En haut de l'immeuble
by Au pays des Merveilles
Summary: Un vol nocturne dans le ciel new-yorkais a plus de conséquences pour le jeune ange aux ailes bleues et argentées qu'on ne le pensait jusqu'à présent...
1. Chapitre 1

**Playlist**

« **Yours** » Ella Henderson

« **What a time** » Julia Michaels et Niall Horan

« **Hundred** » The Fray

« **Sorry** » Aquilo

« **Take me to church** » Hozier

« **Be alright** » Dean Lewis

**Chapitre n°1**

Point de vue d'Aodhan

Une paire d'ailes bleues aux reflets argentés apparait en un éclair dans le ciel sombre de New-York. Cet ange là est en train de voler aussi vite que son second. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le dénommé Campanule est comparé à un papillon. Il éprouve un sentiment de liberté incomparable. Voler dans les airs lui ai indispensable, sentir l'air sur ses plumes, sur son visage et le reste de son corps. Le sentiment de voler telle une fusée sans avoir peur de quoique ce soit. La température extérieure et le temps permet cette pause. Nous avons passé la journée à nous entrainer, à élaborer et mettre en place des stratégies. Le sentiment de liberté est la meilleure sensation du monde. De là haut, le monde humain semble si petit. On se sent bien, sans contraintes, sans quelconque pression, sans jugement, on est libre. Personne ne peut de douter d'autre chose que d'un vol amical dans un ciel calme et sombre de la ville de la Grosse Pomme.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur le corps de mon meilleur ami. Illium est comme mon frère. Nous avons grandis ensemble. Nous avons passés notre jeunesse ensemble et nous sommes parmi les rares à faire partis du Cadre des Sept de l'Archange de New-York. Ce qui est exceptionnel et dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Raphaël ne nous considère pas uniquement comme un membre des Sept, nous sommes une famille. Notre loyauté est éternelle et il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous. Difficile de le croire mais c'est vrai et je suis fier. Mon ami aux ailes bleues est si rapide, le plus rapide d'entre nous et il force l'énervement de notre maitre d'arme préféré lors des entrainements car il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre avec une arme blanche ou alors en exercice extérieur. Il est trop rapide. Ce qui lui donne un avantage conséquent en cas de conflit ou de danger avec un Ancien.

Illium est l'ange le plus incroyable que je connaisse et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je le considère comme un frère mais son caractère est unique. Il ne peut pas se faire réprimander. Quand on le regard, on a envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans nos bras et on ne peut lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Rare sont les liens amicaux que j'ai eu dans ma vie, celui avec cet ange bleu est unique. Nous avons un lien fraternel incroyable. Il a été là dans les pires moments de ma vie.

Au balcon de la Tour, je peux voir le regard amusé de notre Archange. Les pirouettes dans les airs de notre ange bleu préféré sont captivantes, on ne peut détacher le regard. Même les humains sont étonnés à chaque fois. Rare sont ceux qui prennent le temps de lever la tête en sortant des transports publics, des bureaux ou d'un café sont ébahis à chaque fois. Nous ne circulons quasiment pas sur le sol terrestre sans provoquer une curiosité massive. Ce que je conçois.

Du haut de l'immeuble, on a une vue panoramique sur New-York. Un peu en contrebas, ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir un appartement duquel la Tour est visible, les gens peuvent voir les anges décoller et atterrir. Je conçois que ça les fascinent. L'ancien logement d'Elena était comme ça. Elle a dû le quitter à contrecœur.

Ma peau de marbre a plus de mal à se fondre dans le décors. Le ciel nocturne de New-York est illuminé par les millions de lumières qui scintillent la nuit. Cela donne des repères lorsque l'on vole dans les cieux. C'est une ville qui ne dort pas. Mes ailes ont tendance à briller sous les rayons du Soleil, ce qui rend les gens curieux. On me le dit souvent.

Campanule s'élève de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. S'il continue, il va toucher la stratosphère. Ce n'est pas conseillé. Le manque d'oxygène s'y fait ressentir mais c'est un ange qui aime prendre des risques. Il est sérieux quelques fois, sauf quand il doit voler dans le ciel telle une fusée avec des amis ou alors seul.

Sauf que ce vol nocturne n'est pas comme d'habitude. Mon ami s'immobilise en vol. Il adore nous jouer des tours et nous faire peur, ce qui fonctionne à chaque fois. On l'a suffisamment prévenu qu'un jour, la blague ne sera pas bonne et qu'il se passera quelque chose. On en a peur. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, je m'inquiète pour lui. Nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance, on se connait quasiment par cœur. C'est la seule personne que je laisse approcher suffisamment près de moi pour me donner une tape amicale dans le dos, me claquer sa main dans la mienne. Je déteste les contacts physiques, aussi brefs et légers soient-ils. Je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec le contact. Sans doute dû à mon passé mais aussi avec mon corps. Avec Illium, ils sont bienveillants. Non pas que les autres ne le soient pas. Je suis persuadé de la bienveillance et du lien de confiance incroyable qui règne entre nous Sept. Nous ne sommes pas qu'un groupe qui travaillons ensemble, un lien familial s'est crée. Ce lien est précieux.

Sauf que les yeux habituellement rieurs d'Illium ne le sont pas. Ils ne le sont plus. Il semble perdu dans le vide. Son corps est immobile dans les airs avant de tomber. La gravité l'attire. Son corps tombe tel un projectile qui pèserait une tonne. Ma conscience me hurle de crier quelque chose mais je me précipite aussi vite que possible vers le corps de Campanule. Il prend de la vitesse et je ne suis pas assez près pour lui venir en aide. Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas y croire. Mon ami doit être secouru. Me résoudre à ne pas réussir à l'attraper est inenvisageable. De plus, le vent s'est levé et cela ne joue pas en ma faveur. Ma concentration est uniquement sur l'ange bleu. Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. Depuis quelques temps, nous savons que sa puissance augmente. Nous sommes inquiets. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui, de peur de le frustrer plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà je n'ose pas le mettre en colère mais d'un côté je me dis que c'est noyer le poisson. Faire l'autruche, ne pas regarder le problème en face et en quelque sorte le laisser dans sa souffrance que je refuse d'admettre. Mon frère n'a pas le droit de souffrir. Je ne peux pas l'aider, personne ne peut l'aider parce que la puissance d'un ange ne se contrôle pas. Mes ailes m'amènent le plus rapidement possible vers son corps mais je ne suis pas assez rapide comparé à la vitesse à laquelle il va. Alors je prie intérieurement pour que Raphaël puisse le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol.

_**« Raphaël, Illium tombe ! ».**_

Voilà ce que je réussi à dire. Le lien mental est nécessaire et c'est une vrai chance de l'avoir. Je prie de toute mes forces pour que notre Archange soit plus près que moi, qu'il puisse intercepter Illium à temps. Autrement, je ne m'y ferais jamais. J'aurais cette image sur la conscience pour le reste de mon existence d'immortel. Je vivrais avec les remords. Illium ne doit pas nous quitter, certainement pas de cette façon. Je ne peux pas envisager l'impensable. Pas Campanule. Pas lui. Mon monde serait sur le point de s'effondrer. Déjà que mon cœur est sensible alors imaginer le pire, non. Illium n'a jamais luit d'une telle façon. Son corps menace d'exploser. Des nuances de dorées, de bleues se mêlent à l'air. Cela me fait penser à un feu d'artifice. Les humains en dessus doivent avoir les yeux rivés sur ce triste spectacle. Personne ne doit y assister. Le corps de Campanule se contorsionne, ses poings sont serrés, ses ailes ne lui servent plus et son visage est dans le vide, comme son corps . Il tombe vers le sol comme un projectif. Un projectif impossible à rattraper.

_**« Je ne peux pas le rattraper ! ».**_

J'ai beau voler aussi vite que possible, mon front est perlé de sueur. Je ne peux voir qu'une chose: Illium. Mon cœur est serré dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que l'on va me l'arracher de ma cage thoracique. Au quel cas, je me l'arrache moi-même. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Non. Alors je m'approche aussi vite que possible, sans me rendre compte de l'environnement autour de moi. Ma respiration semble ralentir, comme si je ne m'en soucis pas. Mon regard est rivé sur lui.

Une chance incroyable que Raphaël soit parvenu à rattraper notre ange bleu à temps. Mon cœur peut recommencer à battre. Ma respiration peut reprendre un rythme normal. Mais je n'y arrive pas tout de suite, j'ai tout d'abord besoin de savoir que mon ami est encore en vie, qu'il va bien, que son âme est encore présente dans son corps. Je veux toucher sa main, ses cheveux, n'importe quoi du moment que je me rende compte qu'il est en vie. Je veux le toucher. Les courants d'airs sont devenus plus fort en quelques minutes et les chances de le récupérer en morceaux étaient minces mais je ne pouvais me résoudre au contraire et je sais que Raphaël non plus. Nous le savons tous. Raphaël tient fermement Illium dans ses bras et essaye d'établir un contact visuel bien qu'un contact mental ne soit pas possible pour l'instant. Du moins en apparence, peut être que dans quelques minutes ce sera possible. J'ai envie de hurler à Campanule qu'il est pris en charge, que nous sommes près de lui, que j'ai tenté de l'attraper mais cela n'a pas d'intérêts. Il est en train de souffrir sous mes yeux, sous les yeux de Raphaël. Le voir ainsi me rend malade. Mon cœur menace d'exploser. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais impossible de pleurer.

Ce qui arrive à mon ami est impensable.

Ce qui arrive à mon ami n'est pas possible, pas maintenant.

Il est trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. Cette histoire de Cascade est précoce pour lui. Rare sont les anges qui y survivent sans avoir un lien spécial avec leur Archange.

Cet événement exceptionnel ne doit pas arriver avant des siècles mais au fur et à mesure de son existence, pas en quelques secondes qui pourraient lui être fatal.

Je continue mon ascension rapide vers le toit d'un immeuble voisin quand un poids me bouscule, quelqu'un, quelque chose je ne suis pas en mesure de le distinguer et me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je dois tourner plusieurs fois sur moi-même pour me rendre compte des choses, du moins tenter de le faire. Je regagne mon équilibre. Je ne perçois rien d'autre que les toits des immeubles aux alentours qui tournent autour de moi. Des diverses lumières, des reflets sur les vitres m'aveuglent un peu mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Je tente de garder mon équilibre. Ne pas tomber. Reprendre mes esprits à la seconde est difficile, j'ai envie de prendre appui sur quelque chose afin de me mettre les idées en place et de voir qui m'a bousculé. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je me sens perdu, sans repère susceptible de me rassurer. J'entends des voix que je ne distingue pas tout de suite. Cette personne a bien fait, au quel cas je me serais écrasé lamentablement sur le toit. Ce qui n'est pas conseillé après ma blessure suite à la bataille de New-York avec Lijuan. Les regard du Principal et d'Elena croisent le mien. Je me sens désorienté et soulagé que ma course vers le toit soit terminée. Elena m'a aidé.

Mon regard se reporte tout de suite vers mon ami ailé dans le ciel. Des lueurs dorées de mon ami se mêlent aux lueurs blanches de notre Archange qui essaye d'absorber l'énergie émise en surplus. Un feu d'artifice doré, bleu et blanc se crée dans le ciel new-yorkais. Des nuances de couleurs font comme un feu d'artifice. Je suis impuissant. Nous le sommes tous. Des éclairs jaillissent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'absorber l'énergie d'un autre ange de cette manière. Raphaël relâche le surplus qui endommage le corps de notre angle bleu préféré. Il réitère le processus plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne normal. C'est vraiment horrible à regarder. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Les éclairs jaillissent à nouveau. Le feu d'artifice semble prendre fin peu à peu. Je me permets de respirer normalement mais ne détache pas mon regard pour autant.

_**« Campanule »**_ tentais-je de dire par le lien mental.

Dmitri se trouve déjà sur le toit de la Tour, le visage dur près à intervenir si besoin. Je devine à quel point, il doit se sentir mal. C'est celui qu'il préfère parmi les anges mais derrière la façade stricte, intimidante de Dmitri, il y a un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Nous sommes pris par le temps. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Le regard de Dmitri ne se détache pas d'Illium non plus. Nous le regardons sans savoir quoi faire. Il est entre les mains de Raphaël.

En attendant que Raphaël n'amène Illium sur le toit, je croise le regard d'Eléna qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Sans réponse de ma part, je tente de reprendre mes esprits avant de formuler une phrase correcte mais elle prend la parole en premier. Je me sens inutile, perdu et sans repère. Je suis stable sur mes pieds. La réalité me frappe de plein fouet, comme une gifle qui nous prend par surprise. Les choses prennent une tout autre ampleur et ça me terrifie.

**« Nous étions obligés de te bousculer, excuse-nous »** dit-elle troublée.

Elle sait que je n'aime pas les contacts physiques mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Elle a agit pour m'aider.

**« Je… Et Illium ? » **dis-je en tentant de formuler une phrase correctement.

**« Aucune idée ».**

Le silence. Je le déteste dans ces moments là. Elena ne sait pas quoi dire, moi non plus et je ne veux pas émettre une mauvaise supposition. Elle est aussi désolée que moi. Mon regard se fixe sur la Tour où Dmitri est toujours debout sur le balcon. Je me dirige alors vers le toit de celle-ci, aux cotés du vampire. Raphaël descend doucement en maintenant l'ange à ses côtés afin qu'il ne tombe pas à nouveau. Son attention lui ai dédiée. Je lui tends la main histoire de le savoir debout, ce qu'il a dû mal à faire, ses pieds peinent à le tenir en équilibre. Il est sonné. Cela parait évident. Il tente de murmurer quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas la première fois. Je me doute que cela le frustre. Il doit se sentir faible. Ce sentiment ne doit pas transparaitre lorsque l'on fait partie des Sept, c'est bien connu mais fendre l'armure que chacun d'entre nous s'est forgée depuis des siècles est nécéssaire parfois. Alors si je sais que l'ange bleu n'aime pas se montrer faible, cette situation ne le rend absolument pas. Il a souffert, il s'est battu avec son propre corps pour ne pas d'abord se laisser prendre par la Folie mais aussi pour ne pas se faire consumer sous nos yeux. Sa puissance a augmenté de façon exponentielle. Ce n'est pas normal ni logique. Il a dû affronter cela seul, sans aide, dans les airs pendant des secondes qui lui ont paru, comme à nous interminables avant que notre Archange ne lui vienne en aide, pour son et notre plus grand soulagement collectif. Voir un autre ange souffrir dans ces conditions a dû rappeler la sienne à Raphaël. Il a acquis cette puissance au double de l'âge d'Illium et cela n'a pas été facile alors à son si jeune âge, il aurait pu se consumer dans le ciel en une minute. Sans l'intervention de Raphaël, cela aurait été le cas. Sinon, je me serais porté volontaire, même si ma santé avait été mise en péril. Je suis loyale envers les Sept, Illium est mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. Pour moi, c'est logique de vouloir l'aider. Nous l'amenons à l'intérieur, dans le bureau de la femme de Dmitri. Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction une fois qu'elle sera mise au courant. Je lâche la main de mon ami avec tristesse. Elle est froide et non plus chaude comme avant. Son énergie a été puisée pour lui permettre de rester en vie. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça de ma vie. Notre Archange aide l'ange bleu à s'asseoir, en prenant conscience qu'il peut tomber à tout moment. Il l'installe délicatement sur la chaise et une fois cela fait, de nouveau une réaction se produit. Illium tombe de la chaise que Raphaël pousse brutalement. Il allonge rapidement Illium sur le sol. Des bulles rouges foncées se forment au coin de sa bouche sans prévenir, Elena commence à paniquer mais se précipite vers le téléphone pour contacter la mère de Raphaël au plus vite. Ses conseils sont précieux. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Caliane. Ses conseils vont nous aider à prendre des mesures pour l'aider. Raphaël se concentre toujours sur son Sept. Il le regarde dans les yeux et tente de lui parler afin d'avoir son attention, aussi brève soit-elle. Il serre les doigts de l'ange entre les siens. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux. On prend conscience de l'importance du lien que l'on a avec l'Archange. Un lien bien plus important que l'on ne le pensait tous jusqu'à présent.

**« Concentre toi »** dit Raphaël à Illium. **« Regarde moi, je t'en pris ».**

Nous devinons son inquiétude dans ces quelques mots prononcés. Raphaël n'a jamais été aussi tendu. Il faut dire que les cas de poussée de puissance extrême sont rares, si rares qu'ils n'existent que quelques cas dans l'Histoire angélique et il a fallu que notre ange bleu préféré y soit de la partie. Je m'en mords les doigts. Je croise le regard de Dmitri qui tente de m'apaiser par les paroles transmises par le lien mental que nous avons tous.

_**« Il est pris en charge. Sain et sauf. Je vais appeler Keir pour des examens complémentaires. Je sais que ce n'est pas logique mais je veux m'assurer que ses organes internes soient intacts ».**_

Les yeux d'Illium reprennent leur couleur dorée peu à peu mais son teint est pâle. Il veut prononcer un mot sans y parvenir. Il a besoin de temps pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Raphaël est en communication avec sa mère, ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. Le corps de l'un de ses Sept est impuissant, son esprit est embrumé. Il tient le cou de Campanule.

**« Mère ».**

Le mot prononcé par Raphaël est sec. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, comme nous tous. Nous n'avons jamais vu un ange dans un tel état. Même lorsque j'ai été blessé il y a des années pendant des mois, j'ai eu honte de mon état et Illium n'a pas eu peur. Il n'a pas détourné les yeux. Je sais que cette période a été horrible pour lui. M'en parler lui a demandé du temps. À cette période, j'ai été isolé volontairement pour me préserver du regard des autres mais aussi des autres Sept. Un ange ne doit pas se montrer vulnérable ou faire preuve de faiblesse. Ce sont des sentiments humains, pas angéliques. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes perceptions des uns des autres. Un humain est spontané alors qu'un ange agit avec précaution, intuition. Parfois, je comprends Campanule qui est fasciné par les mortels. Ils font attention à des choses qui ne nous semblent pas importantes alors qu'au final ce sont des détails qui peuvent faire une différence. Quand il m'entrainait boire un verre dans un bar, je ne comprenais pas tout de suite la mesure de ses observations sur les humains. Il observait leurs attitudes les uns avec les autres. Des attitudes naturelles et simples. Je ne sais pas si cet exemple est convaincant mais il est parlant. En attendant une réaction, Raphaël prend la main de son Sept, la serre afin de sentir la chaleur de son corps le réchauffer un peu. Son corps est froid, il commence à trembler. Il doit être somnolent mais ses yeux reprennent peut à peu leur couleur. Un soulagement. Même si ce n'est pas grand chose, ce détail prend vraiment son importance dans des situations aussi critiques, où nos respirations sont en suspend et où nos cœurs semblent ne pas vouloir battre correctement.

Les yeux de mon meilleur ami s'ouvrent et se ferment doucement. Il ne parle toujours pas. Qu'il garde son énergie pour plus tard.

**« Est-il lié à toi ? »** demande sa mère.

**« Oui ».**

**« Absorbe son énergie. Immédiatement »** annonce sa mère.

Le sang d'Illium se répand sur le sol. Les bulles foncées qui sortent de sa bouche continuent de se former et coulent le long de ses joues. Cette vision m'est insupportable et le visage de Raphaël ne se détourne pas, il affronte le problème, la vie de son Sept est entre ses mains en quelque sorte et il refuse que cela se propage. Illium a assez souffert. l'Archange est au-dessus de son visage. Le pouvoir de ce dernier devient dangereux pour lui alors que ça ne devrait pas. Ce n'est pas logique. Un pouvoir doit grandir doucement et non tuer directement. Raphaël doute. Il ne veut pas ôter la puissance de son Sept. Mais s'il doit la prélever pour lui sauver la vie, le choix est rapide et évident. Le contact avec la paume de Raphaël contre la peau de l'ange provoque une source de chaleur pour celui-ci. L'énergie circule d'un corps à l'autre. Quelques secondes suffisent pour que ce soit absorbé mais je ne sais pas si ça durera. Il a besoin de repos. Des larmes coulent le long des joues de l'ange aux ailes bleues. Elles se mêlent aux bulles de sang. Ses larmes signifient combien il doit souffrir, combien il doit se sentir perdu. Du monde l'entoure et il ne comprend pas directement. Il ne doit pas avoir conscience de son état et honnêtement je ne le lui souhaite en aucun cas. Personne ne doit souffrir sans avoir la possibilité d'exprimer sa souffrance interne, sa souffrance physique. Il a mal. Le contact entre Illium et l'Archange semble faire effet. Son visage se détend un peu plus, un soulagement prend possession de nos cœurs.

**« On dirait que ça fait effet »** souffle Raphaël. **« Je sens son énergie dans mon corps ».**

**« Tu es sûr ? »** demande sa mère. **« Il faut tout lui enlever sinon les conséquences seront aggravées ».**

**« Que… »** prononce Illium avec difficulté **« se passe t-il ? ».**

Le corps de ce dernier est froid quand on le touche et pourtant des perles de sueur sur son front montre qu'il a comme une poussée de fièvre. Or c'est l'effort engendré, la souffrance et le choc corporel qui a causé cette transpiration. Les doigts de Raphaël parcourent sa mâchoire, ses mèches de cheveux collées au visage. Il s'assure que ces mots sont bien sortis de sa bouche, qu'ils sont réels et non le fruit d'un espoir tellement voulu qu'il parait réel et concret. Et c'est le cas, ses mots sont biens réels. Le visage de l'Archange se détend un peu plus encore. Nous prenons alors conscience que ça va aller. Que les choses vont aller mieux. Je me sens chanceux ce soir. J'ai envie de prendre mon ami dans mes bras, de m'assurer d'entendre son cœur battre, de l'entendre respirer, de respirer son odeur, de m'assurer qu'il est en vie. C'est la seule chose dont je me soucie aujourd'hui.

**« J'ai gagné ? ».**

Même dans les moments les plus dramatiques, notre Campanule favoris trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et pourtant, j'esquisse un léger sourire sur le visage. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Le savoir sauvé me rend heureux, me soulage mais cet épisode était violent et je ne sais pas s'il y en a aura un deuxième. Les conséquences peuvent être irréversibles dans certains cas et c'est effrayant.

**« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour »** dit Raphaël **« Mais bienvenue parmi nous » **ajoute t-il soulagé de voir que l'esprit de l'ange fonctionne.

Raphaël aide l'ange à se redresser puis l'aide à s'asseoir sur une nouvelle chaise qu'Elena est partie chercher dans le bureau de Dmitri. L'ange s'assoit sans tomber de celle-ci. Son esprit est encore embrumé. Il regarde dans le vide, ferme les paupières afin de ne pas être gêné par la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Il reprend doucement le contrôle de sa respiration.

**« Raconte moi, que risque t-il ? »** ajoute t-il à l'attention de sa mère.

**« Les cas sont très rares. Ceux dont j'ai entendu parler ont été causés chez un premier ange âgé de 700 ans dont la vie s'est arrêtée. Le second avait l'âge d'Illium mais il a été sauvé grâce au lien de sang avec son Archange. C'est un lien puissant qu'il faut préserver à tout prix. Tu es intervenu à temps, c'est le plus important mon fils ».**

**« C'est la puissance d'Illium, pas la mienne. Cela lui revient. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans le processus. Je suis intervenu pour le sauver. Il ne doit pas vivre ça seul ».**

**« Je ne suis pas prêt à quitter les Sept ».**

Cette phrase nous bouleverse. Hors de question que tu quittes les Sept, pas nous. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur et jamais je ne te laisserai partir en étant certain que c'est pour ton bien. Tout ce que l'on veut c'est ton bien, ton bonheur.

**« Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir »** murmure t-il à Illium. **« Jamais ».**

Raphaël ne lâche pas Campanule du regard et le serre dans ses bras. Je pense qu'il a autant eu peur pour lui que pour nous. Les émotions qui s'en dégage sont sincères et on sera doublement, triplement vigilant quant à l'ange qui est encore en sueur et tremblant dans les bras de l'Archange. Ses bras se serrent contre son corps tremblant par le froid. Nous avons besoin de lui.

_**« ****Aodhan**** ? ».**_

Lorsque Raphaël prononce mon prénom, mes yeux se relève vers lui. Je quitte le corps de mon meilleur ami pour rencontrer celui de mon Archange. Je sens aussi les autres paires d'yeux sur moi. Ses yeux bleus me fixent et m'indique que ça va aller.

_**« Ramène Illium dans sa chambre, reste à ses côtés et tente de lui expliquer la situation s'il veut bien écouter mais rien ne presse à l'instant T. Il a besoin de repos ».**_

_**« Bien Archange ».**_

Je prends mon meilleur ami le bras appuyé autour de mon cou et le fait sortir de la pièce. C'est le pire sentiment. Mais savoir qu'il est en un seul morceau me fait espérer qu'il se remettra vite sur pied. Ses blagues me manquent déjà. Je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans l'humour de Campanule, sans son sourire dès le matin ni sans sa joie de vivre. Personne. Je traverse le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvre en quelques secondes. Les chambres de chacun des Sept se situent à l'étage au-dessus puis l'appartement de notre Archange est encore plus haut. Les secondes qui passent dans l'ascenseur me semble plus longue. Je serre un peu plus le bras de mon meilleur ami autour de mon cou pour me conforter qu'il est bien là, que je ne rêve pas. J'ouvre sa porte de chambre et l'amène jusqu'au large lit qui trône au milieu de celle-ci. Ses ailes toujours fermées, son regard dans le vide, il se laisse tomber sur les couvertures. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible de ma vie. Je suppose qu'il doit claquer des dents. Je le laisse une minute seul et pars dans la salle bain mouiller un gant de toilette pour lui essuyer le visage. Au contact du gant, il remue la tête mais ça lui fait du bien. Je l'essuie avec une serviette, pose le tout sur une petite table de nuit. Des couvertures sont rangées dans un placard, je ne veux pas qu'il attrape autre chose de ce qu'il a déjà eu. Et je ne lui demande pas de parler, il a besoin de repos. Illium bouge un peu quand je lui mets les couvertures sur le corps. La chaleur produite semble lui faire du bien.

J'ai dû mal à me résoudre à le laisser seul, sait-on jamais mais il a besoin de dormir. Ma présence n'apporterait pas grand chose. Il tente d'établir un contact avec moi et je ne peux me résoudre à refuser alors j'effleure sa main de mes doigts et quitte la chambre. Il a besoin de temps et de calme.

En sortant dans les couloirs, je croise Dmitri. Son regard trahit ses pensées, il est aussi secoué que nous tous. Normal. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens le besoin d'un contact. Je n'en ai jamais réclamé. Pas spontanément en tout cas et la seule chose dont j'ai envie est de prendre mon meilleur ami dans mes bras.

_**« On en discutera plus tard. Nous avons eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir »** me dit Dmitri par le lien mental._

Je me dirige vers les autres chambres jusqu'à la mienne. Dmitri tente de me rassurer et ses mots ont du poids. Keir va examiner la santé d'Illium plus tard, le temps que celui-ci se repose un peu avant de subir des examens complémentaires. J'ai dû mal à comprendre le raisonnement. Si la puissance acquise par l'ange bleu a été contenue par l'intervention de Raphaël alors tout devrait aller mieux par la suite. Mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Je ne veux pas garder cette triste image de mon meilleur ami. Pas celle où il tombe telle une pierre sans prévenir, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Je vais me réfugier dans un endroit calme. Ma chambre n'est pas l'endroit où je passe le plus de temps. Quand il ne faut pas s'entrainer avec le maitre d'armes, je me pose sur un toit pour dessiner. Je n'ai pas envie de toucher à mes carnets à dessins. Je m'allonge directement sur le lit pour récupérer un livre qui est sous l'oreiller. En principe, le domaine artistique m'ouvre l'esprit, m'aide à penser à autre chose. Quelques uns de mes travaux de peinture par exemple sont exposés au Refuge et à la Tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Raphaël a voulu les mettre aux murs. Je lis quelques pages du livre mais ne parvient pas à penser à autre chose. Ces images m'obsèdent. Elles me hantent l'esprit, défilent sous mes yeux. Une partie de mon monde s'effondre comme un château de cartes en quelques minutes. C'est le pire sentiment du monde. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il va se réveiller, va t-il se souvenir de sa chute ? Dans ce type de cas, il ne vaut mieux pas s'en souvenir. L'amnésie temporelle a parfois du bon. Je ne veux pas qu'il garde ça en tête. Il va m'en vouloir de le lui raconter. Je sais qu'il déteste que l'on ai pitié.

Les dernières lueurs nocturnes font place au lever du soleil. La nuit était calme, pas de message alarmant mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a rassuré pour autant. Je suis loin d'être le seul entre ces murs de fer et de verre. Je décide de prendre une douche histoire de m'enlever les traces de sang de mon meilleur ami que je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'enlever sur mon corps. Résultat, mes draps sont tachés. Le sang se nettoie et ce n'était pas ma priorité ce soir. Avant de me laver, je change mes draps et les couvertures sur le lit. Ensuite, j'enlève les tâches de sang collées à mes bras. L'eau chaude fait partir le sang sans difficulté. Mes ailes sont trempées. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que je frotte trop fort sur mes plumes. J'en perds quelques unes dans la douche.

* * *

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Ce chapitre part de l'épilogue du tome 8 de la saga. Ce dernier chapitre m'a conforté dans l'idée d'écrire sur ce personnage. Il s'agit de mon imagination. J'ai choisi de le retranscrire ici sous un autre point de vue, celui d'un autre ange qui aura tout de même son importance dans cette histoire, il s'agit d'**__**Aodhan**__** un ange aux ailes blanches et aux yeux comme incrustés de poudre de diamants et à la peau de marbre. Mais le personnage principal reste Illium. Bref, vous allez comprendre.**_

_**Dans la saga, il y a beaucoup de personnages. Il faut savoir que les anges et vampires ont un lien mental leur permettant de discuter d'où les dialogues en gras et italiques. J'ai commencé à mettre les dialogues en gras pour un confort de lecture. **_

_**Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre la saga pour lire cette fanfiction, du moins cela vous donne quand même une meilleure compréhension sur le contexte et les autres personnages, ce qui est bien. Il est vrai que pour mes autres histoires, j'ai fait une note qui résume les personnages parce que j'en ai ajouté des nouveaux mais ceux qui sont évoqués dans cette histoire sont présents dans la saga. **_

_**Je vais essayer d'être le plus claires possible pour les descriptions et informations. Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser.**_

_**Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre en tout.**_

_**Une playlist sera proposée à chaque fois.**_

_**Et j'ai retravaillé ce chapitre afin d'y ajouter des éléments.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Playlist**

« **Young and beautiful** » Lana Del Rey

« **Sweets dreams** » Eurythmics

« **I don't want to miss a thing** » Aerosmith

« **Hey Jude** » The Beatles

« **Trouble** » Coldplay

« **Safe and sound** » Capital cities

**Chapitre n°2**

Point de vue d'Illium

Ma chute dans les airs a provoqué une grande inquiétude auprès des autres Sept et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu. Je me suis senti partir, attiré vers le vide. Mes membres étaient bloqués, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette poussée de puissance m'a prise par surprise. Tout le monde je pense et mon caractère commence à changer. Je hais ces moments là. Je ne pensais pas du tout être le prochain ange à évoluer aussi vite et à ce point là. Notre Archange a eu cette poussée à son premier millénaire. J'ai la moitié de son âge. Aucun autre ange ne peut supporter cela aussi tôt. Soit l'ange survit parce qu'il a un lien particulier, un lien de sang avec son Archange soit il décède dans la minute. Personne ne peut le supporter et laisser les autres Sept m'insupporte. Je ne suis pas prêt à les quitter, cette éventualité me rend malade. Je sais que j'ai fait peur à tout le monde. Pourtant, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de mon état. Je me souviens avoir demandé à Raphaël de ne pas me laisser, de m'aider à me débarrasser de cette puissance qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Par n'importe quel moyen, après tout je ne risquais pas grand chose de plus que ce que le destin m'accordait à ce moment précis. Moment qui date pourtant d'hier soir. Je me souviens un peu de la sensation de somnolence avant de tomber en flèche du ciel. Mes yeux se sont fermés et pendant un instant, j'ai ressenti une vague de chaleur, comme une poussée de fièvre violente et de plus en plus forte pendant une seconde. Ma vision s'est alors troublée pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Un autre monde plus calme que ma descente fulgurante dans les airs. Un endroit où la souffrance n'existe pas où je m'y suis senti à l'aise. Je savais qu'ouvrir les yeux trop tôt me demandais un effort que je ne pouvais fournir à la demande. Je tombais comme une flèche en direction du sol de New-York. Un ange éclaté en milles morceaux sur le sol à la vu de tous. Cela aurait effrayé tout le monde mais ça aurait fait les gros titres de la presse.

En tombant, je ne sentais plus rien. Absorbé par le vide, je n'étais plus conscient mais j'ai quand même repris connaissance une minute. Mes yeux se sont ouverts. J'ai vu les ailes flamboyantes de Raphaël. Elles s'enflammaient sans pour autant dégager de chaleur. Je ne la sentais pas. Des iris bleus me regardaient, cherchaient à capter mon attention. Le son de sa voix dans le vide qui essayait aussi de me ramener à la réalité. La pression des mains de l'Archange sur mes bras m'ont fait réagir. Son regard bleu a croisé le mien. Je me sentais en sécurité, pris en charge par une personne de confiance. Il m'a aidé à ne pas paniquer et mon énergie s'est déversée dans les tissus de son corps sans provoquer de dégâts. Il est habitué mais pas moi et ça m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas y être à nouveau confronté.

Je suis dans ma chambre, sous des couvertures dans lesquelles mon meilleur ami a eu la gentillesse de m'envelopper. J'ai un sentiment de gratitude évidemment et de gêne envers moi-même. Je déteste me montrer vulnérable. Les gens voient avant tout mon côté rieur, joyeux, heureux.

J'ai envie de me lever. Ma conscience me dit de le faire mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Je suis bien installé entre les couvertures et la sensation de chaleur y est agréable. Je pense que les autres Sept refuseraient de façon catégorique de me laisser m'entrainer par exemple, pas avant quelques jours en tout cas. Les anges ont la faculté de guérir plus ou moins vite de leur blessures, selon le type mais lors de la bataille récente avec Lijuan, les miennes étaient minimes. Elles se sont résorbées peu de temps après. Mais cet épisode nous a marqué. Beaucoup de pertes humaines, angéliques et vampiriques sont à déplorer depuis. En ce moment, c'est calme mais mon épisode d'hier soir a fait peur aux Sept et à Raphaël. Ils ne savaient plus comment réagir. Je le conçois.

Mes membres refusent de bouger alors je n'insiste pas et reste au lit. Je me demande si Aodhan viendra me voir dans ma chambre ou s'il me laisse tranquille pour la journée. À mon avis, il va sortir dessiner sur un toit new-yorkais. Peu de gens sont au courant mais ses œuvres sont remarquables. Il n'aime pas les compliments sur le sujet. Strass comme je l'appelle gentiment a un talent mais refuse de le reconnaitre aux yeux des autres. Pourtant, ses travaux font l'unanimité. Certains sont exposés au Refuse et à la Tour, c'est pour des raisons évidentes quand même.

Après tout, cette énergie qui a parcouru mon corps en grande quantité en quelques secondes ne devait pas se répandre dans mon corps. Cela aurait dû être le cas d'ici l'autre demi siècle qui m'attend et de façon plus calme, plus lente à se diffuser dans mes cellules. Je pense que Dmitri veut se rassurer ou tenter de trouver une explication. Pour moi, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Le fait est que je sois un cas précoce. Très précoce et les chances de survives étaient limitées mais grâce au lien que j'ai avec Raphaël, son soutien, m'ont sauvé la vie. Il faudrait que je lui en parle et à Keir aussi. Dmitri souhaite que je fasse des examens complémentaires. C'est ce que j'ai pu entendre hier. Cela ne sera d'aucune inutilité si ce n'est de remplir mon dossier médical. Je vais rarement chez le médecin, hormis pour des blessures qui nécessitent des soins. Ça s'arrête là.

Et cela m'effraie. Je ne veux pas changer, devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Rester moi est ma priorité. Je sais que les autres Sept s'inquiètent, qu'ils ont peur que je les quitte mais il en est hors de question. Les Sept sont ma famille. Notre lien est unique et s'apparente à celui d'un lien fraternel. Ce sont les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans ma vie et ce sont à eux que je confirais ma vie si besoin.

Une sensation de chaleur commence à envahir mon corps. Je mets ça sur le compte des nombreuses couvertures sur moi. Sauf que je passe la main dans mes cheveux et constate qu'ils sont un peu humides. Je ne pense pas que cela soit normal. Raphaël a absorbé toute l'énergie qui a menacé de me tuer hier soir. Je respire doucement en me frottant les yeux. Mes cheveux n'ont pas été mouillés. À moins que je me sois mis de l'eau sur la tête moi-même, je ne comprends plus. Je décide quand même de me redresser, de repousser les couvertures, de basculer les jambes de l'autre côté du lit pour me lever. Mes mouvements sont un peu timides mais dormir quelques heures m'a fait du bien.

Sentir le sol sous mes pieds me rassure. Au moins, je ne suis pas dans un autre monde ou mis six pieds sous terre. Je suis conscients d'être debout, c'est déjà pas mal.

En allant sur le balcon, sentir l'air extérieur me fait du bien. La chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ma peau aussi, c'est agréable et j'espérais bien le ressentir de nouveau. Des anges viennent se poser sur les toits, d'autres décollent. Un autre monde quand on sait que des humains partent de chez eux, rentrent chez eux, vont dans des cafés. Ils ont une vie un peu comme la nôtre au fond. Excepté le fait qu'ils n'ont pas d'ailes ou d'autres particularités physiques. Les vampires aussi ont des attitudes humaines et les anges essayent d'en adopter aussi. Pour se fondre dans le décor et essayer d'adopter un peu d'humanité parce que même si nous vivons sur le même globe terrestre, notre monde est différent. Parfois ça effraie ou ça rassure. Tout dépend de quel côté on se penche.

Je commence à ne pas me sentir bien. La nuit m'a reposé un peu mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir profité ou senti le bénéfice des quelques heures de sommeil. C'est une drôle d'impression et surtout une impression étrange comme si j'avais une sorte de fièvre. Je ne veux pas que l'épisode d'hier recommence aujourd'hui. Je me sens vaseux et je doute que ce soit positif mais après la nuit précédente, je suppose que c'est normal.

**_« J'ai chaud »_** réussis-je à articuler par l'esprit.

Mes jambes ont dû mal à me faire tenir debout. Encore une fois, je suis sujet à l'épisode d'hier soir. Et cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Des sortes de crampes au ventre me prennent par surprise. Voilà qui s'annonce bien, je ne suis pas prêt à me consumer de nouveau. Personne ne se trouve à proximité pour m'aider. Mes genoux flanchent vers le sol et je ferme les yeux. Je me trouve dans un monde noir, sans possibilité d'agir. Ceci dit, je suis peut-être mieux là. C'est une éventualité. La chaleur se répand de plus en plus dans mon corps, il s'agit de plus qu'une poussée de fièvre. La sensation de fièvre qui monte et qui ne guérit pas même en ayant avaler un anti douleur. C'est une brûlure intérieure dont je ne peux me débarrasser seul. Et je ne sais pas qui a bien pu entendre mon message mental. J'essaie d'adopter une position qui serait susceptible de rendre ses douleurs moins fortes, même une seconde. Rien n'y fait. Si la panique prend place, ma respiration sera saccadée jusqu'à se couper, j'aurai le sentiment d'étouffer. Les perles de sueur devenir de plus en plus grosse sur mon front. Le tremblement de mes mains ne se calment pas non plus. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose prend possession de mon corps. J'ai chaud, rien ne va. Et la panique prend place. Le mental est important mais les symptômes physiques prennent place sur le reste. Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de là seul. Personne ne peut me voir ni m'entendre. La situation est critique mais je prends le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer au moins pour me contrôler. Je ressens les gouttes de sueur dévaler mon visage, comme si je pleurais. Ce sont peut-être des larmes, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Mon corps réagit tout seul, je ne contrôle pas ce que je fais.

_**« Trop chaud… »**_ dis-je une nouvelle fois.

Je ne suis pas capable de gérer ça. Je ne suis pas capable ni prêts à quitter les Sept. Dans ce cas, il me faudra trouver un territoire à occuper, à former une Garde et à mettre en place une politique. Être Archange ne s'apprend pas en un jour. Je ne suis pas assez solide pour cela. L'idée me fait vraiment peur. Ici, c'est ma famille. Les Sept sont les gens sur qui je peux compter et âgé de 500 ans, je ne peux me résoudre à l'envisager même dans un siècle. C'est impensable. Surtout qu'un siècle s'écoule pour nous comme un battement de cils contrairement aux mortels qui eux doivent prendre conscience que leur vie est limitée. Ils sont dans l'action. Ils profitent des choses vite et c'est un fait concevable, même pour des êtres immortels comme des anges.

Des bras me touchent fermement et je devine qu'il s'agit de notre Archange. Son odeur marine, de sel et de vent. Reconnaissable entre mille. Je me demande si j'ai une odeur propre à moi. Et aurais-je une odeur particulière le jour où je serais un Archange ? Même si l'idée me fait peur, je ne suis pas prêt à quitter New-York. Pourtant, j'ai fait mes preuves mais c'est encore trop tôt et cette idée de séparation avec les Sept m'angoisse. Peu de personne preuve le comprendre concrètement. Je me sens en sécurité. Pris en charge d'une certaine façon et je sens la main de Raphaël qui me tient le coup. Le contact de sa peau fraîche me fait du bien, comme si elle apaisait ma fièvre. Ce simple contact me fait du bien. Pourtant, je suis impuissant. Savoir que je ne suis plus seul, que quelqu'un a entendu ma détresse me soulage un peu. Je me sens soutenue. Je ne peux pas communiquer de façon explicite. Pas maintenant mais je veux quand même formuler une phrase. Ensuite, je sens que l'énergie qui s'est accumulée dans mon corps cette nuit diminue. Elle est en train d'être absorbée. Je me sens plus faible, comme si on me prenait mon énergie vitale. C'est étrange à expliquer. Mais il me décharge de ce poids devenu trop lourd depuis que la fameuse Cascade a fait son apparition. Ce truc se produit si rarement que les conséquences sont inévitables et il a fallut que je sois concerné. Étrange quand même sachant que je ne suis pas le seul ange a pouvoir bénéficier de cette puissance là et il faut croire que cela repose sur mes épaules.

**« Je suis là ».**

Il tente de créer un contact verbal mais c'est inutile. Je ne perçois pas ses paroles de façon claire, mes yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent doucement. J'ai envie de dormir. Je sens que mes bras tombent sur le sol. De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt à endosser autant de puissance d'un coup, pas tout seul et pas à mon âge. Je ne comprends pas. Plus tard, je devrais me renseigner sur le sujet parce que ce n'est pas logique et encore moins normal. Bien sûr, si je survis. Là encore, c'est une supposition.

Maintenant que je sais qu'il est là, je peux me laisser sombrer. Je ne suis pas tout seul et c'est tout ce qui m'importe en cet instant compliqué. Je risque de me consumer à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de me consumer comme une flamme. Une flamme bleue je pense avec des nuances dorées. Un mélange atypique. La seule satisfaction que je peux tirer est que je ne suis pas seul dans les derniers instants. La douleur ne fait plus partie de mes préoccupations puisque je sombre dans l'inconscience. Mes yeux se sont fermés aussitôt, me laissant dans le noir et dans le silence. Un silence qui peut angoisser ou rassurer, tout dépend du contexte dans lequel on est. Mais un silence qui fait que je ne ressens plus rien. Raphaël est maitre de mon corps, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Je me réveille plus tard dans une autre chambre que la mienne. Des murs blancs classiques, un appareil auquel mon bras est relié pour surveiller ma tension et un éclairage artificielle qui me fait mal aux yeux lorsque je les ouvre. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et la réalité prend forme. J'ai donc perdu connaissance pendant un temps indéterminé. Je suppose que je suis ici depuis des heures sauf que je ne me souviens de rien, hormis du secours apporté par Raphaël avant que je ne sois inconscient. Lui seul pourrait me raconter la suite. Je suis content de ne pas avoir succombé aux brûlures que je ressentais qui n'étaient que de la fièvre, pas comme le feu intérieur d'hier soir où là j'aurai pu mourir sur place en une minute. Les choses sont quand même différentes. J'essaye de me redresser sans grimacer. Un ange blanc est assis sur un siège, les mains sur le visage, comme s'il pleurait ou comme s'il était fatigué. Le scintillement de ses ailes à la lumière artificielle me donne son identité, c'est Aodhan Le voir dans cette position me fait mal au cœur. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Je ne ressens plus de douleur et la sensation est agréable. Je constate des tâches de sang sur l'oreiller. L'odeur de fer attire mon attention vers cette possibilité. J'ai aussi un pansement sur le poignet, signe sans doute d'une égratignure sur le balcon ou alors d'une pris de sang pendant mon sommeil.

**« Campanule » **me dit l'ange à mes côtés.

**« Strass ».**

Ce dernier sourit au surnom évident que je lui ai donné. Il ne l'a pas apprécié la première fois mais au fil du temps, il s'y fait.

**« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ».**

**« Tu t'inquiètes ? ».**

**« C'est ironique j'espère ? ».**

**« Tu me connais bien »** souriais-je timidement.** « Tu es là depuis quand ? ».**

**« Longtemps. Cela m'a semblé insupportable. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et peut-être te voir ouvrir les yeux ».**

**« Je suis toujours vivant ».**

**« Raphaël est intervenu à temps ».**

**« Même épisode qu'hier ? ».**

**« Plus ou moins ».**

Je respire doucement en espérant ne pas sentir de douleur particulière, ce qui est le cas, Keir a dû me donner des anti-douleurs. Histoire aussi que je ne fasse pas le difficile ou de scandale dans le service. Cette situation me rappelle douloureusement celle d'Aodhan quelques temps plus tôt. Sauf que je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais impuissant face à la détresse de mon meilleur ami. Il a eu tellement honte de lui à cette époque qu'il s'est isolé pendant deux siècles. Ce fut la pire période de ma vie. Le goût de la vie n'avait plus le même sens. Y penser me fait encore mal et ça a fait mal aux autres Sept. C'est bien le problème. Je veux éviter à quiconque de vivre une situation similaire ou identique. Je leur dois bien ça. Les Sept sont une famille pour moi, même si j'ai la mienne, au sens biologique du terme.

**« Je devines à quoi tu penses »** dis-je pour briser le silence.

**« Te voir dans cet état me fait penser à ça oui, c'est inévitable ».**

La porte s'ouvre et Dmitri passe sa tête hors de la porte. Je sens son parfum reconnaissable entre mille, champagne et autres parfums qui mènent à des pêchers dont on ne parlera pas ici.

**« La Belle Campanule au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? ».**

Adohan ne peut échapper son rire, un son sortie de sa bouche spontanément et ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Rire aussi librement n'a pas fait partie de sa vie pendant si longtemps. Avant, il était un peu insouciant quand même. Depuis son accident, tout a changé. Quelque chose s'est brisé et ça a duré deux siècles. À moi aussi, j'ai ressenti sa solitude, ce qui a accentué la mienne. Maintenant que je suis dans ce lit d'hôpital, j'imagine que des souvenirs personnels douloureux qui reviennent en mémoire. Ceux qu'on essaye de refouler mais qui reviennent en une seconde sans prévenir, ceux qui nous frappent le visage telle une gifle qu'on n'a pas vu venir. Ceux qui font mal au cœur et au plus profond de nous-même. Une triste vérité qu'il faut admettre mais qui va nous permettre d'avancer. Il le faut sinon cette peine n'aurait pas duré deux siècles mais bien plus si notre maitre d'armes préféré n'avait pas été chez Aodhan le chercher. Il l'a persuadé de venir s'entrainer avec lui tous les jours jusqu'à ce que son moral aille mieux. Un coup de pied aux fesses quand on connait Galen. Ses efforts ont porté leur fruit et notre Strass est revenu à lui petit à petit. On l'a soutenu.

Dmitri est le vampire le plus fou que je connaisse. Beaucoup ne jure que par son charme naturel mais son caractère est unique. Ses phrases provocantes, son charisme, son odeur font de lui une personne loyale, attentionnée même si ce côté là n'est pas visible tout de suite. Quand on apprend à le connaitre, il a un réel cœur d'artichaut. J'hésite à lui envoyer mon oreiller sur la tête mais me retient, ne prétextant ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque.

**« Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui ».**

**« J'ai peut-être le nez dans les papiers administratifs en ce moment, cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver un créneau horaire pour rendre visite à notre Campanule »** annonce Dmitri.

Elena le qualifie de mannequin sortant d'un magasine GQ. Ce qui me fait sourire à chaque fois parce que c'est vrai. C'est une très bonne définition. Je suis étonné qu'elle l'ai aussi bien cerné mais ce n'est pas difficile. Toujours habillé de son pantalon de costume gris perle, de chaussure noire et d'un t-shirt noir. Celui-ci ne changera jamais. Je suis heureux qu'il ait pris le temps de venir me voir. Je sais qu'il est très occupé, l'administratif d'une part et en tant que Second, l'Archange a besoin de lui à tout moment. Il doit donc se montrer disponible et prêt à intervenir si nécéssaire.

Les événements récents, je ne parle pas de mon cas personnel depuis la Cascade mais ils nous ont soudé. Nous étions déjà loyaux envers les uns les autres car nous avons vécu pas mal de choses ensemble malgré nos différences d'âges respectives. Seulement, les choses ont pris une ampleur mondiale suite au réveil de Lijuan et de sa réincarnation immatérielle. Elle programme quelque chose que nous ignorons pour l'instant mais le moment venu, les dégâts seront conséquents.

Dmitri avance dans la pièce à côté de mon meilleur ami. Il faut savoir que ce vampire m'a connu lorsque j'étais enfant. Je m'en souviens encore, je venais d'effectuer mes premières heures de vol. Mes ailes étaient dans un état, des égratignures sur le corps parce que j'étais tombé mais tout de même heureux de mon exploit. Dmitri m'a regardé intrigué mais de façon bienveillante parce que le sourire affiché sur mon visage indiquait ma satisfaction à voler tout seul.

**« Merci ».**

**« Tu as passé des examens ? ».**

**« Oui »** intervient Keir. **« Dmitri m'a demandé de te faire passer des examens complémentaires, Raphaël est intervenu à temps. Heureusement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui. Mes journées sont chargées en ce moment ».**

**« Pourquoi ? »** demandais-je par curiosité sachant que ma question est inutile.

Si Dmitri lui a demandé, c'est pour des raisons précises. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'expliquera. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir dans son bureau.

**« Ta santé m'inquiète Campanule ».**

**« Les effets de la Cascade sont les plus étranges que j'ai vu. Ta montée de fièvre est due à la montée de puissance que tu as eu. Moins forte que celle d'hier qui d'après les dires a été spectaculaire »** me dit-il en débranchant mon bras.

**« Je suis vivant »** dis-je pour détourner un peu la conversation. **« C'est le plus important, il faut que j'aille voir Raphaël ».**

**« Oui, encore heureux. Sur ce, je vais te laisser. On se voit plus tard. ».**

Il sort de la pièce en fermant la porte. Il reste un vampire et un autre ange dans la pièce. Ils ne me dévisagent pas. De toute façon, je pense sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Non pas que ces murs blancs m'angoissent mais j'aimerai retrouver le confort de ma chambre à la Tour ou alors ma maison à l'Enclave. Le confort me manque. Et la tranquillité. Non pas que mes amis me dérangent. Je n'aime pas quand on a pitié pour moi. La soirée d'hier a été suffisamment mouvementée. Je ne tiens en aucun cas à leur faire peur ou leur faire prendre des risques. Je déteste ça. En plus, je hais les hôpitaux. Les murs blancs, les sons des machines, les bruits des couloirs, les infirmiers qui défilent dans les chambres, je déteste cette ambiance. Pourtant, c'est l'endroit où l'on est censé avoir confiance, celui qui nous vient en aide si notre santé devient critique. Mais ce n'est pas rassurant pour autant.

**« Plus tard »** dit Dmitri.** « Repose toi d'abord et ensuite on discutera ».**

**« Discuter de quoi ? »** dis-je froidement.

Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je suis désolé si ma santé inquiète tout le monde. Je suis désolé de causer des soucis. Cette Cascade m'a affecté plus que d'autres. Dommage. Subir ça n'est pas un choix. Au contraire, j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé des conséquences. Ma mère a dû se poser des tas de questions. Elle a dû être prévenue par Raphaël. Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de le lui dire directement, de toute façon je n'étais pas en état de le faire. J'ai prononcé quelques mots hier soir parce que Raphaël m'a déchargé de l'énergie accumulée et mon esprit était moins embrumé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pu parler et leur prouver que je n'avais pas perdue la raison. J'ai eu peur. Tout le monde l'a compris et eux les premiers dont ma mère quand même.

**« Ce n'est pas une question. Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies été autant impacté par cette Cascade. Pas à ton âge. Tu es trop jeune pour supporter autant d'énergie et rare sont les cas où l'ange survit »** dit-il fermement face à ma remarque.

**« Quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? ».**

**« À la fin de la journée »** dit Dmitri en passant la porte.

**« Il n'est que 15h »** dis-je cette fois-ci en jetant mon oreiller en direction de la porte.

**« Je vais rester avec toi Campanule »** me dit doucement Aodhan.

**« Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Tu as été assez marqué, repose toi ».**

**« Je dormirai un peu plus tard ».**

Sincèrement, je me demande encore ce que je ferais sans cet ange en diamant qui est aussi mon meilleur ami. Je le nomme Strass à cause du scintillement de ses ailes mais tout le monde le sait. C'est une personne incroyable. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Surtout en ce moment, je suis vulnérable et même si je hais ce sentiment je suis reconnaissant de ne pas être seul, Dmitri est présent aussi. Il s'assure que j'aille bien en me faisant passer des examens dont je ne comprends toujours pas l'utilité mais je le laisse faire. Je n'y connais rien. Les hôpitaux ne sont pas les lieux où je me sens bien. Quand il faut y aller, je râle toujours. Même quand Galen a failli me trancher un bout d'ailes avec un couteau, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas aller voir Keir. Même si Galen s'est excusé après. Ma faiblesse a été celle de Venin juste derrière qui a fait une grimace. Lui qui pourtant affiche un visage impassible. Je me suis vengé ensuite. Il a moins rigolé sur le moment.

C'est quelques heures plus tard, en fin de journée que je quitte enfin ma chambre de l'hôpital. Mon meilleur ami m'a ramené chez moi, pas dans ma chambre de la Tour mais dans ma maison à l'Enclave.

Je tiens à être seul un moment. Les effets des médicaments ne se sont pas encore dissipés dans mon organisme. Être chez moi me permettra d'aller mieux et de ne rendre de compte à personne. Ma maison est mon refuge. Peu de personnes y viennent. Aodhan est déjà venu, je l'ai trouvé une fois frigorifié devant chez moi suite à un pari stupide avec Venin. Ces deux là ont eu la merveilleuse idée de grimper comme un animal grimant sur les parois d'un immeuble. De la même façon que Venin a parié avec moi avant. Oui, Venin a fait deux fois le même pari et deux échecs. Résultat, ils se sont faire repérer par l'Archange. Tout deux ont tellement rit après. Résultat, l'ange à la peau de marbre a attrapé froid. Il est venu jusqu'à chez moi, frigorifié. Je lui ai préparé un thé chaud pour qu'il se réchauffe. Il m'a raconté son exploit ce soir-là. Dmitri aussi est venu chez moi, Galen est venu deux fois et Raphaël une fois mais juste dans le jardin pas à l'intérieur.

Il est vrai que je suis toujours celui qui prend part à la moindre blague raconté par l'un de nous. Je suis le premier à rire, à me moquer ouvertement de mes amis sans honte, à raconté des anecdotes qui rendent Aodhan rouge de honte, à élaborer des plans pour faire des blagues avec Venin.

Mais j'ai l'impression que cette période est éloignée de moi, de la manière la plus étrange qui soit. Depuis hier soir, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est mis sur pause. Je me suis quand même reposé deux heures, ce qui m'a fait du bien.

L'une des choses qui me manque le plus actuellement est de voler. Être cloué au sol, l'impression que mes ailes sont inutiles est horrible. Voler a toujours été mon passe temps favoris, me sentir libre, sans contraintes. Sauf qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, on me déconseille fortement de m'envoler et Dmitri me surveille de la Tour. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'échapper de chez moi. Plonger le nez dans un livre, prendre le soleil, écouter de la musique, cuisiner n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ma sieste m'ait assez reposée et je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne. La douleur est partie quand j'ai trouvé un cachet d'aspirine dans le placard à pharmacie. L'horizon est dans les tons dorés. La golden hour.

Non que je suis en manque de lumière naturelle mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis hier soir. Au moins, je ne suis pas enfermé entre quatre murs blancs d'un hôpital mais bien chez moi, au calme avec la certitude d'être capable de me reposer. Seul aussi. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'isoler, penser à moi, peut-être faire une sorte de bilan en ce demi millénaire d'existence, non ? J'ai vécu et vu beaucoup de choses. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas quoi, il me reste des siècles d'existence. Je n'aime pas trop attendre, j'ai tendance à vouloir des réponses à mes nombreuses questions mais ma mère m'a appris la patience. D'ailleurs, je devrais l'appeler demain pour lui dire que je vais bien et que j'ai hâte de la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Sa présence me manque. Je reste son fils et il est logique que je la prévienne quand ça ne va pas et quand ça va. Il faut que je la tienne au courant. Ma poussée de fièvre n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.

Vient l'heure de se coucher, d'enfiler un vieux pantalon qui me sert uniquement au sommeil et me réfugie sous les couvertures. Un sentiment de sécurité me prend d'un coup, je suis à la maison, dans mon cocon et il est vraiment précieux. À tel point que peu de personne y sont venues mais que j'aime y rester des heures si ce n'est pas dans les airs. Mon _« humeur joyeuse est contagieuse »_ d'après Dmitri. Ma marque de fabrique mais je ne suis pas comme ça tous les jours et depuis hier soir, quelque chose a changé ou quelque chose s'est éteint. Je n'arrive pas à le définir correctement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Playlist**

« **Forever young** » Alphaville

« **Apartment** » Young the giant

« **Meet me in the hallway** » Harry Styles

« **In the air tonight** » Phil Collins

« **The sound of silence** » Simon and Garfunkel

« **Have you ever seen the rain** » Rod Stewart

**Chapitre n°3**

Point de vue d'Illium

En principe, la nuit est sensée porter conseil, apaiser les tensions de la journée, ne plus penser à rien, faire le vide, prendre le temps de rêver, reposer le corps quelques heures et profiter d'un sommeil bénéfique. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Un coup d'œil à la pendule suspendue dans la chambre, il est trois heure du matin. Je sursaute. Mon cauchemar n'est pas prêt de se terminer. J'ai rêvé de ma chute dans le ciel. Je tombais comme un projectif qu'on jette en l'air sans le rattraper. Ses images me sont désormais gravées dans la mémoire, sans possibilité de les rembobiner et de détruire la cassette. Je ne peux pas oublier puisque ça me revient en tête. Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine. Je ne pensais pas être aussi infecté. Les effets ne se dissipent pas. C'est bien le problème.

À quoi bon continuer, dormir ne m'est pas utile ce soir. Le même schéma se répète, je vol dans les airs sans me soucier de quoique ce soit et tout s'arrête sans que je ne remarque. Une poussée de fièvre me surprend et envahie mon être. J'ai chaud. Des sensations de chaleur me parcourent le corps et surtout l'intérieur du corps. Sauf que ce ne sont pas des sensations mais un feu qui prend en moi, s'embrase doucement en une minute.

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, de réguler ma respiration afin de ne pas paniquer ou de ventiler dans le vide. Les mêmes images mêlées aux médicaments transmis hier, je me sens étrange. Une chaleur qui prend doucement possession de mon corps. Si ça continue, je vais brûler sur place et je me demande quand ce calvaire prendra fin. Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec hier. Je repense aux mêmes images et mon cerveau me fait croire que c'est réel alors que non, c'est un cauchemar. Mon énergie a été absorbée, ma vie est sauve grâce à Raphaël. Au quel cas, je serais mort depuis deux jours, seul dans le ciel à m'embraser comme une flamme et à exploser tel un feu d'artifice inattendu dans le ciel de New-York. Ce n'est évidemment pas la fin que je souhaite et encore moins marquer les esprits de cette façon aussi triste soit-elle.

_**« Dmitri ».**_

_**« Illium. Tu veux que je vienne ? ».**_

_**« Non ».**_

_**« Alors quoi ? ».**_

_**« As-tu eu les résultats de mes examens ? ».**_

_**« On en discutera plus tard, je te l'ai dit ».**_

Sur le plan physique on va dire que oui je vais bien mais mentalement c'est autre chose en ce moment, les images de ma chute me hantent l'esprit. Je revois le visage décomposé d'Aodhan qui vole aussi vite qu'il le peut vers moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter ni l'exprimer clairement. La peur dans ses yeux. Il connaît cette sensation horrible de se sentir triste à un point trop profond. C'est difficile de le comprendre. Quand Aodhan a eu son accident, il s'est isolé de honte pendant deux siècles. Cette période a été la pire de ma vie. Je lui en ai voulu le premier siècle parce que je concevait le fait qu'il ait eu besoin de temps. Je concevait le fait qu'il voulait être seul, comme s'il s'agissait d'un deuil au final. On se sent perdu, perturbé avec la culpabilité qui nous ronge. Le pire sentiment du monde. Et je persiste à dire que c'était peut être une période temporaire mais c'était la plus horrible. Je me suis senti seul et presque trahi parce qu'il me laissait de côté. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui que je pense cela. De mon côté je l'ai ressenti ainsi et ce n'était pas juste. Sauf que j'ai la nette impression de faire subir la même chose à mon meilleur ami alors que c'est moi la victime en quelque sorte. Aodhan a été blessé dans tous les sens du terme et c'était à mon tour de l'être. Mon corps a failli se faire consumer, comme un feu d'artifice en plein ciel. Le tout en une minute. La pire minute de ma vie.

Je ne veux pas paraître ridicule. Je ne veux pas inquiéter ou effrayer les Sept par mon moral négatif du moment. Ma personnalité joyeuse n'existe plus. Du moins, elle est mise sur pause. Si les autres me voyaient ainsi ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas. Cette pensée me fend le cœur. Être triste n'est pas dans ma nature, me lamenter ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes, ce n'est pas ce qui me reflète réellement. Je décide de me lever, de descendre dans la cuisine où la pièce est plus fraîche. La différence de température se fait sentir, sans doute due à la fraîcheur nocturne. Les baies vitrées de ma maison qui donnent entre autre sur le jardin capturent la chaleur du soleil la journée et la fraîcheur prend place la nuit. Je marche sur le carrelage devenu froid. Boire un verre d'eau pétillante ? Regarder un film ? Écouter de la musique ? Que faire à trois heures du matin quand on émerge d'un cauchemar ?  
Et pourquoi je ne sors pas dans le jardin ? Mieux, j'ai envie de voler dans le ciel. Si Dmitri l'apprend, je vais avoir des remontrances. Il m'a laissé deux journées pour permettre à mon corps de se reposer. Ensuite, je fais ce que je veux. C'est bienveillant de sa part et je ne peux pas le nier, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir non plus, ce ne serait pas raisonnable ni juste pour lui. Il a toujours les mots qu'il faut. Il m'a aussi connu étant enfant et maintenant nous travaillons ensemble. Ça aussi ça me paraît incroyable. Lorsque j'étais un tout jeune ange, que je faisais mes premières heures de vol et qu'elles ont mal tournées d'ailleurs. Sachant aussi que j'ai eu des égratignures partout sur le corps et des traces de sang, les cheveux ébouriffés, Dmitri était là. Il a essayé de me venir en aide parce qu'il a pensé que je m'étais blessé. Ce qui était vrai mais j'étais heureux de voler par mes propres moyens, de l'avoir fait seul quelques secondes. De cet instant là, j'ai réussi à faire mes preuves en travaillant pour l'Archange de New-York dont Dmitri est le second. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et ce détail qui n'en ai pas un, me fait penser à la chance que j'ai.

Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je quitte la cuisine dans laquelle j'ai bu un verre d'eau pétillante. Mon sens de la décoration est simple mais les rares visiteurs apprécient. J'aime les couleurs simples crèmes. J'aime associer des nuances de couleur avec d'autres et ainsi créer des mélanges colorés surprenants ou originaux. On pourrait croire que je vis dans un magasine chic de décoration. Ce qui ne me gêne en aucun cas.

Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas cette nuit. Je sors de chez moi, dans le jardin. J'ai besoin d'air. Il faut que je sorte dehors, respirer, sentir l'air frais de la nuit sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même, que mon cerveau surchauffe, que des millions de questions s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit, que la fièvre commence à monter de nouveau. À croire que ça ne me laissera pas tranquille mais il faut que je me calme sinon je vais devenir dingue. Dmitri va débarquer chez moi parce qu'il n'aura aucune nouvelle et s'apercevra que je suis au sol chez moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Si les autres commencent à paniquer, je refuse de voir les Sept chez moi.

**« C'est encore allumé chez toi à cette heure-ci ? ».**

Je relève la tête et je croise le regard de mon meilleur ami. Il rentre rarement dans sa maison à l'Enclave. Nous ne sommes pas voisins, la sienne est à 200 mètres. Toutes nos maisons sont quasiment à deux cents mètres les unes des autres anges qui tiennent à leur intimité. Il n'y a que quelques Sept qui habitent ailleurs: Jason, Galen, Naasir et Dmitri. Venin peut-être, je ne sais pas. Bref.

Je ne pensais pas voir Aodhan de sitôt. D'habitude, il rentre dans sa chambre à la Tour, épuisé de son entrainement avec Galen et non directement chez lui à l'Enclave parce qu'il est trop fatigué. Mais ça me fait plaisir de le voir. Il se tient devant mon portail fermé qui ne l'est pas à clef. Je lui fais signe d'entrer jusqu'au perron de la maison. Il est l'une des rare personnes à entrer chez moi. J'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de ma maison. C'est plus qu'un logement, c'est quelque chose que je possède et dans lequel je me sens en sécurité.

**« Je viens d'éteindre »** dis-je doucement.

Aodhan s'avance silencieusement et s'installe à côté de moi. Il ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas habituel, tellement étrange que j'ai envie de rire très fort. La situation est ridicule. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à pleurer pour rien sauf que j'ai envie de le faire et de rire très fort en même temps parce que c'est ridicule. Cet épisode doit être derrière moi. Me lamenter ne me servirait à rien du tout et pourtant c'est ce que je fais depuis deux jours. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un mois.

**« Tu viens voler ? ».**

Je relève la tête surpris. Si Dmitri l'apprend, il va m'envoyer voir Galen pour me torturer à l'entrainement les deux prochains mois. Je l'aime bien, là n'est pas le problème mais ses entrainements sont les plus difficiles de la Tour. Tout le monde le sait. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir davantage. J'ai bien cru vivre mes dernières heures il y a quarante huit heures mais au final non. Les Immortels ne le sont pas vraiment. C'est contradictoire avec la définition du mot. Pourtant, on s'obstine à penser que ces êtres sont invincibles alors que non. Il existera toujours un moyen. Mais je ne préfère pas y penser, Adohan va penser que j'ai des idées noires et s'il est là, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète.

**« Dm... ».**

**« Dmitri n'en saura rien ».**

Personne ne peut m'engueuler. C'est ce que l'on me dit tout le temps parce que je ne mens pas et que je ne sais pas mentir, voilà. Mentir. Je ne sais pas comment mentir. On ne m'a jamais appris non plus à le faire mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout se lis sur mon visage, une grimace de culpabilité et je suis fichu. Résultat, je suis l'innocence même au sein de la Tour et les autres culpabilisent à ma place et sont énervés de ne pas pouvoir me remonter les bretelles.

Mon meilleur ami sait me prendre par les sentiments. Bien sur que nos courses aériennes me manquent mais je ne suis plus d'humeur. Pas maintenant et c'est ce qui m'effraie parce que quelque chose est en train de me changer. Comme pour lui, il a l'impression de se retrouver quelques temps plus tôt et je ne veux pas me montrer froid envers lui.

Au final, voler me fait du bien. En vérité, je me sens bien. Mon élément. Je ne suis pas fait uniquement pour vivre sur terre, j'ai besoin des airs. Ce n'est pas pour rien, que nos logements sont en hauteur. En prendre de plus en plus n'est pas dans mon objectif. Mon meilleur ami sourit et se tient juste à un mètre devant moi. Ses ailes scintillent au milieu des millions de lumières new-yorkaises qui brillent dans la nuit. L'effet est unique. Les miennes se fondent un peu mieux dans le décor, seuls les reflets argentés me trahissent au même titre que l'ange aux ailes comme incrustées de morceaux de verre pilés en face de moi. Il n'a pas de jugement. Il n'a pas peur de dire certaines choses. Niveau caractère on se complète bien. Lui est très timide, il déteste parler de lui et il a un réel talent pour l'art. Quand on est ensemble, on rit beaucoup, notre complicité est réellement importante pour nous deux.

Le sentiment de vide qu'il a ressenti lors de son accident est similaire au mien, mon meilleur ami était au plus bas et ma présence n'était pas désirée pour une raison: il avait honte. Les rares fois où je lui ai rendu visite dans la chambre blanche de l'hôpital, j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il n'y a aucune honte. Que ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre y reste. Il me connait par cœur. Je suis incapable de juger. Encore moins mon meilleur ami qui est en souffrance. Depuis, ses plumes se sont embellies. Elles sont de plus en plus scintillantes. Alors s'il a oublié ou s'il tente de le faire, le souvenir lui reviendra en mémoire encore et encore, comme à moi. J'ai l'impression d'être de l'autre côté du miroir parce que c'est moi qui a été blessé et lui est spectateur de cette souffrance. Il m'aide en venant me voir le soir, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Honnêtement, je connais très peu de personnes qui le feraient, elles ne se comptent que sur les doigts d'une main. Faire partie des Sept n'est pas seulement une chance de travailler auprès d'un Archange comme Raphaël, c'est aussi créer des liens incroyables. Des liens uniques et notre loyauté ne tient pas qu'envers l'Archange mais entre nous Sept. S'il arrive quelque chose à Dmitri ou à Galen, je suis l'un des premier a arriver sur place. On le sait tous et parfois, c'est bien de le rappeler. D'ailleurs, depuis mon malaise il y a quarante huit heures, je ressens cette loyauté. Dmitri a demandé à Keir de me faire passer des examens, Aodhan s'est occupé de moi et est resté avec moi le reste de l'après-midi à l'hôpital. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance aux autres. Nous sommes claires sur le sujet et sans jugement, j'aurai été content de voir Venin ou Jason.

Je m'égare dans mes pensées.

Nous volons toujours dans le ciel sombre de New-York, enfin pas vraiment parce que la ville ne n'éteint jamais complètement. Les feux des voitures et des transports en général en circulation, les panneaux publicitaires, les devantures des magasins sont toujours allumés. Le scintillement se fait voir depuis les airs. Dommage que je ne me mette pas à la photographie, pas suffisamment en tout cas parce qu'il y aurait de belles photos. Résultat ça me donne une idée, récupérer mon bel appareil photo numérique et me transformer en photographe amateur. Demain matin, je m'y mets. Le sentiment de liberté est incomparable. Nous sommes habitués à voler tous les jours mais les sensations sont les mêmes. Indescriptibles au début puis toute une liste d'adjectifs, de champs lexicaux nous viennent en mémoire.

Nous passons au-dessus de Central Park. J'aimais bien aller dans ce parc avant, j'y vais de moins en moins. Parfois, je passe juste au-dessus des piétons pour les effrayer mais le plus drôle c'est de le faire aux touristes étrangers. Ils poussent toujours des petits cris mais comme j'ai une tête de gentil, ils sont confus après et rient. Moi ça m'amuse beaucoup, j'ai eu des bonnes surprises et des moments très drôles avec Aodhan parfois. Une fois, j'étais assis à ses côtes sur un pont de Brooklyn, les automobilistes en contre bas, le fleuve devant nous, je me laisse tomber pour me redresser juste à temps afin que je m'écrase pas sur la route mais pour que je puisse prendre assez d'élan pour décoller rapidement. Les gens sont surpris à chaque fois. Ils ne sont pas habitués à voir des anges tous les jours au-dessus de leur voiture ou au-dessus de leur têtes quand ils sont piétons. Bien sûr que les humaines sont au courant de la présence des vampires et des anges en ville et dans le monde mais on ne se promène pas tous les jours dans la rue. Ça serait drôle et effrayant en même temps. Avec un peu de chance, ils peuvent nous apercevoir en levant la tête vers le ciel. Nous passons la plupart du temps dans le ciel ou alors dans les grandes tour en acier et en verre de la ville.

**« Alors ? ».**

**« Alors quoi ? ».**

**« Voler. Ça te fait quoi ? ».**

Il me regarde comme si la réponse était évidente. Évidemment que le sentiment est agréable. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant pour des raisons techniques. Nous sommes posés non loin de la Tour. La vue sur New-York est en panoramique. Vivant dans cette ville avant qu'elle ne s'étende à ce point, nous avons été témoin de son évolution. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de capturer l'image dans mon téléphone.

La vie humaine me fascine. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tout le monde est au courant, des gens ne comprennent pas toujours mon opinion sur le sujet. Il faut dire qu'il y a quelques siècles, j'ai aimé une femme humaine. C'est une triste histoire que j'ai envie d'oublier sauf que je n'y parviens pas. Demain, c'est son anniversaire. Cela fait quelques siècles qu'elle n'est plus là, au sens propre du terme. Ce n'est pas ça le plus difficile. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait mal au cœur même si j'ai pleinement conscience des conséquences engendrées, trop tard mais les nouvelles se sont aussitôt répandues par sa faute dans son village et la mienne, principalement la mienne. Je le regrette mais les erreurs ne se réparent pas. Raphaël m'a réprimandé, ce qui m'a valu de perdre des plumes. J'ai vu dans son regard à quel point il a détesté s'y résoudre. Je l'ai compris tout de suite et je ne lui en veut pas. Mais les souvenirs restent et j'ai trouvé sa tombe une fois. J'ai même voulu déposer une fleur, pour le geste, pour ne pas passer devant sans rien dire ou rien faire. C'était ridicule parce qu'elle n'est plus là. Je me demande comment aurait été les choses si tout ça ne serait pas passé, si nous n'avions pas été victimes tous les deux. En réalité, le plus difficile ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir vu sa tombe un jour en volant au-dessus du cimetière, c'est d'avoir été oublié. Le plus dure a été d'avoir été effacé de sa mémoire. Elle a oublié, comme si tous nos moments ensemble et nos paroles disparaissaient en quelques secondes. C'était ça le plus difficile à vivre.

**« Ça m'a manqué ».**

**« Je le savais »** dit-il amusé car il était certain d'avoir deviné la réponse.

**« Pas difficile à deviner ».**

**« Tu nous a fait vraiment peur ».**

**« Je sais ».**

Ça me fait presque mal de l'admettre. Non, ça me fait mal de l'admettre parce que je ne voulais pas provoquer une peur collective.

**« Elena organise une fête de quartier la semaine prochaine ».**

**« Déjà ? ».**

**« Elena s'en occupe déjà, de nouvelles plantes, un éclairage neuf avec le Principal et nous attendons ta boisson secrète ».**

**« Promis »** dis-je en riant.

La dernière fête de quartier s'est bien déroulée. Nous ne connaissions pas très bien le concept mais au final, ça tellement plu qu'Elena a décidé d'en organiser une autre, pour le coup c'est déjà la semaine prochaine. La fête est destinée à tout ceux qui travaillent à la Tour et s'étend dans les rues alentours. Les toits sont réquisitionnés ainsi que la serre. Des plantes serviront de décors avec des guirlandes lumineuses partout.

Nous reprenons le chemin du retour vers l'Enclave. Ici, les maisons sont isolées du reste de la ville, non loin de Central Park en volant. Un endroit calme et agréable dans lequel les anges soucieux de leur vie de famille par exemple ou ceux qui apprécient la tranquillité aiment vivre.

Ce vol de nuit avec mon meilleur ami était une bonne idée. Sentir l'air sur mon visage, ne pas penser à la fièvre ou aux évènements d'il y a quarante huit heures pendant le vol nocturne m'a fait plaisir. Au moins, je me suis senti comme d'habitude. Un ange comme d'autres, pas vraiment puisque faire partie des Sept n'est pas habituel. À mes yeux en tout cas. J'atterris chez moi, dans le jardin. Mon jardin n'est pas aussi grand que ceux de mes voisins mais suffisamment pour organiser des dîners à l'extérieur, ce que je fais peu car je n'invite pas beaucoup de gens. Le genoux au sol, je me relève aussitôt. Aodhan a survolé le jardin avant de partir directement chez lui, en me disant que c'était un moment agréable. Cela me rend heureux et il a bien fait de le proposer. Quand il s'élève, une de ses belles plumes tombe sur le sol. Si je n'avais pas reculé d'un pas, elle serait tombée sur mon nez. Demain, je la lui rendrais. Je n'ai pas l'usage de garder toutes les plumes qui tombent du ciel dans mon jardin.

**_« Merci »_** lui dis-je mentalement.

Pas de blagues, pas de remarques ironiques, pas de commentaires gratuits. Je suis étonné moi-même mais je sais aussi faire preuve de sérieux. Je suis reconnaissant ce soir d'avoir pris l'air avec mon meilleur ami. J'en ai eu besoin sans me l'avouer parce que j'ai eu envie de rester chez moi, de ne parler à personne de la journée. On dit qu'un bon livre, qu'une tasse de café ou de thé à proximité et on a besoin de rien d'autre. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Voler ce soir m'a fait penser à autre chose et en ce moment, ce n'est pas plus mal. J'avais besoin de sortir m'aérer l'esprit. Dmitri n'aurait pas été d'accord mais comme Aodhan est directement venu chez moi, je pense qu'il ne lui en veut pas. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sujet à une nouvelle crise bientôt. Du moins, je l'espère. Dmitri ne m'a pas encore transmis les résultats de mes examens. J'hésite. En vérité, je ne préfère pas les regarder mais je suppose que ma mère voudra les consulter. Je ne l'ai pas appelée depuis et je suppose qu'elle doit m'en vouloir. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je sais que Raphaël l'a contactée mais je tiens à le lui annoncer moi-même que je vais bien. Je l'appellerai dès que possible demain.

En rentrant à la maison, je monte à l'étage et me mets à la recherche de mon appareil photo numérique. Je fouille dans les pièces où il serait susceptible d'être rangé. En haut d'une étagère du dressing ? Sur le côté gauche du premier placard qui domine l'escalier menant à l'étage ? Dans un placard de l'escalier ? Possible. Je vais devoir m'habituer aux nuits blanches pour essayer de le trouver. C'est une demi heure plus tard que je mets la main sur l'appareil photo, qui était dans le placard qui domine l'escalier de l'étage. Dans sa boîte, la notice d'utilisation sur le côté, comme il n'était pas sorti de sa boîte d'origine. Il n'a pas beaucoup été utilisé. J'allume l'ordinateur dont tout le monde connaît la marque et la qualité couleur gris perle, la carte SD insérée et les photos défilent sur l'écran. Il y en a pas mal qui sont floues mais quelques unes sont cool. J'ai des efforts à faire. Mais j'ai eu des cours théoriques reste à les mettre en pratique.

Je dépose l'appareil sur le bureau qui est dans la chambre.

Alors dès que le soleil se lève, je m'envole l'appareil photo numérique en main pour photographier la ville de New-York à peine réveillée. Le soleil se lève à l'horizon. Les tons sont rosés et je trouve cela magnifique. L'atmosphère y est agréable. Je décide de survoler le fleuve juste devant la fameuse statue de la Liberté. L'ombre sur le paysage constituée d'acier et de verre, mêlés au soleil levant fait une photo unique. Je me saisis de l'appareil, attend la mise au point et appuis pour capturer cette image. Je me concentre sur autre chose que le quotidien et c'est cool. Personne ne peut se douter de la présence d'un ange photographe amateur. Même les hélicoptères de la presse me laissent tranquille. Ils ont eu l'audace de voler un peu trop prêt une fois, les mettant en danger et moi aussi. Mes ailes sont quand même fragiles et j'y tiens. Alors, j'ai joué avec. Au sens propre du terme. En y faisant attention bien sûr et depuis ils me laissent tranquille, mieux ils prennent des distances. Elena a rit. Quelques jours plus tôt, nous avions découvert le corps de Noël mais il s'est remis de ses blessures physiques depuis. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la presse. Et des hélicoptères étaient de sortie de jour là, erreur de leur part, ma malice les a directement calmés. S'ils volent sans se préoccuper des anges aux alentours, c'est une marque de faiblesse. Elena était avec moi et elle est une jeune ange, un miracle que le processus ne l'ai pas tué. Elle m'a regardé m'amuser.

Aujourd'hui, personne d'autres que moi se trouve dans les airs. Du moins pour l'instant et je ne veux pas être visible. Prendre des photos me donnent un sentiment de calme, d'utilité. Auparavant, je n'étais pas sujet à capturer des souvenirs, ma mémoire me suffisait comme un disque dur à la capacité de stockage importante. Donc je ne me préoccupais pas du moment présent, pas jusque récemment. Garder des souvenirs pour plus tard, les donner, les transmettre pour plus tard aussi. Se remémorer quelque chose par autre chose que les souvenirs coincés dans la mémoire dont ils ne pourront jamais sortir ni prendre une forme physique comme si c'était une photo. Un objet que l'on peut garder, poser sur une table, coincer entre les coins d'un miroir ou d'un cadre photo posé sur un bureau. Conserver des souvenirs comme une trace indélébile et non comme des objets ou choses jetables. Mon cœur se serre en y songeant. Ce n'est pas un sujet qui m'est familier au premier abord. Pas parce que mes parents ne me l'ont pas appris, ce n'est pas vrai mais en tant qu'être Immortels, nous ne choisissons pas de les garder. Au fil des siècles, on en crée d'autres. Des nouveaux souvenirs pérennes qui se transmettront au reste de la famille.

Prendre mon appareil photo aujourd'hui me permet de m'exprimer autrement qu'avec des mots. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris que les mots ont un sens. Un sens incroyable. Ce que je ne soupçonnais pas avant. J'étais sceptique. Les mots ont le sens que l'on veut leur donner mais en fait, c'est une arme. Adohan me la fait comprendre et appris. Il les utilise avec minutie. Il s'exprime avec eux aussi fortement qu'avec la peinture. Il a un talent incontestable dans le domaine artistique. Les photos me servent de message. Pas besoin de mots pour dire quelque chose, une photo, une peinture ou un dessin peuvent parfaitement le faire à la place. Aodhan est la personne la plus expressive que j'ai rencontré. Pas du fait qu'il utilise la parole, il est timide alors il utilise les mots quand il faut et au moment qu'il faut pour laisser un impact dans les mémoires. Mais il s'exprime davantage avec la peinture, des messages peuvent être transmis sans explications préalables. Et il m'a appris à faire ça, transmettre des messages dans les œuvres. Sans doute pour cette raison que je garde des souvenirs physiques, ceux que l'on peut déplacer d'un endroit à un autre dans une pièce. Si ça parle avec le cœur alors ça veut tout dire.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, l'ordinateur dans une main, l'appareil photo posé sur la table basse et commence à procéder au chargement des photos. Elles s'affichent sur l'écran dès que la connexion entre l'appareil et la carte SD est fait. Les clichés défilent les uns après les autres. Certaines sont floues, d'autres mal cadrées. Su certaines cela donne un charme. Mais je vais quand même devoir jeter la moitié dans la corbeille de l'ordinateur. Je continue mon tri, d'abord visuel des photos prises. Dans un premier temps, j'élimine celles qui sont ratées, floues, inutilisables. Une fois cela fait, je me concentre sur les plus où moins bien cadrées. Je travaille une première sélection avec un logiciel de retouches photos que Aodhan m'a conseillé. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui donne un conseil informatique. J'ai l'habitude de le faire parce que cette technologie sans cesse en évolution attise ma curiosité. C'est presque fascinant à quel point les choses changent, évoluent au fil des siècles. En un demi millénaire d'existence, je suis encore surpris. Beaucoup pensent que les anges s'en fichent du reste, les immortels en général en fait, que la vie est devant nous mais c'est faux. Au contraire, on se soucie du lendemain. Bien sûr, moins que les humains parce qu'ils savent que la vie est courte, que les choses sont fragiles et ils se rendent compte des opportunités. C'est en partie pour ça que la vie humaine me fascine. J'admire leur capacité à profiter du moment présent, à profiter de la vie, de ne pas avoir peur de réaliser des choses, l'inconscience parfois ou alors l'insouciance.

Il me reste une heure avant que j'aille à la Tour. Galen va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de mon cas. Il m'a prévu de me faire travailler demain, il m'a prévenu et je sais à peu près à quoi m'attendre parce que je dois être là-bas avec Venin et celui-ci est rapide dans ses mouvements, ce qui fait que ma reprise ne se fera pas en douceur comme je l'espérais.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Playlist**

« **Heal** » Tom Odell

« **Not about angels** » Birdy

« **Anywhere** » Passager

« **Slow it down** » The Lumineers

« **Jealous** » Labrinth

« **Wind of change** » Scorpions

**Chapitre n°4**

Point de vue d'Illium

**« Pardon maman ».**

**« Il était temps que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles ».**

**« Je vais bien ».**

**« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, tu as failli exploser en plein ciel ».**

Ma mère est en train de me jeter une réalité en plein visage. Je le sais. Raphaël est venu à mon secours pour me sauver la vie. Deux fois. J'ai conscience de la peur causée à tout le monde. À moi aussi ça m'effraie. Mes nuits sont agitées et les images de ma chute dans le vide me hantent. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais de plus en plus de détails me reviennent en mémoire. Je ne veux pas y penser. Refouler ces souvenirs n'est pas bon. Je dois m'y confronter pour avancer, quitte à avoir mal autant que ce soit douloureux tout de suite. Ça ne peut se résoudre en un claquement de doigts. Je tente de refouler les autres larmes qui menacent de franchir la barrière de mes yeux et rassure ma mère du mieux possible. Je ne pleure pas beaucoup mais je sens qu'après cette conversation, je vais aller chercher la boîte de mouchoirs. J'ai longtemps gardé mes émotions enfouies jusqu'à présent. D'une part, affronter les choses me préoccupent et me font peur. Me résoudre à oublier n'est pas envisageable. Affronter le regard des autres Sept aussi m'effraie. Ils me voient comme un ange différent suite aux effets secondaires et dangereux de cette fichue Cascade.

**« Je sais ».**

**« Comprend juste que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider ».**

**« Tu es ma mère ».**

Comme si cette phrase résumait tout et pourtant, elle résume tout. Qu'elle tienne à moi comme la prunelle de ses yeux, je le sais. Les naissances angéliques sont suffisamment rares pour être exceptionnelles et célébrées quand elles arrivent à terme. Ça aussi, c'est un sujet assez complexe. En général, les couples angéliques ne fondent pas de famille parce que l'éternité leur ait offert, pourquoi ce soucier de créer un foyer. Les humains prennent les naissances comme des cadeaux qu'il faut chérir, ils profitent de la vie aussi courte soit-elle. Ma naissance était tellement attendue par mes parents, ils ont eu peur que la grossesse n'arrive pas à terme mais il faut croire qu'une bonne étoile a brillé au-dessus d'eux. Les naissances sont célébrées parce qu'il y en a peu. Chaque enfant est une sorte de bénédiction. Et il n'y a souvent qu'une seule grossesse. Ce qui est mon cas. Pour être honnête, j'aurai aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur. Je sais que les humains ont plusieurs enfants. Une fratrie unie comme les deux doigts de la main, la plupart du temps, parfois c'est tout le contraire. Et je n'aurai pas voulu vivre une relation conflictuelle avec mon frère ou ma sœur si j'en avais eu. Au contraire, je déteste les conflits. C'est ce que je fuis le plus dans la vie. Je n'en ai jamais eu dans le cadre de mon affectation ici, sauf une fois je l'avoue et je la regrette encore, c'était avec Aodhan quand il a parlé de la ville de Lumia. Les souvenirs de son accident et d'autres choses me sont revenus en mémoire. Nous étions invités en plus, le malaise que ça a mis mais Raphaël est au courant. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Mettre ma mère en situation de détresse ou d'inquiétude est tout ce que je déteste. Elle tient à son enfant, ce qui est compréhensible et elle ne souhaite que mon bien-être, mon bonheur. Tout comme je le lui souhaite. Ma mère est connue dans le monde angélique dans le domaine de l'art. Fait avéré puisque quelques unes de ses œuvres sont dispersées chez quelques Archanges du monde. Résultat, j'ai appris à dessiner très tôt. Je n'ai rien perdu seulement, je laisse le talent de mon meilleur ami aux ailes blanches aux reflets de diamants s'exprimer plus que le mien. De plus, j'ai un lien fraternel avec Raphaël. Fait très rare chez les Archanges. Personne ne se doutait de sa puissance puisque ses parents sont des Archanges. C'était évident. Il m'a accepté directement pour faire partie de ses Sept. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Une telle chance ne peut pas se refuser et je suis conscient du rôle qu'il m'a donné.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant une heure maintenant mais son sujet principal est mon malaise de l'autre jour et ça l'a choqué de savoir que les effets pouvaient être aussi forts. Ce que je conçois. Ça m'a fait peur à moi aussi. Non pas que j'ai vu le fil de ma vie défiler sous mes yeux comme un film. Seulement, je ne sais pas quels seront les effets sur le long terme. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle montée de fièvre va recommencer ? Si oui, jusqu'à quelle température corporelle ? Tout un tas de questions.

**« Tu me manques ».**

**« Toi aussi »** dis-je doucement sanglotant un peu sans m'en rendre compte.

À peine les deux mots sortis de ma bouche, une larme dévale le long de ma joue. Si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait essuyée doucement avec son pousse en me disant que c'est insensé de penser au pire. Je vais bien. Je vais mieux. Mais accepter la réalité est difficile. Je sais très bien que j'aurai pu tout perdre en une minute et c'est ce qui m'effraie parce que quelque chose semble brisé au fond de moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, c'est un ressenti, une sensation étrange mais je mets ça sur le compte du choc. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. Elle me parle encore quelques minutes et je refuse de voir ma mère pleurer à travers un écran d'ordinateur. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage. Elle me demande si j'ai eu les résultats des examens médicaux que Keir m'a fait passer à la demande de Dmitri. Je lui réponds que non, sûrement dans la demain. Keir a un planning plein en ce moment. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper. Dmitri m'aurait averti s'il en avait eu connaissance. Je crois. J'espère. Je ne veux pas que cette puissance incontrôlée de ma part puisse contraindre mon avenir chez les Sept. Me résoudre à autre chose n'est pas envisageable et je suis sûr qu'il voudrait en discuter avec Raphaël. Il n'y a pas de solution trouvée. Mon cas est particulier et personnel, s'il faut en parler autour d'une table je dois faire partie de la discussion.

**« Tu t'es reposé ? ».**

**« Un peu ».**

Me reposer. Je crois que je rêve de ce mot, qu'il devienne concret. J'essaye mais le sommeil ne semble pas de mon côté. Une seconde nuit sans constater une amélioration, je pense que ça va continuer. J'ai assez dormi à l'hôpital, mon immunité est déréglée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je devrais en parler à Keir à l'occasion. J'ai envie de rassurer ma mère sur mon état de santé. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Si je mens, elle cherchera à savoir la vérité et si je ne lui dit pas tout aussi. Elle m'interrogera jusqu'à avoir toutes les informations nécessaires. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Ma santé est un autre domaine sur lequel je n'aime pas m'étendre. Disons que je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter plus que ma mère ne l'est déjà. Et puis je vais devoir couper la communication.

Je raccroche avec ma mère. Lui parler m'a fait du bien. Elle s'inquiète. C'est ma mère. En parler n'est pas facile. Parfois, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir dit avant mais les circonstances n'ont pas été positives. Raphaël l'a rassurée tant qu'il a pu. Je le remercie pour ça.

Les choses changent et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. De toute façon, les effets de la Cascade sont subjectifs. C'est bien le problème, je ne veux pas être sujet à ce type d'effets secondaires à nouveau, pas d'un coup, pas quand je vole dans les airs et que je menace de m'écraser au sol si personne ne peut me venir en aide, encore si je tombe dans la rue la chute est moins dangereuse. J'ai peur. J'ai peur des conséquences. Je ne veux pas paraitre fou. Je ne le suis pas mais si mes nuits sont aussi catastrophiques, je pense que ça n'arrangera pas la suite. Et la suite, je ne la connais pas. J'hésite à inquiéter Aodhan sur le sujet car il va se poser des questions. Il est déjà à cran par rapport à ma chute, il m'en a parlé hier soir. Hors de question d'en rajouter. Alors j'ai pensé à en parler à Dmitri mais j'hésite aussi. J'aborderai le sujet plus tard.

En atterrissant à la Tour, j'ai remarqué que Venin avait déjà commencé. Un couteau entre les lèvres, il essayait de viser une des cibles que Galen lui indiquait. Facile. Il n'en a manqué aucune exceptée la dernière. Je le regarde depuis l'extérieur, quand son regard a dérivé vers moi. J'aime bien observer les gens depuis un toit par exemple mais au bout d'un moment, ma présence est remarquée, je me demande pourquoi. Je vais devoir demander des conseils au maitre espion numéro un de notre Archange. Il ne peut pas me le refuser. Ça me fait sourire parce que sous ses airs sérieux, très sérieux et son cœur soit disant de pierre, ce maitre espion est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il a vécu des choses difficiles. On s'entend bien et je suis heureux de pouvoir être l'une des rares personnes à le faire sourire. Je n'invente rien, il me l'a dit lui-même de sa bouche. Au début, j'ai hésité à lui demander s'il était malade tellement je riais et quand j'ai compris qu'il ne faisait pas de blague, il a accepté de me faire un câlin. Mon cœur s'est serré dans ma poitrine. Situation improbable mais qui m'a vraiment touché et fait plaisir.

Mais ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir aujourd'hui. La salle dans laquelle notre plus jeune vampire préféré s'entraine est en verre. Les murs sont en verre. Cela me donne l'occasion de le regarder depuis l'extérieur. J'aime bien rester à le faire sans que d'autres personnes me regardent. Venin n'est pas du genre à refuser. Il adore être regardé. Son égo le perdra mais c'est un vampire unique en son genre. L'ange qui l'entraine ce matin est un de mes amis assez proche, derrière son air froid et son regard qui peut vous congeler sur place se cache un cœur, oui un cœur qui bat. C'est un ange très drôle qu'il faut apprendre à connaitre. Ses ailes couleur gris-noir aux stries blanches ne laissent pas grand monde indifférent, autant que ses yeux verts clairs font des ravages.

En plus, il est un maitre d'armes incroyable. Il connait toutes les armes blanches possibles et inimaginables. Il en manie beaucoup, principalement les épées avec moi et Venin. Il est aussi adepte des couteaux, ce dont je suis moins fan mais c'est une question de point de vue. Je manie mon épée comme si c'était une autre partie de mon corps. Un peu étrange à expliquer mais une fois sur le terrain d'entrainement ou en situation réelle, c'est différent. Mon statut de Sept prend le dessus sut tout le reste et plus rien d'autre n'existe. Un peu cruel je le conçois mais c'est ainsi que je suis, aussi rieur et heureux de vivre que je sois. Ce sont deux facettes distinctes.

J'entre dans la salle le plus discrètement, sans déranger la séance et reste à les regarder à l'encadrement de la porte. Ma présence se fait remarquer.

**« Mon petit papillon est de retour »** murmure Galen avec un sourire au coin des lèvres dans un français parfait.

**« Barbare dans toute sa splendeur » **dis-je dans une langue ancienne, le grec.

**« Campanule » **me sourit Venin de tous ses crocs.

**« C'est à croire que je vous ai manqué ».**

**« L'avouer publiquement n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je t'aime quand même Campanule »** me répond t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Venin est le vampire le plus insupportable que l'on puisse rencontrer tellement il manie l'ironie avec brio. Quand on apprend à le connaitre, la loyauté transparait. Une fois qu'il vous fait confiance, il vous donne sa loyauté sur un plateau d'argent. Il a un humour spécial mais personnellement, je l'adore. Il a une audace propre à lui-même et personne ne peut le nier. Avec Dmitri, c'est le duo de choc. Mais je serais méchant si je laissais Naasir en dehors donc je dirais qu'ils forment un trio de choc. Comme Aodhan et moi sommes inséparables avec Galen donc un autre trio. D'ailleurs Naasir est au Japon, il rentre la semaine prochaine je crois. Venin me fait toujours rire, j'ai un concurrent sur ce point et il trouve toujours le moyen de m'entrainer dans des paris improbables mais je ne vais pas les lister, la liste serait longue.

L'ange aux ailes grises et noires m'explique que Venin va s'entrainer avec lui et qu'ensuite j'irais voir les autres anges pour les entrainer. Les bébés anges. Ce sont de très jeunes anges qui sont entrainés au Refuge. Je l'aide à donner des cours dès que possible. Ils font partie de la garde de la Tour. Il se trouve que Galen juge intéressant de leur apprendre des déplacements rapides, des tactiques d'approche si jamais ils sont confrontés à un combat réel. Ce qui peut arriver, récemment par exemple lorsque l'Archange de Chine a décidé de se réveiller.

J'entraine les jeunes anges au maniement de l'épée aujourd'hui. J'explique la procédure, leur fait une démonstration de ce que j'attends et en choisis un au hasard pour leur montrer concrètement. Ils sont attentifs. D'habitude, un ou deux trouve le moyen de se détourner de l'exercice demandé. Avec Galen, ça n'arrive pas. Mais j'ai de l'autorité. Ils m'écoutent. Manier une arme blanche demande de la concentration, de la précision et de l'adresse. Les trois réunies ne garantissent pas non plus la sécurité. Je leur apprend à se protéger en cas de coups rapides pour eux, ils doivent rester sur leur garde tout le temps, garder la lame à l'œil sinon un coup fatal arrive vite. L'agilité joue beaucoup, ce qui est en ma faveur mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide. Le son est important mais je m'y connais moins, je laisse ça à Galen par exemple qui peut reconnaitre une arme selon le bruit qu'elle émet quand elle frôle l'air. En général, je ne dispose pas d'autant d'armes blanches sur moi que lui, mon épée me suffit au combat et quand je peux un couteau s'il y en a un à disposition. Je ne suis pas fan des combats corps à corps mais on ne choisit pas. Sur l'instant, on improvise avec les moyens du bord.

Les jeunes anges sont attentifs aujourd'hui. Tant mieux parce que je ne suis pas assez en forme pour élever la voix. Je n'aime pas me montrer froid mais quand ça s'avère nécessaire je l'impose. Mais ils sont coopératifs. Après tout, la Tour a une belle armée d'une centaine d'anges et d'une centaine de vampires. Tous plus ou moins jeunes mais ils sont doués dans ce qu'ils font. J'entraine une partie, en général on fait des groupes de dix pour pouvoir être attentif à chacun. Les petits groupes sont plus cool.

Je m'assois sur un des bancs de la salle après leur avoir expliqué un exercice pratique. Ils se mettent deux par deux et travaillent les mouvements que j'ai demandé. Les exercices s'enchaînent.

Un vampire aux yeux reconnaissables entre mille, le seul que je connaisse personnellement à en avoir. Ses iris verts verticaux me fixent et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**« Avec un peu d'imagination tu serais un parfait futur Archange ».**

**« Ironie quand tu nous tiens ».**

**« Pas aujourd'hui, je suis sérieux dans mes propos » **dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**« Venin, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des gants »** dis-je doucement.

**« Je déteste le froid ».**

**« Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit ».**

**« Campanule, tu es le premier à rire d'habitude ».**

**« Je... »** murmurais-je sans qu'il n'ait entendu. **« Je ne suis pas prêt ».**

Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais je quitte la salle. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Venin mais de la mienne. Incapable de gérer la situation, j'ai besoin de sortir sinon je vais devenir anxieux. Je le suis déjà. J'ai besoin d'air. Dehors, le vent frappe mon visage et je me retiens de ne pas pleurer. Les larmes veulent faire leur apparition sur mes joues et elles n'attendent qu'un coup de vent supplémentaire pour trouver une opportunité de franchir la barrière de mes yeux. Disons que devenir Archange n'est absolument pas dans mes ambitions et encore moins dans mes projets futurs, je raye ça de la liste. Je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai peur. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne veux plus y penser. En regardant autour de moi, je suis seul. La remarque de Venin n'est pas méchante en soit puisque les faits sont là, un destin d'Archange semble se dessiner pour moi. Rien de plus angoissant à mes yeux, je vais devoir m'y résoudre au bout d'un moment. J'ai besoin de temps, de siècle avant d'apprivoiser la puissance qui m'attend et de m'y faire psychologiquement. Si mon corps n'est pas capable de supporter autant de puissance, mon mental ne le saura pas non plus et c'est ce qui m'effraie. Mon mental. Je ne veux pas perdre la raison, sombrer dans un état second, changer. Évoluer oui parce qu'on le fait tous mais changer non. Ma hantise est d'être une autre personne. Un ange déchu. Un nom me vient en tête mais je ne veux pas le dire.

Je respire doucement avant de rentrer dans la salle. Les anges sont toujours là. Je leur dit qu'ils peuvent partir et je m'assieds sur le banc comme tout à l'heure. M'emporter de cette façon était inutile. Venin n'a pas voulu me vexer. En ce moment, je suis tendu. Plus grand chose ne va. J'ai dû vexer Venin. C'était involontaire. Il doit m'en vouloir un peu. Il est parti, il n'y a plus personne dans la pièce.

Il est quasiment nuit quand je décide de rentrer chez moi. J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à regarder d'autres entrainements de Dmitri et j'en ai profité pour aller voler. Je n'ai pas discuté de ma « dispute », si on peut appeler ça ainsi alors que pas du tout, c'est juste moi qui me suis vexé. Comme un enfant capricieux. Ce que je ne suis plus depuis bien longtemps mais c'est un sujet sensible en ce moment. Bien entendu que Venin n'a pas voulu me vexer. C'est juste moi qui en fait une montagne. Une montagne tout seul, ça craint. Le second de Raphaël m'a conseillé de ne pas me torturer l'esprit pour autant. Venin ne se vexe pas facilement et il me connait assez pour le savoir. J'ai vraiment de la chance de les côtoyer. Ils sont compréhensifs, j'ai de la chance mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je me repose sur mes lauriers. J'atterris dans le jardin. Mon portail ne me sert à rien, je me demande pourquoi les anges en ont, techniquement ils sont inutiles. C'est un autre débat.

Je rentre chez moi dépité. Pour être honnête, je pense en discuter avec Dmitri. Il ne dit rien mais je remarque qu'il s'inquiète. J'ai même eu la surprise de constater des anges du refuge me suivent par les airs. Plusieurs fois. Donc je ne sais pas ce que l'on attend de moi mais je vais bien. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise attention mais cela me fait ressentir le malaise engendré contre mon gré au sein de la Tour depuis... Depuis que je suis tombé dans les airs. Un souvenir douloureux qui ne date que d'une semaine. Je culpabilise. Voilà mon problème. Je culpabilise parce que je n'ai jamais voulu ni cherché à avoir cette puissance. En y pensant, cela semble ridicule. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je suis un ange comme d'autres, pas vraiment car je fais parti des Sept. C'est déjà exceptionnel. Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon exemple, pas le plus juste mais c'est le seul qui me vienne en tête là maintenant. J'estime quand même être autre chose qu'un des Sept de Raphaël. Avant tout, je reste le fils de Colibri. Le seul mais son fils donc je ne pense pas manquer d'ambition. J'en ai mais depuis que j'ai rejoins les Sept, c'était déjà fou. Cela ne me limite pas. Je suis un ange comme d'autres, voilà. Je n'ai pas changé du jour avant de faire partie des Sept ni après. Après 500 ans d'existence, je suis la même personne. J'aime rire, faire des blagues, faire coucou aux touristes de passage à New-York, j'aime voler, j'aime cuisiner aussi mais peu de gens le savent et d'autres exemples peuvent être cités. La liste est longue et je ne vais pas continuer.

_« Qui peut bien sonner chez moi à cette heure-ci ? »._

**« Tu crois qu'il va mal le prendre ? ».**

**« Non ».**

**« On a amené un bon vin j'espère ? ».**

J'ai envie de rire quand j'entends ces réflexions car les voix me sont très familières. Un éclat lumineux me confirme l'une des personnes présentes devant mon portail. Quand à l'autre, son odeur irrésistible me le confirme aussi. Je m'en veux de m'être montré froid. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon caractère.

En ouvrant le portail, je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire en sachant quel programme ces deux là m'ont réservé pour la soirée. Il y a une belle bouteille de vin dans la main de Venin et une odeur que je devine être des plats chinois contenus dans un sac tenu par d'Aodhan.

**« On ne te dérange pas Campanule ? ».**

**« Entrez »** dis-je en riant. **« Avant de vous faire remarquer ».**

**« Je suis venu m'excuser »** me dit Venin. **« M'excuser de façon solennelle me parait un peu prétentieux alors j'ai demandé à Aodhan de venir avec moi, histoire aussi de vérifier si je ressortirai de cette maison en un seul morceau ».**

**« Il m'a forcé ».**

Venin le regarde d'un air outré mais ces deux là sont vraiment très drôles. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard au fait que l'on s'entende bien. Le vampire est le plus jeune et l'ange blanc diamanté a le même âge que moi. Nous sommes un peu le trio infernal de la Tour. Ils sont venus chez moi car ils savent comment me remonter le moral et encore une fois, c'est aussi dans ces moments atypiques que je suis gratifiant de les avoir rencontré dans ma vie. C'est une surprise de les voir chez moi. D'un côté, je sors de ma zone de confort en invitant des gens car je ne suis pas du genre à prévoir des diners ou repas, ce que font les humains pour se retrouver. Un peu étrange d'un point de vue extérieur mais je tiens à mon intimité, chez moi. Aodhan est pire, il n'aime pas du tout mais il fait de vrais efforts. Je suis déjà allé chez lui ainsi que Dmitri et c'était super. Je les laisse entrer. Ils s'avancent dans le jardin avant d'entrer dans la maison où j'ai laissé la baie vitrée ouverte. Je la referme derrière moi une fois tous à l'intérieur. Les voir chez moi me fait plaisir. J'apprécie nos moments ensemble en dehors de la Tour.

Je récupère la bouteille de vin des mains d'Aodhan.

**« C'est l'une des tiennes ? ».**

**« Oui ».**

Il faut savoir qu'Aodhan a une belle collection de bouteilles de vin dans sa cave. Information connue par peu de personnes. Ce n'est pas tous les siècles que je tiens une bouteille de vin dans mes mains. D'habitude, Dimitri vient avec moi boire un verre à _l'Erotique_. Un des bars new-yorkais où il faut être parrainé par un vampire. C'est un endroit assez sélect en ville et l'un des plus discrets où les anges ne se font pas harceler. C'est l'un de mes endroits favoris dans le sens où quelques humains y viennent et sur le toit, je peux observer les gens sans les déranger ou les effrayer. Rare sont les gens qui sont bienveillants avec nous. En général, les gens sont méfiants mais nos plumes les fascinent, c'est assez drôle. Les anges sont bien vus mais on ne sait jamais. On ne peut pas se fier aux apparences tous les jours.

J'apporte trois verres sur la table recouverte de béton ciré gris orage de la salle à manger. Je sens d'ici les remarques sur ma décorations intérieures. Il est vrai que j'aime les ouvertures. Quasiment aucune pièce n'est fermée chez moi. Les tons varies entre les couleurs crèmes et les nuances de gris métalliques et toutes les autres nuances de gris. Je vis dans un catalogue de décoration.

**« Je m'excuse Campanule »** dit-il doucement.

**« C'est à moi de le faire, Monsieur GQ »** souriais-je.

**« Monsieur GQ ? »** souligne le principal intéressé.

**« Je n'y avais pas pensé »** ajoute Aodhan en riant.

**« Merci Campanule ».**

**« Mais je te pardonne » **dis-je à l'attention de Venin. **« Je me suis vexé facilement, je n'aurai pas dû. Juste que cette histoire me hante l'esprit ».**

**« On ne s'est pas insulté, on ne s'est pas jeté un couteau à la figure donc tout va bien ».**

**« Oui »** dis-je en riant.

**« Je conçois ton inquiétude mais sache une chose, tu ne fait pas parti des Sept pour rien. Nous sommes une famille. Et une famille est unie. Quoiqu'il arrive, on te soutiendra ».**

**« Merci Venin »** dis-je sincèrement touché par ses propos.

**« Je vais chercher les assiettes ».**

**« Je ne veux pas changer ».**

**« Tu ne changeras pas Campanule, on y veillera ».**

Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans ce vampire, je me le demande. Venin a un caractère spécial mais c'est la personne la plus loyale. Je suis vraiment touché qu'il ait pensé à amener des plats chinois, chez moi et qu'il a demandé à Aodhan de venir parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas sortir de chez moi vivant. Ça m'a fait rire parce que c'est typique de Venin. Il a raison, je m'inquiète trop et je dois avancer. Ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions, les événements récents, rester positif. Je dois garder cette ligne de conduite là. Je peux compter sur eux pour m'aider, ne pas me laisser prendre une autre ou une mauvaise direction. Ils sont présents bien plus que je ne le pensais et notre première rencontre me fait sourire. Il faut dire que pas mal de siècles se sont écoulés depuis, ce qui veut dire beaucoup de choses.

Nous nous installons tous au sol où j'ai disposé des matelas fins, des tas de coussins pour manger. Chacun a son assiette chaude dans la main et nos verres de vin posés sur une table basse au milieux de nous trois. Nous passons la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien et parfois ça fait du bien. On revient au sujet principal pour lequel ils sont venus chez moi, au font je le sais mais on dérive à un autre sujet plus léger. Aodhan m'avoue que nos parties de baseball dans les airs lui manquent et je lui ai promis une revanche. On va organiser ça bientôt avec d'autres anges du refuge. Ce genre de choses me manquent je l'avoue. Pourtant mon malaise date d'il y a peu de temps.

Nos assiettes sont entamées à la moitié et je regarde Aodhan se tordre de rire. Une des blagues de Venin, ses imitations l'ont achevé.

**« C'est tellement facile de le faire rire ».**

**« Il est un très bon public ».**

Personne ne résiste au rire communicatif d'Aodhan alors on le rejoint dans sa crise de fou rire. Le voir aussi détendu est génial. Il est du genre timide et ne va pas vers les autres facilement, quand il donne sa confiance c'est sincère. On se complète bien au niveau du caractère. Ce qui est vraiment cool. Même Venin s'est joint à nous parce qu'on l'adore. Il a une personnalité atypique, même s'il est le plus jeune. Son charisme naturel a un effet sur tout le monde à la Tour. Il faut apprendre à connaitre les gens avant de juger et chercher à savoir pourquoi certaines personnes ne forgent une carapace dure comme l'acier et si d'autres personnes sont extraverties il faut comprendre pourquoi. Souvent, on cache trop de choses derrière un sourire parce que c'est facile. Une sorte de grimace qui fait office de sourire et qui bluffe tout le monde alors que des gens voient bien qu'il y a un soucis, quelque chose derrière ce sourire que l'on montre pour paraitre bien alors que pas du tout. Sourire est facile. Cacher ses problèmes, ses sentiments n'est pas compliqué. C'est montrer sa peine qui est le plus difficile.

Quand je suis avec ces deux là, je ne déprime plus. Et c'est agréable de parler d'autre chose que ce malaise qui a fait du bruit chez le monde angélique et aussi dans la presse humaine. Ça, personne n'a pu le contrôler même après le communiquer de Dmitri. Les rumeurs courent toujours.

Je les regarde terminer leur assiette, finir de boire leur verre de vin. Je les ai prévenu que si une seule tâche se trouvait à apparaitre sur mon tapis ça allait mal aller se passer.

**« Merci d'être venus ».**

**« Je t'en prie ».**

**« À demain ».**

Quand je referme la porte de chez moi, je me sens apaisé et c'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis quelques jours.


	5. Chapitre 5 partie 1

**Playlist**

« **How to save a life** » The Fray

« **Missed** » Ella Henderson

« **Liability** » Lorde

« **Consequences** » Camila Cabello

« **Supermarket flowers** » Ed Sheeran

« **Leave me a light on** » Tom Walker

**Chapitre n°5**

**Partie 1**

Point de vue d'Illium

Les cauchemars ne semblent pas vouloir me laisser tranquille. À croire que je dois comprendre quelque chose. Mes cauchemars se répètent. Je me sens désemparé comme incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de me réveiller à la même heure. Plus le temps passe plus je me pose des questions sur mon état. Physiquement, on peut dire que je vais bien mais émotionnellement rien ne va ces derniers temps. Je me sens chamboulé. Mon front est perlé de sueur. Je dois m'entrainer avec Dmitri dans quelques heures, je ne vais pas tenir debout. Je commence aussi à regretter de devenir un Archange un jour. Je n'y suis pas encore loin de là mais si dans cinq cents ans mon heure est venu de le devenir, je ne suis pas certain de me faire à cette idée. Non seulement ça m'effraie mais c'est trop tôt et même dans cinq siècles, mes opinions seront différentes.

L'heure indiquée sur mon réveil est la même chaque nuit lorsque je me réveille contre mon gré. Les anges ne dorment pas vraiment. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une routine sommeil comme les humains. Nous ressentons quand même de la fatigue et chaque fois que j'en ressens le besoin de dormir une heure ou deux, les mêmes images tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Il va falloir que j'envisage une solution parce que ça fait une semaine que ça dure. Y penser tout le temps est mauvais et j'ai beau essayer de répondre aux questions qui sont dans mon esprit et aux éventualités pour palier aux futurs effets secondaires, s'il y en a par la suite. En tout cas, j'ai fait un premier bilan sur ma situation et sur mes cinq siècles d'existence. Me noyer dans la négativité, dans les noirceurs qu'une puissance peut engendrer ne m'intéresse pas et ça me fait peur. Cela serait une preuve de faiblesse. Se laisser tomber quand on ne se sent plus capable de remonter la pente. C'est dur à dire parce que on peut concevoir les effets négatifs que cela engendre. Tant que l'on n'y ait pas confronté, comprendre est difficile. Je ne demande à personne de le comprendre. J'ai juste envie de continuer à remonter la pente, cette semaine est l'une des plus horrible de ma vie et j'ai hâte de tourner la page, du moins commencer à pouvoir le faire. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est d'avancer, de ne pas plonger dans quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas. C'est hors de ma portée. Si j'en discute avec ma mère, elle va débarquer chez moi pour s'assurer que son fils est encore là. Je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Elle va ensuite vouloir discuter avec Raphaël qui lui aussi va avoir des inquiétudes et je n'aime pas me justifier.

M'allonger à nouveau, fermer les yeux et ne pas penser à cette fameuse chute n'est pas une bonne idée. J'y pense tout le temps. En parler à ma mère m'a aidé à mettre des mots dessus, des mots que j'étais incapable de prononcer avant. De plus, les autres Sept soupçonnent quelque chose. Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Alors j'ai trouvé une idée, chaque nuit je note ce que j'ai vu en dormant. J'attrape donc mon carnet dans lequel je note tout. Les pensées les plus tristes comme les plus étranges, les attitudes et d'autres éléments susceptibles de m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Mon stylo semble écrire tout seul tellement je ne me rends pas compte de toutes les lignes qui se noircissent sur le papier. J'ai rempli un quart du journal en une semaine. Il y a donc de quoi dire et c'est ce qui m'inquiète mais je note quand même. J'hésite à en parler avec Keir. Il va sûrement se poser des questions et je ne veux pas y répondre, du moins pas tout de suite. Je préfèrerai mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant. Écrire me fait du bien, ça me libère l'esprit et je peux penser à d'autres choses moins pesantes sur ma conscience. Un peu comme une sorte de thérapie. Écrire libère pas mal de choses au final, plus que je ne le pensais. Non pas que j'étais sceptique sur le concept mais je ne comprenais pas réellement alors que maintenant oui et je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pu trouver un carnet plus tôt. J'en aurai rempli une pile je pense. Ironique. Il est vrai que je ne peux pas tout garder dans mon esprit en ce moment. C'est quelque chose que je dois apprendre à délaisser un peu, dans le sens où je dois faire le vide.

Il est trois heure trente du matin. Génial. Ma journée s'annonce bien. À quoi bon rester au lit autant que je me lève. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour avaler un cachet d'aspirine. Ma tête est comme une citrouille. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide pour me mouiller le visage. Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. C'est effrayant quand on ne connait pas les enjeux. Je n'avais pas ce type de pensées négatives, pas ce sentiment de vide ou de manque je ne sais plus ou peut-être les deux mélangés, avant les effets secondaires de cette Cascade. Il faut croire que je les avaient négligés auparavant. Erreur de ma part.  
Je me mets à penser encore à cette chute dans les airs, devant les yeux de mon meilleur ami, aux yeux des rares humains présents en dessous qui se demandaient sans doute si j'allais m'écraser sur le sol. Des regards effrayés, horrifiés, inquiets et j'en passe sur leurs visages, je n'ose imaginer. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça. Les effets de la Cascade n'auraient pas dû être aussi puissants dès le départ. Comment dois-je le prendre ? Un avertissement ? Un message ? Une mise en bouche de ce qui m'attend par la suite ? Un avant goût pour un autre effet secondaire, s'il y en a un ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais pas comment appréhender toute cette puissance qui est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Mon corps a failli se consumer aux yeux de tous et je ne laisserai pas mon esprit se consumer à son tour à cause d'une multitude de questions qui resteront coincées dans ma mémoire sans avoir de réponses.

Et quitte à être réveillé, je vais mettre une machine à laver en route. Je me sèche rapidement, enfile un pantalon et prend le linge sale dans la corbeille pour le mettre à laver. Ma buanderie est juste en bas.  
Une fois mes corvées de tâches domestiques effectuées, je vais prendre l'air sur ma terrasse derrière la maison. Dehors, le vent frais me frappe le visage. Ma soirée d'hier m'a vraiment fait du bien. J'ai ris. J'ai discuté de choses et d'autres. Je ne pense pas noyer mes problèmes dans autre chose. Les surmonter demande de sacrés efforts et je ne pensais pas que ce serait dur. Se noyer dedans serait une erreur et je ne veux pas en commettre. Aodhan s'est noyé dedans et les conséquences sont lourdes, ça a duré deux siècles. Comme quand j'ai perdu l'amour pas de ma vie mais du moment en tout cas, j'ai mis longtemps à m'en remettre. J'ai dépassé les limites et j'en ai payé les frais, ce qui au final est juste. Mais je regrette les conséquences. Je ne veux pas me préoccuper du lendemain, pas du fait d'avoir peur qu'une nouvelle montée de fièvre me prenne par surprise, qu'elle m'étouffe au moment où l'on se s'attend pas. C'est ce qui me fait peur. Sachant que cette puissance là peut me changer et je ne veux pas. Venin m'a fait la promesse de m'aider, de ne pas laisser cette énergie me changer car nous sommes devenu une famille avec les Sept.

Alors, je reprends mon carnet que j'ai amené avec moi en bas et continue de noter ce qui me passe par la tête. À certain moment, mon écriture dérive un peu sur les lignes du carnet mais je continue de noter quand même. Les moindres détails prennent plus d'importance que l'on ne le pense et c'est étonnant comme des événements peuvent changer le cours des choses, de façon inattendue et rapide. J'essaye de garder une trace écrite de tout. Si Aodhan a trouvé refuge dans les dessins, je pense que dans mon cas c'est l'écriture, un peu comme une thérapie, un exutoire. Une façon de s'exprimer en silence sans attendre le moindre jugement. Mes pensées négatives comme positives se trouvent inscrites dans des carnets. Mon carnet de cette semaine est pleins de négativité, ce que je regrette mais je ne pas les nier et encore moins les laisser prendre possession de mon esprit. Je ne suis pas négatif, je suis positif. Voir ce danger prendre de plus en plus de place est effrayant et ce ne doit pas être le cas. Affronter les problèmes fait peur, c'est non sans conséquences mais hors de question de les laisser de côtés pour qu'ils reviennent nous hanter gratuitement. Plus les pages se noircissent plus je me dis que c'est une réelle bonne idée et mes pensées sont inscrites, écrites noir sur blanc. Je ne sais pas si les montrer à quelqu'un est une bonne idée. Non que je n'ai peur des jugements mais des conséquences si un autre ange y est confronté. Je ne suis pas le seul et le serait pas d'ici les prochains siècles. Si des anges n'ont pas survécu aux effets de la Cascade, d'autres oui mais le nombre est si faible. Si je n'avais pas eu le lien que nous avons tous en tant que Sept, avec Raphaël, les choses auraient mal tournées. J'ai envie de pleurer quand j'y pense, comme quoi mes émotions aussi sont chamboulées. Je continue d'écrire, je veux une trace de tout ça. Ces carnets sont gardés dans ma bibliothèque et celui dans lequel j'écris est posé sur ma table de nuit. J'en ai toute une collection. Et cette collection va sans doute finir dans une autre bibliothèque.

Ma soirée d'hier s'est vraiment bien passée. Venin m'a surpris en venant chez moi à l'improviste, à avoir préalablement commandé des plats chinois. Accompagné d'Aodhan, je ne pouvais pas refuser. C'était une idée spontanée. Et ça m'a fait du bien de les voir chez moi, en dehors de la Tour. Ils ont eu raison de venir. Sans regret, je suis content de les avoir accueilli chez moi. De plus, on a rit, on a parlé de tout. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a manqué cette semaine, parler de tout. On a passé un bon moment. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ce fut une vraie surprise. Je me sens reconnaissant d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles qui ne me laisseront pas tomber dans un tel moment aussi compliqué. Après tout, nous sommes une famille. C'est Venin qui me le répète. Une famille reste unie quoiqu'il arrive et je suis plus que reconnaissant.

Cinq heure du matin.

Je perçois le soleil qui se lève à l'horizon. Les couleurs sont incroyables. Au moins, je peux regarder les couleurs avant de partir à la Tour. Je me suis m'habitué aux nuits blanches. Depuis une semaine je ne connais pas autre chose. J'en profite pour écrire. Ça me libère l'esprit. Je me relève doucement, j'ai l'impression d'être engourdi mais ça ira une fois mes muscles étirés.

Six heures du matin.

Je suis sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. C'est le seul moment où mes pensées sont au seuil de la porte de la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression que ma sensation de fièvre contraste avec la chaleur de l'eau qui me coule dessus. Mon front collé à la parois plus froide de la douche me soulage un peu. L'eau chaude commence à provoquer de la buée, trop de buée résultat je ne vois pas à un mètre. Je suis resté trop longtemps. J'éteins l'eau, me sèche le corps et m'habille.

Sept heure du matin.

Je me prépare ensuite un café. Une habitude humaine qui persiste et qui permet de montrer aux humains qu'on a quand même une part d'humanité sous nos ailes qui fascinent les gens. Ces mêmes ailes qui nous font sentir libre comme l'air quand on vole. Une sensation qui n'existe pas ailleurs. Les humains sont focalisés sur cette partie du corps et quand on perd des plumes, des enfants les récupèrent ravis de leur trouvaille. Je ne parle pas de la poudre d'ange qui procure un effet plus apaisant et euphorisant à ceux qui en trouvent. Elle vaut son prix. Mes ailes vont bien.

Huit heure du matin.

Le soleil est au rendez vous aujourd'hui, j'attéris sur le toit de la Tour. Personne aux alentours. Tout l'étage donne sur une vue panoramique de la Grosse Pomme. Les immeubles à proximité brillent moins que la Tour. Elle regroupe non seulement nos appartements privés mais aussi de quoi s'entrainer. C'est un peu plus qu'une Tour pour nous, c'est devenu un refuge au fil du temps. Du toit, la vue est imprenable. J'entre dans la pièce jointe au toit, un bâtiment de haut plafond pour que les anges puissent voler sans se sentir oppressé. Je vois Dmitri au milieu de celle-ci en train de choisir un des couteaux alignés parmi ceux présentés sous ses yeux. Il doit entrainer Elena aujourd'hui je crois et Galen se chargera d'enseigner aux autres anges. Le vampire se retourne en premier car j'ai laissé la porte claquer derrière moi. Il est surpris de me voir aussi tôt, on devait se voir dans une heure. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt noir. Moi de même.

**« Tu es matinal Campanule ».**

**« Mes cauchemars se répètent toutes les nuits ».**

**« Tu te réveilles à la** **même** **heure ? ».**

**« Oui ».**

**« Je** **sais que ça** **te préoccupe ».**

**« Mes examens n'ont rien montrés d'anormal ».**

**« Non »** dit-il en me regardant. **« J'ai demandé à Keir de surveiller ton état. S'il y a un quelconque changement, j'en serais le premier averti et n'hésite pas à m'en parler ».**

J'acquiesce sans répondre car je ne sais pas quoi dire. Cette situation me fait peur. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, pas aujourd'hui. C'est assez intimidant comme ça. Dmitri me regarde sérieusement. Il s'inquiète. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de la situation. Lui qui m'a quand même connu petit, ça fait drôle. Il ne m'a jamais rappelé cet épisode. Moi qui pensais être le roi du monde ce jour-là.

**« On va y aller doucement aujourd'hui. Tu es autorisé à faire des vols cours. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit Campanule ».**

**« Je... Je ne sais comment te remercier ».**

**« Vous êtes déjà là ? » **demande une nouvelle voix.

Jason entre dans la salle sans que nous l'ayons entendu. Il connait l'art d'entrer sur les territoires en toute discrétion. Une ombre qui observe tout à travers le monde. Il est infaillible dans son domaine et on peut lui faire confiance. Sous ses airs sérieux et impassible se cache un ange vraiment cool. En tout cas, si des gens sont trop intrigués pour lui parler je ne me gêne pas et on s'entend très bien. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de parler, il est là. Je lui ai répondu que c'était réciproque. Il ne sourit pas beaucoup mais quand vous le lui en arrachez un, il est sincère. L'ange aux ailes noires se rapproche de nous. Rare sont les fois où il vient ici, d'habitude il est en mission à travers le monde.

**« Campanule est insomniaque » **lance Dmitri.

Jason s'avance vers nous en affichant toujours son air sérieux.

**« Je doute qu'il trouve ça drôle, ses insomnies ne se régleront pas avec de la camomille ».**

Puisque je suis matinal, le vampire accepte de faire l'entrainement plus tôt et il est comme qui dirait doux, selon les termes du second de notre Archange. Dmitri me connait bien et savoir qu'il se soucie de ma santé me touche parce qu'il agit comme un père avec son enfant. Il laisse très peu de gens apercevoir ce côté de sa personnalité. Et je ne peux que me montrer reconnaissant envers lui. Il m'accepte. Je n'entraine pas les autres jeunes anges du refuge aujourd'hui, c'est Galen qui se charge des bébés comme on les appellent. Ce surnom leur conviennent parfaitement.

D'ici demain, je pourrais voler quasiment comme avant. Cela me réjouis car les courses aériennes dans le ciel new-yorkais avec mon meilleur ami me manque. En vérité, ce qui me trouble le plus c'est mon esprit. Mes carnets sont remplis de notes et je ne sais pas si les montrer à Keir est une bonne idée, j'ai envie d'avoir l'avis de Dmitri avant. Je ne pense pas être encore prêt à les lui montrer.  
Dmitri me regarde visiblement satisfait de la séance du jour. Lui transpirant, moi de même. Il décide de prendre la parole.

**« Tu as retrouvé tes capacités physiques ».**

La nouvelle me rassure. Comme quoi je ne suis pas finis. C'est dur à dire mais c'est ce que je pense depuis une semaine. Je le note afin de ne pas l'avoir encore sur la conscience. Dmitri range les couteaux utilisés lors de la séance du jour. En ce moment, il me fait travailler sur l'agilité au sol. Non que dans les airs, j'ai perdu la main mais au sol c'est plus rude je trouve, du moins pour moi mais je m'améliore et je pense retrouver mes capacités bientôt. J'ai hâte. Le vampire en face de moi est confiant. Il est en train de m'expliquer que si j'ai besoin de lui pour parler ou autre, je peux compter sur lui et sur le reste des Sept. Evidemment que je le sais. Eux c'est pareil. On est une famille.

Une autre personne entre dans la salle et je dois la quitter. Une douche s'impose. J'entre directement dans les vestiaires en apercevant rapidement ses ailes bleues indigo et autres nuances de couleur un peu longue à énumérer. Elle souhaite sans doute me parler mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'étendre. Je me sens fatigué. Quand je ressors quelques minutes plus tard, Dmitri est encore dans la salle.

**« Tu es seul ? ».**

**« Non, tu es là ».**

Nous sommes que deux. Pour une fois, je ne trouve rien à répondre. Il doit trouver ça étrange. Moi qui ait une bonne répartie. Il me demande de lui parler en cas de besoin. Aucun doute. Mais sa remarque me fait sourire parce qu'il n'a pas tord. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le dirait à voix haute.

Le soir est tombé et je suis chez moi depuis quelques heures. J'apprécie de rentrer chez moi maintenant, avant je restais davantage dans ma chambre à la Tour. Un comble sachant que j'ai une maison à l'Enclave. Un cocon dans lequel je me sens en sécurité. L'idée de rester enfermé n'est pas non plus dans mes habitudes. J'aime voler quasiment toute la journée, rêvasser au soleil et faire d'autre chose mais la liste est longue à énumérer. Je me mets quand même à penser que les effets secondaires n'arrivent pas par hasard et c'est le problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre. Si c'est possible d'obtenir une réponse. Je me pose encore trop de questions. Résultat, je dérive dans mon élan d'écriture de ce soir. Les pages se remplissent sans m'en rendre compte et tout ce qui m'importe est de clarifier sur papier mes états d'âmes. En pensant ça, je me dis que j'ai des désordres ou des blocages émotionnels liés à la chute. Je doute que ce soit bon signe, en espérant que ce soit passager pour avancer par la suite.

Des mèches de cheveux noirs attirent mon attention depuis la baie vitrée de chez moi. Je repose le carnet dans lequel je notais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Je me demande comment il fait, il est le maitre espion le plus convoité et sa réputation est largement à la hauteur. Sa capacité à espionner toutes les régions du monde est impressionnante. Je réussi à percevoir quelques bribes de son corps, en l'occurrence ses cheveux car quand il veut se glisser dans l'ombre, il le fait très bien. Si quelqu'un de cardiaque passe à côté de lui, il peut surgir à tout moment. Quand il ne veut pas faire de bruit, il est le meilleur. L'ange aux ailes noires ne fait pas dans la demi mesure. Je suis surpris qu'il vienne chez moi. Ce soir en l'occurence mais je ne me pose pas de question, s'il est venu à l'Enclave c'est pour une raison. Je lui ouvre la porte de chez moi en sachant très bien qu'il va sortir de l'ombre qui lui sert de cachette.

**« Jason ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher dans l'ombre pour venir chez moi » **dis-je en le découvrant. Il me regarde un peu surpris.

**« C'est dans ma nature » **me dit-il comme une évidence.

**« Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? » **dis-je en regrettant le ton employé.

Jason est en mission aux quatre coins du monde. Même s'il a des complices et des sources de renseignements sur tous les continents pour savoir tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les situations géopolitiques, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Je sais qu'il a toujours hâte de rentrer dans son foyer. Il a beau prétendre ne pas en avoir de fixe mais ce n'est pas exact. Il en a un sur une île du Pacifique, à l'abri des regards où justement il peut se sentir en sécurité et lui-même. La sécurité est quelque chose que l'ange aux ailes noires chérit plus que tout. Je dois dire qu'il a raison. Jason me regarde toujours sérieusement mais ne prend pas mal ma remarque, par chance. Peu de personne accepterait ça. Mais il me connait bien. Il est au courant de tout. Même de ma situation du moment avec la Cascade. Celle-ci alors que je la déteste. Si on m'en reparle, je vais hurler. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas pressé aux effets de la prochaine.

**« Rentrer chez moi sans avoir pris la peine de m'assurer que tu ailles bien ? J'ai beau être dans une région du monde la plupart du temps, j'ai des yeux partout. Ce soir, mes yeux en question se posent sur toi ».**

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Jason me surprendra toujours. Il a les yeux partout. Bonne réponse. Je le regarde toujours à l'entrée de chez moi. Il ne bouge pas, le vent souffle sans que nous parlions, pas même par le lien mental qui nous lie tous les Sept. Les traits de son visage se détendent un peu plus et je peux y lire de l'inquiétude.

**« Tu t'inquiètes ? ».**

**« Ne laisse pas le vent me souffler les réponses Illium ».**

Là, il marque un nouveau point. Ne pas lui dire serait mal interprété sachant que Jason a quand même pris la peine de venir jusqu'à ma maison. Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mal élevé. Il s'inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais ça me réchauffe le cœur. Ça me fait sourire aussi. De toute façon, tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien.

**« D'accord, entre ».**

**« Merci ».**

Jason entre chez moi. Ses ailes noires se fondent parfaitement dans l'ambiance tamisée des luminaires. Le soir, j'allume le moins possible. Je préfère profiter de la lumière naturelle en plein jour et la nuit, les lumières sont éteintes la plupart du temps. Il n'ose s'approcher davantage des sièges mis à sa disposition mais finit par s'y asseoir. Jason scrute ma décoration brièvement. Je sais que ce n'est pas son style. Il faut voir sa maison, elle vaut le coup d'œil. J'y suis allé une fois. Elle est très ouverte sur l'extérieur. Je me demande si ce n'est pas similaire pour tous les anges, avoir l'impression de ne pas se sentir oppressé au sein de son foyer, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur la peau à travers les baies vitrées, ne pas être obligé de fermer les rideaux dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu par d'autres personnes. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, les anges viennent à l'Enclave. Ici, tous tiennent à leur intimité et être un peu en dehors de l'excentricité de New-York est appréciable. J'aime cette idée. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis des baies vitrées chez moi. Sur tout un mur. Je le reconnais. Mais des rideaux préservent cette intimité. Et j'ai quand même des volets pour fermer le tout si nécessaire.

Je me résous à disparaitre dans la cuisine prétextant avoir besoin d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau pour un thé. L'excuse est stupide. Si le maitre espion numéro un de Raphaël est assis dans mon salon, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Il ne se déplace jamais par hasard. Je me demande ce que Dmitri a pu lui dire tout à l'heure. Ou même avant, sans que je n'en sois au courant. Je me rends à la Tour tous les jours, comme nous tous quand on n'a pas de mission précise. Même Jason s'y rend quand il n'est pas dans une région du monde. Il me regarde toujours, avec bienveillance. Je ne veux inquiéter personne. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas dans mon état émotionnel normal. J'ai dû mal à rire de nouveau, à sourire de nouveau et c'est quelque chose qui m'effraie. D'abord à moi-même, à ma mère, à mes amis mais je veux me centrer sur moi-même. Je ne veux pas que les autres viennent me voir parce qu'ils ont peur pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils doivent penser, de la pitié, je déteste ça. Je suis dans une phase étrange liée à cette fichu chute dans les airs, ça m'a perturbé sur le moment et ça me perturbe encore. Pour y palier, je rempli des carnets de notes et d'informations en tout genre pour alléger ma conscience. C'est déjà une première étape de thérapie personnelle, non ? Aussi, je vois du monde à la Tour. Je discute. Je ne suis pas chez moi à déprimer, me laisser tomber petit à petit dans la négativité. Sur ce point là, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Mais pour le reste, c'est un pas en avant.

Ses ailes noires sont repliées dans son dos. Même étant un ange, personne ne peut dire le contraire on ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder. Les ailes sont quelque chose de fascinant. Elles intriguent les humains c'est incroyable, les vampires les envient parfois mais leur odeur sont irrésistibles, ce qui donne une sorte d'égalité. Nous regardons tous quelque chose chez une autre personne, peut-être pour y déceler une différence, une force, un point commun ? Un petite quelque chose qui nous rend unique en notre genre. C'est ce qui est important. Chez Jason, il a cette aura qui le différencie des autres. Une âme qui lui ai propre et l'une des plus fidèles que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie angélique. Une chance. De toute façon, tous les Sept sont uniques et d'une loyauté incroyable.

Mes ailes se sont un peu étalées sur le canapé mais je les replient aussitôt. Je reporte mon regard sur Jason. Il a cette façon de prendre soin de quelqu'un en faisant de petites attentions, sans le dire concrètement. S'il vous apprécies ou s'il vous aimes, ses petites attentions feront la différence parmi d'autres qui ne le seront pas à vos yeux. Lui sait comment le faire. Le fait qu'il vienne chez moi par exemple est l'une de ces choses inhabituelles et qui prouve plus de chose que l'on ne peut le penser ou encore le supposer. Je suis content de croiser la route de cet ange énigmatique aux ailes noires et au cœur d'artichaut, ce point là il ne voudra pas l'admettre facilement.

**« Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu souhaites voir ce soir... ».**

Je suis surpris parce que ce Jason dit. Il ne doit pas penser ça, en aucun cas. Il ne devrait même pas le dire à voix haute.

**« Ne dis pas ça »** dis-je directement.

**« Il est évident que tu n'as pas envie de parler. Quelque part, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est difficile et je le conçois. J'ai juste envie de t'aider un peu ».**


	6. Chapitre 5 partie 2

**Playlist**

**« Turning page »** Sleeping at last

**« Writer in the dark » **Lorde

**« Too much to ask » **Niall Horan

**« Sweet creature » **Harry Styles

**« Silhouette » **Aquilo

**« All I want » **Kodaline

**Chapitre n°5**

**Partie 2**

Point de vue d'Illium

**« Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu souhaites voir ce soir... ».**

Je suis surpris parce ce que Jason vient tout juste de dire. Il ne doit pas penser ça, en aucun cas. Il ne devrait même pas le dire à voix haute.

**« Ne dis pas ça »** dis-je directement.

**« Il est évident que tu n'as pas envie de parler. Quelque part, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est difficile et je le conçois. J'ai juste envie de t'aider un peu ».**

Ces mots me font écho parce que derrière ma nature joyeuse, qui est ma personnalité. J'en n'ai pas plusieurs que je montre à différentes personnes. On a tous des parties différentes de notre personnalité. C'est le concept. On accepte d'en dévoiler une partie, toutes si l'on s'en sent capable. Mais avons-nous pensé à nous avant tout ? Parfois non. Je ne sais pas mentir. Je ne sais pas comment on fait. Des gens vont trouver ça stupide mais c'est vrai. On ne m'a pas appris à mentir, je n'en ai jamais éprouvé la nécessité de le faire. Si on commence à mentir, le mensonge devient de plus en plus gros. Quand il prend une ampleur trop importante, c'est fichu. On ne peut plus l'arrêter et on ne peut plus rien faire. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de mentir à Jason, non. La vérité fait mal. C'est juste ça. Dire les choses concrètement fait mal et dans mon cas, les souvenirs de la chute me reviennent en pleine face et c'est le plus dur. Outre le regard des autres anges, vampires sur moi.

Non pas que je sois effrayé par eux mais plus par moi-même je pense et si les choses prennent davantage d'ampleur, ça n'ira pas. En parler, oui je pense mais à qui, à Keir ? Dmitri ? Raphaël ? J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois. La réponse ne m'est pas parvenue pour autant. Jason est toujours assis sur le siège dans la même position. Il est patient. Il me tire les informations au compte goute. S'il est venu chez moi, ce n'est pas pour se contenter d'aussi peu d'informations. Au quel cas, il a des espions partout dans le monde alors en savoir davantage sur moi lui ai aussi facile que de claquer des doigts. Il est capable d'envoyer un rapport à Raphaël, chose que je veux vraiment éviter. Autant lui parler directement moi-même, c'est la meilleure option. Il va finir par obtenir les réponses lui-même alors.

**« J'ai autant envie de te voir que les autres ».**

Je prononce cette phrase pour qu'il ne se contente pas d'entendre ce qu'il se dit dans les couloirs. Je suppose que d'autres anges en profitent pour faire circuler des rumeurs totalement infondées et hâtives à mon sujet. C'est ce que je déteste alors je vais donner ma version, ma vision des faits. Il est vrai que je suis davantage complice avec un autre ange blanc aux ailes diamantés mais ce n'est certainement pas pour autant que la présence d'un ange aux ailes noires ne soit pas la bienvenue. Ce n'est pas le cas, Jason est une personne vraiment unique et que beaucoup de gens devraient connaitre dans sa vie. Je le pense. Il a des qualités nobles, des valeurs qu'il se plie à appliquer. Je me sens reconnaissant qu'il ait pris la peine de voler jusqu'à chez moi alors qu'il pourrait être chez lui. Il doit l'entendre. Que ce soit Venin, Dmitri ou Aodhan qui viennent me voir, je suis aussi content de voir Jason chez moi. Nous ne sommes pas aussi proche mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je le considère comme un membre de la famille. Il pourra toujours compter sur moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ris pas autant avec lui que nos liens sont moins forts, ce n'est pas vrai. Jason est une personne à connaitre. Sa personnalité est plus renfermée. D'ailleurs, il a sourit avec moi. Je le souligne à nouveau.

**« Tu es le bienvenue, d'ailleurs tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je ne t'ai pas proposé. Il me reste une demi bouteille de vin ou alors ma boisson spéciale pour la fête d'Elena ? ».**

**« Il t'en reste ? ».**

En me levant pour me diriger dans la cuisine, j'acquiesce de la tête et je mets en place ce que je voulais éviter jusqu'à présent: fuir. C'est ridicule. Le laisser quelques minutes dans mon salon, dans le noir comme une âme en peine alors que c'est moi l'âme en peine, me fait mal au cœur. Jason doit être rassuré. Ce n'est plus à moi de rester dans mon coin et si j'inquiète les autres, je me dois de les rassurer. J'ai bien compris que les Sept sont une famille et que si un membre est affecté par quelque chose, les autres membres le sont aussi. C'est un lien unique entre nous sept. Je ne veux pas le voir s'effriter avec le temps. Non. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi prenant, dévoiler quelque chose. Pour certaines personne, parler d'eux est facile. Se confier est quelque chose de naturel alors que pour moi non. J'ai beau sourire, rire, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accorde ma confiance facilement. Le contraire serait plus juste. Les gens pensent me faire confiance facilement, c'est souvent le cas. Je donne confiance aux gens. Ils se sentent bien, comme s'il pouvait comprendre par je ne sais quoi que je peux garder un secret ou des informations. Ce qui est vrai dans un sens. Mais je ne donne pas ma confiance aussi facilement. Aodhan est pareil sur ce point mais lui prend du recul sur les choses et avise selon son intuition, qui au passage est infaillible. Je ressens les choses et j'avoue que l'intuition d'un ange est infaillible dans la majorité des situations et des divers moments de la vie.

Je sens que Jason ne va pas quitter ma maison avant d'obtenir les réponses souhaitées. Je ferais pareil si nos situations étaient inversées. Donc, je ne peux pas me montrer indifférent, lui qui est en retrait par rapport à d'autres personnalités angéliques. Il est le seul à avoir accepté de sourire spontanément avec moi car avant il se refusait à exprimer des émotions. C'était il y a quelque siècles mais important de le rappeler quand même. Exprimer mes émotions est ce que je fais tous les jours. C'est aussi un de mes principes. Ne pas dire les choses, que ce soit spontanément ou non est une erreur. Deviner sans cesse ce que l'on pense est délicat. Je ne veux pas causer des dommages ou encore reproduire la « dispute » avec Venin. C'était ridicule. Il est venu chez moi le soir pour s'excuser, pas seul il a amené Aodhan pour être sûr de sortir de chez moi en un seul morceau. Je ne pensais pas faire peur à ce point. Quand j'y repense, c'est drôle. Mais l'idée a quand même traversé l'esprit de ce vampire, il est encore jeune alors je mets ça sur le compte de sa jeunesse. Derrière son apparence de mannequin se cache un vampire sensible, il y a un cœur qui bat. Hé oui. S'il m'entendait il rirait très fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reviens au salon avec deux verres de ma boisson spéciale, celle qui rend accro.

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu y mets mais c'est à tomber » **dit-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

**« C'est le secret ».**

Je ne révèle pas ma recette mais elle plait beaucoup et on m'en réclame à chaque fête. Je la laisse fermenter au moins une journée avant histoire que tous les parfums se développent la nuit au frais. C'est une partie du secret. Je ne le dévoile pas sinon on va copier la recette et je vais devoir mettre une clause de droit d'auteur.

Je vais aussi chercher le carnet noir qui contient toutes mes notes, mes gribouillages et autres informations parfois inutiles mais les détails ont leur importance. Des détails peuvent changer la donne. Jason mérite que l'on soit honnête. Lui qui a souffert non seulement de solitude mais il ne s'attache à très peu de personne de peur d'être mis de côté. Comme je l'ai pensé auparavant, c'est une belle personne. Il est énigmatique. Difficile de pouvoir déceler ses pensées mais justement, il faut passer cette barrière. Ma bonne humeur communicative et contagieuse y a joué. Sans me vanter, j'ai réussi à faire sourire l'ange aux ailes noires, le maitre espion numéro un. Notre maitre espion préféré.

« **Tout ce qui me hantent l'esprit se trouve dans ce carnet »** commençais-je par dire en mettant le carnet noir entre nous deux. **« Tout y est répertorié depuis le début, tout ce que j'ai ressenti après la chute ».**

Ses yeux sont fixés sur le carnet et il me regarde. Il effleure des doigts la couverture. Je ne sais pas si l'idée de le consulter lui vient en tête. Je suppose qu'il y trouverait les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose. Je ne préfère pas partager mes écrits avec une autre personne pour le moment, il se peut que je change d'avis.

**« Tu t'y retrouves ? Je veux dire, c'est un exutoire ? ».**

**« Oui. Toutes les informations coincées** **dans ma mémoire y sont écrites depuis le début. ****Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour savoir, non ? Et tu as des espions pour obtenir des réponses »**.

**« Ce n'est pas la question Illium, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tous les Sept le sont ».**

**« Demande moi ce que tu veux » **dis-je curieux de l'entendre.

Jason hésite. Je me demande ce qui le rend si mal à l'aise. Moi qui pensait qu'entre Sept, nous n'avions pas de sujet tabou. On ne se cache pas grand chose. Même si chacun de nous a son jardin secret, Jason et Aodhan les premiers. Nous avons pris l'habitude de communiquer quand ça ne va pas. Au lieu de tout garder dans nos cœurs, il vaut mieux en parler. De plus, en discuter apaise les tensions, les doutes et je pense que nous comprenons beaucoup de choses, les siècles d'existence aident je l'avoue. Je me surprends à le penser alors que je cache mes faiblesses derrière un sourire, qu'en ce moment c'est le cas je me réfugie chez moi autant que possible et je vais à la Tour. Chose qu'Aodhan ne faisait pas, il restait isolé le plus possible au Refuge. Les circonstances sont différentes, très différentes et si j'étais dans sa situation j'aurai sûrement agit de la même manière. Qui voudrait voir un ange dans un état lamentable que ce soit physiquement, psychologiquement ou dans les deux cas ? Peu de gens. Et j'ai fait partie de cette poignée de personnes qui acceptait de voir l'ange aux ailes diamantés dans cet état car c'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, comme les deux doigts de la main et que l'on travaille ensemble auprès d'un Archange. Le laisser tomber serait une trahison. Elle aurait été impossible à réparer.

Jason comme les autres Sept peuvent me poser n'importe qu'elle question. Je n'ai pas de sujet tabou. Parfois, certains sujets sont plus compliqués à aborder parce qu'ils évoquent des vieux souvenirs, douloureux parfois et les prononcer à nouveau peut faire mal. Mais les Sept sont bienveillants et ne trahissent pas les secrets confiés. Nous avons confiance. C'est pour cette raison que je peux parler sans crainte. Avec eux, ça reste entre les murs de la Tour. Avec moi aussi, je ne veux pas que ce soit sans un sens. Ils ont confiance en moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer faire la même chose. Jason est venu jusqu'à chez moi. Jason a pris cette peine. Je me rentre cette idée à nouveau dans le crâne. L'ange aux ailes noirs n'insiste jamais pour connaitre une vérité. Soit il attend la réponse, peu importe le temps ou alors il se débrouille autrement et je ne veux pas avoir à faire à ses espions, même pour mon bien. Je le connais suffisamment qu'il agirait de cette façon que pour mon bien et dans un cas désespéré. On discute depuis un moment, il est venu chez moi pour ça. Alors je ne veux pas renier son attention.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de se sentir pris par une telle montée de fièvre ? La sensation de brûler en plein ciel »**.

**« L'inconscient prend vite le dessus. La montée de fièvre nous prend par surprise, on a chaud, on somnole, les yeux se ferment tout seul et le corps tombe comme une pierre. Des étincelles. Je me souviens d'étincelles. Je ne peux pas te dire les couleurs. Et des bras, les bras froids de Raphaël autour de moi ».**

Il a laissé le carnet noir entre nous. Il n'ose pas le toucher. Je vais sûrement noter encore des choses après son départ. Il n'a pas l'air d'être prêt à partir. Sans faire attention au reste, le regard de Jason se pose sur moi visiblement intrigué. Depuis la Cascade, il m'arrive de briller. Tel une luciole. Ce qui est un peu gênant et troublant parfois car j'ai l'impression d'être une luciole, un objet radioactif, un ange radioactif. C'est étrange. Et ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire qui m'importe peu en ce moment. Tout qui m'intéresse est de redevenir l'ange que j'étais avant tout ça. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

À commencer par reprendre confiance en moi par exemple sera une première étape.

Mes mots semblent l'horrifier. Pourtant, nous voyons des choses horribles tous les jours. Nous faisons équipe quelques fois avec les chasseurs de la Guilde. Elena est une ancienne chasseuse, elle est devenue un ange et essaye d'allier les deux. Les enquêtes dont on s'occupe sont particulières. Plusieurs fois, nous avons des sensations d'écœurements mais avec l'habitude de voir des scènes de crimes, j'y suis mon sensible. Quelque part, notre part d'humanité aussi infime soit-elle chez les anges s'envole. C'est triste. On ne devrait pas être insensible à ça. La plupart du temps il s'agit de vampires qui sont exécutés avec la plus grande froideur.

Mais vivre une expérience telle que la Cascade peut avoir de graves conséquences. Je ne prends pas mon cas pour unique car je ne suis pas et je suis loin d'être le seul à y avoir été confronté contre mon gré. Seulement, le lien avec Raphaël m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui... Raconter les faits à Jason est étrange car ça me rappelle les événements de la semaine dernière. Il doit être au courant, je lui ai raconté plus tôt dans la soirée. De toute façon, Dmitri l'a tenu au courant. Vivre soi-même les effets de la Cascade n'a rien avoir avec ce que l'on raconte dans les livres. La sensation de brûlure interne est la pire douleur au monde. On est pris par surprise de cette montée de puissance qui ressemble à une sorte de fièvre. Une fièvre meurtrière pour un ange n'ayant pas de lien de sang avec son Archange. On brûle comme une allumette en un claquement de doigt. L'idée de me consumer sous les yeux des autres anges à proximité et sous les yeux de Raphaël me révulse. D'un côté, il vaut mieux éviter certains détails dans les descriptions pour les âmes sensibles susceptibles de lire ces livres. Mais sans eux, on n'a pas toute l'histoire. C'est l'une des raison pour laquelle j'ai pris l'initiative de tout écrire dans un carnet. Pour garder une trace écrite personnelle et pour les autres anges qui y seront confrontés au fil des siècles. En attendant, je conserve les notes pour moi, dans ma bibliothèque.

**« Alors » **reprend-il. **« Tant que la prochaine Cascade n'est pas annoncée, tu iras bien ? Si les restes de celle-ci continuent, tu continueras à briller comme une luciole ? ».**

**« Une luciole ? »** dis-je en ayant envie de rire.

**« C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit parce que tu brilles, tu es phosphorescent ».**

**« Ça ne dure qu'une ou deux minutes, c'est un effet secondaire minime »** dis-je. **« Tant que ça reste ainsi, je ne m'arrêterai pas de vivre ».**

**« Ça me rassure de l'entendre ».**

Je me demande s'il a été au courant de la situation et je me mets à penser que non puisqu'il a dû être en mission dans une région du monde, sûrement au sein du territoire de l'Archange de Chine. C'est évident que revenir à New-York et apprendre qu'un ange a failli exploser est étrange et déroutant. D'un coup, je conçois la venue de l'espion numéro un chez moi. Il s'inquiète. En vérité, on s'inquiète toujours les uns des autres. Jason a besoin de savoir et c'est normal. Je suppose que savoir les effets ressenti quand on brûle de l'intérieur intrigue. Et il y a de quoi. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer sans m'étendre sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas prêt à le faire. Alors je ne sais pas si je dois attendre ou lui faire lire mes notes sur le sujet. Peut-être qu'il accepterait. Possible. Non que cela me dérange de le lui faire lire parce que c'est un des Sept et comme nous sommes une famille, je ne suis pas gêné. Même si encore une fois, chacun de nous a son jardin secret. Si je fais partager mes écrits avec lui, peut-être que Dmitri serait intéressé mais il ne faut pas qu'ils pensent que je me sente obligé. Si je le partage, c'est pour qu'ils sachent concrètement et non plus théoriquement. Il y a une différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Je le confirme.

**« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans une région du monde que je ne pense pas aux Sept. Au contraire, j'y pense. En rentrant, Dmitri m'a averti de ton accident en plein ciel. S'il me l'avait dit plus tôt, je serais revenu aussitôt de Chine ».**

**« Je sais. Tous les Sept le savent ».**

Le rassurer est tout ce que je peux lui apporter. Et des réponses. Je le regarde sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il se tient recroquevillé alors que d'habitude, il se tient droit. Ses ailes se sont un peu déployées alors que les miennes sont collées à mon dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de partir. Il reporte la tasse de café à sa bouche. Il me regarde à nouveau un peu surpris. C'est un euphémisme peut-être dans son point de vue. Exploser en plein ciel ne se répète pas tous les jours. C'est grâce au lien sanguin que nous avons avec notre Archange que j'ai survécu. Uniquement grâce à ça. Au quel cas, j'aurais été étalé de tout mon être sur le sol new-yorkais et à la vue de tous. Cette vision me fait peur. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Je vois bien le visage fatigué de Jason. Pas uniquement par ce que je viens de lui dévoiler depuis qu'il est dans mon salon mais par son voyage.

**« J'ai envoyé un rapport à Raphaël sur Lijuan ».**

Il a envoyé un rapport à Raphaël sur l'état des lieux sur le territoire de Lijuan. Les choses sont calmes. La question que tout le monde se pose est jusqu'à quand ? Lijuan peut nous surprendre au moment où personne ne s'y attend. Le problème est là. Penser au moment présent est une étape indispensable, nous ne pouvons pas envisager le futur. Tant qu'il me promet des siècles heureux, je l'accepte. Je suis étonné que Jason me parle de ça maintenant. Je suppose qu'il veut changer de sujet. Je ne discute pas.

**« Rassure toi** **rien** **à signaler pour le moment. Son** **second, Xi est toujours actif sur** **le** **territoire »** ajoute t-il. **« Nous devons surveiller de loin** **ce qu'il** **se passe »**.

**« Lijuan est sous forme fantomatique ? »**.

**« On dirait** **oui.** **Son réveil** **a provoqué des dégâts** **étranges que personne n'explique »**.

**« L'important est qu'elle** **reste dans** **son pseudo sommeil en attendant de trouver une solution pour l'éliminer** **»**.

**« Il faudra s'y** **résoudre un moment où** **a un autre »**.

Jason boit une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson spéciale et repose le verre sur la table basse. Le mien est à moitié bu. Je laisse mon verre sur la table basse du salon. Le regard de Jason se reporte sur moi. Il doit se sentir un peu plus rassuré. J'espère. Si je reste silencieux, ce n'est pas pour inquiéter les autres mais pour moi, me centrer sur moi, prendre du recul sur les derniers événements de cette semaine riche. Je me surprends moi-même et ce fut l'une des pires semaine de ma vie. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de me renfermer sur moi-même, pas le peu de temps que m'accorde cette fichue Cascade. Tout se qui se passe autour de moi est contre ma volonté. Justement, là est le problème. On m'accorde du temps pour moi, de l'aide, notamment la présence de Jason ce soir alors qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Le connaissant, il prendrait mal ma réflexion. Je ne veux en aucun cas le vexer. Déjà, il culpabilise pour ne pas avoir été sur les lieux la semaine dernière. Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal. Le plus triste est que toutes menaces n'est plus vraiment au-dessus de nos têtes mais près de la ville. Elles n'attendent qu'un signal pour y accéder et mettre tous sans dessus dessous. Les conséquences risquent d'être plus importantes et forcément nos sens seront davantage aux aguets mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux retenir pour l'instant. J'ai quand même un invité chez moi et au fur et à mesure de la conversation, j'ai l'impression de le déprimer. N'ai pas peur Jason. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Je ne suis pas un vampire.

**« Un deuxième verre ? ».**

**« Oui, s'il te plait »**.

Je pars dans la cuisine refaire la même opération qu'il y a une demi ou trois quart d'heure je ne sais plus. En regardant l'heure sur la pendule, il est minuit. Qu'est-ce que cet ange aux ailes noires est venu faire chez moi aussi tard ? Il doit être exténué par son voyage et sa mission en Chine mais il a tout de même pris du temps pour venir chez moi. C'est fou. Honnêtement, quelle personne, quel ami le ferait ? Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Sauf sur la mienne, sans me compter ils sont six. C'est une chance. Je retrouve au salon où Jason est toujours assis sur le même siège avec deux verres dans les mains. Il prend le verre qu'il porte directement à ses lèvres. Je me demande s'il va rester dormir à la maison. Non que sa présence me gêne, il peut rester chez moi toute la nuit s'il le souhaite. On va continuer à discuter. Toute la nuit et je ne veux pas que l'alcool lui monte à la tête.

Sans savoir pourquoi mais j'ai une envie de rire. La situation, tous les deux assis à discuter de sujet sérieux en ayant un verre à la main. C'est un rire nerveux qui menace de sortir de ma bouche mais je ne veux paraitre ridicule alors je me contiens. Hé puis non, je commence à rire tout seul. Jason me regarde un peu exaspéré en se demandant surement que l'alcool me monte à la tête alors que c'est le deuxième verre.

**« C'est le deuxième verre qui te faire rire ? »** me dit-il.

Je ne peux même pas articuler un mot sans que je ne cesse de rire. Au contraire, ça accentue le besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ma vie. Au lieu de pleurer, pour se vider de toutes les larmes que contient mon corps non, je ris. Je ris à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, pour quelque chose de simple. Je ne pense pas à quelque chose de précis. C'est ridicule.

**« C'est n'importe quoi » **réussis-je à articuler.

**« Je confirme ».**

Et je continue à rire sans aucun motif valable mais j'avoue que la sensation est agréable. Je ne sais pas si le rire répare concrètement quelque chose, quoi que oui je pense mais au moins, ça libère l'esprit et je me sens mieux. Rire pour oublier, penser à quelque chose de positif. Rire seul certes, sous le regard un peu désespéré de Jason mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sens qu'il a envie de rire aussi alors je me permets de lui donner un coup de coude. Il réagit en souriant légèrement. J'ai l'habitude des fous rires solitaires mais pas cette fois, j'ai envie de l'entrainer aussi. Il arrive à sourire quand même mais je ne veux pas le forcer, je veux le voir sourire spontanément. J'ai réussi une fois avant qu'il ne rencontre son âme sœur. J'ai eu le bénéfice de le voir rire, pas tout à fait de toutes ses dents mais il a sourit. Il a un beau sourire. Il devrait le montrer plus souvent. Il mérite d'être heureux. Il doit l'être. Avec les Sept, nous sommes tous unanimes sur le sujet alors il n'a pas à avoir de doutes sur quoique ce soit. Il est entre de bonnes mains, avec nous et avec son âme sœur aussi.

_« N'oublie pas ta fameuse boisson à la soirée d'Elena ». _

_« Merci du rappel Venin »._

Je l'avais presque oubliée. Je parle de la soirée d'Elena. Pas de Venin, lui impossible de l'oublier. Pas Monsieur GQ. D'ailleurs, le surnom est venu aux oreilles de Galen qui a rit. Il n'a pas cru mais en jetant un coup d'œil de confirmation au vampire, celui-ci a acquiescé sans justification supplémentaire. Une chance parce qu'il va devoir assumé ce surnom. Tout comme Dmitri, Aodhan Galen et moi. Nous sommes désormais cinq. La question est qui sera le prochain ? J'ai plusieurs idées pour Jason mais j'attends la bonne idée avant de lui en faire part. Je préfère rester silencieux. En attendant que je me calme de mon fou rire solitaire (merci Jason de ne pas m'y avoir rejoint) et que j'articule une phrase correcte, le regard de mon ami ailé se pose sur moi. Il boit ensuite une gorgée de son verre. Il garde encore son air sérieux. Ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais entendre le rire de Jason. Exception. Le calme est revenu dans la maison. En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de rire. C'est une sensation que j'ai oublié cette semaine. Je me relève du canapé pour allumer une autre lampe à proximité de celui-ci. Ma vision s'est habituée à la pénombre, un peu trop que j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. Je viens me rasseoir en évitant un contact ailé avec celles de Jason, il n'aime pas beaucoup les contacts. La lampe donne une autre atmosphère à la pièce. Je ferme un premier volet qui donne sur le jardin et laisse les autres non fermés, je tire simplement les rideaux.

**« Merci ».**

Il a besoin d'entendre ce mot. Jason n'était pas obligé et pourtant il l'a fait. Je le remercie une fois revenu à ma place sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas simplement une formule de politesse, c'est plus que ça. Il est présent pour nous n'importe quand, à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où en cas de nécessite et ce soir, il est chez moi. Il a passé la soirée chez moi. Sans aprioris ni autre chose, il est venu parce qu'il s'inquiète. Et je suis satisfait de l'avoir reçu, comme ça sans invitation spéciale. Juste pour le plaisir de recevoir une personne que l'on apprécie chez soi, que l'on aime, un ami au-delà d'être un frère. Quoique si, un frère.

**« Ce n'est rien »** me répond t-il simplement.

Non Jason, ce n'est pas banal. Mais je ne vais pas chercher à argumenter. Je continue de boire mon verre. Après quelques secondes de silence, je repose mon verre sur la table. Je me mets à regarder la bouteille que j'ai ramené de la cuisine. Je ne vais pas remplir à nouveau mon verre, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Je n'ai pas touché à un verre depuis un certain temps. Ce n'est que lors de rares occasions. En ce moment, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de trinquer pour quelque chose de positif. Avec Lijuan, les effets de cette fichue Cascade, les enquêtes menées par la Guilde et nous. Il y a eu beaucoup de travail. Dmitri a été envahi par l'administratif, Venin est parti sur le terrain pour aider Elena à suivre une piste potentielle et ainsi de suite. Penser pour une fois à quelque chose de positif est important et avec ma chute dans les airs qui m'a bien failli être fatale, je me rends compte du positif que l'on peut en tirer après en avoir bavé. Après ma chute, beaucoup de choses se sont mélangées dans mon esprit. J'ai été secoué dans tous les sens du terme. Ce soir, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Merci à mon ami aux ailes noires d'avoir pris la peine de passer la soirée chez moi. D'ailleurs, je le vois poser son verre vide sur la table et commencer à se lever. Je le regarde se mettre debout, toujours assis sur le canapé.

**« Je vais rentrer ».**

Il a raison. Il est temps de clore cette soirée qui m'a fait réaliser ma chance d'avoir une famille comme les Sept. Avec Jason, nous n'avons pas besoin d'argumenter beaucoup. Quelques mots suffisent et on se comprend sans problème. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je l'apprécie moins, les premiers mots qu'il a prononcé en arrivant à l'intérieur de la maison m'ont surpris pour ne pas dire un peu choqué dans le sens où non, je l'apprécie vraiment. Disons que Jason est moins démonstratif. Au premier abord, on est surpris par son tatouage, sublime en passant, qui recouvre la moitié du visage mais on l'oublie vite. Il a un caractère solitaire et il faut seulement s'y habituer, apprendre à le connaitre car quand il vous accorde sa confiance, c'est une personne sensible, attentionnée et loyale. Autrement dit, un ange génial.

**« Ne pense jamais que tu n'es pas le bienvenue chez moi » **dis-je quand il est au pallier de ma porte d'entrée. **« Nous sommes les Sept tout de même ».**

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Jason ose enfin à sourire. Je l'attendais celui-là. Un sourire sincère qui me touche vraiment. Il a besoin d'entendre qu'il nous ait indispensable parmi les Sept. Il est déjà au courant mais une piqure de rappel ne fait pas de mal. C'est important de le faire de temps en temps, pour le principe. Je veille à l'appliquer. L'ange aux ailes noires s'envole aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé devant la porte de chez moi. La nuit étant couleur noire d'encre, impossible de le distinguer parmi elle. Ses ailes se fondent dans le décor nocturne, en même temps il est doué pour ça.

* * *

_**Hey ! **_

_**Je pense n'avoir jamais écris un chapitre aussi long. J'ai été obligé de le couper en deux parties. J'ai adoré l'écrire. C'est un exercice un peu différent, je sors de ma zone de confort avec cette histoire. C'est vraiment cool. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Playlist**

« **All I want** » Kodaline

« **It's you** » Wrabel et Magical Thinker

« **Dream on** » Aerosmish

« **True colours** » Tom Odell

« **Already gone** » Sleeping At Last

« **With or whithout you** » U2

**Chapitre n°6**

Point de vue d'Illium

Il y a quelques heures, un ange aux ailes noires étaient assis dans mon salon en train d'attendre que je lui parle, il a essayé de me poser des questions, sans me brusquer, par peur que je m'emporte mais je ne peux pas le faire, pas devant lui. Sans doute qu'il a eu les échos avec Venin. Me vexer aussi facilement n'était pas approprié. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Jason a dû être surpris que je ne lui ferme pas la porte aux nez. De toute façon, il a des espions à ses services à travers le monde. Avoir des informations est la chose la plus accessible pour Jason donc il aurait appris ce qu'il voulait savoir. Me concernant, je me suis isolé une semaine chez moi à voir le moins de monde possible. C'était volontaire et nécessaire. Ce fut la plus étrange semaine de ma vie. Je l'ai passée à remplir mes carnets, à dormir un peu quand mes cauchemars voulaient bien me laisser tranquille. J'ai appelé ma mère pour la rassurer et lui parler. Je ne l'appelle pas souvent. Elle a tendance à s'inquiéter facilement, étant son seul enfant c'est compréhensible et je ne prends pas assez cet élément en compte. Déjà que les naissances angéliques sont rares alors s'il arrive quelque chose à son seul bébé, les choses changent. Si j'avais été dans son cas je n'aurais pas supporté, j'aurais fait le voyage jusqu'à la maison de mon enfant pour être certain de son bien-être. Ma mère respecte mon besoin d'intimité et j'imagine que l'Archange lui a parlé, peut-être que Dmitri aussi alors cela a suffit à combler son besoin d'informations. Je les remercie. Je n'aurais pas été capable de retenir mes larmes devant ma mère. Sa présence me manque alors si c'est pour la retrouver dans un état de tristesse et de grande inquiétude, autant éviter de se faire mal mutuellement.

J'appelle ma mère ce matin pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien.

**« Je vais bien maman ».**

**« Tu me l'as déjà dit la semaine dernière ».**

Keir m'a quand même prévenu sur la montée de fièvre, si elle revient je dois retourner le voir dès les premiers symptômes. J'ai fait la promesse de faire plus attention à moi si jamais ça n'allait pas. Depuis ce jour, je ne suis pas retourné le voir, ni l'un de ses collègues. Je ne veux pas revoir les murs blancs de l'hôpital avant un moment. Plus tard sera le mieux. En attendant, je profite du temps qui m'est offert après cette fichue Cascade pour vivre ma vie. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur, dans l'angoisse permanente de ce qu'il risque de se passer. Je ne veux pas me contenter des « et si... ». Tant que la pause de la Cascade dure, je vais profiter de la vie comme avant. Mais je vais bien.

**« Ça n'a pas changé ».**

**« Tant mieux, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter autant alors ».**

**« J'espère »** dis-je en la regardant. **« Ça m'a inquiété mais Jason est venu me voir ».**

**« Oh comment il va ? Il sort de sa zone de confort c'est bien ».**

**« Bien, on a discuté. Je l'ai rassuré et répondu à ses questions. Il est venu directement après sa mission sur le territoire de Lijuan et apparemment la situation reste calme, inchangée ».**

**« Lijuan est capable de tout. C'est bien le problème. Tout le monde est vigilant. Je ne serais pas surprise de la revoir un jour encore plus en colère mais profitons de cette accalmie ».**

**« En effet ».**

**« Maman est là mon chou ».**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder surpris à travers l'écran mais affiche quand même un sourire au visage. Ma mère est très protectrice. Moi aussi. Je sais de qui je tiens ce côté là. Il est vrai que je m'inquiète souvent pour mon entourage. Quand il m'arrive quelque chose, je n'aime pas attirer de l'inquiétude, de la pitié ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Dans ces cas là, je suis un peu gêné. Très étrange je sais.

**« Tu me manques ». **

**« Toi aussi »** dis-je en raccrochant.

Je ne veux pas que les effets secondaires négatifs de cette Cascade prennent le dessus sur ma personnalité. Je ne veux pas changer, devenir un autre ange. On sait tout ce que ça a donné chez un ange déchu assassiné par l'Archange il y a quelques années. Malheureusement, le nom de cet Archange déchu est écrit dans l'Histoire. Personne n'oubliera son cas. Notre Archange a eu du cran de le tuer. Il était obligé d'être tué mais un autre aurait pu s'en charger. Le problème est que seul Raphaël était autorisé puisqu'il se trouvait sur son territoire et non sur un autre. Tout le problème est là. Seulement, Raphaël fait partie du Cadre des dix et de ce fait, les autres Archanges auraient très bien pu se joindre à lui. Ils auraient voté favorablement sans hésiter. Et je ne veux pas devenir un ennemi, pas que pour les autres mais pour moi-même. Cela me déchirai le cœur. Autant me l'arracher directement, le problème sera réglé.

Sauf que plus je pense aux conséquences, plus je me mets à avoir peur. C'est très mauvais. C'est ce que j'ai noté dans mes carnets. Tout y est écrit noir sur blanc. Je pensais que l'écrire allait apaiser mes peurs, mes doutes et ça a été le cas mais je me réserve le droit d'aller voir Dmitri pour lui en parler. Il me donnerait des conseils. Il a le double de mon âge, plus adepte à me conseiller. Il me rassurait sur pas mal de points.

Je passe le reste de la matinée à trier mes photos, à consulter mes carnets de notes. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Cette histoire m'échappe un peu. Mon malaise a changé quelque chose chez moi. À aucun moment je n'y ai songé et ce qu'on raconte dans les livres sur le sujet a-t-il un sens à mes yeux ? Aucune idée. Maintenant je suis confus. Dans le sens où les choses changent, dans mon cas en cinq cent ans de vie je n'ai jamais été confronté à ça. Mais je me torture l'esprit pour des questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponse. Quelque part, ça me tracasse. Je veux avoir des réponses, comprendre la situation, comprendre ce qu'il m'attend à l'avenir. Sauf que je ne peux pas comprendre car c'est flou et personne ne peut lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal concernant la fameuse Cascade. Les effets se diffusent encore un peu partout dans le monde. C'est effrayant et ça rappelle sans arrêt que la vie est réellement incertaine. Je dois profiter du temps qu'il me reste, je suis un peu fort dans mes propos mais au fond, c'est vrai. Du moins, personne ne peut le nier. Je suis le principal concerné dans ces effets secondaires stupides. C'est moi qui ai failli exploser dans le ciel nocturne new-yorkais.

Je me mets à penser qu'il est temps de sortir un peu plus de chez moi, je veux dire aller ailleurs qu'à la Tour en vol. J'ai pris ce temps pour moi et il a été bénéfique. Mes amis sont venus chez moi. Ça me fait sourire parce que c'est rare. Je me mets à penser aux mots du Sept aux ailes noires. Il était prêt à faire demi tour lors de sa mission de Chine parce que je préoccupais ses pensées. À son retour, apprendre mon malaise l'a chamboulé. Je me souviens de ses mots sur le sujet. On a discuté une partie de la nuit, j'ai essayé de le rassurer un peu, de me justifier, je lui ai même montré mon carnet dans lequel je note tout depuis des semaines et Jason n'a pas cherché à l'ouvrir pour le lire. Le carnet était quand même sous son nez. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et feuilleter les pages noircies par mon écriture. Il ne l'a pas fait. Préférant sans doute préserver mon intimité, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à le lire, à y trouver des réponses, à y lire mes pensées les plus profondes sur le sujet. Cela a dû lui faire peur. Écouter mes quelques explications ajoutées au carnet, c'est trop d'un coup pour une seule personne. Jason m'a fait promettre de venir lui parler si j'en éprouve le besoin, qu'il serait là et j'ai dit oui. Je lui ai promis de me confier à condition que ce soit réciproque. Même si je suis dans une phase difficile, je lui ai demandé de venir me voir au moindre problème, s'il en a envie bien sûr. Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Nous sommes les Sept, une famille. Jason est venu chez moi. Il a voulu des réponses aux questions qui étaient coincées dans son esprit. J'ai tenté d'y répondre. L'ange aux ailes noires m'a écouté. Il a compris au moins mon besoin de rester chez moi et il m'accorde sa confiance. Je le savais déjà. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le bienvenu chez moi. Quand il m'a dit penser le contraire, cela m'a surpris. Il ne doit pas le penser. Le lui avoir dit à voix haute a je pense, un peu changé la donne entre nous deux. Ce n'est pas plus mal, il est plus distant mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait une différence. Je tiens à lui comme aux autres Sept. Il le sait maintenant.

Je recommence à prendre de la vitesse en vol, comme avant. _« Tu voles comme un papillon »_. Plus je m'élève dans le ciel plus je me sens bien. Cette sensation m'a vraiment manqué. Pour un être habitué à voler toute la journée, ne plus le faire pendant une semaine était difficile mais pour mon bien-être, une pause était nécessaire. Il me fallait du temps pour récupérer et faire des examens complémentaires demandés par Dmitri. D'ailleurs, les résultats n'ont rien montré de grave. Juste que mon état est à surveiller. Même si ma montée en puissance s'est transformée en scène publique dans les airs, il a voulu être sûre que mes organes internes ne brûlent pas à petit feu. Je me souviens de la sensation de chaleur qui a pris possession de mon corps, de mes yeux qui voulaient se fermer mais je luttais pour rester éveillé, de la chute qui arrivait. Je menaçais de me transformer en feu d'artifice. Et un feu artifice vivant en plein ciel non merci. Je me souviens des lueurs autour de moi. J'ai ensuite fermé les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Je voyais des images autour de moi, des mouvements mais je n'entendais rien. Raphaël essayait de me parler. Je ne sentais que ses bras autour de moi. J'ai ensuite repris connaissance dans le bureau de Dmitri. J'entendais des voix dont celle de l'Archange. Il me rassurait. Ses paroles m'ont aidé. J'entendais ses paroles sans réellement les comprendre, je me laissais faire comme une marionnette. Je me devais de ne pas fermer les yeux, de rester éveillé à côté de lui. Mon corps ne se contrôlait plus puisque apparemment, du sang s'échappait de ma bouche. Mon corps était dépendant. Livré à lui-même sans que j'en ai conscience. De toute façon, il valait mieux pour moi que je ne sois pas conscient de tout ça, du moins pas totalement. Mon cœur aurait très bien pu sortir de ma poitrine. Je le pressentais. J'avais envie de m'enlever cette douleur qui me consumait. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas agir. J'ai eu envie de hurler pour que l'on m'entende. Rien. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit de concret. Mais j'ai repris peu à peu conscience et j'ai pu formuler quelques mots. C'était une soirée horrible.

Quoi de mieux que de jouer au sport national américain pour débuter une nouvelle semaine ? Le temps est idéal, pas de vent, le soleil est de sortie, pas de nuages non plus et deux équipes d'anges qui se regardent pour savoir à qui la balle ira. Nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je la lance à Aodhan qui la rattrape plus vite que les anges à proximité. Nous sommes deux équipes qui se disputent une balle. Les regards des autres vont d'une main à une autre pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Nous avons un point d'avance sur l'autre équipe. Strass connait mes astuces comme sa poche, cela m'oblige à renouveler ma tactique de jeu. Il connait mes faits et gestes quand il est question de jouer au baseball dans les airs. En bas, les humains commencent à se rassembler pour nous regarder jouer. Des groupes se forment afin de mieux définir leur pronostic selon les deux anges qui se trouvent être moi et mon meilleur ami. Hé oui, gagner fait parti de mes objectifs. Mon meilleur ami est fort dans ce jeu alors je me méfie. Ses anges sont attentifs aussi mais je remarque qu'ils commencent à être fatigués. J'ai envie de rire en leur disant que ce sont des petits joueurs mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaires sarcastiques sur le sujet. L'ange diamanté serait capable de lire dans mes pensées et j'ai envie d'éviter une crise de fou rire en plein ciel. Les gens ne comprendraient rien de la situation et nous sommes ici pour jouer au baseball tout de même. Aucun autre ange ne peut rivaliser avec nos équipes. La mienne est déterminée. La balle continue de voler dans toutes les directions. Un ange de mon équipe menace de tomber sur un toit pour récupérer la balle de justesse quand un autre tombe sur un drap blanc en train de sécher à une fenêtre. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction du propriétaire du linge en question qui sèche sur le balcon.

La balle blanche vole à nouveau en ma direction, je l'attrape sous les yeux d'un ange blanc aux ailes diamantées près à me la prendre des mains. Il me regarde, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres pour marquer un nouveau point. Rare sont les fois où l'on joue au-dessus du fleuve Hudson en plein jour. On aime bien jouer lorsqu'il y a des orages. On les contourne en évitant de se faire foudroyer une partie des ailes. Les brûlures font très mal. Testé et approuvé une fois, les douleurs ne sont pas pareilles qu'une autre, c'est incomparable mais on doit assumer les conséquences. Heureusement, on guérit vite. Un des avantages de l'immortalité.

Un nouveau point au compteur d'Aodhan. Nous sommes à égalité et hors de question de terminer la partie de sitôt. D'habitude, je ne dit rien de ma stratégie mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre du temps. On me regarde comme si j'avais la réponse à une éventuelle victoire mais non alors je lance la balle à un autre ange de mon équipe qui est juste derrière Strass. Je vais devoir changer de stratégie. Un échange de regard avec l'ange du refuge et il vole jusqu'à ma droite en évitant de laisser tomber la balle sur un des toits qui nous entoure. On continue de regarder tout autour de nous et de surveiller la balle de baseball. La moindre occasion est à saisir pour marquer un point.

Les autres anges finissent par capituler et la partie se termine entre moi et Strass. La balle blanche vole dans toutes les directions. Un jeu d'enfant pour nous. Les anges de nos deux équipes respectives ont capitulé un peu trop vite à mon goût mais les pauvres, il sont encore jeunes. Me sentir bien dans ma peau m'a manqué. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de moments aussi bons.

**« La partie va se jouer entre toi et moi ».**

**« Je sais ».**

La balle vole au-dessus de ma tête. Je la frôle des doigts sans l'attraper. Elle se dirige vers le port. Ce n'est pas bon signe si elle tombe sur le toit de la voiture d'un automobiliste qui sera surpris. Le but n'est pas de créer la panique. Je vole aussi vite que possible. J'arrive quand même au niveau de la balle et la lance en direction de mon meilleur ami. Une fois en main, je me retourne. Le soleil me gêne un peu, il est dans mon angle de vision sachant aussi que les reflets lumineux des ailes de mon meilleur ami ne jouent pas en ma faveur. Il sait bien que cela change la donne lors de nos parties de jeux dans les airs. Il en profite. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. La balle part en ligne droite et il est obligé de faire un plongeon parce qu'elle retombe aussitôt. Ce serait dommage qu'il se prenne la tête dans l'eau du fleuve. Mais ce serait drôle et je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de rire. J'aurais droit à son regard noir parce qu'il sera mouillé et ses ailes ne sécheraient pas en une minute. Il éblouira tout le monde. Je pense aussi qu'il serait temps de conclure la partie, non ? En tout cas, le sourire sur le visage de mon meilleur ami signifie que non; la partie n'est pas encore terminée. Il a rattrapé l'objet.

Sentir à nouveau le vent frapper mon visage, sentir mes ailes se faufiler parmi les courants d'air, sentir le soleil réchauffer mon visage. Me sentir libre, sans contraintes, sans pensées négatives, se sentir vivant. C'est un sentiment unique et voler m'a vraiment manqué. Sans ça, je ne suis plus un ange. Je ne suis plus rien. Voler est ma raison de vivre, l'une d'elle en tout cas. Me sentir libre, dehors et non enfermé entre les murs de ma maison et ceux du Médicat est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver ces dernières semaines. Dans les airs, je me sens moi. Un ange comme d'autres certes mais un ange avant tout, dont la seule manière de se sentir libre est de voler. Je ne suis pas un ange que l'on peut enfermer dans une cage et qu'on prive ainsi de liberté. Je ne serais pas un papillon que l'on regarde à travers une cage. Ni épinglé au mur privé de Lijuan. Toutes ces paires d'ailes épinglées à un mur pour le reste de l'éternité me révulse. Je suis né avec une paire d'ailes, c'est bien pour me sentir en liberté. Le soleil qui réchauffe ma peau a grandement amélioré mon moral.

**« Tu attrapes la balle ou tu déclares forfait ? »** rit mon meilleur ami.

Je regarde mon meilleur ami surpris. Il veut jouer. Il est de bonne humeur. Sans moi, que devient-il ? Il est perdu si je ne suis pas dans les parages. Il se sent seul. Comme je suis d'humeur, je me prête au jeu. Là, il s'agit de sport et dans ce domaine il excelle. Il veut jouer, d'accord. Je lance la balle à Adohan qui la rattrape. À qui aura le point gagnant de la partie ? Très bonne question. Sur un toit d'un immeuble ancien, les anges qui ont composé nos deux équipes regardent la suite de la partie. Ils ont un peu vite laissé tomber la partie je trouve mais je ne leur en veux pas. Strass me relance la balle. Elle vole à nouveau en ma direction et ainsi de suite. Nous sommes des enfants. Certains humains s'arrêtent pour regarder la scène d'en bas, je peux les voir d'où je suis. Cela me fait sourire. Ils ont une vue imprenable. Ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Strass. Ses ailes attirent l'attention de tous. Elle scintillent, il a toujours la faveur des plus jeunes. Les enfants l'admirent. Évidemment, il sera trop fier pour ne pas le dire.

**« Jamais »** souriais-je.

La partie ne se terminera pas ainsi. Pas sur une égalité, il faut un point dans mon camp ou dans le sien. La balle vole à nouveau vers lui. Si ça continue dans cette stratégie, la partie ne se terminera jamais. Il faut une fin. Quoique j'ai la journée. Les yeux des autres anges de nos équipes respectives sont toujours rivés sur la balle qui continue sa trajectoire. Elle vole un peu partout. Nous continuons à lancer la balle sans prendre en compte les regards des humains en bas. En trois semaines, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Mon meilleur ami s'apprête à marquer un nouveau point mais je rattrape la balle à temps. La partie va se finir sur une égalité parfaite. Intérieurement, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Nous continuons ainsi notre ballet aérien pendant au moins une demi heure. Il ne veut pas déclarer forfait alors je lui doit une revanche.

**« Tu me dois une revanche »** jure t-il à mon attention quand il atterrit sur le toit de la Tour.

En atterrissant, je le regard en souriant. De toute façon, je n'y aurais pas échappé il m'aurait répéter ça jusqu'à ce que je dise oui. On ne peut pas refuser grand chose à Aodhan J'acquiesce positivement, je capitule à sa demande. La prochaine partie de baseball en plein air, aux yeux des habitants new-yorkais à proximité du fleuve Hudson seront au première loge, se déroulera quand il y aura de l'orage histoire d'ajouter de la difficulté. J'espère qu'il est prêt à admettre que la partie ne sera pas facile, je parlerais à mes anges pour une nouvelle tactique de jeu.

**« Promis »** répondis-je à mon tour.

La partie reprendra de plus belle la prochaine fois. La plupart du temps, les gens s'arrêtent pour regarder mais par temps d'orage, j'en doute. Aodhan me fait rire. Il pousse la porte qui mène directement à la salle d'entrainement où Venin se trouvé déjà. Concentré, il vise une cible avec les yeux bandés d'un tissu soir. Il n'a aucune chance de louper sa cible. Venin est le meilleur dans le domaine. Je donne un coup de coude à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il cesse de rire. Nous reprenons notre sérieux rapidement. Le vampire, aussi le plus jeune des Sept vise sa première cible du premier coup. Il enlève brièvement son bandeau sur les yeux pour regarder le couteau dans la zone jaune de la cible. Satisfait, il le remet sur les yeux, prend un nouveau couteau et recommence. Il respire doucement et lance le second couteau qui atteint sa cible. Comme pour la première, l'arme se plante dans la zone jaune de la cible. Il a senti notre présence. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il cesse ce qu'il fait. Il est concentré. Il attrape le dernier couteau du lot, respire doucement, lance l'arme sur la cible et elle se plante dans la zone rouge. Bien joué. Aodhan soupire. Il veut applaudir mais le vampire prend la parole.

**« Strass et Campanule »** dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

**« En personne »** répond mon meilleur ami.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer. Pour une fois, cette fois-ci je reste silencieux.

**« Que fais-tu ? ».**

**« Je prépare le prochain entrainement d'Elena, celui que les bébés anges apprennent quand ils sont en âge de manipuler une arme blanche ».**

**« Elle va mal le prendre »** rit Aodhan.

**« Il y a un début à tout. Si elle se trouve dans une situation délicate, plus que d'habitude, je veux qu'elle sache lancer un couteau les yeux plongés dans le noir. Elle devra se fier aux sons environnants plus qu'aux odeurs, s'il ne s'agit pas d'un vampire ». **

**« Effectivement ».**

**« D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, j'espère que l'on te verra à sa fête de quartier Campanule. Tu lui manques. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre »** ajoute t-il en riant.

**« Oui ». **

Il faut croire que ces trois lettres suffisent à satisfaire Venin. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, signe qu'il est de bonne humeur. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. Depuis qu'il est venu chez moi la semaine dernière, il a changé. Mais je préfère le voir comme ça que de mauvaise humeur. Croyez-moi, un vampire de mauvaise humeur est détestable. Et un ange aussi mais c'est une autre histoire. Je ne suis pas non plus surpris de constater qu'il n'a pas dénié ne pas me rappeler la fête de quartier organisée par Elena. Elle s'est promise d'en organiser une tous les mois. Je pense que c'est pour permettre la cohésion entre tous les habitants du quartier. Entre les vampires et les humains qui ont plus d'opportunités de se côtoyer dans la vie quotidienne, c'est moins le cas pour les anges. Nous sommes plus dans les aires que sur la terre. Parfois, il est bon de rappeler à tout le monde que nous vivons sur la même planète. Nos mondes sont peut-être différents mais sans eux, il manquerait une pièce du puzzle. C'est niais mais vrai. Sans nos coopérations pendant la bataille avec Lijuan, les conséquences auraient été davantage désastreuses. Elles l'ont été mais minimisées par rapport à ce que l'on aurait pu s'attendre. Le vampire récupère les trois couteaux plantés dans la cible pour les ranger. Sa démonstration est terminée. Aodhan le suit du regard mais reste silencieux. Ses ailes brillent sous les rayons du soleil qui traversent les baies vitrées dans la pièce. Un diamant vivant. Mais si on lui fait remarquer, il va s'habituer.

**« Votre partie de jeu dans les airs est en seconde partie de tous les médias. Ça contraste avec les bouillonnements inexpliqués du fleuve ». **

**« On a fait diversion ».**

**« Ce n'est pas un reproche Strass » **intervient Dmitri sans que nous nous sommes rendus compte de sa présence dans la salle. **« Les gens ont moins peur, en soit ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Les divers événements sont liés à la Cascade. Le problème est que cela signifiera quelque chose dans la durée et ce quelque chose a un lien avec Lijuan ».**

**« Merci de plomber l'ambiance » **intervient Venin.

Dmitri commence à rire face à la remarque de l'autre vampire. Deux vampires et deux anges dans la même pièce. Adohan aussi, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Il devine le moment de solitude que subit notre second préféré de l'Archange. Nous sommes tous méfiants des futures attentions de l'Archange de Chine. Sa présence sous forme fantomatique est étrange. Elle a choisit le Sommeil. Le problème est que peu de personnes peuvent être témoin de son état. Xi est son second. Il prend en charge le territoire. Jason est revenu de Chine sans informations supplémentaires susceptibles d'avoir une répercussion auprès des territoires voisins. Nous sommes vigilants.

**« Surtout que Campanule me doit une revanche »** répond Aodhan.

**« Tu plaisantes ? »** ajoute Dmitri. **« Quand ? ». **

**« Au prochaine orage ».**

À l'évocation de la réponse de Strass, Dmitri semble voir rouge. Il est très vigilant à mon sujet. Pourtant, il m'a autorisé à entreprendre des vols sur des distances moyennes. Je me rends compte que cela l'inquiète. Je vais devoir m'y habituer. Mon état est stable. Dmitri m'a obligé à passer des examens médicaux supplémentaires afin de s'assurer que mes organes internes n'étaient pas touchés. Et c'est négatif. Je vais bien. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui se fait engueuler par son père. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Dmitri a toujours été bienveillant avec moi. Il a toujours eu un comportement paternel avec moi, Naasir et parfois Aodhan Ils nous a connu dès l'enfance. Je conçois qu'il ait des inquiétudes. Dmitri me regarde avec un air désespéré.

**« Si tu subies une brûlure, crois moi c'est** **moi qui vais arracher tes plumes. Tu as tout juste le droit de voler sur des moyennes distances ».**

**« Faudrait que tu me rattrapes ».**

**« Campanule sait ce qu'il** **fait »** ajoute Venin.

**« Tu es le plus jeune »** lui répond Dmitri. **« Les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques »** ajoute t-il en me donnant un regard noir.

Ses mots sont mesurés mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Il n'ose pas me parler via le lien mental qui nous unit tous les Sept. Je devine qu'il est énervé. Ce n'est pas le but, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Les choses sont fragiles, mon état va mieux. Je ne veux pas devenir plus vigilant dans le sens où surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes n'est pas une bonne solution. Il se comporte comme une figure paternelle et je ne peux absolument pas le blâmer. Au contraire, c'est gratifiant. Il se soucie de moi. Il est vrai que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles mais je ne peux pas nier aussi que je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Si une épée de Damocles se trouve au-dessus de ma tête, je veux profiter du temps restant. Ne pas m'oublier. Les choses vont probablement prendre une autre ampleur à la prochaine Cascade, si elle se produit dans un siècle, dans deux siècles, trois ou un millénaire, je ne serais pas tranquille. Penser constamment au lendemain en me demandant quel effet secondaire va se propager dans mon corps n'est pas sain. Dmitri le comprend. Je le sais mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'un de nous. Je le sais. Nous sommes une famille et quand un membre est touché, les autres le sont aussi. Les conséquences ne sont pas non plus à prendre à la légère et c'est là le problème. Déjà que ma mère s'inquiète, je le suis aussi pour elle alors si en plus, les autres Sept le sont aussi on aura jamais terminé. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans ce cercle pour les prochains siècles à venir si jamais cette Cascade recommence. Plus je profite de la vie, pour ne pas dire du temps qu'il me reste car j'ai l'impression d'être condamné, ce que je ne suis pas. Je tiens à envisager l'avenir sous un jour positif. Je ne suis pas un ange qui tient à être enfermé dans une cage. Cette Cascade m'a fait prendre conscience de la fragilité de la vie. Même étant immortel, la vie reste fragile. Un comble. C'est contradictoire mais un ange n'est nuisible que par un autre ange ou alors un vampire vraiment déterminé à nous mettre la main dessus, ce qui est plus rare. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Les vampires peuvent se révéler de redoutables adversaires.

Entre Dmitri et moi, le silence devient pesant et Venin le ressent. Il me regarde comme pour s'excuser à la place du vampire âgé de mille ans à ses côtés, soit six siècles et demi de plus que Venin. Il ne doit pas le faire car je ne prends pas mal la réaction de ce dernier. Il a raison. Si nos situations étaient échangées, comment je réagirais ? Dans de telles circonstances, l'inquiétude, les doutes, la peur, l'angoisse, la colère me mangeraient sans hésiter. Une chose est sûre est que je m'assurai de son bien-être mental et physique dans le sens où les effets secondaires peuvent causer de nombreux dommages. On ne connait pas toutes les conséquences, elles varient selon l'ange. Un autre ange qui n'a pas le lien que j'ai avec Raphaël n'aurait pas tenu. Et je mesure ma chance de l'avoir eu, comme tous les Sept. Je me mets à penser si ce n'est pas une mesure de protection plus qu'un moyen d'avoir la certitude de la loyauté d'un ange. Plus qu'une formalité mais comme une confiance réelle mutuelle basée aussi sur la loyauté sincère et honnête. C'est bien plus qu'un lien de sang pour moi. Et les autres Sept pensent sûrement la même chose. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas de l'attitude de Dmitri à mon égard. Le plus jeune vampire conçoit je pense l'avis de l'aîné mais aussi le mien, il doit être partagé. Quand il est venu chez moi avec Aodhan il m'a expliqué que sa réaction n'était pas méchante volontairement, c'était maladroit. Je lui ai répondu que c'était ma réaction qui n'était pas appropriée. Réagir ainsi n'était pas correcte. Disons que je me sentais dépassé. Être Archange dans les siècles à venir ou au prochain millénaire n'a jamais figuré dans ma liste d'objectifs à atteindre, loin de là. Je ne suis pas à ce stade de réflexion. Au moment venu, j'y penserais. Mais ça m'effraie.


	8. Chapitre 7 partie 1

**Playlist**

**« Superhero » **Lauv

**« Incomplete » **James Bay

**« One » **Ed Sheeran

**« Saturn » **Sleeping At Last

**« It is what it is » **Lifehouse

**« This town » **Niall Horan

**Chapitre n°7**

**partie 1**

Point de vue d'Illium

Après avoir discuté avec mon vampire préféré, je me suis envolé. Non que la discussion m'ait vexée, au contraire je comprends la réaction de Dmitri. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de prendre soin des autres, d'employer des mots un peu difficiles à entendre, d'un point de vue extérieur ou de mon point de vue parce que l'on fait tous les deux partis de la garde de Raphaël. On peut reprocher des choses à Dmitri. Sous son armure en béton armée qu'il s'est forgée se cache une personne incroyable. Loin de l'image stricte et sévère, à juste titre de son rôle de second de l'Archange. Il est d'une loyauté exemplaire. Honnêtement, personne ne peut le nier. L'Archange le considère comme un ami, un frère plus qu'un second. Il a l'œil sur la ville, il est au courant de tout de qu'il se passe. Idem pour Jason le maitre espion numéro un qui a un œil sur le monde. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Certes, entendre de sa bouche que je prends des risques fait un peu mal. Dmitri veut mon bien. Il a eu peur de perdre l'un des Sept mais il faut aussi qu'il sache que je me porte bien. Je ne peux faire de vols sur de longues distances mais j'ai pu jouer au baseball avec mon meilleur ami. Ce fut le meilleur moment que j'ai ressenti depuis longtemps. Je me suis senti vivant mais surtout libre. Je n'ai pas pensé au malaise pendant le match. Je me suis senti bien dans ma peau, comme avant. Maintenant, c'est un peu différent. J'appréhende les choses autrement.

_**« Les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques ».**_

Je sais bien qu'il parlait du match de baseball, de la revanche lors du prochain orage pour donner du piquant à la partie. Il ne l'a pas dit à voix haute mais l'a pensé très fort. C'est une allusion à la Cascade, aux effets secondaires qu'elle a eu sur moi. Peut-être que Venin n'y a pas songé directement mais le regard de Dmitri l'indiquait. Je l'ai compris tout de suite et je ne voulais pas renchérir sur le sujet. Je le sais. Il s'inquiète. Toujours. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Le vampire n'a pas voulu en rajouter non plus, sous les regards soutenus de Venin et d'Aodhan. Ils ont assisté à cette scène. La première fois que je l'orage a frappé mes ailes, à cause d'un virage un peu trop serré. Je n'ai pas anticipé cet orage là. Quoiqu'il en soit, la partie était géniale. Aodhan a beaucoup rit, je me suis aussi laissé prendre au jeu. Au lieu d'éviter un éclair de justesse, je me le suis pris sur une partie de mon aile droite. La douleur fut foudroyante, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle n'a pas duré longtemps. Une éternité pour moi parce qu'elle ne m'a pas loupé, les antidouleurs de Keir ont joué leur rôle et ma cicatrisation s'est faite rapidement. Mais depuis mon malaise, Dmitri ne veut pas que je me fasse frapper par la foudre. Ce qui est logique. Je le conçois. Moi aussi j'aimerai éviter de subir de nouvelles brûlures de cette intensité. La foudre fait vraiment mal. Pour l'avoir expérimentée une première fois, c'est horrible. Mais j'ai promis une revanche à mon meilleur ami, je me dois de tenir cette promesse. Cette fois, je vais faire attention. En même temps, l'adrénaline que procure ce type de partie à haut risque au final, fait que l'on ne pense pas au danger. On pense à l'enjeu de la partie, au piquant que cela donne au sport. Ridicule pour d'autres, je pense que nous passons pour des anges inconscients ou trop jeunes. On s'amuse. On profite du moment présent et il n'y a rien de mal. Nous sommes deux anges qui aimons les défis, risqués je l'avoue.

Il faut que j'aille discuter avec Dmitri, pour lui assurer que je vais bien. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il a envie d'entendre. Mes examens médicaux n'ont rien montré. Je vais attendre un peu avant de toquer à son bureau. Il ne me fermera pas la porte au nez. Mon but n'est absolument pas de le vexer, de lui faire du mal inconsciemment. Parfois, je me demande comment il serait s'il avait des enfants. Quel père serait-il ? Un père poule ? Un père stricte pour éviter de montrer son inquiétude ? Je me mets à penser qu'il serait un père poule, celui qui se soucie plus de ses enfants, des autres que de lui-même. Prendre ce fait en compte me fait penser que ce serait le cas, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vérifier leur faits et gestes pour être sûr de leur bien-être. Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée puisque Dmitri ne parle jamais de sa vie d'avant. Avant d'être le second de notre Archange, il a bien dû avoir une vie. Il n'en parle pas. Et je ne me plains pas, si c'est trop difficile pour plusieurs raisons je conçois tout à fait sa réticence à le faire. Maintenant qu'il est marié à Honor, il n'a pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie à cause de son passé. Ça je le comprends. Avancer est la meilleure chose à faire. Et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Juste que j'aimerai connaitre un indice sur son besoin de se montrer protecteur. Ou alors, je me tais et profite de cette qualité qui fait de Dmitri un vampire doté d'un cœur d'artichaut.

En vérité, je suis en train de rêvasser sur un toit à proximité de la Tour quand l'Archange demande à me voir via le lien mental que nous avons. Au début, je pense à une formalité. Depuis le temps que je suis sous les ordres de l'Archange, il me connait bien. Avec les siècles, un lien s'installe. Je me sens vraiment chanceux d'être au sein de ses Sept. Sans ce lien, je... Je ne serais plus là. Je me relève et m'envole en direction de la Tour. Sur le chemin, je ne me pose pas de savoir la raison. J'atterris sur le toit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois que mes ailes se ferment, j'ouvre la porte du toit qui mène aux couloirs de la Tour. Je m'avance dans le couloir qui mène à son bureau. En ouvrant la porte, Raphaël est assis à son bureau en train de parler avec un autre Archange, je reconnais la voix de Titus. Il rit toujours très fort. Quand on le voit pour la première fois, on est un peu déstabilisé. Mais au final, il a crée une alliance avec Raphaël depuis le Réveil de Lijuan. J'attends donc qu'il termine sa conversation et regarde l'étagère sur laquelle sont entreposées des objets et le souvenir douloureux de ma plume bleue arrachée contre mon gré m'interpelle. Elles ont repoussé sans problème par la suite. La voir ici m'étonne mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas longtemps quand mon attention se reporte sur Raphaël. Il me regarde de ses yeux bleus azur qui fascinent la plupart des gens. Les yeux d'un ange sont ce qu'il y a de plus beau après les plumes.

**« Je me demande pourquoi vous l'avez gardée ».**

**« Pour le souvenir ».**

Un souvenir amer dont j'ai fait le deuil. Une plume parmi tant d'autres. Quand je prononce ces mots, de la rancune se fait sentir alors que j'ai balayé cet épisode. En dévoilant des secrets importants à la femme qui a partagé ma vie, j'en ai payé les conséquences sachant qu'elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Mon châtiment était inévitable. Je l'ai pas très bien vécu pendant un moment mais au final, c'était juste. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle le répète. Je me suis senti trahie en quelque sorte. J'ai craché le morceau parce qu'elle me reprochait de garder le silence sur certains sujets. Notamment sur la transformation des anges. Je connais le processus mais il est si rare de l'appliquer. Transformer un vampire n'est pas tellement un secret. Je sais le faire. Rien ne serre de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La cicatrice est oubliée depuis des siècles. Pourtant, je sais où se trouve le cimetière qui conserve son âme. J'ai hésité à me poser à proximité et à regarder les gens marcher en posant des fleurs sur les tombes de leur proche. Mais je me suis toujours résolu à la dernière minute. Pourtant, je me demande ce que je ressentirai en imaginant à nouveau son visage. J'y pense quelque fois. Alors que je ne devrais pas. Pour quelqu'un ayant tourné la page, ce n'est pas judicieux.

**« Amer ».**

**« Tu étais un jeune ange »**.

Il est vrai et ce jour-là, j'aurai aimé me planquer en Alaska. Suffisamment loin pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver. Une erreur qui me reste en travers de la gorge. C'est pour ça que je deviens distant dès qu'une fille me regarde. Pas que je sois gêné mais c'est une sensation étrange et pourtant je ne suis pas le dernier pour sourire poliment. Je traite les gens comme un gentlemen. Ma mère m'a bien élevé. Je lui dois mon éducation tout de même et le jour où je croiserais le regard d'une femme, ce sera unique.

**« Ce n'est qu'une plume »**.

Je baisse les yeux, comme si je n'assumais pas. Alors qu'il s'agit de ma plume. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'anges aux ailes bleues dans cette ville. Les miennes sont uniques. Quand elles ont repoussé, je me sentais un peu nu. Un ange sans ses plumes n'est plus un ange. C'est une créature étrange. Je me souviens de ma tête dans le miroir, à afficher une mine décomposée mais heureusement, elles ont retrouvé leur éclat plus vite que je ne le pensais.

**« Pas n'importe laquelle, elle t'appartient ».**

Cette plume est à moi. Nombre d'humains se précipitent pour en ramasser une quand ils aperçoivent un ange en vol. Elles peuvent valoir une certaine somme d'argent, sans parler de la poussière d'ange qui elle vaut une fortune. C'est un autre sujet. Les plumes fascinent les gens. Elles forgent l'identité d'un ange. C'est ce que voient les gens quand il lève les yeux aux ciel. Ils aperçoivent les plumes. Chacun de nous a sa signature dans le ciel. Raphaël me regarde avec bienveillance. C'est réellement un bon Archange. Il se soucie des autres plus que de lui-même. Les Sept sont une famille à ses yeux, plus qu'une simple garde. Nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Je vole plus vite que les autres anges réunis. C'est pour cela que l'on m'appelle le _« papillon »_. Ma vitesse en vol s'est accélérée depuis les effets secondaires de cette fichue Cascade. Je deviens une fusée. Les effets sont étranges. Au début, j'étais un peu déstabilisé pour au final prendre gout à ce nouveau don.

Le silence de l'Archange en dit long et je me sens un peu gêné de le laisser en suspend. Il m'a demandé dans son bureau sans m'en dire la raison. Je présume que c'est pour savoir comment je me porte. Ou alors, il va me dissuader de ma partie de baseball dans les airs au prochain orage. En fait, je ne sais pas du tout. Je reporte mon regard sur lui, cherchant un indice sans en trouver un.

**« Vous m'avez demandé ? »**.

Je pense que peu de personnes possèdent des yeux bleus aussi captivants et une faculté de compréhension telle que possède Raphaël. Il ne se vexe pas. Pourtant j'ai été sur le fil du rasoir à deux reprises en quelques minutes. Il ne m'en veut pas.

**« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien ».**

**« Je vais bien »** répliquais-je aussitôt.

Les yeux bleus de Raphaël ne se détachent pas des miens. Je me demande ce qu'il souhaite savoir. Il me connaît bien, presque par cœur au final puisque quand sa mère à été prise de folie, la mienne s'en est occupée comme son propre enfant. Il m'a alors assuré une place parmi sa garde au moment où il est devenu un Archange. J'ai presque été surpris le premier parce qu'il n'était pas obligé. On se connait depuis des siècles, il m'a vu grandir. J'étais jeune quand il a eu mon âge actuel. Je le regardais voler dans les airs avec Uram. À l'époque où il n'avait pas succombé à la Folie. Il aurait pu être un autre Archange. Un être devenu sanguinaire sans que personne ne s'en rende réellement compte. Les choses ont dérapé. J'ai quand même gardé cette image de ces deux anges volants dans le ciel, en riant, en souriant, en profitant de la vie. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Je veux garder cette belle image. Même si les choses ont bien changé, même si Uram n'est plus là. Quand Raphaël m'a annoncé vouloir que je fasse partie de sa garde, j'ai hésité un peu parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accepte par défaut. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de le faire. Si j'accorde ma confiance à un ange, je suis honnête, sincère. Et j'ai mérité ma place en faisant mes preuves. Je ne me suis pas reposé sur mes lauriers. Il fallait que je montre à Raphaël que j'ai des compétences, qu'elles méritent d'être reconnues à leur juste valeur. Être aux côtés de Raphaël signifie forcément quelque chose d'autre que de faire partie de sa garde. Je le répète encore mais nous sommes une famille. C'est Venin qui me le répète aussi et j'imagine qu'à cet instant précis, il rirait très fort. Il a une personnalité atypique. C'est pour ça que l'on s'entend bien. J'essaye de m'entendre avec la majorité des gens. Je déteste et fuis les conflits au possible. J'aime rire. J'aime profiter de la vie. C'est devenu un moyen de faire abstraction de mon malaise. En vérité, cette joie de vivre m'apporte autant qu'elle apporte aux autres.

**« Ne te sens pas obligé ».**

Il prononce ces mots en étant très calme mais je devine sa tristesse. Il sait que j'allais dire le contraire. Ma journée s'annonce bien. Je déteste m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il ne veux pas me vexer, il veut s'assurer que je vais bien, il se soucie de mon bien-être. À croire qu'il lit dans les yeux des gens. Il n'essaie pas d'obtenir des informations via notre lien mental pour m'épargner de prononcer des phrases qui me feront mal. Je ne le fais pas non plus. Je continue de fixer ses yeux. Mes bras se croisent. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être considéré. Pas dans le sens stricte, dans le sens où on se soucie réellement de ma santé. Il ne se montre pas froid, distant. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Me montrer vulnérable aux yeux de Raphaël est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Ce ne serait pas juste. J'essuie les premières larmes qui apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux rapidement. J'ai l'air d'un ange en détresse. À qui on a envie de faire un câlin et de lui murmurer que tout va bien. Oui, c'est le cas. On dit que derrière les personnalités joyeuses, se cachent des êtres fragiles et abimés parfois. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. En quoi la joie veut dire que quelque chose de plus sombre se cache derrière ? Ce n'est pas une raison. Mais je suis d'accord qu'afficher un sourire est bien plus facile qu'on ne le pense. J'ai compris cela récemment quand je me suis isolé chez moi après mon malaise. Cette fichue Cascade m'a fait comprendre ça, que cacher la tristesse, un mal-être, derrière un sourire donne une parfaite illusion. Seul de vrais amis, ceux qui se comptent sur le doigt d'une main, vos parents dont vous êtes proches peuvent détecter quelque chose d'anormal. En fait, sourire est comme un masque, une sorte de pansement pour penser une plaie ou un sentiment de tristesse. J'ai été surpris de l'impact que ça donnait aux gens. Un sourire fait penser à autre chose, ne donne pas de signe négatif particulier, on s'attache à ce sourire et on lui fait confiance. Alors, oui je suis heureux, j'aime la vie parce que les siècles m'ont apporté des amis qui se comptent sur le doigt d'une main, j'ai pris du recul, j'ai connu un amour qui n'est plus depuis des siècles mais je l'ai connu quand même. L'image heureuse que je renvois est ma marque de fabrique. Je la conserve précieusement. Elle m'aide.

**« Je... ».**

Les larmes coulent toutes seules et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. D'une, je n'en éprouve pas l'envie et que j'en ai marre de me cacher, de me montrer souriant alors que depuis trois semaines maintenant j'aurais pu être réduit en poussière. Alors, je continue d'essuyer mes yeux humides. Mes mains tremblent, je tente de les cacher derrière mon dos, de passer la main dans mes cheveux qui ont bien poussé ces derniers temps. Je me sens vulnérable, sans arguments pour me justifier auprès de l'Archange qui me regarde toujours dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus rassurants. Il est bien plus que l'image froide, cruelle d'Archange qu'il arborait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elena. Depuis, son regard s'est attendri. Aujourd'hui, je pleure dans son bureau. S'il a envie de se moquer de moi auprès des autres, il peut le faire, mes larmes sont servies sur un plateau d'argent. Ce serait difficile mais je pourrais encaisser. Je connais Raphaël. Il a une carrure qui effraie les gens, du moins ceux qui ne le connaissent pas comme les humains. Quand ils aperçoivent un ange au-dessus de leur tête, ils sont à la fois effrayés et fascinés.

Je me sens comme un enfant à qui on souhaite trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter. Plusieurs souvenirs d'enfance me reviennent en tête et je tente de les refouler pour ne pas tomber au sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'ai pas versé de larmes depuis ma chute et tout s'accumule alors à un moment, tout déborde. Mes larmes se fraient un chemin jusqu'à mes joues sans aucun soucis. Je suis vulnérable. Moi qui croyais que mes carnets remplis de mes notes, de mes états-d'âmes allaient arrangé les choses, du moins en surface mais il y a beaucoup plus de choses sous la surface.

Alors, sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite, je sens la peau fraiche de l'Archange contre ma joue. Il m'enveloppe le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras. Ma fine carrure contre sa peau. Je me laisse faire comme une marionnette ou une poupée de chiffons au choix. Là, j'oublie totalement le regard des autres. Il me rassure. Il me murmure que tout ira bien. Qu'il veut juste savoir comment je me porte parce que la sécurité de ses Sept lui importe. Ce n'est pas qu'une garde à ses yeux et à nos yeux aussi, nous le savons tous depuis le début. Il m'explique qu'il a lu le rapport de Keir à mon sujet et que tout va bien. Le point qui l'inquiète c'est mon mental. Les effets de la Cascade sur moi ont fait peur à tout le monde. Je le sais. Dmitri et Venin m'en ont parlé. Jason aussi. Adohan aussi. Maintenant Raphaël est au courant et je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes le soient, juste les Sept et celui qui me serre fort dans ses bras. Je ne me retire pas pour autant, les larmes coulent encore le long de mes joues. Il faut qu'elles sortent. Même si ça fait mal, même si mon ventre se tord, si des frissons parcourent mon corps.

**« Ne t'excuse en aucun cas Illium, tu es l'un de mes Sept et je prends soin d'eux ». **

Ses mots me réchauffent le cœur. Il a compris ce qui se trame dans mon esprit sans que je ne m'étende sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Le fait qu'un ange aux ailes noires ait franchi la porte de chez moi hier soir, je m'étonne que Raphaël ne me raconte pas le rapport qu'il a dû rendre. Non que je ne fasse pas confiance à Jason, je suppose qu'il a dû répondre aux interrogations de l'Archange. Si jamais il lui en a demandé mais je ne le sais pas.

**« Si tu veux savoir, Jason ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a juste dit qu'il est venu chez toi hier soir. Je ne suis au courant de rien d'autre »** ajoute l'Archange voyant que je ne dis toujours rien.

Je le regarde un peu étonné parce que Jason n'est pas du genre à dire ce type de fait. Non que je le prenne mal mais il est si discret et encore plus quand il s'agit de la vie privée. Il est muet. Et je respecte ça. Jason peut garder beaucoup de choses pour lui et il a dû mal à exprimer ses émotions. Quand je l'ai vu devant ma porte, cela m'a surpris et touché en même temps car il est sortie de sa zone de confort. Il s'est inquiété. Il est resté chez moi une partie de la soirée. Et j'ai apprécié, différent de celle passée avec Venin et Aodhan Jason accorde sa confiance à peu de personnes. Certes il a des espions partout mais ce n'est pas la même confiance, il s'agit là d'une confiance basée sur la sécurité internationale au fond. La confiance qu'il donne aux Sept, à notre Archange est telle que nous sommes comme des frères. C'est un lien mutuel, unique qui ne disparaitra jamais. Et je suis touché qu'il me l'accorde, notamment en venant chez moi au lieu de rentrer chez lui suite à la mission accomplie sur le territoire de Lijuan.

Dans les bras de Raphaël, je me sens comme un enfant. Un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré, qu'on lui enlève ses doutes, ses angoisses et c'est une drôle de sensation. J'aime le fait qu'il ne me harcèle pas de questions, qu'il prenne le temps de patienter. Les mots doivent sortir de ma bouche. Aussi, il faut que j'aille voir Dmitri. Lui aussi a besoin de savoir que je me porte bien. Je sais parfaitement que les Sept sont là pour moi, que l'Archange est là pour moi et que ma mère l'est aussi. Cela me réchauffe le cœur. Cela m'enlève le poids que je tente de porter comme un grand depuis deux semaines; dont une à me poser cent cinquante questions et j'en ai davantage maintenant. Raphaël met fin à son étreinte et je lui souris faiblement, le remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser sécher mes larmes. Je me remets aussi à reprendre une respiration normale, et non rapide quand les larmes ont commencé à couler le long de mes joues.

**« Je ne suis pas prêt à ne plus faire partie de vos Sept ».**

Voilà, les mots sont dits. Ceux que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps. Même si Venin et Jason sont au courant, je tenais à les prononcer face à Raphaël. Encore une fois. Je me souviens les avoir dit quand j'ai repris connaissance dans le bureau. Ce sont les paroles qui me sont venues directement à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas tellement mon état mais mon avenir dans la garde de l'Archange. Je les prononce à nouveau en sachant leur impact éventuel. Il me regarde avec de la peine sur le visage et un sentiment d'impuissance face à mon mal-être. Il se ressaisi et me réconforte à nouveau par de douces paroles. Il est rare d'entendre une personne prononcer ça. Surtout en la présence d'un Archange, je ne pensais pas que ce jour serait venu. Je ne suis plus en danger mais cette épée de Damocles au-dessus de la tête me hante l'esprit. C'est préoccupant et perturbant.

**« Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir non plus. Je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir mais sache que nous sommes liés, je te sauverai autant de fois que nécéssaire ».**

Je le sais mais maintenant c'est clair. Il ne me laissera pas tomber. Il ne me laissera pas exploser à nouveau en plein ciel. Ses mots me heurtent le cœur, de façon positif évidemment. L'entendre de vive voix a une importance à mes yeux. Mes larmes ont cessé de couler et un mince sourire prend place sur mon visage. J'ai le droit à une nouvelle étreinte, plus courte que la précédente. Il comprends que je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour le moment. Il respecte mon choix. Il m'explique que sa porte est toujours ouverte. Ensuite, il me sourit et me dit d'aller m'amuser. Mon regard indique que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

**« Merci ».**

C'est dans un murmure que je prononce ce simple mot et pourtant plein de sens. Il veut dire beaucoup de choses et c'est le parfait résumé. Je reprends une respiration normale. Le regard bienveillant de l'Archange se pose sur moi.

**« Il est dix-neuf heure. Elena veut nous voir tous dans une demi-heure »**.

**« Il faut que je passe chez moi ». **

Avant que je ne franchisse la porte de son bureau, il m'interpelle en me disant que Dmitri ne m'en veut pas. C'est bien ce qui me préoccupe. Je ne veux en aucun cas causer la moindre gêne ou autre entre nous. J'ai réagis sur le vif. Rien de plus. Venin était là, Aodhan aussi. Je sors du bureau, soulagé parce que je n'ai pas eu à me justifier autant que je le pensais auprès de Raphaël. Non que j'appréhendais sa réaction. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de parler de ma vie privée. Pour être totalement honnête, je déteste ça. Ma vie privée est secrète. Alors en divulguer une partie me rend mal à l'aise. Je parle pour les personnes inconnues. Sauf qu'avec les Sept, j'arrive à en parler. Nous sommes une famille. Eux ne jugent personne. Il écoutent et donnent de bons conseils. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes unis. Un peu comme les deux doigts de la main comme on dit. Et ça me soulage. En marchant dans les couloirs, je réalise que j'ai un poids en moins et ça me libère l'esprit. J'ai le cœur plus léger, la conscience plus apaisée. Raphaël a pris le temps de me demander comment je vais, sans me poser des questions auxquelles je ne souhaitais pas me justifier. Il a bien compris. Pleurer m'a fait du bien. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps et comme j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à tout garder pour moi quand rien ne va, montrer mes émotions n'est pas habituel. Il n'a pas chercher à en savoir davantage. Me montrer aussi vulnérable est rare. Maintenant, je me sens mieux.

Dans les couloirs, je ne croise personne. J'emprunte un autre couloir qui mène directement à l'extérieur et je m'envole jusqu'à chez moi. Personne aux alentours, la rue est calme. Si l'Archange ne m'avait pas rappelé la fête de quartier, je serais resté chez moi. S'il a demandé à ce que je vienne, ce ne serait pas bien pris que je ne vienne pas. D'un côté, ça me changera les idées de voir un peu de monde, de m'amuser et de ne pas afficher un sourire forcé. Non. Pas ce soir. La soirée va bien se passer et il n'y aura que des gens bienveillants à mon égard. Tous les Sept seront là.

J'ouvre la porte de ma maison, repère le carton contenant les six bouteilles en verre sur la table de la cuisine. Avant de repartir, je prends une douche histoire de me détendre un peu plus. La journée a été suffisamment riche en émotions. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps devant l'Archange. J'en ai eu besoin. Il fallait que j'extériorise à un moment où à un autre. Donc autant que ce soit fait. Raphaël n'a pas parlé des examens médicaux demandé par Dmitri, il m'a juste dit avoir lu le rapport de Keir mais sans me donner de détails. J'ai reçu une copie mais je ne l'ai pas lu dans son intégralité. Juste la ligne stipulant que je suis en bonne santé me suffit. De toute manière les résultats n'ont rien donné qui serait susceptible de changer quelque chose chez moi. Chose que j'aurai du mal à avaler, changer une partie de moi me rendrais malade. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En tout cas, ce soir je pense à autre chose. Je redeviens au moins le Illium souriant et riant spontanément avant ce fichu malaise. Cette partie de moi me manque. Mais je vais la retrouver. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

En sortant de la douche, une serviette autour du corps, je remarque que mon reflet dans le miroir me montre concrètement les changements physiques liés à la fameuse Cascade. Pas ma carrure assez fine comparée à d'autres anges, mes yeux sont identiques, mes cheveux ont poussé, le bleu de mes ailes n'a pas changé. Disons que je ressens une puissance en permanence. C'est une énergie qui parcours le long de mon corps, une sensation étrange pour être honnête. Quand je vole, ma vitesse prend de l'ampleur. Mon surnom de papillon prend tout son sens. Je me mets à penser que tout s'est bien terminé au final, je suis en vie. C'est le plus important. De toute façon, cette Cascade fera de nouveau son apparition et si ce n'est pas sur moi ce sera sur un autre ange.

Ce soir sera un moment hors du temps, hors de ce fichu malaise. Tous les Sept seront présents. Même l'Archange viendra. D'autres invités se joindront à nous un peu plus tard. Elena prépare cette fête de quartier depuis un mois. Après les évènements provoqués par le réveil de Lijuan, les choses ont changé et les new-yorkais profitent davantage de la vie. Cela nous a aussi conforté dans le fait de se mêlé davantage aux humains. Nous vivons dans la même ville sans se connaitre pour autant. Elena souhaite apaiser les tensions, mettre tout le monde à la même échelle. Elle a raison. À force de vivre ici, on a dû mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Une piqure de rappel s'impose et dans ce cas précis, oui.

* * *

_**Hey ! **_

_**Je m'excuse du retard, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre et après de multiples corrections, le voilà publié. J'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire les chapitres quasi en même temps tant que l'inspiration est là. Honnêtement, cette histoire m'amuse beaucoup ! J'en suis contente. Je sors de ma zone de confort en détaillant davantage et avec les personnages qui prennent leurs place dans l'histoire. Et aussi trouver une playlist qui aura été plus difficile que prévu haha.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	9. Chapitre 7 partie 2

**Playlist**

**« Look after you » **The Fray

**« New-York state of mine » **Billy Joel

**« Hight hopes » **Kodaline

**« Wall » **Passagers

**« Never seen anything » **The Script

**« I don't know why »** Imagine dragons

**Chapitre n°7**

**partie 2**

Point de vue d'Illium

Lorsque j'atterris à la Tour, j'entends déjà la musique se diffuser dans l'atmosphère. Les lieux sont décorés avec des guirlandes lumineuses qui longent la terrasse de la Tour. Des tables et des chaises sont disposées. Le sol habituel de la terrasse est recouvert d'un gazon synthétique. D'autres guirlandes lumineuses sont disposées dans de grands vases en verre. Des bougies ornent les tables, le bar afin de donner une atmosphère au lieu et je dois dire que l'effet est réussi. Des plateaux de nourritures sont disponibles sur un bar. L'atmosphère a changé en quelques heures. Rien avoir avec le revêtement de verre et de métal habituel de la Tour, loin de l'image imposante qu'elle renvoie. Je dépose le carton contenant les six bouteilles sur le bar. Tout semble paisible. Pas vraiment puisque la musique résonne mais les lieux font que la Tour n'a plus sa fonction primaire pendant quelques heures. Habituellement, j'aurai été le premier à proposer mon aide pour la décoration et l'ambiance. J'aurai demandé à Aodhan de m'aider. Sous ses airs d'ange innocent se cache une personnalité incroyable et il n'aurait pas pu refuser de faire la fête. C'est le premier à proposer l'idée mais pour tout organiser, il n'y a plus que moi. Non que j'en ai organisé souvent à la Tour, je préfère me rendre dans des bars ouverts jusqu'au lever du jour, _l'Erotique_ par exemple est mon préféré. Il est discret et il faut être parrainé par un vampire pour y entrer. J'ai donc pu bénéficier sur le parrainage de notre second préféré et sur Venin qui m'accompagne de temps en temps. Résultat, on passe la soirée à rire et à boire quelques verres. Passer une soirée avec un vampire est une expérience. En vérité, je m'entends très bien avec eux. Sauf que je ne me sens pas capable de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, pas tout seul en tout cas. Autant broyer du noir, autant le combler ailleurs que chez soi, dans un lieu rempli de monde par exemple.

L'odeur de Dmitri attire mon attention. Le savoir ici me rend un peu nerveux parce que mes propos à son égard n'ont pas été justes et les siens non plus. Il dégage une odeur unique de champagne, elle-même mêlée à d'autres odeurs.

**« Je n'aime pas le champagne ».**

**« Je suis presque vexé Campanule ».**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je déteste le champagne et Dmitri sent cette odeur. Sauf que je ne peux pas le détester. S'il est venu me voir, c'est qu'il veut discuter. Et je refuse de rester sur un mal entendu ridicule. Dmitri veut simplement me soutenir à sa manière, veiller à ce que tout le monde se porte bien. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne lui en veux pas, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, les effets secondaires de cette Cascade vont se représenter. Si ce n'est pas dans une semaine, ce sera dans un mois, un an ou plus. Et si ce n'est pas sur moi, ce sera auprès d'un autre ange. Raphaël a eu des effets positifs, sa puissance s'est répandue au fil du temps dans son corps et dernièrement sa vitesse de vol a augmenté, son feu d'ange peut devenir noir. Quant à Titus, il a eu un tatouage surprise sur le torse et personne ne sait ce qu'il signifie vraiment. Quant à moi, j'ai failli exploser aux yeux de tous. Voilà. Et je dois accepter ça ? Non. Je ne peux pas accepter ce sort. Mais je ne veux pas y penser ce soir. Tout est écrit dans mes carnets. Ils contiennent tous mes états d'âmes. Les faire lire à Dmitri et à Keir pourraient peut-être m'aider mais je ne me sens pas prêts. La question est: le serais-je un jour ? Pour l'instant non. Je veux profiter de mes amis. Je veux sourire à nouveau spontanément pour quelques heures.

**« Aurais-je inconsciemment vexé le Sombre Suzerain ? ».**

**« Non » **rit-il. **« Il m'en faut plus ».**

Il est vrai que Dmitri n'est pas du genre à prendre mal les choses directement, pas avec moi parce qu'il connait mes attentions. Je suis certain qu'il cache des éléments de son passé vis-à-vis de nous et qu'il en a entendu d'autres. Sauf que je ne veux pas le blesser de quelconque manière que ce soit, pas de façon intentionnelle. Il boit une gorgée d'un verre posé sur la table, contenant sans doute ma fameuse boisson secrète. Je ne révèle pas mes secrets. Ma boisson fait fureur à chaque fois. On m'en réclame des litres. Mais il me faut du temps pour la préparer et la laisser infuser minimum une journée avant la fête. Je repose mon verre sur la table. Dmitri me regarde toujours, sans bouger d'un centimètre et sans me poser de questions particulière sur ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Je regrette qu'il prenne autant les choses à cœur et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. C'est ainsi, il se préoccupe plus des autres que de lui-même et je suis pareil. S'il arrivait quelque chose à mon Sombre Suzerain préféré, je le harcèlerais de questions pour connaitre la cause de sa peine. Donc je ne peux pas me vexer. Sauf que je en train de le faire. Ma réaction me surprend en premier. Sans doute les effets secondaires de la Cascade mais je ne veux pas me reposer uniquement sur cette raison là. Ce ne serait pas juste. Et ça ne me ressemble pas. Le regard de Dmitri change en une seconde quand il me regarde. Il voit de l'inquiétude chez moi. J'ai l'impression de passer un examen médical à tel point que mon avenir semble en jeu. Il ne l'est plus puisque Raphaël m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois ma reconnaissance éternelle.

**« Je suis venu m'excuser »**.

**« De ? ».**

Dmitri lève un sourcil sans réellement comprendre le sens de ce que je viens de dire. Je me sens un peu perdu le premier. Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter à une fête mais c'est la seule fois où je prends mon courage à deux mains pour le faire, sans doute les quelques verres avalés aidant. C'est trop facile. Combler un sentiment de peur en buvant trois verres avant. Je peux m'excuser maintenant. Devant les autres invités si nécessaire. Après tout, il n'y a rien à cacher. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée, pour l'inquiétude, pour l'attente interminable et pour le spectacle plein ciel trois semaines plus tôt. L'anxiété prend possession de mon esprit et ce n'est pas bon. S'il s'en aperçoit, il va vouloir en discuter pendant que je serais assis sur une chaise en train de me torturer l'esprit. Aucune chance que cela n'arrive. Demain. Voilà, demain je lui parle. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment. Elena a prévu cette fête de quartier depuis un mois. Elle en parle tous les jours. Ce fut son moyen de rassembler les habitants du quartier, des vampires et des anges qui travaillent à la Tour et au Refuge. Une façon de non pas pour recoller les morceaux, de juste profiter d'une soirée pour que l'on soit solidaire, en communion si on peut utiliser ce terme. La fête bat son plein et voir du monde me fait du bien. Des sourires sur les visages des invités, d'autres qui dansent ensemble, de la spontanéité tout simplement. En ce moment, j'en manque. Et ça me démange de devenir une autre personne, dans le sens où une accumulation de petits changements dont je m'aperçois au fur et à mesure me font comprendre que les choses prennent une autre tournure. Les effets secondaires sont en pause. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui me fait des films ? Les choses sont ainsi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais les accepter d'ici demain. Qui peut accepter un tel sort ? Personne. Uram en a payé le prix. La Folie a pris le dessus. Et cet exemple est unique. Il arrive qu'un tel événement se produise. Il en est la preuve. Je pense que cet épisode va me hanter.

**« S'il vous plait » **commence une voix que l'on connait tous. Sa prise de parole me fait sortir de mes pensées négatives. **« Merci à tous de votre présence ce soir. Au vu des événements, ce n'est pas qu'une simple fête de quartier. Les humains organisent des fêtes de quartier pour se réunir, discuter autour d'un verre histoire de se côtoyer autrement que par des réunions syndicales au sein d'un immeuble résidentiel. Ce qui est ennuyeux. Cette fête est aussi l'occasion de profiter du moment présent, plus qu'important ces dernières semaines. Je ne suis pas douée pour les longs discours. Donc si Illium veut bien, j'aimerai te dédier en partie cette fête. Oui c'est à toi que je parle. Tu nous manques. Les trois dernières semaines ont été compliquées. Et je comprends ta réticence à en parler mais sache que nous sommes heureux de te voir, tu n'es pas seul. Alors, bienvenue parmi nous Campanule »** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ses mots me réchauffent le cœur. Il est vrai que je me suis isolé volontairement chez moi pendant une semaine puis j'ai montré le bout de mon nez la semaine suivante à la Tour. En cette troisième semaine, je sors davantage et prends plaisir à voler sur de moyennes distances. J'essaye en tout cas. Keir ne m'a pas autorisé plus et Dmitri y veille. Je remercie Elena d'un signe de la main, de là où je me trouve, n'osant m'approcher davantage. Sous les regards bienveillants des autres Sept et des autres invités présents, je sens mes joues rougir. Je suis intimidé. Aodhan le remarque et vient m'offrir un câlin. La chaleur de son étreinte me fait sourire spontanément. Chose qui m'a vraiment manqué ces trois dernières semaines. La présence de mon meilleur ami aussi. Il me serre fort dans ses bras, comme à un enfant dont on a envie de prendre soin. Il est comme un frère à mes yeux. Je prends soin des gens qui me sont chers alors le contraire me fait drôle. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée. Si Aodhan m'entendait, il me donnerait un coup de coude pour me dire de me taire. Les autres Sept me sourient. Jason lève son verre en premier suivi de Galen, Aodhan et des autres. Je regarde la scène le sourire collé aux lèvres, je me sens chanceux. Chanceux de les avoir à mes côtés depuis quelques siècles et j'espère d'autres à venir. On ne se le dit pas directement mais si un jour, nos chemins se séparent, ce sera un déchirement et une partie de nous n'existera plus. Pour ma part, ce sera le cas. Les choses vont faire en sorte que nos vies prennent une autre tournure et c'est normal. La logique veut que ce soit ainsi. Mais je ne veux pas y penser ce soir. Je suis touché de la prise de parole d'Elena à mon sujet. Si j'ai pris mes distances, c'est parce que j'en ai ressenti le besoin. Et je suis aussi touché du fait que Jason soit venu chez moi l'autre soir. Il a voulu prendre de mes nouvelles en personne. Mais tout ce que je vois me conforte dans le fait que nous sommes ensemble. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne veux pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. L'Archange m'a consolé tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas pleurer à nouveau alors je respire profondément en refoulant mes larmes. On peut dire que ma réaction est spontanée et pas prévue.

Aodhan met fin à son câlin et me sourit. Mon dieu, que ferais-sans cet ange diamanté ? Il a été présent dans chacun des moments importants de ma vie. La vie est ainsi faite mais je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance alors je souris à mon tout à mon meilleur ami, sans qui beaucoup de choses auraient pris une autre tournure. En regardant la table, je constate que trois de mes six bouteilles ont été bues. J'ai l'habitude de prendre des bouteilles en verre de couleurs différentes. La bleue est vide, la verte est vide et la rouge aussi. Reste la jaune, la violette et la orange de non bues. La prochaine fois, je demanderais le nombre d'invités à Elena pour en prévoir un nombre suffisant. Ma boisson est corsée, les anges ont un taux élevé de résistance en ce qui concerne la consommation d'alcool. Je constate que Dmitri est en train de se servir un verre de la bouteille jaune. J'ai envie de discuter avec lui maintenant mais je m'y résous. Autant attendre un peu, le temps où je me sentirai prêts et dans son bureau de préférence.

La musique résonne dans la pièce extérieure. Un peu fort à mon gout mais j'aime bien. Cela donne une autre atmosphère à la Tour, une atmosphère où l'on s'amuse certes mais on profite de la compagnie d'autrui. Tout le monde s'amuse. On oublie les soucis causés par l'Archange de Chine, les effets néfastes de la Cascade me concernant, les enquêtes à résoudre au sein de la ville et les images horribles des scènes de crimes. Tout semble loin. Pour un temps mais nous en apprécions la distance aussi courte soit-elle de ce soir en nous amusant. J'aperçois Naasir danser avec une fille aux ailes de couleur crème, un ange du Refuge je crois. Il lui sourit joyeusement. Notre demi-vampire ne changera jamais mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Il est sociable et ne se pose aucune question quand il va vers les gens. D'un côté, sa spontanéité fait son effet et dans un sens positif. Il est drôle. On peut compter sur lui dans tous les cas. Mon regard se rive sur les autres invités. Tous profitent de la soirée. Au fond, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si ma chute n'avait duré que quelques secondes, lors d'un cauchemar trop réel par exemple et que mon réveil en sursaut ne soit immédiat. Sauf que ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve. J'aimerai oublier tout ça, me rendre compte qu'en fait tout va bien.

**« Illium ? ».**

Je suis surpris d'entendre une voix qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. À force de rêvasser, cela me perdra. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le visage doré de Dmitri me fait face. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il claque des doigts pour capter mon attention.

**« Tu vas bien ? »**.

**« Oui merci, je suis seulement un peu ailleurs ». **

**« On en discutera plus tard » **dit-il en s'éloignant.

Honor arrive vers son mari et l'amène danser un peu au milieu des autres invités trop occupés à discuter entre eux ou à boire un verre. C'est une femme super. Depuis que l'on coopère avec la Guilde, l'aide des chasseurs est indispensable à nos enquêtes. Même si nous avons des vampires prêts à nous aider partout dans la ville et dans les environs de celle-ci, cela ajoute une aide supplémentaire non négligeable. Honor est une jeune vampire. Elle a eu recours au procédé et cela fonctionne très bien. Je suis content pour elle, sa vie sera plus douce aux côtés de son amour de vampire. Je crois ce que j'envie chez les humains c'est leur humanité tout simplement. Le fait qu'ils fassent attention à des détails insignifiants à nos yeux alors que non, chaque chose a son importance quand on les accumule. C'est ce qui fait la différence. Alors quand mes yeux se sont posés sur cette femme humaine il y a quelques siècles, j'ai éprouvé une sensation agréable. Et quand elle a divulgué les secrets que je n'ai pas pu gardé pour moi, j'ai été trahis. Je m'en suis voulu. Je m'en veux encore. J'ai beau avoir digéré la pilule, je me mets à penser le contraire de temps en temps et refaire la même erreur me couterait cher. Si je dois aimer à nouveau une personne, je veux être plus vigilant. On me dit toujours que j'étais un jeune ange. Au début, on vit un peu trop vite, on a tendance à se comporter comme si nous étions invincibles. C'est le cas dans un sens. Les conséquences peuvent aussi se payer chères. Là est tout le problème si on n'est pas assez vigilant et mal entouré. Mon entourage a dû supporter ma joie de vivre communicative et mon besoin de voler toute la journée dès mon enfance. J'étais un ange très remuant, joyeux, impatient, soucieux des remarques des autres parce que mes ailes sont bleues et grandes. J'étais encore petit par rapport à elles. Ce dernier détail m'a fallu des remarques désobligeantes de mes camarades de classe. Pour cause, cela ne me donnait pas l'avantage par rapport à d'autres anges aux ailes blanches ou grises ou encore noires ou je ne sais qu'elle autre couleur en volant. On m'a dit que le bleu était trop voyant et étrange chez un ange. Cela m'a complexé pendant un moment.

**« Je suis d'accord pour parler à Dmitri » **dis-je d'un coup quand Honor est à mes côtés pour récupérer un verre vide.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, cette phrase n'a pas de sens. Enfin si puisque je veux parler au second de notre Archange depuis un moment sans oser le faire. Je le connais depuis des siècles. Lui aussi. Pourquoi avoir d'un seul coup peur de sa réaction ? C'est ridicule. Il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous, enfin si peut-être mais on a quand même l'habitude de communiquer. Quitte à mettre les poings sur la table mais pas à claquer la porte quand ça prend une proportion plus importante. Nous sommes conscients de ça. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire, d'aller voir les gens quand ça ne va pas. Je suis celui qui cache tout derrière un sourire. Seulement, la discussion avec l'Archange m'a fait comprendre que communiquer est essentiel et mettre mes émotions sur la table s'est avéré juste puisque j'ai pleuré. Mes larmes l'ont un peu surpris et déstabilisé. Je l'ai aperçue rapidement sans prendre la peine d'analyser la situation.

**« Je ne suis pas là pour te le demander. Dmitri ne t'en veux pas du tout. Il tient à toi Illium »** me dit-elle en tendant sa main pour que je la tienne. **« Comme tous les Sept. Tu n'en fait pas partie pour rien Campanule ». **

Ses paroles me rassurent. J'ai encore l'impression de me perdre. Ce que je veux à tout prix éviter. Cette chute, cette Cascade ne doit en aucun cas diriger ma vie. Depuis, tout s'enchaîne et j'ai la chance immense d'être encore en vie et soutenu. Le tourbillon qui menace de m'absorber ne doit pas prendre le dessus sur le reste. Voilà le Illium vulnérable et perdu que je ne souhaite pas voir en face. Faire partie des Sept me conforte dans le fait que je ne suis pas tout seul et que cette famille est unie jusqu'au bout. Mais je ne veux pas ennuyer Honor avec mes histoires. C'est une femme vraiment bien. Elle est compréhensive. La vampire chasseuse me raconte sa dernière mission. Elle a dû enquêter sur un mystérieux fournisseur de drogue qui venait de s'installer dans le coin. Son réseau s'est étendu et plus personne ne le poursuit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a été assassiné. Elle rit quand elle me raconte la façon dont elle a découvert le corps dans l'appartement à la décoration contradictoire pour un vendeur de substances illicites. À l'entendre, cela est drôle. Cette histoire me fait penser à celle sur la fameuse drogue appelée « Terre d'ombre ». Le trafic a cessé assez vite mais a causé des dommages chez les rares victimes qui en ont consommé. On s'en souvient encore.

Honor remet une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés en place et bois une gorgée de son verre. Je reconnais l'odeur de ma boisson secrète, dont la recette devrait se vendre à prix d'or. Pour ne pas faire de mauvais jeu de mot. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne partage pas ce secret là. Elle se met à remplir à nouveau son verre et à remplir le mien. Son regard est bienveillant. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit parmi nous. Dmitri a de la chance.

**« Ces derniers temps ont été difficile pour toi, amuse toi ce soir ».**

**« J'y compte bien »** dis-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

Habituellement, je ne suis pas le dernier à participer quand il s'agit d'aller dans un bar ou à une fête. Profiter de la vie fait toujours partie de mes ambitions. J'aime la vie. Rien de plus simple. En ces temps, je me mets à songer, à envisager des possibilités d'avenir, au cas où la Cascade refait surface. Elle va refaire surface à un moment où à un autre. Naasir est toujours sur la piste de danse. Il s'incline auprès de l'ange qui lui a accordé une danse avant de partir. Il passe une main sur son visage, prend un verre vide sur une des tables qu'il rempli avec la bouteille violette. Il n'en reste donc que deux. Il boit une gorgée de son verre et détaille la salle des yeux. Quand son regard dérive vers le mien, il me sourit. Je le vois avancer vers moi et Honor, sans que je ne parle le premier, il pose son verre à côté du mien.

**« C'est bon de te revoir Campanule »** me dit-il avec ses yeux argentés.

**« Toi aussi Naasir ».**

On peut toujours compter sur cette créature un peu étrange et atypique mais attachante qu'est Naasir. Il a une humanité à lui. On lui prête des manières maladroites mais ce sont elles qui font ce qu'il est. Naasir se tient à côté de moi. Son silence en dit long. Je devine qu'il souhaite me poser des questions. L'ange avec qui il a dansé une première fois lui demande une nouvelle danse, ce qu'il approuve en s'excusant de ne pouvoir rester avec moi. Je me suis assis sur la rambarde de la terrasse, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Les lumières des buildings, des panneaux publicitaires brillent plus que jamais. Le soir où Aodhan m'a amené voler dans les airs. Voilà ce que ce paysage de lumières multicolores artificielles me fait penser. J'aime vivre ici. Mes amis sont ici, ils sont devenus ma famille, mes repères sont ici et je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir. Sous la contrainte, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. Je me mets à prendre conscience de ma chance. Pas que d'être ici mais d'être tout simplement en vie. Il y a trois semaines, cela aurait pu changer. Je regrette que cet événement me fasse prendre conscience de ça. Dans le sens où cela me frappe en plein visage. Je vis depuis cinq siècles. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me rendre compte de ma chance déjà acquise depuis le début. Être immortel est une chance et je n'ai pas pris la peine de me sentir privilégié. Même si cela peut-être une contrainte quand elle est forcée, je pense à Dmitri par exemple qui n'a rien choisi du tout. J'ai bien envie de me rendre directement dans le bureau de ce dernier afin de mettre les choses au clair. Ce soir n'est sans doute pas le bon moment. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Cela me frustre un peu. Mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher de profiter de la soirée. Alors, je reprends mon verre et je bois en une seule fois. Après tout, si le destin semble être sombre à mon sujet, autant profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste. Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de broyer du noir, encore moins d'être raisonnable.

**« Te revoilà »** dit Naasir en pointant le bout de son nez dehors.

Il rit et me dit de l'attendre. Il revient une minute plus tard avec deux petites bouteilles vertes. Je devine l'alcool en question et en regardant l'étiquette, le taux est faible. C'est raisonnable sachant que je dois rentrer chez moi ensuite.

**« Comme si nous n'avions pas assez bu ce soir ».**

**« Oh, une de plus »** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« Merci »** dis-je en prenant la bouteille.

Inutile de préciser que nous sommes deux sur la terrasse. Mais il parle en règle général. Je ne quitte pas ma place pour autant. Regarder les étoiles est l'une de ses passions. À force de les observer, il les distingue facilement dans le ciel noir d'encre. D'ailleurs, il m'en montre une du doigt. Une bourrasque de vent arrive. Le vent fait voler mes mèches de cheveux devenues un peu longues. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir les cheveux cours alors quand ils me tombent un peu sur les yeux, c'est autre chose. Si je coupe des mèches, des humains vont se bousculer pour en récupérer une. Ce n'est pas le but. Personne ne touche à mes cheveux. Je soupçonne les effets secondaires de la Cascade mais si ce n'était que ça, tout le monde serait déjà au courant. J'en replace une.

**« Ne touche pas à tes cheveux, ils sont très bien » **dit-il en s'installant à mes côtés.

**« Tu veux discuter coiffure ? ».**

**« Couleur naturelle Monsieur »** rit-il.

Je lui montre mes mains en signe de défaite pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Ces derniers temps, j'ai changé. J'ai eu l'impression de me perdre. Avoir cette sensation est horrible. Et je ne veux causer aucune inquiétude auprès des autres. Ce qui est un échec. Je tente de paraitre indifférent alors que ça me comprime le cœur. Non que ce soit difficile à dire mais oui ça l'est. Autant être honnête, je ne peux pas tout garder pour moi et j'ai la chance immense que les Sept me soutiennent. Entre Venin, Aodhan et Jason qui sont venus me rendre visite et les échanges avec Raphaël dans son bureau, honnêtement je ne peux pas me plaindre. J'ai pleuré dans le bureau de l'Archange. Je veux ne pas pleurer à nouveau ce soir. Le vampire qui se tient près de moi est du genre à ne pas cacher ses sentiments, ses émotions et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Pas besoin de déchiffrer ses pensées ou ses intentions comme avec Jason. Le pauvre. Ce que je dis n'est pas méchant. Jason est une personne mystérieuse mais je l'adore. Tout le monde l'adore. J'ai intérêt à me taire, je le vois demain à l'entrainement. Je ne vais pas rentrer tard ce soir. Je reporte mon regard sur Naasir. Il est fasciné par les anges depuis son enfance. Ne me demandez pas pour qu'elle raison, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas posé la question. Sans doute parce que comme les humains sont fascinés, aucun de nous n'a cherché plus loin le concernant. Je suppose que ce sont à cause des ailes. C'est l'une des parties du corps la plus appréciée chez les anges. Les plumes sont comme la carte d'identité d'un ange. On le reconnait à grâce à elles. Je peux sentir les doigts du vampire à côté de moi les effleurer délicatement. Je le laisse faire. Il est vrai que toucher les ailes d'un ange ne se fait pas car c'est un acte intime. On ne les touche pas, excepté si on est blessé. Ce n'est pas le cas.

**« Elles sont douces ».**

**« Merci »** dis-je en riant. **« Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me le dit ».**

**« Hé, ne t'habitude pas trop Campanule mais je suis sincère ».**

**« Tu sais qu'avec nous tu peux te permettre ».**

**« Oui »** dit-il en hochant la tête.

Nous restons assis un moment dans le silence. Son regard est rivé vers la vue qui s'offre à nous. Je fais de même tout en tournant la tête vers lui et en buvant une gorgée de ma boisson. C'est une drôle de sensation. Non pas que je sois gêné. On n'échange pas beaucoup et cela nous suffit. Pas besoin de grands discours pour se comprendre. Il parcours le reste de la vue des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je me demande pourquoi. Avec lui, je ne cherche pas toujours à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il se montre attentif, bienveillant envers les autres. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas. Il est ainsi. Nous sommes chanceux de le compter parmi nos Sept.

**« Je me suis inquiété pour toi Illium. Ne pense pas que ce soit niais ou fleur bleu mais c'est vrai. Je vous aimes. Vous êtes ma famille. Te savoir dans un état de détresse, ton malaise a fait peur à tout le monde. Je n'ose pas imaginer pour toi. J'ai voulu te rendre visite à l'hôpital mais Aodhan et Dmitri ont été plus rapides que moi et... J'ai pensé que voir trop de personnes à ton réveil allait te rendre mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer ».**

Parler est un peu plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Nous sommes assis en parlant de temps en temps depuis une heure. Non que je me sente mal à l'aise. C'est étrange. En vérité, j'ai juste envie de profiter un peu de sa présence. C'est un état dans lequel je déteste me trouver, je n'ai pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit. Jason est venu chez moi afin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, de savoir comment je me portais suite à cette chute. Nous avons passé la soirée à discuter. Auparavant, Venin et Aodhan sont venus parce que j'ai mal pris les propos du vampire sans raison apparente et c'était injuste envers lui. Raphaël a tenu aussi à savoir comment je me portais et j'ai terminé en larmes dans son bureau avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de me prendre dans ses bras en attendant que je sèche mes larmes. Cette situation m'a un peu déstabilisé sur le moment.

Je n'ose pas non plus lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'est contradictoire. Ce ne serait pas justifié. Et je suis touché qu'il se soit inquiéter à ce point en ne venant pas me rendre visite pour ne pas me faire peur. Il ne devrait pas le penser. Sa présence m'aurait fait plaisir. Adohan a tenu à rester avec moi dans la chambre, Dmitri l'a rejoint rapidement.

**« Merci » **réussis-je à dire. **« De t'inquiéter mais ne te culpabilise pas. Je me sens mieux. Te voir ce soir me fait plaisir ».**

**« Sache que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, de venir chez moi, de discuter, de regarder les étoiles avec quelqu'un, de boire un verre, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. N'hésite pas Campanule ».**

Je hoche la tête pour approuver sa réponse. L'entendre me fait du bien.

* * *

_**Hey !**_

_**Pardon du retard de publication, trouver une playlist pour ce chapitre était très dur. Je n'ai pas voulu le publier avant et j'étais déjà en train d'écrire la troisième partie. Je n'ai jamais écris autant pour un chapitre. Je me surprends à écrire peu de dialogue au final. Mais je m'éclate dans cette histoire, je sors de ma zone de confort donc c'est une bonne nouvelle !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	10. Chapitre 7 partie 3

**Playlist**

**« How can I forget » **MKTO

**« How long » **Charlie Puth

**« As long as I have you I'm home » **Imaginary Future

**« Two ghost » **Harry Styles

**« Stay » **The Vamps

**« Stay you will » **Hearts & Colors

**Chapitre n°7**

**partie 3**

Point de vue d'Illium

On peut dire que la fête de quartier organisée par Elena fut un vrai succès. L'évènement sera reconduit le plus vite possible. Se détendre, célébrer quelque chose pour aucune raison particulière fait du bien. Cela nous rappelle l'importance du moment présent. On ne le prend pas suffisamment en considération. Par exemple, depuis que l'on a affronté les troupes de Lijuan, quelque chose a changé. Pas seulement pour moi mais pour les habitants de New-York, pour nous Sept, pour les anges du Refuge et pour les autres Archanges. On le ressent dans l'atmosphère. Une sorte de gout amer après ce qu'il s'est passé. Les images de cette bataille tournent encore dans tous les esprits. On a pris des risques mais on en a tiré des leçons. De toute façon, cette attaque était imminente depuis un moment. Il a fallut affronter ça. Depuis, nous vivons autrement, un peu au jour le jour. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait et c'est bien le problème. Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'incompréhension des événements. Personne n'a de boule de cristal pour lire l'avenir et quand bien même, serait-ce suffisant ? Changer les choses pour éviter que des drames ne se produisent, changer le cours d'un instant précis pour éviter des erreurs ? On ne voit ça que dans les films. Pas dans la vrai vie, tout simplement parce que ça n'existe pas. Parfois, je le regrette un peu. Je me dis que changer certaines choses du passé peut avoir un impact non négligeable sur le futur. Vivre un peu moins de remords quelques instants avant de s'alléger la conscience. Un drôle de futur puisque l'on apprendrait différemment. La leçon finale ne sera pas la même. Il faut faire des erreurs pour avancer et se remettre en question. Profiter du moment présent est donc ce qu'il y a de mieux. On se préoccupe beaucoup du passé et pas suffisamment du présent. Il doit pourtant promettre de belles choses. Non ? Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas la réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Elena a pris cet élément en compte et a aussitôt évoqué son attention d'organiser une première fête de quartier au sein de la Tour. Moi aussi je suis pour cette idée de réunir les gens. Après tout, que l'on soit humain, vampire, ange ou Archange, nous cohabitons dans la même ville. Nous devons apprendre à distinguer les différents graves de ceux qui sont futiles. La fête de quartier fut un vrai succès. Discuter, rire, boire un verre, danser, penser à autre chose fut agréable. J'ai vu du monde. Naasir en a profité pour accorder deux danses à une ange du Refuge, à laquelle il a sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'a pas cherché à être sérieux. Aodhan a beaucoup rit avec Venin, ces deux là semblent préparer un nouveau pari stupide.

Quant à moi, j'ai un peu noyé mon désespoir intérieur en buvant, en regardant les gens s'amuser sans le faire moi-même. Triste réalité. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir comment sortir de la bulle dans laquelle je me suis enfermé depuis trois semaines. En fait, je comprends Aodhan Je comprends son besoin de solitude parfois. Je comprends aussi celui de Jason. Il n'a connu que ça avant son arrivée chez les Sept. Elle lui a pesé sur les épaules. Mais d'un autre côté, elle fait aussi partie de son caractère. Quand on prend la peine de s'intéresser à cet ange aux ailes noires, on se rend vite compte que sa carapace en fer forgé peut se désépaissir. C'est un ange à connaitre, il est loyal, gentil, compréhensif, drôle quand on sait comment l'appréhender et il a rit à l'une de mes blagues. Ce n'est pas que l'espion numéro un que l'on connait. Il est bien plus que ça. Et je déteste les jugements hâtifs. Je n'ai jamais compris le principe. On se protège grâce à une carapace et si on veut réellement connaitre la personne, on s'adapte, on fait attention. On analyse avant d'agir. Jason n'a pas été si difficile à apprivoiser pour moi, il a compris que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. J'ai été patient. Et entre Sept, nous avons tous des caractères différents. C'est ce qui fait notre richesse. Notre Archange a su nous confronter à nos personnalités et les résultats sont là. Nous travaillons ensemble main dans la main depuis des siècles. Le temps passe si vite. Il y a encore cinq siècles, je n'étais qu'un jeune ange. Je regardais les autres anges plus âgés voler. Maintenant, je suis dans la garde d'un Archange. C'est surréaliste.

Je repense aux mots de son affiliée: _**« Tu n'es pas seul »**_.

Et à ceux d'Honor: _**« Dmitri ne t'en veut pas du tout. Il tient à toi Illium. Comme tous les Sept. Tu n'en fait pas partie pour rien Campanule »**_.

Ces mots me font forcément écho. Il est évident que je laisse transparaitre ma morosité aux yeux des autres. Ce n'est pas pour les décevoir mais en ce moment, je suis incapable de cacher mes sentiments, mes émotions diverses qui se battent en duel dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Dans ces moments là, je conçois le fait de se laisser submerger et il en est hors de question. S'ils s'en sont aperçus aussi vite, c'est que je cache mal mon jeu.

**« Illium ? Tu m'écoutes ? ».**

**« Pardon, oui ».**

Nous sommes dans l'un de mes endroits préférés de la ville. _L'Erotique_. Avec deux vampires qui me regardent, Venin et Naasir. Rare sont les fois où je me retrouve dans un bar avec eux. D'habitude, un des deux m'accompagne et il s'agit de Venin le plus souvent ou Dmitri ça dépend de sa charge de travail au sein de la Tour. Naasir est à Amanat la majeure partie de l'année. Il revient à New-York dès que possible. Il n'a pas voulu rater la fête de quartier d'Elena. Pour avoir le soutien dont il espère et pour montrer son agacement, Venin donne un coup de coude à son voisin. J'ai le regard dans le vide alors que je suis le premier à participer à une fête. Nous sommes assis à une table après avoir bu quelques verres supplémentaires. Ces deux vampires m'ont suggéré de changer de lieu directement après la fête d'Elena. Je me suis sentie capable de continuer jusqu'au lever du jour. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je me retrouve ici, la tête en citrouille car l'alcool me monte à la tête. Mes yeux veulent trouver un moyen de se fermer. Signe qui montre que je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Quelle idée j'ai eu de les suivre ici. J'aime venir dans ce bar. C'est ici que j'ai eu des crises de rire avec les deux vampires en face de moi, le lieu où j'aime passer du temps après chaque mission dans une région du monde ou alors après avoir terminé une journée à l'extérieur sur une enquête complexe. Venir ici fait partie de mes habitudes. Sauf que ce soir, je n'aurais pas dû dire oui. Il se trouve que les arguments de ces deux là m'ont faits écho. Ce n'est pas logique de se sentir aussi mal. Je ne me souviens pas du nombre de verres que j'ai avalé. Le taux d'alcool ne m'a pas semblé élevé pour les premiers verres. Je soupçonne mon ventre de me faire ressentir quelque chose, de ne pas remettre les pieds à une fête avant d'avoir digéré tout le liquide ingurgité. J'ai honte. Si ma mère me voyait dans cet état, elle serait choquée. Je n'ai pas la coutume de boire tant que ça. Sauf que je suis cuit. C'est mauvais signe. Oublier ses problèmes ainsi n'est pas la solution et pourtant, je me retrouve dans ce cas là. Ici, les lumières sont tamisées de sorte que les vampires présents agissent de manière discrète quand ils amadouent une victime consentante pour du sang. Je viens ici pour la discrétion d'une part et comme pas mal d'humains s'y rendent, cela me semble plus approprié de les observer ici.

Les deux vampires ont un air vraiment surpris quand je me lève de ma chaise et que je m'éloigne d'eux jusqu'à atteindre la porte du bar qui mène à la sortie. Sur le chemin, je ne fais pas attention au salut de la directrice des lieux. Je passe trop vite pour l'entendre. Mes pas sont rapides. Dehors, le vent frais me fait du bien. Je commençais à étouffer un peu à l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression de ne pas contrôler mon corps, il me fait savoir que j'ai besoin de calme. Je respire doucement. Mon cœur semble battre plus fort que d'habitude et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Le lieu est tamisé, la musique un peu forte certes mais pas assez pour me rendre malade. Non, j'ai eu une sensation de chaleur et de froid en même temps, un état fébrile. J'espère ne pas revoir Keir pour d'autres examens, je hais les hôpitaux. Depuis que j'ai recommencé à sortir de chez moi, ça allait plutôt bien et il a fallu tout gâcher ce soir. Sourire à nouveau est ce que j'ai rétabli aujourd'hui. Juste quand je commençais à être satisfait. Plus rien ne va. Mon front commence à être perlé de sueur, ce qui n'est pas bon signe non plus. La montée de fièvre revient et je suis seul, pas d'anges susceptibles de me venir en aide. Cela me rend nerveux et je commence à paniquer. De nouvelles questions tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Autour de moi, les gens me lancent des regards intrigués mais personne ne semble dénier m'aider. Il faut que je rentre chez moi.  
Je ne cherche pas à prévenir les deux vampires qui m'ont accompagné. De plus, je constate que je brille. Les effets secondaires reprennent le dessus alors que je me portais mieux. Dire que cette soirée devait justement m'aider. Demain, je vais me réveiller avec un mal de tête.  
Je ne sens pas les bras frais ni l'odeur marine mêlée de sel de Raphaël. Il n'est pas dans les environs. Cela m'inquiète mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'une odeur de champagne et d'autres nuances addictives me fait face.

**« Illium ? ».**

J'ai envie de lui répondre. Le vampire ne cherche pas à me faire passer un savon. Ce soir, j'ai profité de la fête de quartier pour oublier mes problèmes actuels. Discuter avec Venin et Naasir, Jason est loin d'être suffisant. Je me demande comment il a su où je suis. La question n'est pas la première que je me pose. Il prend de nouveau la parole sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Je ne peux pas lui en donner une alors.

**« Je vais te ramener chez toi. Où sont passés Naasir et Venin ? ».**

Sans répondre, je pointe la porte du bar. À l'intérieur. Mon corps est dépendant du vampire à côté de moi. Je me laisse faire tel une marionnette. Un comble. Je ne veux pas paraitre faible face aux autres. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de me laisser faire. De toute façon, je ne vois plus ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Le néant. À présent, je ne me rends plus compte de rien.

Je suppose que Dmitri a demandé l'aide d'un ange dans les parages.

C'est donc bien plus tard que j'ouvre les yeux, chez moi. Au moins, je reconnais mon environnement. Je suis sur une surface moelleuse. Un lit. Mon lit. Chose rassurante. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Des flash me reviendront dans la journée. J'ai fermé les yeux quand j'ai senti les bras de Dmitri autour de moi. S'il n'avait pas été dans les parages, je serai livré à moi-même. Hier soir, j'ai abusé de l'alcool servit. Une erreur. Tout ça me semble irréel. Pourtant, je suis bien dans ma chambre mais dans un triste état de santé. Ma chute ne m'a pas suffisamment effrayé. Je suis en train de faire l'expérience de ce qu'on nomme une cuite. Je me lève avec difficulté de mon lit, assis dans un premier temps sur le bord. L'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool qui me sont montées à la tête. Je me trouve ridicule. Comment dois-je le prendre ? Comment suis-je tombé dans cet état ? J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. En attendant, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, un cachet d'aspirine avalé et j'allume l'eau de la douche. J'en ai besoin d'une. Une sorte de pellicule me gêne sur le corps, elle est invisible et ce n'est pas en frottant très fort que je vais m'en débarrasser. Elle n'existe pas. Je perds des plumes pour rien. Si je continue de m'énerver, d'autres vont s'arracher. Je me dépêche donc de finir de me laver et de sortir de la douche. Les nerfs sont en train de lâcher. J'ai envie de tout jeter au sol. Rien ne va en ce moment. Résultat, je vais rester chez moi encore une semaine alors que je commençais à aller mieux, à sortir un peu de chez moi, des efforts désormais réduits à néants, comme si rien n'avait changé. Alors que si, plein de choses ont changé. Je flippe vraiment. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je réalise que je suis quasiment dans le même état que dans le bureau de l'Archange. J'aurai pu trouver un prétexte pour le voir plus tard mais cela n'aurait pas été crédible et encore moins accepté.  
C'est lamentable. J'ai envie de tout jeter par terre. Je me retiens parce qu'il faut tout ramasser ensuite et je n'ai pas envie de passer une partie de la nuit à ranger mes affaires. Je me dirige vers ma bibliothèque, il doit bien avoir un livre au sujet des effets secondaires de cette fichue Cascade qui est en train de me gâcher la vie. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues me font mal. Elles sont douloureuses. Elles m'arrachent le cœur. Je suis incapable de faire semblant. À croire que je suis vraiment dans un état second, un état de détresse sans avoir la capacité d'agir sur moi-même. Un état indescriptible. Il faut que je trouve une solution et peu importe le temps qu'elle mettra à m'aider, ça doit valoir le coup.

Je n'ai pas idée de l'heure qu'il est. Je n'y prête pas attention. De toute façon, je n'attends personne. Je suppose que les deux vampires qui m'ont regardé partir du bar doivent se poser des questions. Je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personne. Je me sens bien ainsi. Je préfère être tranquille un moment chez moi, prendre une douche, changer de vêtements, boire un café avant de me représenter à la Tour. En attendant, je suis découragé de pleins de choses. Honnêtement, c'est contradictoire avec ce que je suis. Je suis une personne optimiste, rieuse, joyeuse, souriante parce que j'aime sourire et que j'ai besoin de le faire. J'écoute les autres, je suis attentif à mon entourage. Sauf que je me sens différent, éteint et sans perspectives pour avancer alors que mon meilleur ami doit s'en mordre les doigts, un vampire qui n'attend qu'une chose est que je l'appelle et un Archange prêt à casser ma porte si jamais je me sentais à nouveau pris d'une montée de fièvre fulgurante. Voilà mon entourage incroyable qui respecte mon besoin d'isolement. Et je repense aux deux horribles siècles vécus par Aodhan qui a eu tellement honte de sortir de chez lui après sa longue hospitalisation et convalescence. Il a eu besoin de rester chez lui, de penser à lui, de se sentir à nouveau à l'aise avec son propre corps. Son était physique était pitoyable. Un diamant abîmé. Avec le temps, il a retrouvé ses belles plumes. Grâce à Galen, il a aussi retrouvé sa condition physique et la mobilité avec ses ailes. Bouger lui a fait mal les premiers temps mais ce fut nécessaire pour son rétablissement. Toutes ces choses, je les comprends maintenant. À l'époque, je me suis mordue les doigts plus d'une fois rongé par l'inquiétude, par la culpabilité de le voir dans cet état de détresse et j'ai pourtant vécu ma vie. Il lui fallait du temps. Maintenant, je le comprends concrètement. À mon tour, je vis dans une incertitude qui me pourrie la vie.

Je ne trouve pas le bon ouvrage, je laisse tomber. Je jette au sol mes carnets remplis. Je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire pour autant. Mon mal de tête reprend de plus bel, rien ne va se calmer tout seul. Je reprends ma respiration en main pour arrêter de paniquer. Je vais mal finir et il est hors de question que je finisse dans le service de Keir. Pitié non. Je ne veux pas me laisser faire par des infirmiers qui vont chercher un problème introuvable. Ce qui ne va pas, c'est cette histoire de Cascade. C'est elle le problème. Et tant qu'à faire, je jette tous les livres de la même rangées. Après tout, je ne risque plus rien. De toute façon, ces livres ne me sont pas utiles. Mon meilleur ami serait choqué de constater le sort de ces pauvres livres. Ce sont les choses que je protège le plus. J'aime la lecture. Ce ne sont pas de simple objets pour moi, c'est bien plus que ça. Un échappatoire, un moyen d'expression, un moyen d'évasion, un monde imaginaire que l'on garde secret et que personne ne doit découvrir. C'est pour ça que j'ai consacré une partie de mon mur d'entrée à la bibliothèque. Elle est remplie d'ouvrages, certains plus anciens que d'autres et de mes carnets plus ou moins remplis selon mes envies d'écriture et mon inspiration. Des livres d'arts s'y mêlent, des livres de photographies aussi. J'aime la photo. Toutes ces choses sont inspirantes pour moi. La photo m'aide à m'évader, la lecture m'aide à imaginer et je suis en train de gâcher le bonheur qu'elles me procurent en jetant tout à terre. Le sol de ma maison ne ressemble plus à un salon.

Je tente de me calmer. Il faut que je me calme. Respire Illium. Ne sombre pas dans quelque chose de flippant, quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas. Il me faut une heure pour me remettre de mes émotions. Une heure durant laquelle j'ai tenté des exercices de respiration pour me sentir mieux et pour m'aider à passer cette crise d'anxiété qui a menacé de me ronger. Hors de question d'y sombrer. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature mais cette Cascade m'a changé et c'est la chose qui m'effraie le plus. Mes larmes ont aussi cessé de couler le long de mes joues pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne recommencent à couler. Je suppose que mes yeux sont encore rouges. C'est dans ses moments là où je me déteste. Incapable d'avancer seul, dans quel état je me mets. Pitoyable. Incapable. Détestable. Je ne me reconnais plus beaucoup. Un coup d'œil autour de moi et je me relève doucement. Rien ne sert de rester assis sur le sol de ce salon. J'attrape mes lunettes noires sur une petite table, elles me servent quand je me sens fatigué, quand je lis. Les autres ne le savent pas. Je les porte peu. Alors je m'installe sur le canapé, ouvre mon ordinateur et regarde mes photos de New-York au lever du soleil. Les regarder m'apaise un peu. Du coin de l'œil, mon carnet noir est au sol, fermé et l'autre est ouvert côté pages sur le sol du salon. Pas la peine de le nier, il contient tout ce que je pense et ressens depuis le début et le montrer à quelqu'un est une épreuve. J'en attrape un et commence à écrire. Les pages se noircissent toutes seules. Les lignes se remplissent, des mots sont raturés pour être remplacés par d'autres plus appropriés. Lire ça fera mal plus tard. Les mots sont crus. Et écrire m'apaise un peu plus. Au moins, je n'ai pas à détruire ma maison pour calmer mes nerfs. Cela me rassure quand même. Je n'aurais pas supporté de détruire ce que je possède de plus précieux que ma maison. Concentré, je ne fais pas attention à la personne qui toque à ma porte. Je n'ai pas dû fermer le portail. Mes volets sont ouverts, pas de signe apparent de ma présence chez moi car j'ai choisi un vitrage filtrant la réflexion. On peut voir de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur mais pas l'inverse. Et je ne vois pas mon meilleur ami comme cela aurait pu l'être mais une femme, il s'agit d'un ange trop jeune dans notre monde, aux ailes teintées des couleurs de l'aube et des cheveux blancs. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, elle va partir. Seulement, elle toque à nouveau. Et je suppose qu'elle sait que je suis chez moi. Alors, je me lève et fait lui ouvrir la porte.

**« Ellie ? ».**

**« Salut Campanule ».**

**« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici » **dis-je en refermant un peu la porte derrière moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mes affaires sur le sol.

_«_ _Yeux rougis._

_Mine fatiguée._

_Cheveux un peu en bataille._

_Peau plus où moins hâlée par le soleil._

_Odeur de bougie ?_

_Odeur de shampooing à la menthe ? _ _»_.

C'est probablement la description qu'elle doit imaginer à l'heure actuelle. Si oui, elle a raison.

Peu de personnes savent où je vis exactement. Les Sept sont au courant que je possède une maison à l'Enclave. Ce n'est un secret pour personne et plusieurs en possède une ici aussi. Disons que comme beaucoup d'anges, nous tenons à notre intimité, notre besoin de calme en tout cas, loin des tourments du centre ville. Outre les moyens financiers de chacun des habitants de ce quartier résidentiel très prisé et isolé du reste de la ville, des familles s'y installent pour l'environnement idéal qu'il procure. Les maisons ici coûtent vraiment chères. Et je n'aime pas me vanter de cet aspect là. Ma chambre à la Tour me convient très bien mais avoir un foyer à soi est important. Très important. C'est plus qu'un bien immobilier. Je ne me doutais pas que l'un d'eux ou même Raphaël allait lui donner mon adresse. Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'Ellie, je ne dis rien. De plus, je reçois peu de personnes chez moi. Alors, la voir ici est un peu étrange. Je ne veux pas la faire sentir comme étrangère ici. Non pas du tout, juste que sa visite surprise me surprend un peu.

**« Tu as** **une très** **belle** **maison Campanule »**.

**« Merci ».**

Le genre de chose que l'on aime toujours entendre. Ma maison est l'une des choses dont je prends le plus de soin. Hormis mes plumes mais c'est une autre histoire. De grandes baies vitrées, un jardin, de beaux volumes, une décoration digne d'un magasine, des détails un peu partout. Voilà mon environnement. Ici, je suis au calme. Pas trop parce que je hais le silence. Il m'angoisse. J'aime entendre les gens parler depuis leur jardin, entendre les éclats de rire des familles, entendre la pluie tomber depuis ma petite véranda, entendre le vent souffler en cas de tempêtes. Ellie me regarde avec bienveillance. C'est une amie. Il est vrai qu'au début, j'ai été agréablement surpris par son humanité qui m'a attiré. J'aime la nature humaine pour sa fragilité, sa spontanéité, son insouciance parfois. Elena ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais elle est l'affiliée de notre Archange. Autant m'arracher les plumes que de me réveiller à la même heure à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est compréhensive.

**« Je suis venue t'apporter un panier de muffins ».**

**« Oh, tu cuisines ? ».**

Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli ou la véxer mais Elena n'est pas adepte de la cuisine. C'est elle qui le dit. De toute façon, Montgomery s'occupe de tout et je dois avouer que ses talents sont pour le moment inégalables. J'attrape la anse du panier en osier recouvert d'un torchon propre et en le soulevant un peu, les muffins dégagent une délicieuse odeur de chocolat et de vanille, mes parfums favoris et d'autres sont à la banane. Cette attention m'arrache un sourire sincère.

**« Montgomery » **m'avoue t-elle.

**« Merci, ça me fait plaisir ».**

**« Et je suis aussi venue voir comment tu allais ? ».**

**« Hier soir a été un peu arrosé,** **j'ai** **mal à la tête** **».**

C'est le cas de le dire sachant que j'ai un trou de mémoire depuis. Je me souviens avoir prolongé la soirée avec deux vampires et ça s'est arrêté là. Au moins, je ne suis pas allé suivre une fille jusque dans les toilettes. On ne sait jamais. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Et je n'écoutais pas la conversation des deux vampires tellement j'étais ailleurs. Je n'aurai pas du noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool. Une erreur. Un classique. Quand j'ai quitté la table pour aller respirer dehors, j'ai senti non seulement des frissons me parcourir le corps, une sensation de chaleur en même temps. Puis une odeur m'a interpellé et c'était celle de Dmitri. Je suis révulsé d'avoir eu à le rencontrer dans cet état. Résultat, je n'ai pas pu prononcer un seul mot. J'étais une marionnette à sa merci. Il a pris soin de moi. Il m'a ramené jusqu'à chez moi. J'espère qu'un ange était dans les parages pour l'aider car nous ne pouvons pas monter à l'arrière d'une voiture à cause de nos ailes. Exceptées si elles sont bien repliées mais dans la voiture chérie de notre second préféré, j'en foute fortement. Il a bien dû trouver une solution, je me suis réveillé chez moi. Une boite d'aspirine posée sur ma table de nuit accompagnée d'un verre d'eau et d'un mot « _Repose toi avant. On discutera plus tard Campanule_ » que j'ai gardé dans ma poche.

**« Tu as des aspirines ? ».**

**« Oui »** dis-je un mince sourire espiègle aux lèvres. **« Dix boites je pense »**.

**« Je ne veux pas te voir disparaitre au fil du temps »** dit-elle hésitante.

Sa remarquable me fait mal: _**« disparaître au fil du temps »**_. Il est vrai que je me suis renfermé. Personne ne peut dire le contraire. C'est la première fois que je l'entends me dire ça. Être immortel est une chance et un cadeau empoisonné en même temps. On est sujet à la mélancolie qui peut devenir plus grave par la suite. Et je me retrouve face à Ellie, devant chez moi. Un peu étrange comme situation mais je ne la blâme absolument pas. Elle a simplement voulue prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est une dure réalité qu'elle me jette au visage. Sur le moment, je n'apprécie pas. C'est une réalité oui mais je ne veux pas l'entendre de sa bouche. Pas tout de suite. Même Raphaël ne me l'a pas dit. Le coup de massue. Elle me regarde avec incompréhension et je le regrette. Personne ne peut m'aider. C'est à moi de me sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais elle ne connait pas la vie angélique depuis longtemps, elle n'a pas idées des conséquences non plus de cette Cascade. Elle connait un aperçu grâce à l'Archange qui lui explique certaines choses mais les vivre est complètement différent. Et cette fois, cela me concerne. Je ne pensais pas le vivre maintenant. Pour moi, ça ne devait pas arriver. Je ne suis pas né Archange. Mon destin ne devrait pas se tracer ainsi, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attends. Après tout, qui aurait pu présager une seconde que ça tombe sur moi ? Personne. Les chances sont infimes.

**« J'ai cinq siècles Ellie, il m'en faut plus pour disparaitre. C'est une mauvaise période qui passera »**.

Qui passera ? Du moins, je le souhaite vraiment parce que je ne veux en aucun cas subir une nouvelle fois les effets négatifs de cette Cascade. Il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. D'ailleurs, faut-il à tout prix savoir pourquoi ? Un peu quand même. C'est illogique. Je ne suis pas un Archange, ce n'est pas dans ma destinée. La probabilité pour qu'un ange le devienne est tout aussi improbable. Les enfants d'Archanges le deviennent obligatoirement, c'est ainsi alors Raphaël s'est moins posé de questions. Je me mets à penser qu'il a dû avoir une sorte de prémonition, d'intuition aussi futile soit-elle quand ma mère s'en est occupée plus jeune. Il était un jeune ange, à peu près mon âge. Quand j'ai vu voler Raphaël avec Uram, je devais avoir pas loin de cent ans, eux environ cinq cent. Raphaël est devenu Archange à mille ans. Et Uram a perdu le contrôle de lui-même quasiment cinq siècles plus tard. C'est là que tout a commencé. Cette réflexion me fait mal au cœur mais elle est bien réelle. Je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir. Il a eu le cerveau embrouillé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même à la fin. Mais ce n'est pas la faute de la Cascade. Arrivé à un certain âge, la physiologie d'un ange évolue et dans son cas, ça a été mortel. En y pensant, j'ai envie de pleurer. Certainement pas sur le sort d'Uram. Il était un Archange. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide, trouver une solution juste. Au lieu de ça, il a trahi tout le monde. Mais c'est une histoire qui ne me concerne pas. Il faut que je cesse d'y penser. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis un ange différent. Apparemment, je suis destiné à devenir un Archange. C'est juste ça qui me donne envie de m'asseoir à même le sol et de pleurer. Pas devant Elena. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi. Vulnérable. Triste. Abattue. En colère. Alors je chasse ces pensées négatives de mon esprit et me concentre sur les mots d'Elena. Elle veut simplement bien faire, prendre de mes nouvelles en venant jusque chez moi. C'est gentil de sa part.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes »**.

Elena prononce ces mots avec difficulté. Ils ne sont pas anodins.

**« Ne dis pas ça Ellie ».**

Par chance, la sonnerie de son téléphone se fait entendre, elle me regarde désolée avant de décrocher. Je ne doute pas du tout de la bienveillance d'Ellie. Il est vrai que je me fais discrets ces derniers temps et pour être honnête ce n'est pas plus mal. Un signe de tête de ma part pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien, elle acquiesce. Un sourire pour la remercier et elle me répond d'un signe de la main avant de quitter mon jardin, toujours le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Je ne la regarde pas s'éloigner jusqu'au bout de la rue que je referme déjà la porte de chez moi. Je souffle, le dos appuyé contre ma porte d'entrée, le panier rempli de muffins dans les bras. Je le pose sur la table de la cuisine. L'odeur me parvient aux narines. J'ai presque envie de croquer dans un muffin à la banane. Le panier est joli en plus. Je remercierais Montgomery plus tard pour l'attention. C'est la première fois que l'on me livre des muffins à domicile. C'est aussi cool que des fleurs. Laisser un beau panier de muffins seul serait dommage alors j'en attrape un et mord dedans. Les talents culinaires de ce vampire m'étonneront toujours, les muffins sont les meilleurs que j'ai mangé depuis des lustres. En plus, j'ai faim. Ceci-dit manger des muffins toute la journée ne constitue pas un repas mais tant pis, j'ai besoin de réconfort. J'en profite aussi pour préparer du thé histoire de faire passer les autres gâteaux qui vont finir dans mon estomac. Qui aurait cru tout ça ? Mais je vais quand même passer voir Dmitri très bientôt, je le répète depuis un mois.

* * *

**_Hey !_**

**_La troisième partie de ce chapitre est enfin postée. Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps à l'écrire mais écrire plusieurs chapitres en même temps est assez long. L'inspiration est là, je continue le rythme et je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Écrire cette histoire se révèle bien plus cool que je ne le pensais, je m'amuse vraiment, déjà en sortant de ma zone de confort et à mettre en scène un ange absolument adorable qu'est Illium, un vrai chaton ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite de la saga (prévue pour juin en principe) et je prie vraiment pour un livre entièrement consacré à cet ange aux ailes bleues, hâte de le lire et je suis loin d'être la seule à l'attendre d'après Internet haha. _**

**_Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. _**

**_Bonne lecture ! ;)_**


	11. Point de vue extérieur n1 EHL

**Point de vue extérieur**

Qui aurait cru qu'un ange aux ailes bleues puisse imaginer sa vie chamboulée, basculée d'une certaine manière à cause d'une prophétie qui touche le monde angélique tous les mille ans, tous les cinq mille ans. Le problème est que l'on ne sait jamais quand elle décide de surgir de nulle part. Il a fallut le réveil d'une Archange de Chine ayant perdu la raison pour que cela frappe un ange qui n'a rien demandé. Personne n'aurait parié sur cette éventualité. Cette Cascade touche les Archanges, destinés à le devenir suite à leur naissance due à deux parents Archanges. Elle touche aussi les jeunes anges prometteurs, qui se démarquent des autres pour pleins de raisons. Des anges qui vont jouer un rôle. On ne connait pas encore les conditions. Personne ne les connait réellement, même en fouillant dans les livres historiques ou sur Internet. Illium a commencé à ressentir un changement physique il y a quelques temps, sans se douter de quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en saurait-il douté ? Il n'est pas le fils de deux Archanges ni un ange pourvu que qualités semblables à celles d'un Archange. Illium est un ange qui apparait déjà dans les livres d'histoires suite à la bataille récente avec Lijuan. Il a combattu aux côtés des autres anges de la garde de Raphaël. Quand il a été admis auprès de Raphaël quatre siècles plus tôt, il s'est posé pas mal de questions. Ces deux anges se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Tout à démarré le jour où Caliane a trouvé un ange fébrile, les ailes dans un piteux état allongé dans un champs de fleurs. Livré à lui-même. Sa mère a été prise d'un épisode de Folie et pendant ce temps, la mère d'Illium, nommée le Colibri et artiste reconnu dans le monde angélique a pris soin de cet ange laissé à l'abandon temporairement. Une fois remis de ses blessures, il a réappris à voler comme avant.

Illium a été intrigué. Sa mère lui a expliqué la situation. Il s'est montré patient et compréhensif vis-à-vis de Raphaël. Ces deux là se sont liés d'amitié naturellement. Depuis, les choses ont évolué. Quand cet ange blessé s'est retrouvé confronté aux effets de la Cascade, ses parents ont compris son destin. Ce fut évident. Sauf que notre ange aux ailes bleues et aux reflets d'argents n'a rien demandé. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans son esprit, des doutes, des angoisses, une peur constante que cela recommence. Affronter de nouveau une montée de fièvre, briller telle une luciole dans le noir, sentir un changement physiologique n'a rien de banal. Il a peur et il ne sait pas à qui en parler. À Keir ? À Dmitri ? Que penseront-ils des idées noires de l'ange aux ailes bleues qui est de nature joyeuse ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'états d'âmes et non d'une sensation horrible temporaire ? Illim a peur de la réaction des autres. Il a toujours un sourire collé au visage. Il rit beaucoup. Sa bonne humeur est ce qui le caractérise. C'est l'un des premiers ange à avoir fait partie de la garde de l'Archange new-yorkais. Il a suivit l'évolution de la garde jusqu'au dernier arrivé. Être au sein d'une famille comme les Sept le rend d'autant plus fier.

Depuis que son amie est partie, il est resté collé au dos de la porte, à regarder partout autour de lui. Il connait son environnement par cœur, plus de secrets et pourtant il aperçoit un nouveau détail. Il se met à penser à son meilleur ami aux ailes diamantées. Lui qui a été brisé autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur et qui s'est reconstruit au fil des siècles. Il reste vigilant à chaque instant. Il s'inquiète. Mais cette fois-ci, Illium y est confronté. Cette Cascade le rend malade. Il a été obligé de s'y faire mais l'accepter serait un prétexte pour se rassurer. Cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi accepter quelque chose de mauvais, qui n'aura de cesse que de vous détruire ? Aucun ange ne peut accepter les effets de cette prophétie idiote. Autant s'arracher soi-même le cœur que de se voir détruire à petit feu et à terminer en poussière. Le penser est horrible, Illium le sait. Il n'a que cinq siècles. Un bébé pour certains anges. Déjà que Raphaël est considéré comme un Archange bien trop jeune.

Le panier de muffins est encore sur la table. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, cela distrait l'ange aux ailes bleues. Un panier de muffins. Oui. La pâtisserie n'est pas sa première passion. Après tout, cela réconforte les âmes en peine quand c'est nécessaire et c'est moins dangereux que l'alcool. Illium ne veut pas recommencer comme hier soir. Terminer saoul n'apporte rien de bon. Ce n'est pas non plus responsable de le faire. Bonjour l'image qu'il aura à la suite de ça au sein de la Tour, des Sept et encore moins au sein de la ville surnommée la Grosse Pomme. Ce serait catastrophique pour lui.

C'est impensable.

C'est inconcevable.

C'est incompréhensible.

Non.

Non.

Non.

L'ange à la bonne humeur dans les veines ouvre la porte de chez lui et s'envole directement. Sentir l'air frôler ses plumes, fouetter son visage et sentir les rayons du soleil le réchauffer sont les meilleures sensations du monde. Il se sent libre. Seul aussi parce que personne ne pose des jugements à son encontre. Il a eu envie de voler ce matin. Il s'est résigné à cause de son mal de tête. Cet après-midi, il se sent capable de voler un peu. Non que ce jour soit différent des autres mais dans l'esprit de l'ange en train de voler, c'est le début d'autre chose. Quelque chose de positif parce qu'il refuse de se laisser noyer dans un flot de négativités. Inutile de préciser lesquelles. Dans sa tête, l'avenir sera meilleur. Pas question que la Cascade repointe le bout de son nez. Pas maintenant, pas pendant les autres siècles à venir qui se passeront bien. La peur, les angoisses qui vont avec le quitteront au moins pour aujourd'hui. C'est bon de se sentir vivant. Dans le ciel, rien ne semble perturber cette journée. Il va là où le vent l'emporte. Jusqu'à Central Park où des sportifs profitent du beau temps pour courir, des vampires en profitent aussi pour prendre de la vitamine D, des humains sortent en famille. Le rire des enfants, les sportifs qui écoutent de la musique, les oiseaux qui chantent, la vie quotidienne. Des moments simples au fond que les humains prennent la peine de chérir et de vivre le plus possible. Les vampires s'approprient des habitudes humaines aussi et ils ont raison. Pour un ange, c'est plus compliqué. Un ange n'est pas humain ni vampire, se fondre dans la masse est différent. Les ailes ne sont pas dissimulables facilement.

**« Ange »** s'exclame un enfant en contre bas.

Il faut dire que le soleil ne dissimule pas les reflets argentés des ailes du Sept qui se trouve en haut de l'arbre, à l'abri des regards des humains et vampires présents. Les anges ne passent pas inaperçus en général. Les gens sont fascinés par les ailes, toutes uniques. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'ange en question. L'innocence des enfants est adorable. C'est ce qui différencie d'autres choses plus sombres et tristes. Ils apportent un peu de joie et d'innocence dans ce monde si particulier. Un plus tout de même. L'ange ne veux pas attirer l'attention de plus d'un ou deux enfants. Il regarde autour de lui si l'une de ses plumes est tombée sur le sol. Ce n'est pas le cas. Les gens ont l'habitude de ramasser les plumes qu'ils trouvent. Certains doivent avoir une belle collection. L'environnement qui l'entoure est le plus agréable. Un carré de verdure dans une si grande ville est une chance, une occasion de couper avec le dynamisme permanent. L'enfant est toujours en train de le regarder. Il l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois. Il vient jouer ici après l'école avec son petit frère plus jeune d'un an d'après les dires de sa mère.

Vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention alors Illium ne dit rien. Après être resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu à observer les gens, il s'envole à nouveau. Il retourne chez lui. Il est l'heure de rentrer. Il survole la Tour et vole au-dessus du fleuve Hudson. Tout semble tranquille aujourd'hui. En atterrissant devant mon portail, il se met à penser que voler lui a fait du bien. En ouvrant la porte de chez moi, l'odeur des muffins lui parvient aux narines. Il va songer à remercier Elena pour avoir livré un panier. Les petites attentions font toute la différence.

* * *

_**Hey !**_

_**Ceci est un point de vue extérieur. À ne pas considérer comme un chapitre. C'est un peu comme les voix off dans les films, celles qui récapitulent les choses, celles qui donnent un avis. Bref. L'idée est bien et j'ai tenté de la retranscrire . Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, c'est la première fois que j'en écris. En tout cas, les étapes de reconstruction pour notre ange préféré est un peu difficile mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va laisser tomber. On compte sur lui !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	12. Chapitre 8 partie 1

**Playlist**

**« If I could fly » **One Direction

**« Secrets » **OneRepublic

**« Friend of a friend » **New Hope Club

**« Simple song » **Passager

**« Brother » **Kodaline

**« Wonder » **Honeywater

**Chapitre n°8**

**partie 1**

Point de vue d'Illium

Du haut d'un immeuble, la vue est imprenable sur la ville. On a la possibilité de voir tous les buildings aux alentours, d'observer les automobilistes circulant sur la route pour aller travailler, d'observer les humains se rendre dans un café, de voir les oiseaux voler mais surtout d'assister à l'atterrissage d'un ange sur le toit d'un des immeubles. Les humains, vampires ayant la chance d'avoir une vue donnant sur la Tour depuis leur appartement ont cette opportunité. Les gens ne pensent pas toujours à lever les yeux vers le ciel. Dans ce cas, ils auraient pu apercevoir un ange atterrir sur le toit de la Tour. Ici, tout est fait pour que les humains et vampires qui n'y travaillent pas soient intrigués. Je suis assis là depuis une heure. Avant que les gens ne sortent de chez eux pour aller travailler, l'agitation habituelle d'une ville comme New-York ne commence. C'est une ville qui ne dort jamais. Tout cesse à une heure du matin pour reprendre à cinq heure. Tout s'illumine à nouveau, tout reprend du service, tout ré ouvre. J'ai mangé un des muffins qu'Elena m'a apporté dans un panier en osier l'autre jour avant de partir de la maison et j'ai atterri ici. Je suis encore à fleur de peau. J'ai encore des difficultés à me faire à l'idée que je suis en train de changer. Se voiler la face n'est pas bon et la réalité fait vraiment mal. Impossible pour moi d'accepter la situation. Cela fait un mois que j'ai failli y passer. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment enveloppé d'un brouillard dont il impossible de me débarrasser, même si j'agite les bras pour tenter de le dissiper. Il y a des éclaircies de temps en temps, le soleil entre mais il vient rapidement se cacher derrière un nuage. Cela fait un mois que je suis dans cette situation et je commence à perdre pied. Les gens autour de moi font attention, me demande toujours comment je vais, essayent de me faire rire. Je me sens entouré et je le suis. Tout ça est bien réel. Seulement, je ne me sens pas capable de continuer ainsi, de faire face à quelque chose qui me déstabilise. Apparemment, seul le temps me permettra de tirer un trait sur cette chute. Sauf que je ne veux pas me reposer sur ce fait. Je suis éternel. En principe, une créature éternelle n'a pas à se soucier de ce fait. Moi si. Ça me hante l'esprit.

Sous mes pieds, le vide. La vie des habitants de New-York continue. Tout est encore allumé. Les lumières des buildings, les lumières artificielles des panneaux publicitaires brillent plus que jamais. Au-dessus de ma tête, un orage résonne dans le ciel noir d'encre. Qui dit orage, dit sport donc partie de base ball nocturne avec mon meilleur ami. Il a réussi à convaincre des anges du Refuge d'y participer. Les équipes sont différentes de la dernière fois. Si je suis partant pour jouer ce soir, j'en connais un qui l'est beaucoup moins. Il faut que je fasse preuve d'intelligence pour ne pas me faire frapper par un éclair pendant la partie. J'ai déjà expérimenté la douleur, c'est horrible. La cicatrisation n'a pas été si difficile mais plus longue que d'habitude. Au quel cas, j'en connais un, toujours le même qui va me réprimander et peut-être aussi se plaindre à l'Archange que je ne suis pas prudent. Ce qui est vrai dans un sens mais je suis soucieux de l'avenir, dans le sens où je veux profiter de la vie tant que je vais bien. Je ne vais pas attendre que les effets de la Cascade se renouvellent. Dans combien de temps ? Un an, deux ans, trois ans, cinq ans, un siècle, deux siècles ? Dans ce cas, on peut parier sur une date aléatoire. Je ne veux pas vivre dans une cage. Je suis un ange qui aime la vie depuis toujours. Si j'ai vécu cinq siècles, je ne veux pas vivre le sixième et les autres dans la crainte. Pas dans cette incertitude permanente qui plane au-dessus de ma tête comme une malédiction. Mais je me demande tout de même, le jour où Lijiuan meurt, que deviendra t-on ? Pas que je me préoccupe de son sort mais la Cascade frappe tous les anges. Rien ne peut stopper le processus mais dans son cas, cela l'a rendu complètement folle. Les millénaires n'aidants pas non plus, cela est prévisible. Je refuse de faire partie de sa collection de papillons vivants. Hors de question aussi de me torturer mentalement sur le sujet et c'est pourtant ce que je fais.

En relevant la tête, mon meilleur ami aux ailes de diamants, au corps de diamant pour être tout à fait précis, me regarde un sourire satisfait au visage en lançant une balle dans chacune de ses mains. Je suppose que la revanche a sonné. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, le tonnerre résonne au loin. Les éclairs apparaissent un peu plus tard. Il veut jouer au baseball mais pour rendre la partie intéressante, il faut éviter la foudre. Chose pas facile mais on aime bien les défis. Dommage que Venin n'ai pas de paire d'ailes, il aurait adoré. Il nous regarde d'en bas. Ne pouvant refuser la proposition de jeu de mon ami, je me relève et m'envole aussitôt le rejoindre. Constituer des équipes prend quelques minutes. Nous établissons deux camps distincts et on commence à jouer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la partie va durer. Les gens paraissent si petits vus d'en haut. Avant, je me suis amusé à les effrayer en volant au-dessus de leur tête. Pauvre touristes. Les new-yorkais s'en amusaient. Je ne le fais plus. Peut-être une prochaine fois. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Une partie de baseball va commencer. Je relève le défit. Deux équipes d'anges se regardent dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir qui va lancer la balle en premier. Aodhan me fixe une seconde et lance la balle au-dessus de nos têtes. Quand le jeu prend place, rien d'autre ne nous encombre l'esprit, déjà que la dernière partie s'est terminée sur une égalité on est déterminé à prendre notre revanche. Cette fois-ci, on sera gagnant.

Depuis le début de la partie, il y a une heure, tout se déroule dans les règles de l'art. Nos deux équipes scrutent la balle que je tiens dans ma main. Je cherche des yeux à qui la lancer. C'est un combat de regards silencieux auquel on se livre. Nous sommes tous attentifs. Quand il s'agit de sport, c'est chacun pour soi. Mon meilleur ami s'impatiente. Il hausse un sourcil quand il voit que je m'apprête à lancer l'objet en question après une réflexion de quelques secondes interminables. Aodhan me regarde attentivement. La balle passe ensuite de mains en mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe dans le but improvisé de l'autre camp. Un point partout. Égalité. Les autres anges volent de part et d'autre afin de faire un barrage. Je connais le jeu. On me renvoie la balle et la lance à un autre ange plus loin qui l'attrape de justesse. Chacun de nous fait attention à ne pas se faire foudroyer. Coup de chance, deux anges en sont pas passés loin. Les éclairs ajoutent de l'adrénaline à la partie. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonne dans le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard nous indiquent à quelle distance il se trouve par rapport à nous. On le laisse passer avant de jouer à nouveau.

Parfois, je me demande qui entraine l'autre dans ce type de partie de jeu. Aodhan et moi avons grandis ensemble, ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas de secret, on se connait par cœur. Se retrouver tous les deux dans la garde d'un Archange est exceptionnel. Ses ailes brillent moins qu'en plein jour mais elles scintillent sous les lumières artificielles des immeubles aux alentours de nous tous. C'est saisissant. Un sourire en coin sur le visage, je sais à qui lancer cette balle et ce n'est pas à l'ange aux ailes diamantées mais à l'ange aux ailes grises-noires. Galen a accepté de jouer. Il est un excellent tacticien sur le terrain et quand il s'agit de sport, cela peut s'avérer utile. Il est plus loin que moi. Quand on lance la balle dans ma direction, je suis obligé de plonger en direction du fleuve Hudson pour la rattraper. Si elle tombe dans l'eau, je n'irais pas la chercher. Tant pis si on la perd. Grâce à ma vitesse qui s'est améliorée, je l'attrape à temps et la relance en me retournant vers les deux équipes. Je remonte plus lentement.

**« Deux points partout »** cri Galen.

Il va falloir remonter un peu si on veut avoir l'avantage. La dernière fois, on n'a jamais réussi à départager les équipes. On a joué deux heures d'affiliées. Là, on en est à deux heures trente. Plusieurs anges quittent le jeu. On se retrouve à effectif réduit. Si ça continue, il ne restera que Strass et moi. Un comble. La partie ne se terminera jamais. On sera à nouveau à égalité. Personne pour contester le score final. Je peux percevoir les autres anges de nos équipes nous regarder de la terrasse de la Tour. Tous nous regardent attentivement, surveillant la balle aller dans le camp de l'autre.

La moitié de nos équipes respectives sont déclarées à l'abandon. Il ne manque que le drapeau blanc. Ce ne sera pas moi qui va le lever aux yeux des autres.

Je me sens de meilleure humeur. Cette plénitude ne va pas durer mais je veux en profiter. Cela fait désormais un mois que je me sens un peu mieux dans ma peau. La route est encore longue mais une première étape est franchie. Mon humeur n'est plus aussi instable mais je sais que les effets de la Cascade plane toujours et que dans quelques mois, années je ne sais pas, ça va recommencer. En attendant, je refuse de me laisser abattre. J'ai pleins de choses à accomplir dans ma vie. La liste est longue, je n'ai pas le temps de l'exposer maintenant. Je suis en train de jouer au baseball. Le tonnerre gronde toujours dans le ciel. Les éléments climatiques s'intensifient. Je sens que la pluie ne va pas tarder et je refuse d'être électrocuté. Un premier éclair éblouit le ciel. Mauvais signe si on reste plus longtemps. Sauf que nous n'abandonnons pas la partie, tout en veillant aux changements atmosphériques. Quand le tonnerre résonne, Aodhan a attrapé la balle et la relance. Voilà en partie pourquoi on joue sous un temps pareil. Les effets sont géniaux mais risqués.

**« Illium ! »** entendis-je d'en bas.

Mon prénom résonne jusqu'à moi. Pas comme une façon de communiquer mais comme un avertissement. L'ange en bas recommence. Sa voix porte bien. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il souhaite me dire. J'ai envie de lui répondre que je suis concentré mais quelque chose m'en empêche. En rattrapant la balle de justesse, un éclair m'effleure le bras. Ne me rendant pas tout à fait compte de la situation, je continue de jouer. L'éclair était dans ma direction. Il ne pouvait pas être évité. Moi qui ait déjà vécu ça il y a bien longtemps, je ne préfère pas m'en souvenir à nouveau. Galen me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai reconnu sa voix. Ils échangent un regard avec Aodhan et celui-ci est le premier témoin de la scène. Je reconnais ne pas l'avoir vu. Il m'a surpris. Je regarde un peu autour de moi comme si j'étais percuté par quelque chose. J'ai l'esprit embrumé pendant une minute. C'était violent.

Par contre, je n'ai pas pu éviter le second éclair. En plein dans le mille. Mon avant bras gauche est touché et je ressent la violente douleur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça arrive ce soir ? Étant donné l'intensité, ça mettra au moins la semaine à guérir, le temps que les tissus cicatrisent. Je refuse de garder une trace de cet éclair sur le corps. Vu mon âge, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Pour un ange bien plus jeune, c'est différent il peut parfois avoir un risque vital. Dans mon cas non. Mais de violentes douleurs. Ce n'est pas agréable du tout, le parti était risqué. De plus, une odeur de fer me parvient. Du sang. Mon sang. Des gouttes perlent le long de mon avant bras. Je compresse celui-ci en essayant de stopper l'écoulement. Mes mains y sont recouvertes. Il y avait une chance sur deux d'être touché ce soir. Le karma se chargera de mon sort. En attendant, la douleur est juste horrible. Une sensation de chaleur envahie mon esprit, mon corps et ça ne présage rien de bon. J'ai chaud. Se prendre une forte décharge électrique a forcément des répercussions. Un humain serait déjà mort. Un vampire aurait son pronostic vital engagé selon son âge. Moi, je suis résistant. J'en ai fait les frais une première fois. Je commence à voir un peu flou. Secouer la tête n'arrange pas la situation. Une sorte de fièvre prend possession de mon être. Je me mets à luire comme une luciole dans le ciel. Rien de pire. Le cauchemar ne semble pas derrière moi. On dirait que ça recommence. Je lutte pour ne pas hurler. Mon front est perlé de sueur. Mes yeux veulent se clore. Ne plus penser à rien, être dans un endroit silencieux. Je ne distingue plus grand chose à quelques mètres de moi en plus. Mes ailes me portent encore mais mon corps devient de plus en plus faible. Il faut que j'atterrisse quelque part, sur une surface en béton. Je me sens porté par quelqu'un et non pas comme la dernière fois, tomber dans le vide tel une balle de tennis ou autre attiré par la gravité.

**« Un humain serait mort avant de toucher le sol »** intervient l'ange aux ailes grises.

Aodhan me tient dans ses bras. Je sens sa peau fraiche contre la mienne. Tous les anges à proximité ont sûrement tout vu. Encore une fois, je suis pris au dépourvu. Les bras de mon meilleur ami ne me lâchent pas, ils m'entourent toujours et je ne peux pas voir son visage que j'imagine plus qu'inquiet. Je ne me rends compte de plus grand chose. Mon bras me brûle. Je me suis pas raté cette fois. À croire que je recherche des ennuis en ce moment. Le karma se venge de je ne sais quoi. Pourtant j'ai fait attention. Un paradoxe. J'ai été distrait. J'ai pensé à autre chose pendant une seconde et l'éclair m'a frappé sous les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas pu agir, l'éclair m'a frappé avant que je n'ai eu le temps de bouger. Ma rapidité est reconnue pourtant. Là, rien n'est plus. Je sens le vent qui s'est levé. La fraicheur contre ma peau est agréable. J'entends une nouvel fois Galen s'adresser à mon meilleur ami.

**« Dmitri va hurler. Amène le voir Keir ».**

Si Sombre Suzerain comme je le surnomme l'apprend, je suis mal partie pour rejouer en équipe et je ne veux pas être traité comme un enfant qui a fait une erreur. Il me connait bien, peut-être un peu trop, ce qui fait que c'est prévisible.

Je suis un cas désespéré. Me faire brûler par un éclair n'est pas nouveau, ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois et les brûlures sont vraiment douloureuses mais je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à la perte de connaissance.

De l'agitation.

Des lumières.

C'est une lumière trop blanche que je me réveille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête écrasée contre un mur. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je me souviens quand même de l'orage, de la luminosité blanche s'abattre sur une partie de mon corps, de la diffusion d'une décharge électrique à haut voltage, la sensation de brûlure, la perte de conscience a ensuite pris le dessus et plus rien. Le vide. Le noir complet. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas réagis comme lors de ma chute dans les airs. Je me mets à briller comme une luciole. Je sursaute. Mes yeux se posent sur tous les points de la pièce. Une chambre d'hôpital. Évidemment. Impossible d'être tranquillement chez moi après m'être foudroyé le bras en jouant au baseball. La prochaine fois, je refuserai l'invitation. Ou l'on établira des règles de stratégies différentes. Un bandage recouvre mon avant bras gauche, là où la foudre m'a frappé. Je ne sens pas de douleurs. Et je comprends pourquoi en voyant une poche reliée à mon bras. J'attends que la poche se vide, ce qui prend trente minutes. Je l'enlève en faisant attention au matériel. Une ordonnance de médicaments posée sur la table ainsi que la petite pile de ceux-ci. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être du gâteaux. Pas de faux pas cette fois-ci, je prends mes traitements et je me tais. Plus de baseball avant un moment. La prochaine fois, on jouera quand le ciel ne sera pas chargé de foudre. Un ciel calme. C'est bien un ciel calme. Plus impressionnant qu'autre chose.

Sentir le soleil réchauffer ma peau est la meilleure sensation quand on sort de l'hôpital. Ne pas se sentir oppressé non plus. C'est un peu étrange mais plus je suis loin de la Tour, moins j'ai la sensation d'obliger un peu mon inconscient à prendre du recul. C'est une étrange impression. Non pas que je m'y sente mal, c'est là où j'ai ma chambre. J'y reste quand on est en mission. La plupart du temps, je profite de la tranquillité de ma demeure à l'Enclave. Mes ailes me portent jusqu'à chez moi. Pas de chambre stérile ou de murs blancs, je me sens mieux entre les quatre murs de ma maison. C'est fou comme je réalise les bienfaits d'être chez soi. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention autant en tout cas avant cette fichue Cascade qui plane au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde et qui a décidé de me donner une tape sur la tête comme pour me dire: _« Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié »_. Oui, ça je suis au courant. Dommage. Je me suis demandé je ne sais combien de fois pour quelles raisons cette _prophétie_, si on peut la nommer ainsi me tombe dessus. Je n'ai pas de sang d'Archange dans les veines ni aucune autre prédilection en ce sens. Mais je dois vivre avec. C'est toujours ce que l'on dit et je ne comprends pas le sens de cette phrase. Je ne suis pas destiné à devenir un Archange. Pas du tout car ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite d'une part et ça ne me ressemble pas.

Le nez dans mes carnets, je n'accorde pas d'attention particulière au désordre autour de moi. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne vit ici. Pas de protestations. Pas de critiques non plus.

D'ailleurs je n'ai pas reçus de messages ni d'appels. Une chance parce que je crains un peu le savon de mon vampire préféré.

D'un autre point de vue, la situation est différente.

Depuis son bureau, le second de l'Archange a une vue imprenable sur New-York aussi appelée la Grosse pomme. Dans la tour de verre et de métal, peu de détails lui échappe. Il a des espions partout. Pas autant que le maitre espion de l'Archange mais Jason ne révèle jamais ses failles. Ce qui lit tout ce beau monde, c'est la loyauté. C'est un lien indescriptible. Unique. Une chance pour eux de faire partie de la garde rapprochée d'un Archange en ayant des liens fraternels aussi forts. On peut dire ce que l'on veut. Les médias s'en chargent très bien. Ils qualifient de Dmitri comme étant un homme de fer, ayant le contrôle de la ville en cas d'absence de Raphaël. Il est aussi très respecté. Dmitri a une aura indiscutable. Mais les Sept sont une famille. Compter les uns sur les autres est aussi évident que de respirer ou entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Chacun d'eux a une enveloppe en acier forgé au fil des siècles, Dmitri le premier, Jason le deuxième et Aodhan le troisième. Leur passé explique pas mal de chose. Celui de Venin aussi et tous sont ravis de savoir qu'un jour, il trouvera un apaisement. Tous le souhaite. Pour eux-même d'une part parce que s'enfermer dans un livre sans réussir à tourner une page est compliqué. Avancer.

Pour l'instant, ce qui effraie tout ce beau monde, c'est le destin qu'annonce la Cascade pour leur Campanule préféré. Il faut admettre que cet ange est bien trop jeune pour être confronté à de tels changements physiologiques. Auparavant le plus jeune était âgé de deux cent ans de plus que Campanule. Il y a donc quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire. De plus, il n'a pas de sang d'Archange dans les veines. C'est grâce au lien de sang qu'on les Sept avec Raphaël qu'il a pu survivre. Il est intervenu à temps en déchargeant l'énergie qui menaçait de brûler l'ange aux ailes bleues dans le ciel nocturne de la ville, aux yeux de tous. Impuissants face à la situation tragique écrite nulle part jusqu'à présent. Même si Illium est l'ange le plus apprécié parmi tous auprès des habitants et entre eux, il a une bonne humeur contagieuse qui met tout le monde d'accord. Personne ne peut résister au charisme naturel de l'ange. Il a une aura. Et cette aura va grandir encore au fil des siècles. Il a encore du temps à vivre et ça Dmitri se le promet. Jamais il ne laissera cet ange espiègle qu'il a connu dès son plus jeune âge. C'est sa joie de vivre, son insouciance, son sérieux quand il le faut qui font sa personnalité et l'ange le plus attachant, celui qu'il faut connaitre une fois dans sa vie.

**« À quoi penses-tu ? ».**

Ses yeux marrons croisent les yeux verts de sa femme. Honor. Récemment transformée en vampire. Ils filent le parfait amour. Il se sent chanceux. Une seconde fois. Elle s'avance dans la pièce. Elle aussi dégage quelque chose d'attractif. C'est une chasseuse. Habituée à poursuivre des vampires désobéissants dans les rues de New-York, en devenir un est un peu étrange mais ce fut le prix à payer pour avoir une vie bien plus longue que les autres. Posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, elle contemple la vie qui s'offre à elle aussi, les millions de lumières artificielles de la ville et les immeubles tous plus hauts les uns des autres.

**« Au calme qui règne dans cette ville ».**

**« Un peu trop calme à ton gout ? ».**

Dmitri soupire et hausse les épaules. Disons que la ville est calme, ce n'est pas plus mal mais c'est le destin de Campanule qui le met dans un état songeur. N'étant pas le plus démonstratif, il n'en ressens pas moins les choses. Le fait est qu'à présent, il songe à entreprendre une discussion avec lui. Le principal concerné, l'ange aux ailes bleues. L'entretien lui parait nécessaire. Il le repousse depuis un mois. Repousser l'échéance n'est pas toujours la bonne solution mais Illium souhaite être seul. Cette vision lui fait mal. Se mettre en retrait trop longtemps a des conséquences. Il est le premier au courant et bien sûr, Aodhan l'est aussi. Il s'est retiré deux siècles. Il revient à la lumière peu à peu. Tous ont besoin de lui mais Illium a besoin de son meilleur ami. Les deux guerriers sont inséparables, aussi complémentaires que deux anges peuvent l'être et c'est un privilège. Un peu comme Dmitri et Raphael au fond même si le premier est un vampire millénaire.

**« C'est le moment d'avoir une discussion avec Campanule ».**

**« Il change, ça inquiète tout le monde et lui le premier tu sais ».**

**« Oui ».**

Silence. S'il doit arriver quelque chose à cet ange, Dmitri ne s'en remettrait pas. Ils se sont connus il y a des siècles. Dmitri se souvient encore de cette rencontre. Mais les derniers événements de la Cascade inquiètent tous les Sept. Si Raphaël en a tiré du positif, ce n'est pas le cas d'Illium. Un millénaire et demi séparent ces deux anges exceptionnels. Dmitri a eu connaissance de l'entretien avec l'Archange. Illium s'est mis à pleurer. Raphaël ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a vu de ses propres yeux des larmes couler le long du visage de Campanule. Cette triste vision lui a fait mal au cœur. Tous veulent le protéger du moindre danger, un peu comme un enfant. Peut-être un peu trop comme un enfant. Personne ne peut admettre comment les choses prendront une autre tournure dans les prochains mois voire années, pour ne pas parler tout de suite de siècles. Au fond, tous savent que cet ange aux ailes bleues et au charme irrésistible ferait un parfait Archange. Même Venin y a pensé. Il le lui a dit mais Campanule s'est vexé contre son gré. Un peu trop tôt pour en parler directement avec lui mais cette discussion va arriver un jour ou l'autre. Lui annoncer sera un jour particulier. Des tas de propositions d'Archange sont déposées sur le bureau du vampire. L'ange est convoité.

L'admettre n'est pas facile et encore moins pour le principal intéressé. Dmitri veut avoir une conversation avec lui pour se rendre compte des choses de manière concrète. Illium a un charme irrésistible certes mais sa future place d'Archange dans le Cadre des dix va faire parler. Elle commence déjà. D'autres Archange rient déjà aussi. Ils ne croient pas tout de suite à son ascension. Il est vrai que les anges qui composent ce Cadre sont millénaires. Illium n'est âgé que d'un demi millénaire. Autrement dit, un bébé à côté d'eux et pourtant Raphaël y a fait sa place et sait bien se faire respecter en montrant une carapace froide et dure au fur et à mesure de ses prises de positions et de son évolution au fil des siècles. Il est devenu Archange à son premier millénaire. Illium est encore espiègle, joyeux et profite de la vie en jouant au baseball dans les airs, en riant autant que possible et en propageant sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Un tel ange doit évoluer en douceur et sa place en tant qu'Archange se fera bien plus tard. On ne peut pas repousser une ascension. C'est impossible de contrôler le processus. La Cascade décide. Elle seule établie les règles et choisi ses Archanges. C'est encore un mystère pour tout le monde. Les profils sont si différents et pourtant complémentaires puisqu'ils se partagent tous des territoires autour du globe terrestre.

Le cœur d'Illium n'est pas encore prêt. Son âme l'est encore moins même si c'est un guerrier redoutable et formidable comme Aodhan. S'il quitte Raphaël pour à son tour diriger un territoire, Strass va le suivre. Il faudra alors remplacer ces deux ans. En perdre un sera déjà une perte mais deux d'un coup serait impensable et en plus, il ne faudrait pas que la relation fraternelle entre eux ne soit dégradée à cause de pouvoir et de questions politiques. Si entre Raphaël et Dmitri la situation est idéale, elle ne l'a pas toujours été au début. Il faut accepter que l'un a le pouvoir sur le monde quand l'autre détient une partie du pouvoir sur une ville comme New-York. C'est un équilibre. Si l'une des balances penche trop d'un côté, l'autre sera déstabilisée et cela a des conséquences.

**« Il a besoin de soutien » **dit-elle à l'attention du vampire à côté d'elle. **« Lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui tournera le dos sans le harceler non plus. L'écouter quand il en ressent le besoin ».**

Le vampire hoche la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Apporter un soutien suffisant sans pour autant lui donner une impression de l'étouffer. S'il est au milieu d'une piscine profonde, il faut qu'il remonte. Doucement mais sûrement, comme pour Aodhan. Les circonstances sont différentes car l'ange aux ailes diamantées a un traumatisme et il avance. Illium aura toujours un sentiment étrange parce que la Cascade qui plane sera là, prête à frapper pour se faire entendre. Les Archanges sont au courant. Traiter Illium comme n'importe quel autre ange, aussi exceptionnel soit-il est une nécessité. Respecter son besoin d'intimité aussi. Il a besoin de se retrouver. Dmitri le respecte. C'est difficile de ne pas exprimer ses émotions pour lui, il est partagé entre la protection d'un père envers son enfant, l'inquiétude d'un ami, la loyauté d'un vampire puissant. Mais tout ça est mélangé. Avant d'être loyaux les uns envers les autres, ils ont un lien amical et fraternel unique. Il est temps de mettre en place ces sentiments et prouver à Illium qu'il ne sera pas seul, qu'il compte aux yeux de beaucoup de gens.

À présent, Dmitri songe enfin à quitter le bureau dans lequel il passe la plupart de ses journées.

**« Autant profiter de cette accalmie, qu'en penses-tu ? ».**

**« Idée intéressante »** prononce la vampire en saisissant le col de la chemise noire de son mari.

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur les lèvres du vampire le plus impressionnant aux yeux des autres. Ses lèvres capturent celles de sa femme. Celle-ci rit face à la réaction spontanée de celui qui lui fait face. Un moment un peu magique pour eux. Depuis leur mariage, ils se sentent revivre. Tout le monde mérite de trouver la bonne personne, de se sentir bien dans sa peau, de gouter à des émotions inconnues jusqu'à présent, d'apprécier le moment présent, de sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Vivre. Depuis les derniers événements, rien ne sera plus comme avant et tout le monde est déjà au courant. Le bureau de Dmitri est ouvert, les baies vitrées qui composent le mur du fond donnent une vue imprenable sur les immeubles à proximité. Une volonté de s'ouvrir sur le monde dans un certain sens. Ne plus penser au négatif. La vampire sent tout de même une petite réticence de la part de son mari alors elle le rapproche un peu plus d'elle pour remédier au petit préjudice. Dmitri échappe un rire. Il a envie de répondre à cette provocation gratuite mais il s'abstient. Il ne peut pas répliquer face à elle. De plus, il en avait secrètement envie, sans le dire à voix haute et non plus par la pensée. Honor refuse de lâcher prise. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à son mari. Il ne demande que ça. Ils sont mariés et se connaissent depuis un moment mais les sensations sont identiques, si ce n'est plus fortes avec le temps. Seulement, ils ne vont pas passer la nuit dans le bureau. Dmitri interrompt le baiser un peu à contre cœur et quitte l'espace de travail pour se rendre directement dans la chambre attribuée à chacun des Sept au sein de la Tour.

À peine la porte franchie, il donne un coup de pied pour la fermer, le verrou s'enclenche directement. Pas besoin de clé. Les lèvres du vampire se sellent à nouveau contre celles de sa femme, il dérive un peu sur la mâchoire et au niveau du cou.

Ses baisers caramels sont addictifs. Dmitri en profite. Son odeur l'est toute autant. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Honor approuve cette décision.

Ils se laissent emporter dans la grande pièce de vie, enveloppés dans la nuit noire d'encre.


	13. Chapitre 8 partie 2

**Playlist**

**« Ever since New-York » **Harry Styles

**« Between the stars » **Canyon City

**« Someday » **Passenger

**« You say » **Lauren Daigle

**« The story never ends » **Lauv

**« Perfume » **New Hope club

**Chapitre n°8**

**partie 2**

Point de vue d'Illium

J'ai terminé de m'entrainer avec Galen. Il m'a demandé de travailler des points de stratégie avec un escadron d'anges du Refuge. La séance n'a pas été de tout repos mais c'était intéressant. Chacun a rapidement compris l'objectif de cette séance de travail qui je présume ne sera pas la seule, je n'ai pas consulté les noms sur le planning. On se relaye pour faire cours aux anges du Refuge. Nos méthodes de travail ne sont pas les mêmes, parfois on travaille à deux ou alors on se concerte pour compléter la séance de l'autre. En général c'est le cas. Pendant la séance, Galen est resté silencieux avec moi. Il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Je devine qu'il est plus attentif à mon attitude mais je n'ai rien dit pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler du sujet non plus. Galen se montre patient. Parfois, je me demande s'il parle avec Aodhan. Après tout, ils s'inquiètent. Je ne peux blâmer personne pour ça. Je suis le premier à être inquiet pour moi-même. Même si je ne le montre pas forcément aux yeux des autres. Du genre à pleurer, à faire une crise d'angoisse, non je reste silencieux. Et puis je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet. J'estime que tout le monde a été témoin de ma chute dans les airs. Mon bras est toujours recouvert d'un bandage et les douleurs sont supportable grâce aux médicaments. Inutile d'ajouter plus de justifications à cet événement que je souhaite oublier alors que je sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. Même lors de ma chute d'il y a un mois. Cette chute va me poursuivre pour les prochains siècles, dans mes cauchemars cachés glissés dans mon inconscient. Prêts à surgir à un moment inattendu. Tout ce que j'espère est que cela ne se produise pas si je suis en compagnie d'une femme. Ce serait gênant. Être vu comme l'ange qui a été vu tomber du ciel comme une balle aérodynamique non merci et encore moins comme un feux d'artifice vivant prêt à exploser en plein ciel pour venir s'écraser en plein milieu d'une rue new-yorkaise. En vérité, je pense que ce qui me traumatise le plus est le fait de m'être senti impuissant face à la situation, de ne plus avoir eu la maitrise de mon corps. Ne plus qu'être une paire d'ailes complètement hors service. Devenir dépendant de la bonne volonté de quelqu'un pour me venir en aide.

Bref, pendant la séance avec les anges du Refuge, tout s'est déroulé normalement. Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir une impression de déjà vu, comme si les événements de la journée se sont produits auparavant. J'ai eu ce ressenti aujourd'hui. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé distraire pour autant. Galen a voulu travailler sur les armes blanches, les couteaux plus exactement afin de préparer les anges à combattre autant sur la terre ferme avec une arme facile à dissimuler et à utiliser le plus vite possible en cas de besoin. Il a fait une première démonstration et comme toujours, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il a été le centre de l'attention, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'exclamer un rire discret. Il l'a quand même relevé et m'a lancé un sourire en coin. Il est vrai que cet ange aux ailes grises et noires est très stricte, froid au premier abord. Il a une aura. Elena a eu dû mal au début car il n'a pas d'encouragements directs envers quelqu'un. Il dit ce qu'il pense avec un minium d'interactions. Étant donné que personne ne résiste à ma bonne humeur, j'ai tout de même réussi à le faire sourire un peu plus souvent, de manière un peu plus spontané. Il en fut le premier surpris. Notre amitié a mis un peu de temps mais on a des liens indéfectibles. Quand il faut être sérieux et mettre en place une stratégie, nous sommes complémentaires. Personne ne connait réellement son passé, personnel. On connait tous son passé en tant que tacticien et maintenant en tant que maitre d'arme, qui je dois avouer est fantastique. Il est né pour enseigner aux gens ses connaissances. Certes, Galen est difficile a cerner mais une fois que ces beaux yeux verts se posent sur vous pour vous confier sa loyauté, c'est indéfectible. Il est bien plus que sa carapace froide renvoyée aux yeux des autres. Mais je ne le questionne pas sur le sujet de son passé ni aucun autre Sept d'ailleurs. Tous sont au courant qu'en cas de besoin, je suis une oreille attentive. Idem avec l'ange aux ailes noirs. C'est vraiment une bonne personne. Il impressionne alors les gens baissent les yeux de peur de le brusquer. Alors que non, il faut aller au-delà des apparences. Dans mon cas, c'est un peu l'inverse car les gens me font confiance parce que j'aime la vie, je ris beaucoup, je souris. C'est contradictoire. Je ne vois pas en quoi une personnalité plus réservée est différente d'une autre plus extravertie. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je passe devant la porte du bureau de Dmitri. Celle-ci est à moitié ouverte et je n'entends pas de bruit de papier, d'écriture, de paroles, juste le vent. En effet, le vampire à la discipline de fer se trouve sur le balcon sans rambarde de son bureau. Il doit faire une pause en contemplant les grattes ciels de New-York. C'est surprenant parce que la chute risque de lui être fatal. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de défi. La hauteur n'est pas un obstacle à son immortalité. J'hésite à entrer dans la pièce, lui faire une remarque sarcastique en m'appuyant contre l'encadré de la baie vitrée qui mène au balcon. Cela fait en principe partie de mes habitudes. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est comme si je bloquais sans rien pouvoir faire. Je garde mes ailes collées à mon dos pour n'éveiller à personne ma présence dans les couloirs, comme si je me cache à cause de la culpabilité, de la peur, de la honte alors que je n'ai rien fait. Jason sait être silencieux avec ses ailes, je vais lui demander de m'apprendre à ne faire aucun bruit avec elles. Comme d'habitude, je retarde l'échéance. Passer une nouvelle fois devant la porte de son bureau ne fera pas avancer les choses. Il va bien falloir que j'aille lui parler et je sais qu'il a demandé à le faire, j'ai les oreilles qui trainent dans les couloirs. De nature curieuse, j'ai retenu cette information. De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment en retrait. Dmitri s'en serait inquiété davantage. Malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, je suis encore étonné de susciter de l'inquiétude auprès des Sept. Cela fait trente jours que je veux y aller.

**« Je savais que tu étais là »** dit-il quand j'arrive près du balcon où je m'appuie contre la baie vitrée, la vue de la ville derrière mes ailes.

Je n'ai pas pu rester dans le couloir, à ne pas franchir la porte. Pourtant, partir n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Seulement, devoir affronter son regard ne m'enchante pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il crie. Chose qu'il ne fait jamais avec moi mais cette fois-ci j'appréhende. Raphaël a du évoquer notre discussion. Si on peut la nommer ainsi, je n'ai fait que pleurer. Je me suis sentie comme un enfant. Sans arme. Sans possibilité de mentir, ce que je fais très mal mais je me suis sentie vulnérable. Raphaël n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il m'a quand même pris dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice que je ne lui connaissais pas avant Elena. C'est ce qui a changé chez lui. Peut-être aussi, je l'admire pour cette raison. Une personne qui intervient dans votre vie va changer le cours des choses même de façon infime. C'est le cas de tous les Sept. Tous ont trouvé la bonne personne avec laquelle passer des siècles de vie revient à vivre une heure en vie humaine. À un moment de ma vie, j'ai cru la trouver mais ce fut un échec. Ce souvenir est encore amer. Même après des siècles. Je vois bien dans le regard des autres, une once de compassion à mon sujet mais je la refuse. Si je dois donner mon cœur à une autre personne, je veux le faire dans de bonne conditions et que ce soit réciproque. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

La nuit commence à tomber. Les building voisins sont illuminés. Le spectacle vaut la peine d'être vu et Dmitri est au première loge.

Le monde continue de tourner et j'ai pourtant l'impression que le mien est mis sur pause.

Son regard jusqu'à présent concentré sur les immeubles aux alentours, il tourne la tête vers moi. Personne n'ose élever la voix sur moi et pourtant, je pense le mériter. Mon humeur est variable. Inhabituel chez moi. Ma bonne humeur contamine les Sept. Je m'y sens pourtant à des kilomètres. Je devine au ton de sa voix que ça lui coûte d'avoir cette discussion avec moi dans le sens où tout est encore récent dans ma mémoire. Les new-yorkais ont repris leur vie. Cette ville ne s'arrête jamais et la routine quotidienne reprend son cours à chaque fois. C'est la suite logique. Je ne peux pas le contredire ou nier les faits. Juste que dans ma position, je le sens autrement. Les autres Sept sont au courant et n'ose pas trop évoquer le sujet. Je le ressens. Depuis le début, Jason, Aodhan et Venin, Raphaël et même Ellie sont venus s'assurer que j'aille bien. Honnêtement je ne peux pas me plaindre de quoique ce soit. C'est réellement bienveillant et je ne peux que me sentir reconnaissant de cette chance. Ils sont une famille mes yeux mais tous sont déjà au courant depuis cinq siècles et c'est quelque chose auquel nous tenons tous. Notre loyauté. Je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort.

**« Le bruit de tes ailes »** précise t-il.

**« Certaines choses ne changent pas ». **

Mes ailes font parties intégrantes de mon identité. C'est ma carte d'identité. Chez les vampires en général, c'est l'odeur attirante. J'ai déjà laissé des plumes une fois, pas une seconde fois. Je me porte mieux mais j'appréhende encore pas mal de choses. De plus, Dmitri sait ce que je m'apprêterais à dire

**« Sombre S... » **commençais-je à dire via son surnom personnalisé.

Dmitri quitte la plateforme à la vue imprenable et se dirige vers son bureau sans fermer la baie virée. Il se tient devant moi, à un mètre de distance.

**« La puissance qui grandit en toi ne fera que s'étendre ».**

Moi qui allais faire une remarque sarcastique, il m'a coupé dans mon élan. Alors je reste silencieux, toujours dans la même position, les bras le long de mon corps. J'ai l'impression de revivre le même scénario qu'avec l'Archange. Un enfant qui se fait gronder ou à qui on va expliquer quelque chose de sérieux. C'est le cas. Juste que je suis dans une période où je suis d'une humeur de chien. Parler à personne, ne voir personne est ce que je veux et rester chez moi à écrire dans mes carnets. Voilà le programme depuis un mois. Et je me retrouve à la case départ. C'est une sensation horrible que je ne souhaite à personne. Le ton de Dmitri est sérieux. Il nie me faire une leçon de morale mais on dirait qu'il va m'engueuler. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, il a raison. En voyant mon visage sans expression particulière où dans ce cas précis je me retiens de pleurer pour ne pas laisser mon mal-être paraitre ce soir. Surtout dans la période lunatique dans laquelle je suis et qui ne me plait pas du tout depuis un mois. L'envie de quitter ce bureau m'attire de plus en plus. Partir pour quoi faire au fond ? Fuir une réalité ? Fuir quelque chose qui me colle à la peau ? Fuir la bienveillance que l'on m'accorde ? Non. Je reste là.

**« Crois-tu que je ne suis pas au courant ? ».**

Les yeux sombres de Dmitri ne me dévisagent pas. Il n'ont pas de lueur de jugement mais de compassion. Ressasser les faits déjà existants n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne suis qu'un peu trop conscient des faits. La Cascade m'a touché en plein dans le mille. Résultat, il m'arrive de briller tel une luciole dans le noir pendant une ou deux minutes. Ensuite, j'ai ma vitesse de vol qui a augmenté, une vraie balle aérodynamique et le changement physiologique s'opère doucement. Quand j'en saurais davantage sur eux, j'en informerai les autres. Et quand j'ai senti la forte montée de fièvre m'envahir d'un coup, je n'ai absolument pas réalisé. La chaleur interne, l'évanouissement qui a suivi avant de réouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Toutes ces étapes sont intactes dans ma mémoire. Le reconnaitre m'arrache la bouche et me soulève le cœur. C'est un effet inconcevable pour moi. Après cinq siècles d'existence, il a fallut que je sois confronté à ça. Je ne réalise pas vraiment parfois. Alors non, me faire encore la liste des événements n'est pas nécéssaire, autant pour moi que pour les autres qui ont été témoin de ça. Rare sont les fois où j'éprouve un sentiment de colère mais l'exprimer à voix haute n'est pas une bonne idée. Il le remarque. Je sers très fort les poings. Évidemment, je mens très mal et les émotions se lisent facilement sur mon visage. Mais le regard de Dmitri se baisse légèrement et je devine sa gêne. Il ne doit pas l'être. Si j'ai répondu, c'est parce que cela est sensible et étant d'une humeur de chien, cela n'arrange pas les choses. Je ne veux pas lui répondre méchamment , pas rester non plus sur un malentendu involontaire qui peut changer les rapports loyaux que nous avons et encore moins le décevoir. Je m'en veux déjà. Son odeur me parvient au nez et sans m'en rendre compte, les bras de Dmitri m'entourent. L'odeur de champagne, je hais cette boisson. Mais le second de l'Archange m'enveloppe comme un enfant, comme un père prend son fils ou sa fille contre lui. Il ne laisse pas cette partie de lui transparaitre. C'est là que je comprends une chose importante de sa vie: il a eu des enfants, un ou deux je n'en sais rien. Mais la manière dont il me prend spontanément dans ses bras me touche. Alors je mets mes bras autour de lui, pour le remercier de son initiative et surtout d'être présent pas que pour moi mais aussi pour l'être auprès de nous tous. Derrière sa carapace en béton armée, se cache un cœur d'artichaut. La preuve. Dmitri se soucie des autres. Et je me mets à penser qu'il me connait depuis l'enfance. Comme je fais partie de la garde rapprochée d'un Archange, lui est son second alors c'est comme un second père. Il s'inquiète. Beaucoup ne montre pas ses sentiments. La pudeur. Dmitri est un vampire millénaire incroyable. Et je ne veux décevoir personne.

**« Tu ne déçois personne »** dit-il doucement.

Il prononce cette phrase comme s'il a lu dans mon esprit. Je hausse un sourcil sans comprendre les premières secondes. Je reprends le cours de mes pensées. Toujours sans rien dire. Si je pense avoir déçu des gens et la première fois a été quand j'ai révélé des secrets interdits à la femme que j'ai aimé à une époque. Les siècles ont beaux s'écouler, j'ai toujours de la rancœur et des sentiments envers elle. Et je ne sais pas si ce sera toujours le cas dans un siècle ou dans deux siècles. Après tout, je l'aimais jusqu'à l'âme. C'est drôle de dire ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça me manquerai. Disons que j'ai eu des aventures mais rien de concret pour ma part. Je suis éloigné de tout ça. J'aimerai trouver une femme qui ne porte pas de jugement et qui n'a pas peur de ce que je peux devenir d'ici quelques siècles si tout se passe normalement. Voir Raphaël m'enlever des plumes me reste encore en travers de la gorge. Ce souvenir n'est plus d'actualité. Mais j'y songe quand je regarde ma plume sur l'étagère. La bleue avec les trilles argentées. Elles sont apparues plus tard. Autant dire que j'étais étonné mais satisfait quand même qu'une autre particularité recouvre mes plumes. Je tiens à mes plumes.

**« Aucune chance »** dis-je en essuyant mon visage.

**« Campanule, tu ne fais pas partie des Sept pour rien ».**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et c'est rare que je pleure devant quelqu'un. Je pense qu'une partie de ma charge mentale se décharge à travers mes larmes. C'est quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. De toute manière, je suis sûr d'être pris en charge si la Cascade se reproduit grâce au lien de sang avec Raphaël. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans son intervention, mes cinq siècles de vie n'auraient plus de valeur. Faire partie de sa garde est une opportunité unique. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Mais la Cascade évolue. C'est bien le problème et c'est toute sa complexité. On ne connait pas encore les effets secondaires la prochaine fois et si j'ai été touché une première fois, la seconde sera peut-être moins violente et je le souhaite. Je ne veux pas revivre un nouvel épisode de fièvre intense.

Je tourne la tête pour éviter qu'il ne voit mon visage. Mon émotion est là. Je ne peux pas la cacher et pourtant j'en ai envie. Je ne recherche pas de pitié. Je ne recherche pas autre chose que de rester moi-même. Un ange parmi d'autres.

Mon regard se pose que la pile de papiers sur le bureau du vampire. Je devine l'écriture de quelques uns. Des Archanges. Certains trouvent judicieux de me proposer une meilleure place. Comme si c'était drôle ou intelligent de le faire quand la Cascade décide de me jeter des foudres. C'est le cas de le dire, j'en porte encore la cicatrice recouverte par un bandage sur mon avant bras gauche. La liste des diverses propositions reçues depuis mon élévation dans les airs. Nombreux ont pensé pouvoir user de stratagèmes pour que je quitte cette ville, que je mette fin aux cinq siècles d'allégeances à Raphaël. Balayer cinq siècles d'un revers de la main pour autre chose ? Non. Je ne suis pas envieux de quoique ce soit. Tout ce que je veux c'est rester là où je suis et je ne suis pas prêts à partir. Pas à quitter les Sept. C'est inconcevable. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans eux. Ils sont ma famille. Et on ne quitte pas sa famille. Ces lettres affirment que je mérite mieux. Qu'à partir de mon âge, on envisage autre chose. Il faut profiter de la vie. Je hais cette phrase. Profiter. Comme si cela signifie vivre le maximum de choses en un minimum de temps. Ce n'est pas ma définition. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses jusqu'à présent et cela me satisfait. Chacun a sa propre définition. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Si ma puissance augmente, il est évident que je prendrai des distances. Là ce sera différent. Mais ce jour m'effraie. Je ne veux pas devenir une autre personne. Je connais Raphaël et Dmitri depuis l'enfance. Les quitter serait à mes yeux une trahison. J'ai vécu cinq siècles à leur côtés, j'ai fait un serment de sang avec Raphaël. Tout ça pour partir sans un mot sous prétexte d'une opportunité plus alléchante ? Je ne comprends pas. Si ces Archanges estiment que c'est du gâchis, hé bien je ne peux plus rien pour eux. Je dois beaucoup à Raphaël. Il a pris soin de moi pendant cinq siècles. Quand j'ai merdé il a été là, quand j'ai besoin d'une écoute il est là, quand j'ai failli exploser tel un feu d'artifice dans le ciel nocturne, il a été là. Il m'a littéralement sauvé la vie ce soir-là. Je le suis reconnaissant à vie. Quitter ce monde serait une trahison. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, c'est pour dire. Et je hais me justifier. Je ne vais pas répondre à ces lettres et je vais demander à ce que personne ne le fasse. Mon cœur est ici. Mon âme est ici aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être second auprès d'un autre Archange.

**« Tu n'es pas n'importe quel ange » **ajoute t-il.

**« Difficile de trouver un ange aussi beau oui je te l'accorde ».**

L'humour de Campanule revient.

Dmitri me regarde en pouffant. Mon ton prend une autre texture. Je suis de meilleure humeur, sans doute pour cacher le désespoir.

**« Je pense que les propositions des autres Archanges ne sont pas un hasard. Le fait que tu te sois élevé aussi jeune est significatif. Le plus jeune ange à l'avoir fait était âgé de deux siècles de plus que toi. Deux siècles passent très vite dans nos vies soit disant éternelles et ta place ici nous est indispensable » **dit-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

**« J'en suis conscients. Mais que puis-je apporter de plus à ces anges ? ».**

**« Tu as une puissance supérieure pour un ange de ton âge et c'est quelque chose de mystérieux. Le mystère attire toujours ».**

J'ai envie de rire. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon élévation précoce va apporter quelque chose d'interessant pour d'autres anges. Mais c'est ainsi que les choses sont faites. Je refuse de devenir un enjeux politique. À ce que je sache, ma mère ne m'a pas élevé depuis cinq siècles pour que je serve un autre Archange. Pas pour de bonnes raisons en tout cas. Si je pars, les Sept risquent d'être déstabilisé. Idem si Jason part. Ce serait une grande perte parce que c'est le meilleur espion qui existe. Galen est un tacticien incroyable qui a servit pendant deux siècles et demi aux côtés de Titus. Lui aussi est un ange dont on peut s'arracher les mérites. Aucun de nous trois ne souhaitent partir. Moi encore moins. Pouvoir le dire à voix haute à Dmitri est important pour moi. Je veux qu'il le sache.

**« Je ne suis pas prêts à quitter les Sept ».**

Cela veut dire renoncer à tous les moments incroyables vécus ici. Renoncer à une famille et il en est hors de question. La place de Sept se mérite. On ne peut pas changer de position, nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu d'échec. Nous sommes dans le monde réel. Un monde divisé en divers territoires par des Archanges âgés de plusieurs siècles voire millénaires pour Lijuan pour ne citer qu'elle et tous sont obligés de coopérer afin que le monde se porte bien. Quelle responsabilité. Honnêtement, si c'est pour discuter autour d'une table avec Michaela en face de moi, autant arrêter mon ascension d'Archange tout de suite. Elle a beau être la plus belle femme au monde, c'est une vipère ailée. Elle n'a aucune âme. Pas étonnant qu'elle et Uram aient été amants pendant un demi millénaire. Au fond, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Cela me fait peur. La regarder pendant des heures m'horripile déjà. Et puis, d'après eux ma grande différence d'âge est un problème. Comment un « Papillon » comme me surnomme Galen peut prétendre à défendre ses opinions, ses idées politiques devant des anges pouvant être mes parents voire une lignée bien plus lointaine au vu des âges respectifs. C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mon cœur se contracte tout seul en y pensant. Et je ne veux pas intervenir. Je ne suis pas prêt à quitter les Sept pour ça. J'ai eu ma place ici au mérite.

**« Je ne veux pas changer » **lâchais-je ensuite.

La bombe est lancée. Celle qui me comprime le cœur, l'estomac depuis trente jours. J'ai enfin dit ça à voix haute. Maintenant, ça ne m'appartient plus. Le regard de Dmitri est différent. Il a beau me rassurer du mieux possible, me dire que non je ne vais pas changer d'un coup comme un tour de magie. Je le refuse. Être un ange dans la garde rapprochée de Raphaël fait partie de mon identité. Ma bonne humeur, mon caractère jovial est ma personnalité. Toutes ces choses me complètent et font l'ange aux ailes bleues âgé de cinq siècles que je suis. Et puis, c'est un changement dont je n'ai aucun pouvoir, il se fait tout seul. C'est quelque chose qui me fait peur mais qu'il va falloir que j'accepte d'une certaine manière. Sans bien entendu me rendre malade. Je tiens quand même à profiter de la vie, comme toujours mais de manière un peu différente depuis cette fameuse chute. Si tous les Sept se soucient de ma santé, je dois en faire autant.

Dmitri descend de son bureau sur lequel il s'est assit plus tôt. Il s'avance vers moi, place une main sur mon épaule.

**« De toute façon, on tient trop à toi pour te laisser t'envoler de tes propres ailes ».**

**« Jolie métaphore »** souriais-je.

**« Je m'améliore en communication. Notre Papillon ne serait pas se débrouiller tout seul ».**

C'est le surnom qu'un ange aux ailes grises et noires m'a donné. Il se trouve qu'il a trouvé judicieux de m'appeler comme ça parce que je lui rappelle un papillon. Je n'ai rien dit. Voler plus vite que les autres est un avantage. Personne ne peut me rattraper. Parfois, je m'en vante un peu. Je fais un effort pour ne pas relever le pique qu'il m'envoie.

**« Merci de ta confiance ô Sombre Suzerain ».**

**« Ta bonne humeur contagieuse est ta signature cher Campanule ».**

Trop de compliments en une seule fois, je commence à me poser des questions. D'habitude, ce n'est pas le cas mais je ne veux pas paraitre arrogant. C'est rare qu'il soit si calme, il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme en ma présence. Me dire que rien n'est encore joué et que j'ai merdé en allant dehors un soir d'orage. Il ne m'a rien dit. Si j'aborde le sujet, il va me dire ô combien c'était inconscient. Je reconnais n'avoir pas fait attention et j'en assume les conséquences.

Son regard se pose sur mon bras. Je dois le garder quelques jours supplémentaires.

**« C'est une façon polie de me dire d'aller me coucher ? ».**

**« Intelligent en plus »** dit-il d'un sourire en coin.

J'hésite encore à lui poser la question. Aussi, il faut que j'aille voir Aodhan. M'excuser. Pas que pour avoir merdé à notre partie de baseball mais pour toute l'angoisse suscitée. C'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Parce que s'il part, je ne sais pas comment réagir. L'un sans l'autre ce n'est pas possible. Alors quitter les Sept est impensable. Beaucoup pensent qu'il deviendra mon second si un jour, le destin enfin la Cascade plutôt décide de faire de moi un Archange. J'en serai heureux mais je ne veux pas que notre amitié, notre fraternité en soit impacté. Ce serait horrible de gâcher une amitié pareille à cause d'enjeux politiques. Il tient à sa liberté plus que tout. Si tout va bien entre Dmitri et Raphaël, les rapports changent forcément dans un sens. L'ignorer ne serait pas judicieux.

**« Est-ce que je te manquerai si je partais ? ».**

Dmitri lève le nez de sa pile de papiers. D'ailleurs, ils les jettent tous à la poubelle. Je suis surpris de son geste mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire sur le visage. Ce geste parait facile mais venant de sa part, il n'est pas obligé de tout jeter. Il pourrait me les envoyer directement dans ma boite aux lettres mais il a évité de le faire. M'en parler est une bonne chose. Je me rends compte non seulement du nombre de contrats proposés à mon égard et je refuse de servir un autre Archange que Raphaël.

**« Plus que tu ne l'imagines ».**

Je me dis qu'à cet instant précis, je suis heureux d'avoir franchi la porte de ce bureau et non faire demi tour parce que la peur de ses représailles aurait pris le dessus. Il a pensé que j'ai suffisamment de soucis à me faire avec moi-même et les effets secondaires de cette Cascade qui hante l'esprit de tout le monde. Si les vampires y sont immunisés, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les anges que composent son entourage. Une garde composée de vampires et d'anges forment des liens d'amitié uniques. Les deux espèces sont différentes certes mais cela n'empêche pas une bonne entente sauf qu'au fil des siècles, c'est devenu une famille. Difficile de ne pas se souvenir de la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés officiellement en tant que Sept. Tous ont éprouvé de la fierté à faire partie de la garde d'un Archange mais tous ne se connaissaient pas. Les liens ont mis du temps à se créer. Nous avons passé une semaine ensemble pour tisser des liens plus ou moins solides qui le sont sans aucun doute des siècles plus tard. C'est une fierté partagée. Si Dmitri me connait depuis l'enfance, travailler avec lui est une autre expérience et se retrouver dans la même garde est étonnant. Les chances étaient minimes, il y a d'autres vampires mais pas un autre identique. Il a une personnalité unique. Sans lui, je pense que ce monde serait un peu ennuyeux.

Je quitte son bureau sans rien dire, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. C'est ma réponse. Je ne garantis pas que les prochaines semaines seront simples mais avec un entourage pareil, je sais que l'avenir sera plus doux et agréable.

En atterrissant devant la porte d'entrée de ma maison, je me sens enfin chez moi. Le vent s'est levé entre temps. Un papier vient se coller à mon visage, ce qui me bouche la vue. Soit il s'agit d'un prospectus soit on a laissé tomber un papier qui a atterrit devant chez moi à cause du vent. Ce qui est probable. J'aurai vu si quelqu'un survolait l'Enclave, à part moi. Pourtant rien ne m'a interpelé. Quand je regarde de plus près le papier, c'est un dessin. De moi. Quelqu'un a dû y passer du temps sachant que ce n'est pas facile de dessiner un modèle et encore moins quand c'est un ange. Les détails sont saisissants, on dirait une photo. Je lève la tête pour regarder autour de moi et personne a l'horizon. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dessine. Quoique non, Aodhan l'a déjà fait suite à un pari et il m'a offert le dessin. Il est encadré dans le couloir à l'étage de ma maison. Déjà que la précision m'a interpelé à l'époque, je dois dire que le dessin que je regarde est très réaliste. Le travail est très bon mais je ne vois personne capable de réaliser cette photographie tellement les traits sont fins.

Demain, je vais demander à mon meilleur ami angélique parce que je ne connais que lui qui a un talent de dessinateur. J'ai beau avoir suivi des cours auprès de ma mère, dessiner aussi bien est impossible pour moi. C'est mon meilleur ami l'artiste. Il a essayé de m'expliquer en plus des cours de ma mère mais je n'ai pas leur talent.

Je rentre chez moi en me posant une nouvelle question en tête: qui m'a dessiné ?


	14. Chapitre 9

**Playlist**

« **Little house** » The Fray

« **Yellow lights** » Harry Hudson

« **Harmony hall** » Vampire weekend

« **Setting suns** » Passenger

« **Fixed** » New hope club

« **Young love** » The Tide

**Chapitre n°9**

Point de vue d'Illium

Il faut que je me fasse confiance. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avant que cette chute me ruine, oui j'avais confiance en moi. La vie m'a quand même apporté de belles choses, de belles expériences, de belles rencontres. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir. Après tout, je suis à présent destiné à devenir un ange puissant. Tu parles. Je n'ai pas de crédibilité à la table des autres Archanges. Ils ont bien plus d'expérience que moi, je n'ai pas d'opinions assez fortes pour leur tenir tête si nécessaire. J'ai mes convictions personnelles mais les partager, les confronter avec eux est une autre histoire. Je ne me sens pas prêts à quitter les Septs. Certainement pas dans ses conditions et de toute manière, j'aspire à autre chose que de diriger une partie du monde avec neuf autres Archanges puissants qui me regarderont de haut en bas en ayant envie d'hurler d'avance ou alors en riant. Je ne veux pas vivre ça.

Ce matin, je me décidé à appeler ma mère pour lui demander comment ça va. Simplement pour discuter avec elle. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, de regarder son doux visage. Elle m'a dit travailler sur une nouvelle œuvre d'art. Je lui ai parlé de la partie de baseball dans les airs avec Aodhan mais pas de l'orage. Je ne peux pas tout lui dire non plus. Il faut lui épargner certaines choses. De toute façon, elle sera tenue au courant si jamais Dmitri le lui a révélé. Parfois je me mets à penser si, lui épargner des informations est une bonne idée. Son rôle de maman sera atteint et elle s'inquiète déjà assez, en rajouter serait une torture à mes yeux. Je lui épargne le plus de choses mais il a fallu la tenir au courant de ma chute dans les airs il y a un mois et demi maintenant. Le lui dire n'a pas été la vérité la plus évidente. J'ai pu compter sur le soutien de Raphaël en amont et en aval. Heureusement car mon cœur n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir le visage décomposé de ma mère à travers un écran. Je le sais.

Mes blessures au bras se résorbent plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. J'ai enlevé mon bandage ce matin. Je n'ai plus rien, plus de traces. Mon corps est impeccable. Je tiens quand même à ne garder aucune trace visible de la foudre sur mon bras et encore plus de mes plumes (j'ai encore le souvenir de mon premier duvet quand on m'a puni). Heureusement, elles n'ont pas été foudroyées. C'était plus impressionnant qu'autre chose. Encore heureux, je n'aurai pas aimé que d'autres personnes aient assisté à ça. Mais pendant cette partie de jeu dans les airs, je me suis sentie vivant dans le sens où plus de pression ne pesait sur mes épaules, plus de pensées étranges, rien du tout. Juste une partie de baseball avec Aodhan, Galen et deux équipes d'anges motivés à jouer avec nous. Aucun regret que d'avoir jouer avec eux. Je me suis tellement investie dans la partie que je n'ai pas prêté aux conséquences de ma blessure due à la foudre. J'ai oublié à quel point la douleur est forte. Un humain aurait été grillé comme un oiseau. Dans mon cas, non les brûlures ne sont pas si profondes. J'ai été pris en charge directement par une jolie infirmière du dispensaire du Refuge alors. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, dommage que je n'ai pas vu son visage très longtemps. Me réveiller dans une pièce blanche n'est pas le meilleur réveil du monde. Ceci-dit, je préfère ça que pas de retour à la réalité du tout. C'est le destin aussi injuste ou étrange soit-il. Tu parles d'un destin. J'ai presque envie de rire de manière ironique alors que je dois l'affronter. C'est vrai, un ange comme moi n'a pas besoin de devenir un Archange.

Ma tasse de café fumante près du clavier de l'ordinateur, j'écoute les paroles de ma chère maman.

Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour beaucoup de choses et je comprends sa réticence à sortir de chez elle notamment car pas mal de choses la préoccupe. Mais j'ai envie qu'elle aille mieux. J'essaye de rester proche d'elle dès que possible, après tout nous sommes loin. Parfois, elle me manque beaucoup car elle trouve toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer quand je doute, quand je me sens moins bien dans ma peau. J'ai peut-être une réputation de bel ange parmi ce monde, je sais qu'un Archange me trouve « mignon ». Dans sa bouche, le sens est tout autre. Je ne suis pas un jouet. J'ai une âme. Mais les autres trouvent drôle de penser qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de me laisser tenter par autre chose. Non. Les autres Archanges ne sont pas du même avis que moi. J'ai une image à préserver quand même. Depuis que ma copine s'est éloignée de moi, j'ai eu des maitresses mais sans réussir à m'attacher réellement à l'une d'elle. Même si cette histoire date d'il y a quelques siècles. Je veux profiter de ma vie, depuis que la Cascade m'ait tombée dessus je vois la vie de manière différente. Avant, j'étais vraiment insouciant. La jeunesse. C'est ce que l'on dit toujours. Je passais davantage de temps à m'amuser, à parier avec Venin peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé dans la garde. Dmitri était un peu dépassé. Le pauvre, on lui en a fait un peu voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous avons tous pris de l'âge depuis pour recommencer nos fantaisies de l'époque.

Le visage de ma mère apparait à nouveau à l'écran car elle s'est baissée pour ramasser un crayon tombé au sol. Je me mets à songer à autre chose. Étant son fils unique, je comprends son inquiétude mais à un moment il va falloir me laisser un peu. Je suis un ange qui a tout de même mérité sa place parmi la garde d'un Archange. Il m'a fait confiance. Et je me dois de conserver sa confiance. Le regard de ma mère se reporte sur moi. C'est ma mère bien entendu et je parle peu d'elle aux autres. Non que j'en sois affecté d'une quelconque manière mais une tristesse se remarque dans son regard. Et voir ça me peine. Rien ne peut changer le cours des choses, je veux dire. La Cascade ne va pas cesser du jour au lendemain. Si jamais c'est le cas, prêtez-moi un stylo pour que je signe le document. Autant terminer avec cette prophétie interminable qui dure depuis des siècles. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne se terminera jamais, les choses évoluent d'une étrange manière que personne ne peut expliquer et c'est bien là le problème. Les futurs effets ne sont pas prêts de me tomber dessus avant un moment, du moins je le souhaite fortement.

**« Je vais devoir te laisser, on sonne à la porte. À bientôt maman je t'aime »** dis-je en coupant la conversation.

Lui parler me fait du bien car je lui donne des nouvelles, autrement que par les appels téléphoniques de Raphaël ou Dmitri. Je préfère le faire moi-même quand c'est possible. C'est sûr que pendant mon rétablissement suite à la fameuse chute dans les airs, tenir debout tenait de l'exploit la première heure. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de beaucoup de choses à l'instant présent, d'un côté il ne fallait mieux pas. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et découvre un ange aux ailes grises et aux yeux reconnaissables entre mille. Je ne connais qu'un seul ange capable d'en jouer. Galen.

**« Désolé de venir à l'improviste ».**

**« Ma porte est ouverte tu sais. Depuis quand tu t'excuses pour venir chez moi ? ».**

Mon petit Galen semble culpabiliser une seconde mais je lui souris pour le détendre un peu. Tout va bien. Je suis en vie, sur mes deux jambes. Il a tendance à s'inquiéter et je devine le pourquoi de sa présence devant ma porte. Je sais qu'il travaille avec les jeunes anges en ce moment alors il est plus souvent dans sa chambre à la Tour. Il ne vient pas souvent dans les environs. Il préfère passer le plus de temps possible chez lui, avec Jess. Je me mets à penser que l'idée qu'il se rende chez moi est son idée. Elle est bienveillante avec tout le monde. Je me souviens de son calme pendant les cours au Refuge, avant les cours de dessins de ma mère.

Je m'envole avec lui en direction de la Tour sans lui poser plus de questions. Il me suit d'assez près et je devine à son air qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

Quand on atterrit sur le toit de la Tour, je reconnais le sourire en coin de mon ami ailés. Il aperçoit Venin dans la salle d'entrainement, habillé en vêtements de sport. Chose rare. Venin n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber ses beaux costumes qui valent une vraie fortune. Il y tient comme la prunelle de ses yeux, après son foyer mais ça c'est universel. Monsieur GQ. Je lui ai donné ce surnom.

Il évite les attaques directes de Dmitri comme la vipère qu'il est. Ses mouvements sont souples, gracieux. Il ne se laisse pas faire pour autant, notre Second préféré a de la ressource. Je dirais que c'est serré entre les deux. La demi seconde d'avance de Venin lui ai profitable jusqu'à ce que le vampire le plus imprévisible au monde montre encore une fois l'un de ses tours. Venin termine allongé sur le dos, impuissant. Venin capitule. Dmitri l'aide quand même à se relever et le félicite de ce combat disputé. Galen sourit. Notre maitre d'armes préféré est satisfait.

**« Campanule »** me salut-il.

**« Campanule n'est pas seul »** ajoute Dmitri en regardant Galen.

**« Je ne peux pas laisser Papillon tout seul ».**

Pour une fois, je ne relève pas la remarque sarcastique de l'ange. Je me surprends moi-même alors je lui jette un regard noir en guise de réponse et il se met à rire. Personne ne peut me contredire sur ce point, ils veulent me protéger mais comme dirait Aodhan _« je ne suis pas une poupée fragile »_. Maintenant, je comprends cette expression. Elle prend tout son sens. Je ne me sens pas comme tel. Ce qui est je pense un bon point. Dans un sens. Je ne peux pas accepter un regard de pitié. Je suis un ange comme d'autres et là Aodhan me donnerait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tout ça pour dire, je ne suis pas aussi vulnérable qu'on le pense, Aodhan est d'accord. Lui le premier parce qu'il a vécu une période compliquée, comme nous tous à être mort d'inquiétude pour lui et à attendre qu'il se reconstruise. Petit à petit, la lumière qui s'est éteinte se rallume. On sait tous à quel point il nous manque et que cela demande un travail mais on ne se repose pas sur nos lauriers à ce sujet. Il doit revenir à lui. Nous avons grandi sans lui dans un sens. Vivre toutes ses années sans lui a été un déchirement pour nous. Galen est venu chez lui afin de l'aider à remonter la pente. Et voir Galen devant chez moi m'a fait penser à la même chose, un peu comme un effet miroir. Venin, Aodhan sont venus manger un soir, Elena m'a apporté un panier de muffins, Jason est venu discuté une partie de la nuit avec moi, j'ai pleuré dans le bureau de Raphaël, j'ai pleuré dans le bureau de Dmitri. La liste commence à être longue. Alors je me dois de poursuivre la bonne voie et de ne pas me perdre non plus sur un chemin inapproprié et dangereux. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose me change. Pas dans ces conditions. Cela doit se faire avec le temps, en temps voulu surtout. Précipiter les choses m'amèneraient à l'auto-destruction. Vu le résultat avec Uram non merci. Je ne me vois pas tomber dans une spirale où il me sera impossible de me relever. Pas tout seul, pas tel un déchet devenu inutile. Ça me rend malade d'avance.

Les anges et vampires présents à côté de moi me montrent tous les jours que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Ce ne sont pas que des collègues. On a vécu tellement d'épreuves. Des épreuves individuelles comme collectives. Avec Uram pour prendre un exemple concret et le plus récent avec le réveil de Lijuan qui ne semble pas prête à mettre un point final à son plan. Elle veut mettre le monde entier à ses pieds, au sens propre comme au figuré quitte même à le réduire en cendres pour tout reconstruire. Elle est capable de tout. On le sait mais se préparer sera bientôt urgent. La rapidité à laquelle Dmitri a répondu face à l'attaque de Venin a surpris tous ceux qui sont présents dans la salle. Au début, ils n'appréciaient pas être regardés pendant un entrainements mais au fil du temps, l'un s'est dit que ce serait un moyen d'apprentissage pour les Sept au complet. Être comme les deux doigts de la main n'est pas u'une expression ayant sa définition chez les humains. Elle est valable dans notre monde angélique.

Je me mets à penser au dessin qui est toujours dans ma poche. Je ne l'ai pas retiré de ma veste. Mes mains sont en train de le toucher du bout des doigts. Je le sors discrètement mais bien entendu je ne peux pas être discret puisqu'un courant d'air s'engouffre dans la salle d'entrainement. Quelle idée judicieuse de se placer non loin de la porte. Le papier s'échappe de mes doigts et virevolte sous mes yeux impuissants pour le rattraper. Une main bien plus rapide s'en saisie. La peau dorée par ses origines indiennes me donne l'identité du vampire en question. Venin est aussi rapide que n'importe qui. Évidemment il est aussi souple qu'un serpent et aussi agile qu'une bête à huit pattes. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Cela est trop facile de penser le contraire et je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. La nouvelle va circuler et je comptais parler de ce dessin plus que réaliste et intriguant mais cela sera fait malgré moi. Ma maladresse me perdra. Ma naïveté me perdra aussi.

**« Campanule a un admirateur secret » **constate Venin en regardant le dessin, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mes joues deviennent rouges. C'est gênant. Non que je me sois déjà retrouvé dans des situations atypiques mais là, il s'agit d'un dessin me représentant en train de voler dans les airs de la ville un matin de très bonne heure. Peu de gens lèvent le nez vers le ciel à une heure aussi matinale.

**« Je le trouve très réussi »** dit Galen en regardant le dessin par dessus l'épaule du vampire. **« Les détails sont beaux, c'est un travail d'artiste ».**

Parmi nous, l'artiste réputé dans le monde angélique c'est bien mon meilleur ami. Il a sa réputation et c'est entièrement mérité. Il passe beaucoup de temps à dessiner, à peindre et à sculpter. Je me moque ouvertement concernant sa passion pour, je cite « les vieilles reliques moisies » dans les musées. Je suis sarcastique sur ce point. Ma mère est une artiste reconnue aussi alors je me permets la remarque. Ses travaux sont exposés à la Tour, au Refuge et quand on a la chance de faire partie de son entourage proche, on peut voir s'offrir un tableau en guise de cadeau. Il m'a offert un tableau sublime, encadré dans le couloir à l'étage de chez moi. Il trône dans un beau cadre. Il a offert à Venin un beau miroir sculpté de serpents. Un détail qui a fait l'unanimité aux yeux de notre cher Venin. Celui-ci me rend le dessin après l'avoir examiné encore une minute supplémentaire. Le comble est que je dessine aussi. Avec une mère artiste, j'ai été élevé aux Arts. Mes parents y sont attachés et j'apprécie une œuvre à sa juste valeur. Aodhan apprécie celles qui datent d'une autre civilisation.

Recevoir ce type d'attention n'est pas pour me déplaire. Après tout, la personne y a passé beaucoup de temps. Les traits sont fins, la couleur est claire. Il n'y a pas de signature. C'est la seule chose que je regrette. Retrouver l'auteur aurait été un peu plus facile. Le jeter ne serait pas correcte vis-à-vis de son travail. Il est très bien fait et je n'ose imaginer le temps que cela a dû prendre. Je n'aime pas jeter les choses que l'on m'envoie. Je respecte le travail des autres. Je ne sais pas non plus si ce dessin m'était destiné directement ou il s'est envolé dans les mains de l'artiste sous ses yeux tristes de ne pouvoir le rattraper à temps. Le dessin se serait envolé, comme par hasard jusqu'à chez moi par le vent qui s'est levé hier soir ? Hypothèse possible. En tout cas, cette histoire ne m'a pas empêché de trouver le sommeil hier soir. Pour une fois que mes cauchemars sont restés dehors, j'en ai profité pour rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil manquantes à mon organisme dans les bras de Morphée. Ces derniers temps, j'en fais moins ce qui est une bonne chose.

**« Pas étonnant, il a toujours eu du succès »** ajoute Dmitri.

**« Les médias parlent de toi comme d'un objet sexuel ».**

**« Ce n'est pas la même chose »** lance t-il à la remarque de Venin.

**« À peu près ».**

**« Non, Illium est le chouchou parmi les anges. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il reçoive des lettres d'admirateurs secrets ».**

**« Ce n'est plus tout à fait un secret, notre bel ange a sa réputation ».**

**« Ne cherche pas la petite bête ou on règle ça sur le tapis ».**

**« Je te distance d'une demi-seconde ».**

**« Ne te vante pas trop vite Vipère ».**

Ces deux-là sont uniques en leur genre. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'y attache. Ce sont des personnages atypiques. Une fois leur carapace respective fendue, ce sont des êtres vampiriques à connaitre. Il faut juste passer cette barrière.

**« Je suis là »** dis-je quand même.

**« Oui »** dit Dmitri en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. **« C'est bien que tu sois venu aujourd'hui ».**

**« Il a quand même fallu que je vienne le chercher mais on va tout faire pour que notre Illium préféré aille mieux. À l'avenir, on sera plus vigilant durant nos parties de baseball ».**

**« D'ailleurs, tes cicatrices sont-elles guéries ? ».**

**« Oui cher Sombre Suzerain. Merci de t'en inquiéter ». **

Malgré les apparences, Dmitri est sans doute le plus inquiet de nous tous. Je remarque une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Je veux le rassurer sur ce point, ma santé est de mieux en mieux. Plus les jours passent plus je me sens alerte. Je sors davantage et le soutien des autres Sept est sans faille donc je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre. Cela me ramène les pieds sur terre.

**« Où est Aodhan ? ». **

**« Dans son atelier, il dessine beaucoup ces jours-ci ».**

Alors c'est là qu'il se retire. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la partie de baseball. L'inspiration a dû lui donner de quoi faire et c'est tant mieux, il n'a pas crée depuis longtemps. Autant qu'il profite de son inspiration. Je ne sais pas s'il va montrer ses œuvres. D'habitude, il en offre en cadeau lors d'occasion, il les personnalise. On a de la chance qu'il soit parmi nous. Sous ses airs énigmatiques, il est sensible. Quasiment tous les Sept le sont au final. Dmitri le premier qui fait peur à tout le monde alors que quand on le connait, on est surpris par sa part d'humanité, qu'il pense avoir perdu au fil des siècles mais non il la concerne toujours. Il faut juste chercher un peu, creuser. Venin aussi et Jason, lui est le plus mystérieux au monde. Il est venu chez moi un soir car il s'est inquiété. Honnêtement, c'est adorable. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit de vive voix. Il a sa réputation tout de même. Je pense rendre une visite à l'atelier de mon meilleur ami aux ailes de diamants. J'ai eu une idée intéressante, reste à trouver le bon créneau pour lui faire une surprise.

**« L'entrainement des bébés anges ne va pas se faire tout seul » **annonce Galen impatient.

**« Impatient le Barbare ? ».**

**« Veux-tu me donner un peu de ton temps cher Papillon ? ».**

J'acquiesce. Au moins, je vais pouvoir voir le travail de ces bébés anges. Ils progressent vite. Vu l'entrainement que Galen prépare à chaque fois, ils ont intérêt à être endurants. Celui-ci n'est pas l'ange le plus tendre avec eux et pendant un entrainement en règle générale. Je sais qu'avec Elena, il ne rigole pas. La pauvre chasseuse de la Guilde termine épuisée à chaque fin de séance. Si Galen la traite ainsi c'est qu'il sent un potentiel intéressant pour un jeune ange Transformé. Il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Au final, je pense qu'il attend le jour venu pour lui dire à quel point c'était mal parti mais les efforts payent au bout d'un moment. Parfois j'assiste à un entrainement. Il me demande soit mon avis ou alors ma participation quand il manipule des armes blanches. Dans ce cas, j'en profite pour montrer mes nouveaux tours. Et aujourd'hui, je ne projette pas de plonger le nez dans mes carnets. Si Galen est venu me chercher directement chez moi c'est bien pour que je fasse quelque chose à la Tour. Il se trouve que sur le planning, c'est à son tour d'entrainer les nouvelles recrues angéliques. Dmitri se charge des vampires, notamment Ash et Janvier qui ont un cours particulier. Quel privilège.

**« Je ne peux rien te refuser » **osais-je dire.

Galen se met à rire. Un rire franc et spontané. Je l'entends peu ces temps-ci. c'est un peu de ma faute et je veux me rattraper. Histoire de montrer que je remonte la pente, que je ne les abandonne pas non plus.

Les anges entrent dans la pièce et la séance de torture commence.

L'entrainement s'est tellement bien passé que je suis resté avec Galen pour un second.

Les anges progressent vite. Certains sont surpris par la rapidité de leur adversaire. Je devine même un sourire en coin très discret de notre ami ailé. Il joue de la situation.

Je suis actuellement dans un bain. Oui un bain. Moi qui n'ai pas la patience d'en prendre un, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ce soir. Personne ne m'attend. Je peux profiter de la tranquillité de ma maison à l'Enclave. Une bombe de bain termine de se dissoudre. Je dois être honnête, on m'en a fait cadeau. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas forcément pour les plus jeunes, c'est un drôle d'objet. Les couleurs se dissolvent dans l'eau du bain au fur et à mesure jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Je me mets à rêvasser dans un bain. Je me surprends moi-même. Les courbatures ont besoin d'être prises en charge et la meilleure chose à faire pour se détendre est celle-ci.

Une tasse de café fumante, un bouquin.

Une heure plus tard, je quitte le bain, enfile des vêtements confortables et me rends à ma cuisine.

Bizarrement, mon téléphone s'illumine. Je ne l'ai pas eu avec moi aujourd'hui et ça ne m'a pas manqué.

Un message de Venin. Rare sont les fois où il me contacte à une heure tardive. D'habitude, il m'appelle. Mais je ne pose pas de question et lis son message. Il est tard. Que fait-il à cette heure-ci ? Il m'écrit qu'un vampire s'est échappé du lieu où son contrat a été établi. Ce n'est pas une situation nouvelle, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. C'est pour ça que les chasseurs de l'académie de la Guilde sont appelés. Ils doivent résoudre les problèmes. Après la Tour intervient en cas de nécessité. Sauf que je viens de prendre un bon bain. Donc je ne suis pas d'humeur à voler derrière un vampire qui a tenté de s'échapper. C'est une histoire entre lui et l'ange chez qui il est en contrat. En principe, ça se règle à l'amiable en présence du chasseur présent sur les lieux. Je n'ai pas à m'y mêler. Je réponds à Venin que je ne suis pas disponible. De plus, il est dans le quartier où Trace réside. Je préviens le vampire que Venin a besoin d'un coup de main. Celui-ci me répond rapidement et se rend déjà sur les lieux. Je vais donc avoir ma soirée tranquille. Merci quand même à Venin de me proposer de passer mes nerfs sur un vampire en fuite mais les deux séances d'entrainements avec Galen m'ont lessivé. Je ne suis pas capable de voler en quête d'un vampire et surtout pas de lui régler son compte. Venin peut se débrouiller avec l'aide de Trace. Lui est apte à le faire.

Je suis étonné que Venin intervienne à cette heure-ci. Sans doute ne trouve t-il pas le sommeil sur ses pierres chauffantes et il a décidé de sortir. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour les trouver ne serait-ce que confortables ou agréables d'ailleurs, c'est un sol dur et inconfortable. Rien d'intéressant. Je préfère de loin mon lit où d'innombrables oreillers moelleux trônent. Je m'y allonge et allume la télévision deux minutes sur une chaine où les informations sont diffusées en boucle. Encore une fois, les faits divers habituels à New-York. Rien d'intéressants alors j'éteins la télé et attrape mon carnet de notes. Je me remets à en relire quelques unes et je me mets à penser que les choses prennent une autre tournèrent en peu de temps. Après la chute, j'ai été comme « assommé » par les événements, comme impuissant en fait face aux changements qui prennent possession de mon corps sans m'en rendre réellement compte. La Cascade me tombe dessus. Quand elle est tombée sur Raphaël, on a tous été étonné. Pas du fait de son âge, après tout rare sont ceux qui sont concernés au premier millénaire de leur vie mais du fait de la puissance qu'il va devoir gérer. Cela représente pleins de responsabilités, il a une place au sein du Cadre des dix. Je suis bien loin de cette place bien entendu et encore heureux mais je me mets à penser aux conséquences. Il y en a toujours. Ma voix sera t-elle entendue, comprise ou prise au sérieux ? C'est quelque chose qui me préoccupe. On parle de l'âge mais pour être honnête c'est un facteur important. On dit que l'âge ne fait pas la maturité de la personne. Ce n'est pas faux. De toute manière, je serai toujours trop jeune face aux autres Archanges âgés de plusieurs millénaires alors je doute que cela prenne une importance plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. On verra bien. C'est une manière de se rassurer on s'entend. Se dire ça est uniquement pour se rassurer de ce qui nous attend dehors. Je suis bien entouré, ma famille et mes amis sont présents pour moi et c'est le plus important à mes yeux.

Le dessin trône sur une étagère. Drôle d'endroit où l'exposer. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un peu égocentrique. Les anges ne sont pas toujours à terre. On vit davantage en hauteur, ce qui fait notre nature. On vit soit en haut d'un immeuble soit dans une maison loin de l'agitation de la ville un peu en hauteur justement. On ne se mélange pas aux humains et aux vampires qui ont une vie dans la ville alors que l'on vit dans le même environnement urbain. C'est un peu étrange. Je connais aussi ma popularité auprès des humains et vampires. Je ne renie pas ça, au contraire c'est une reconnaissance appréciable. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des dessins, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent ou encore imaginent. Mais je dois dire que ce dessin requiert mon attention et ma curiosité.

Je me concentre sur mes notes. Sauf que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. J'ai la sensation que ce dessin n'est que le début de mes soucis et je ne veux pas y penser, j'ai assez donné.

L'écran de mon téléphone s'illumine encore une fois et je parie que c'est Venin. Gagné. Mais je fais moins le fier en lisant son message. Ni une ni deux, je dois sortir de chez moi ce soir. Le vampire attrapé semble être de mauvaise fois et ne veut absolument pas coopérer. Ce qui est rare en la présence de Venin et Trace est avec lui alors je ne comprends pas l'objet de ma venue mais je ne discute pas. Mes ailes me portent jusqu'au lieu du crime.

Je repère les trois vampires d'en haut. En cinq minutes, me voilà. Je me pose devant eux.

**« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me demander de venir aussi tard ».**

**« Crois-moi ce n'est pas pour rien ».**

Venin. Trace. Un vampire ligoté comme un saucisson. Mon regard interrogateur se pose sur les deux autres vampires. Ils m'ont appelé alors que le vampire en fuite dont Venin m'a parlé par message est actuellement hors d'état de nuire. Trace s'avance vers moi et me donne un papier plié en quatre. Sans comprendre la raison de ce papier entre les mains du vampire, je le déplie quand même et découvre le même trait que celui que j'ai trouvé devant chez moi. Cette fois-ci je suis vraiment intrigué. Personne ne parle. Le vampire ligoté est en train de s'agiter. Il mord dans le morceaux de tissu entre ses crocs.

**« L'un de vous peut m'expliquer ? ». **

Venin regarde Trace qui lui aussi n'a pas de réponse. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la Tour. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ce sujet dans la rue. Elle est éclairée et même s'il n'y a que nous, une autre personne pourrait être témoin. Venin appelle les services de la Tour qui arrivent sur place dix minutes plus tard. Venin leur explique la situation. Je me tiens un peu loin de la scène. Ce dessin ne s'est pas retrouvé dans la poche de ce vampire en fuite pour une raison évidente pour le moment. Si l'auteur y a laissé des empreintes, elles seront visibles après les analyses. J'espère y apprendre un peu plus d'informations même minimes. Ces dessins ont un sens. Ils me représentent en train de voler. Donc quelqu'un dessine en haut d'un immeuble mais je ne connais qu'Aodhan capable de réaliser un tel dessin. Ce n'est pas son genre de garder ses travaux secrets bien longtemps quand il est pleine période de création il aime les apporter directement en main propre. Dans ce cas précis, le dessin m'était destiné. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait pu m'être envoyé directement dans ma boite aux lettres.

**« On en saura davantage une fois que les analyses seront faits » **annonce Venin. **« Merci d'être venu Trace ».**

Nous ne sommes que deux. Je n'ai toujours pas d'explications. Venin me dit de le rejoindre à la Tour pour en discuter. Je suppose que je vais passer la nuit dans ma chambre. Il monte dans sa voiture et je m'envole aussitôt après qu'il ait fait rugir le moteur.

Je l'attends devant la porte de la Tour, le dos appuyé contre elle les bras croisés et la voiture italienne du vampire se gare deux secondes plus tard. Il est vrai que je me pose beaucoup de questions au sujet du vampire ligoté et qu'un dessin me représentant dans les airs soit dans sa poche. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant alors je me demande s'il avait réellement l'attention de l'apporter jusqu'à chez moi et je me mets à penser que non. Très peu de personnes savent où ma maison à l'Enclave se situe exactement, ce dessin devait être livré à la Tour. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut signifier. Pour moi il s'agit juste d'une personne qui m'apprécie et qui prend le temps de me dessiner donc d'un côté c'est flatteur mais je ne veux pas me sentir attaquer non plus. Je veux continuer à être moi-même surtout. C'est quelque chose d'important. Le vampire arrive vers moi et m'ouvre la porte du bâtiment, je le suis dans les couloirs, dans l'ascenseur et on monte à l'étage des chambres des autres Sept. Sachant que ma chambre est non loin de la sienne, il ouvre la porte de la sienne. Je reconnais le grand espace. Il apprécie son confort. Il ne garde pas toujours son air sérieux.

**« Rassure toi, il ne s'agit pas d'un psychopathe »** commence t-il par m'expliquer **« Ce dessin dans sa poche n'a pas de signature, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Les analyses d'empreintes devraient être plus explicatifs. En attendant, nous surveillons ce vampire de près ».**

**« C'est censé me rassurer ? ».**

**« Le vampire est suspecté d'un trafic d'instruments de musique dont nous avons peu d'éléments pour affirmer quoique ce soit ».**

Ces quelques arguments me rassurent un peu. Savoir qu'il est mis sous surveillance mais le lien avec le dessin retrouvé dans sa poche est encore un mystère. Et il va falloir le résoudre.


	15. Chapitre 10 partie 1

**Playlist**

« **Lost on you** » Lewis Capaldi

« **Alone with you** » Canyon city

« **Let it go** » Malo'

« **In the end** » Passenger

« **Whoever he is** » New hope club

« **Story of my life** » Gavin Mikhail

**Chapitre 10**

Point de vue d'Illium

Partie 1

Que vont-ils trouver ? Des empreintes digitales, une signature, une odeur de parfum, la marque des crayons utilisés ? Beaucoup de travail pour donner une identité réelle à un dessin. Dans l'immédiat, ça ne va pas m'aider à aller mieux. Juste soulager mon anxiété accrue suite à ces deux dessins. L'auteur y a passé du temps. Les détails me surprennent, on dirait une photo. L'auteur doit avoir un télescope suffisamment puissant pour m'observer ou alors il vit non loin de chez moi. Peut-être même non loin de la Tour. Je n'ai pas encore vérifié les annonces de ventes dans les agences immobilières du secteur. Ce serait un comble. Au moins, ça me donne une première piste concrète. Je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard. À l'instant T, je n'ai pas envie de me plonger dans une affaire. Les yeux qui me piquent déjà et la tête ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de discuter plus longtemps. Je croise le regard de Venin. Décidément, il subit mes sautes d'humeur. Dmitri aussi et le problème est qu'un de ces jours, ils me diront leur quatre vérités. Je le sens. Alors oui, nous sommes une famille mais certaines choses ne doivent pas être prononcées pour de mauvaises raisons. On peut accuser le coup de la colère. Dire que les paroles dépassent notre pensée. Dans un sens, c'est de la maladresse. Dans un autre c'est une manière de conceptualiser un trop plein. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de réagir si jamais ils le font. C'est normal. Ils ne peuvent pas tout accepter. Sauf que je me sens incapable de réagir autrement qu'en partant le plus vite possible pour ne pas être témoin de la scène. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. En serrant les poings, la gorge serrée, j'avance un pas après l'autre.

**« C'est censé me rassurer ? ».**

Je lâche cette phrase sans me soucier du regard de Venin. Je le connais depuis un certain temps. Cent cinquante ans. Il est le plus jeune parmi nous Sept. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite l'issue de cette discussion. À croire que quelque chose se trame derrière mon dos. Je n'aime pas ça. Le regard du vampire est neutre. Il peut souffler, regarder ailleurs, me juger du regard, tourner la tête ou alors partir. Il ne fait rien de tout ça. Je reste silencieux aussi. Les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Il fallait que ça sorte. Comment ce vampire en fuite a eu ce dessin à mon effigie ? C'est un comble. Je ne vais pas rester sur une coïncidence.

C'est en prononçant cette phrase que je me retourne. Ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me justifier de quoique ce soit. J'estime l'avoir suffisamment fait. Vivre avec l'angoisse qu'un vampire fou qui me traque et pour quelle raison a-t-il eu ce dessin à mon effigie dans la poche est une excellente question dont je n'ai pas de réponse ni même d'hypothèse. Moi qui pensais que les gens m'appréciaient. Il est vrai que je joue un peu de la notoriété que l'on me porte. Qui ne l'a pas fait ? Peu de gens vous dirons le contraire et je ne m'en cache pas non plus. J'ai le droit d'en jouer un peu. Les anges ne se cachent pas de cette capacité et les vampires encore moins. Ils savent comment séduire les gens mieux que personne.

Un appel d'un chasseur de la Guilde me fait sortir de mes pensées. Venin ne s'y oppose pas, comme s'il comprenait mon départ précipité. Je m'envole en laissant un vampire silencieux derrière moi. Venin ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que je devienne coopératif sur le sujet. Il sait que la Chute m'a changé. Pas dans le sens où je prends conscience que ma vie sera différente. Elle l'est depuis mon arrivée chez les Sept. Il ne faut pas croire que faire partie de la garde rapprochée d'un Archange est facile ni de tout repos. On risque notre vie tous les jours. Nous avons tous la volonté d'aider Raphaël à faire quelque chose de juste dans ce monde. Chacun d'entre nous a sa propre histoire. Parfois, il nous arrive d'en raconter des bribes. Pour montrer que derrière notre carapace, notre image d'ange intransigeant se cache bel et bien un cœur pur dans l'ensemble, que nous avons une part d'humanité. Elle surgit quand elle le veut. Elle se cache. Elle ne montre pas ses faiblesses au risque de s'attirer des foudres ou des ennuis involontaires mais entre nous Sept un lien indéfectible s'est crée au fil des siècles. Personne ne peut changer ça. Personne. Chacun de nous a sa part à donner à notre Archange. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas grand chose non plus. Alors, je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça au profit d'une Cascade qui a décidé de me tomber dessus et de me faire porter les conséquences sur mes épaules. Elles ne sont pas fragiles pour autant mais ces temps-ci, dire le contraire serait me voiler la face. Je ne veux pas être dans ce cas. Ma mère compte sur moi pour remonter la pente, pour recommencer à sourire spontanément, pour recommencer à rire spontanément. Nous savons tous l'issu de cette histoire. L'Archange Chine va ouvrir les yeux et se montrer plus énervée que jamais. Elle va se venger et quand ce jour arrivera, le chaos sera indescriptible. Et je doute vraiment que tout ça est censé me rassurer. C'est ce que j'ai jeté au visage de Venin. Dans un moment particulier où les nerfs lâchent et je suis désolé de le lui avoir dit sur ce ton, dans cette rue, à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'a pas à encaisser ça. Ce n'est pas à lui de recevoir ces mots. C'est un vampire qui a de l'empathie en plus, contrairement à son image. Depuis qu'il a enfin ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un (Holly), il a changé et enfin on découvre un Venin différent. L'ancien me plait toujours mais une lueur se rée!le dans ses yeux atypiques. Le voir sourire spontanément, le voir s'inquiéter et s'assurer que tout va bien. Son côté protecteur est précieux. Je peux en dire autant de Dmitri. Il va être jaloux. Je ne veux m'attirer les foudres de personne.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas demandé si les analyses du dessin en question ont été effectuées afin de découvrir d'éventuelles empreintes. Et si cela ne donne rien ? On le répète mais les conséquences peuvent se montrer désastreuses. Ce qui me fait peur est de devenir un ange de plus en plus puissant sans avoir le pouvoir (et c'est le cas de le dire) là-dessus. Je n'en ai pas. Je ne peux pas mettre le temps sur pause pour revenir en arrière ou encore l'avancer pour connaitre l'avenir. C'est impossible. Les autres anges et vampires qui m'entourent au quotidien ont beau me dire que tout va bien, que je tiens sur mes deux jambes (encore heureux). Mes cicatrices internes ne se résorberont jamais. Seules celles sur mes bras pendant la partie de baseball se sont résorbées. Les autres qui serrent mon cœur depuis des mois ne le sont toujours pas et ça m'inquiète. C'est quoi la suite ? Que j'aille voir Keir ou Dmitri leur planter mes carnets de notes sous le nez en claquant la porte de leur bureau ? Non. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Ils vont trouver cette attitude étrange et je ne me sens pas capable de regarder Dmitri dans les yeux une nouvelle fois et encore moins affronter le regard triste de ma mère me fend le cœur, je préfère encore perdre des plumes que de vivre ça.

En attendant, je file à travers le ciel noir d'encre de New-York. Je vais retrouver un chasseur de la Guilde qui a des difficultés à maintenir un vampire en fuite entre ses mains. Je règle le problème en question en peu de temps. Je ne me soucis pas de le trainer au sol comme un sac à pommes de terre (pour rester polie). Le pauvre Ransom est essoufflé à mes côtés. Les cheveux au vent qui se fondent avec la nuit noire. Il souffle une première fois, les mains sur les hanches.

**« C'est lui ton vampire ? ».**

Ransom se redresse car il s'est penché une seconde avant de me regarder. Il range ses couteaux dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Il en a pleins sur différentes parties du corps afin de les utiliser le plus rapidement possible en cas de situation urgente. Le chasseur est un des plus doués de la Guilde. Je suppose que s'il a fait appel à mon aide c'est que le vampire est déterminé à lui filer entre les doigts. D'habitude, il ne se laisse vraiment pas avoir aussi facilement. Et le chasseur a pensé à moi. Sans doute parce qu'il est au courant de mes sautes d'humeur. C'est quelque chose que je ne maitrise pas encore. Il ne daigne pas à répondre. Je suppose qu'il en bave avec ce vampire depuis suffisamment longtemps pour me demander de l'aide. Je le laisse reprendre son souffle. On discutera plus tard. En attendant, je le laisse ligoter le vampire en question. À première vue, il n'a pas l'air dangereux. On dit souvent que les plus calmes sont les plus redoutables. Les services de la Tour arrivent. Les lumières bleues tranchent dans la nuit noire. Les services de la Tour l'arrête. Il entre dans la voiture en silence. Ransom regarde la scène en silence. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Essoufflé et le regard dans le vide. J'ai l'impression que ce vampire ne lui ait pas inconnu. Je ne sais pas s'il a envie d'en parler. Je le laisse faire. Je range le couteau qui ne m'a pas servi au final dans le fourreau.

**« Illium, je te dois un verre ». **

Une grimace apparait sur son visage. Une morsure. Le vampire en fuite lui a laissé une trace sur le bras gauche. Les vampires mordent les humains mais ne deviennent pas immortels pour autant. Le venin n'a pas d'effets sur eux. Ce sont les anges qui transforment les humains en vampires. Le processus est tenu secret. Je regrette toujours de l'avoir dévoilé à une personne. Le chasseur tend son bras gauche à un infirmier venu avec les services de la Tour. Il a besoin de point de sutures. Je le laisse tranquille le temps que l'infirmier fasse son travail. Alors je l'attends un peu à l'écart.

Nous sommes assis dans une zone un peu en retrait du reste du bar. Cet établissement est connu pour la discrétion. Le fait est que le chasseur ne dit pas un mot. Nos verres sont posés sur la table. Le sien est déjà à moitié vide. Il a quelque chose à oublier. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je le laisse un peu tranquille. Mais il va falloir qu'il m'explique. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à rester silencieuse aussi longtemps. Le bar est plein à craquer. Des gens se voient refuser l'entrée par manque de place. Des vampires sont en train d'hypnotiser des humains ou des humains consentants à donner leur sang, au choix. C'est courant mais un serveur jette un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que ça va. Ransom souffle une nouvelle fois. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil en sa direction. Pour ne pas passer pour un impoli, je pousse légèrement son verre et le mien afin de capter son attention.

**« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour boire un verre. À voir ton humeur ».**

Il aurait très bien pu me répondre « _on peut parler de la tienne si tu veux ?_ » et il aurait eu raison. Cette dernière remarque est sarcastique. Étant donné mon humeur insupportable depuis des mois, je ne suis vraiment pas le mieux placé pour faire des remarques. Le chasseur lève la tête vers moi et au lieu de me donner un regard noir, un mince sourire ironique se dessine sur ses lèvres comme sur les miennes. Je sais piquer le point sensible. Mais je ne vais pas continuer. Je suis étonné de l'attitude silencieuse de Ransom. Le connaissant depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il reporte le verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Je suppose qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler mais rester dans le silence n'apporte rien de plus, c'est bien le problème. Jouer au « Roi du silence » n'est pas mon programme de la soirée.

**« Dispute avec la bibliothécaire ? ».**

Nouveau silence. Je peux percevoir un changement qui se lit sur son visage. Quand on le connait, on apprend aussi sa manière de communiquer. D'accord, je vais continuer à lui poser des questions. Des questions qui vont se perdre dans le vide, parler seul face à un chasseur qui ne souhaite pas m'expliquer la situation.

**« Ce vampire t'as arraché la langue ? ».**

Cette fois-ci, je capte son regard. Je ressers mes doigts autour du verre. Je ne comprends plus. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide descend doucement dans ma gorge; c'est un alcool un peu fort mais au moins ce n'est pas du champagne, je déteste le champagne. Les fumées des cigarettes aux alentours, les vapeurs d'alcool, les odeurs de sang, les odeurs sensuelles, toutes ces diverses substances se mélangent dans la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes. Ce monde nocturne est particulier. Peu de paroles, tout se fait dans des échanges de regards et dans le silence. Au moins ici, on peut être tranquille. J'ai connu Ransom ici. Il vient souvent quand on a des affaires en cours afin de collecter des informations. On arrive toujours à obtenir des informations ici. C'est à croire que ce chasseur ne me regarde plus. Il reporte à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. Il boit une gorgée, se racle la gorge et regarde autour de nous. Il a l'air inquiet. Nous ne sommes pas en danger. Je vais tenter une autre question. Puisqu'il a envie d'aller droit au but alors, je n'ai plus rien à perdre non plus.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? ».**

Question banale. Histoire de lui faire avouer le pourquoi nous sommes ici. Cela ne le fait pas répondre dès les premières secondes.

**« Tu aimes les mortels » **annonce t-il.

Réponse facile. Réponse plus qu'évidente. Ceux qui me connaissent bien le savent, je suis fasciné par les mortels. Les humains ont ce quelque chose d'unique. Inexplicable pour les autres qui ne voient en eux qu'une poche de sang disponible n'importe quand et n'importe où. D'autres personnes les voient comme des êtres vivants à durée limité dans la chaine alimentaire. Triste image. Mon intérêt intrigue beaucoup, pour cause j'ai eu des sentiments envers une femme humaine. Cette histoire s'est mal terminée puisque j'ai dû renoncé à tous mes sentiments par manque de discrétion de ma part, pour ne pas avoir su tenir ma langue. Mes émotions ont été prises de cours. Elle m'a arraché de la bouche des informations essentielles au sujet de la transformation des vampires par les anges, le processus auquel on se livre afin de ne pas devenir fou comme Uram. Et nous devons respecter un quota dans l'année. C'est un équilibre. Alors quand la nouvelle a fuit aux oreilles de Raphaël on peut dire que j'y ai laissé des plumes. L'image de l'ange pris par ses émotions, dans un filet gluant dans lequel je me suis empêtré, c'est moi. Je le regrette. On dit que le passé est derrière nous mais en réalité, il nous colle toujours à la peau. La vérité que m'annonce le chasseur est réelle et il me la jette en pleine face. Alors s'il a passé une mauvaise journée d'accord mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour en rajouter. Je me vexe face à cette remarque inappropriée. Si mon aide de ce soir ne lui a pas suffit, je n'y peux rien. Dans son message, il m'a bien précisé que mon intervention était « _nécessaire pour attraper ce vampire en fuite_ ». L'affaire est réglée. Ransom m'invite boire un verre et silence radio alors je suis perdu. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à lui répondre et tout ce qu'il mérite est un regard noir. Qu'il crache le morceau tout de suite, ça ira plus vite pour nous deux. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans la pièce et c'est perturbant. Moi qui pensais lui rendre service, j'aurais dû m'abstenir.

**« Ce n'est pas une information difficile à trouver ».**

**« Ce vampire était recherché. Je le surveille depuis une semaine et j'aurai pu l'attraper seul ».**

Enfin. Il prend la parole. Je lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. Comment ce vampire en fuite a pu s'attaquer à un humain ? Qui plus est, Ransom est un chasseur né et un des plus doués avec Ellie. Je ne comprends pas le lien entre cette situation accidentelle et le silence de mort qui règne dans la pièce. Enfin, le silence qui règne dans l'espace où nous sommes, comme une bulle. Le reste du bar n'assiste pas à la scène. Tous sont occupés à leurs divertissements. D'autres préfèrent oublier leur soucis en se plongeant dans les verres. De plus, le vampire en question a été arrêté alors pourquoi s'inquiète t-il davantage ? Mais j'attends d'en apprendre plus. Il me doit des explications et je ne me vois pas partir, le laisser seul à sa table.

**« Cet imbécile m'a mordu »** reprend t-il.

**« J'espère qu'il n'a pas de maladies ».**

**« Je mourrai en honneur ».**

**« Que va dire ta bibliothécaire ? ».**

**« Elle m'a quitté ».**

**« D'où l'invitation à venir boire un verre ? ».**

**« En partie. L'alcool aide à oublier ».**

**« Noyer le problème »** rectifie-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Donc ce soir, je dois l'aider à régler un problème de cœur ? Je ne suis vraiment pas le meilleur. Songer à donner des conseils sans penser à elle me fait mal au cœur. Les siècles ont beau s'écouler, la sensation douloureuse est encore présence. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas. La douleur est universelle. Alors consoler le chasseur n'est pas spécialement dans mes cordes. Noyer le problème en buvant ne va pas le régler. Il le fait ce soir. Il a juste besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit et on sait bien que les vapeurs d'alcool savent le faire. Le laisser seul dans cet état revient à nier les faits. Je pense appeler Ellie pour m'aider. Je ne sais pas si c'est une idée judicieuse. Je la garde dans un coin de ma tête en cas de besoin. Je reste quand même avec lui. J'attends qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole. J'ai envie de lui dire que noyer sa peine en buvant n'arrange absolument rien. On cache le problème. On met la tête dans le sable pour oublier le reste, être dans une sorte de bulle euphorisante. Je peux concevoir ça dans une durée limitée mais à long terme, ça détruit tout. Une bombe à retardement. Depuis le temps que je connais Ransom, c'est-à-dire depuis que la Tour a accepté de collaborer avec la Guilde. Notre Archange l'a officialisée récemment quand on s'est retrouvé en tête à tête avec la force de l'Archange de Chine mais bien avant ça, avant même l'arrivée d'Ellie dans nos vies éternelles, nous avions déjà quelques contacts avec des chasseurs de la Guilde. Dont Ransom puisque nous nous retrouvions dans le même bar (celui où nous sommes actuellement). Lui aussi apprécie la discrétion du lieu et comme il a rapidement deviné ma fascination pour les humains, nous n'avons pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de s'entendre. C'est un chasseur né, comme Ellie. Il suit son instinct comme personne d'autre et il se fie à ses contacts. Il complète ses informations en venant ici pour résoudre ses enquêtes. Il a raison, une grande partie des vampires les plus influents de la ville se retrouvent ici, quelques anges aussi dont moi mais j'essaye de me faire discret. Je viens la plupart du temps avec Venin. On ne peut pas venir seul, pas sans le parrainage d'un puissant vampire. Parfois, Dmitri vient et Naasir quand il n'est pas en mission dans une partie du monde. Ce soir, c'est à mon tour d'être avec un chasseur né. Je l'apprécie mais pas dans cet état. Il est perdu. Je suis déçu pour lui que son histoire avec sa bibliothécaire se soit terminée. Il ne doit pas se laisser abattre pour autant et je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison, il a demandé à en discuter autour d'un verre. J'apprécie le chasseur là n'est pas la question mais nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Je m'entends avec la plupart des anges et vampires de la Tour. Quant aux Archanges du Cadre, c'est bien différent. Quelques chasseurs de la Guilde m'apprécient aussi alors j'ai de la chance mais je n'irai pas confier mes peines à Ransom. Non l'idée de le vexer mais c'est la vérité. J'irai plutôt les confier à mon meilleur ami aux ailes de diamants. C'est logique. Ce soir, je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat face à la détresse du chasseur. Il termine de boire son verre en une seule fois. Je fais de même histoire de me préparer à la suite de la soirée. Pour me donner du courage comme on dit. Au moins, je dirais que c'est le contenu de mon verre qui me fera dire n'importe quoi. En vérité, je ne compte pas recommencer. Le fait que Dmitri ait dû me ramener chez moi, je ne sais toujours pas de quelle manière me hante encore. Je ne veux pas retomber dans cet état. Voir Ransom dans cet état non plus.

**« Je suis au courant au sujet du dessin ».**

Ce mot « _dessin_ » a le don de me poursuivre. Le chasseur prend enfin la parole après des minutes de silence interminable.

**« Tu m'as amené ici pour en parler ? ».**

Je prononce cette phrase comme si cela me passe au-dessus de la tête alors que non, cela m'intrigue. Je n'ai pas non plus demandé si les analyses du dessins avaient révélées des empreintes digitales susceptibles d'être exploitables pour donner une identité à l'auteur. Aucune information ne m'est parvenue. Alors je ne sais pas s'il va m'en donner en retour. Je hoche la tête négativement.

**« J'en ai parlé à Ash. Elle m'a promis de m'informer de la moindre bribe ou rumeur à ce sujet dès que possible ».**

**« Tu es inquiets ? ».**

**« Tu es un ange réputé ».**

**« Je ne suis pas menacé Ransom. Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tous ? »** dis-je en perdant un peu de ma patience d'habitude inébranlable.

**« Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé… ».**

**« Je ne suis pas en sucre ».**

Cette fois, je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour quitter l'établissement sous le regard du chasseur. À trop s'inquiéter, on risque de se heurter à un mur. Je n'aime pas me justifier. Oui on a trouvé un dessin dans la poche d'un vampire en fuite. Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il a voler jusqu'à lui par hasard, peut-être qu'il a percuté quelqu'un qui dessinait tranquillement, on ne le sait pas. Je n'ai pas été dans les bureaux d'analyses ni dans le bureau de Vivek. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est l'attitude du chasseur comme s'il est au courant de quelque chose, une intuition me dit que ça n'est pas qu'un simple dessin. Après tout, je me pose peut-être trop de questions, ce qui n'est pas nouveau. Les autres Sept s'inquiètent mais j'en ai marre que tous s'inquiètent pour moi. J'ai repris le cours de ma vie. Cette Cascade ne va pas guider le reste de ma vie quand même. En fait si. Elle le fait déjà. Elle s'installe doucement. Elle attend le bon moment pour surgir du monde sombre dans lequel elle vit. Évidemment on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Uram. Cet ange autrefois ami avec notre Archange. Lui qui se voyait invincible. Il a fallut que cette bactérie prenne possession de son âme. Raphaël a dû le mettre à terre lui-même, assumer cette décision. Celle d'enterrer son ami. Terminé les sentiments amicaux voire fraternels envers lui. C'est pour ça que la vie est horrible, injuste, compliquée. Elle ne laisse aucune chance. On me parle ensuite de justice. La justice n'existe pas. Dire le contraire serait mettre la tête dans le sable. Chacun d'entre nous a le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses, le moment approprié. Nous avons notre histoire. Quand Aodhan a été enlevé, nous n'avons pas cessé de le chercher pendant deux ans. Les pires années de ma vie. Je me sentais enfermé, pris dans une spirale infernale de l'attente d'avoir des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Là c'est à mon tour de ne pas aller bien. Ai-je le droit de laisser tomber ? De me laisser grignoté petit à petit par la peur, la culpabilité ? Hé bien non. Mon entourage compte sur moi et je ne veux pas non plus avoir des regrets. Durant cette période, je veux rebondir. Montrer à l'Archange de Chine que ses efforts pour nous mettre à genoux ne fonctionnent pas. Montrer aux Sept que leur patience, que notre lien fraternel représente bien plus que la symbolique d'une garde rapprochée d'un Archange. Nous sommes une famille et une famille reste soudée.

Je m'envole jusqu'à chez moi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Venin en voiture pour rouler jusqu'à chez moi. La mine un peu décomposée, j'ouvre le portail. Mon foyer est la chose qui m'aide à me sentir en sécurité et ce soir, je ne veux pas occuper ma chambre à la Tour. Je veux être chez moi.

Le sommeil ne daigne pas à venir. J'ai beau regarder le plafond de ma chambre, il ne lui manque que la parole. Oh une légère fissure dans un coin. Ressasser les mêmes choses n'a rien d'utile. J'ai lu la déception dans le regard de Venin. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le revoir. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Personne. Il mérite que l'on se soucie de lui. Et quand il s'agit de prendre soin de moi je ne suis pas le premier à m'en préoccuper. Le faire pour les autres j'y arrive sans problème mais pour moi c'est différent. Bref, je ne vais pas encore réfléchir sur le sujet. Je dois dormir quelques heures si je veux survivre à l'entrainement programmé par notre maitre d'armes préféré demain matin. La lumière de mon téléphone s'illumine. Je ne cherche pas à regarder le destinataire la première fois. Je verrais le message demain matin. Cette nuit, je veux récupérer des heures de sommeil. Je viens de me réveiller d'un nouveau cauchemars. Le même qui hante mes nuits. La chute. Identique à la première fois, fulgurante. Elle ne me laisse donc jamais tranquille. Si elle ne m'avait pas touché du bout de ses doigts, je pourrais penser à une malédiction lancée par l'Archange de Chine. Cette vieille folle est capable de tout pour se venger, pour arriver à ses fins aussi cruelles soient-elles. Rendre vulnérable un des anges de la garde d'un Archange dans un premier temps avant de s'attaquer à un autre, un par un. Les Sept qui tombent tels un jeu de dominos. Ce serait un jeu pour elle. Un jeu unique. Sauf que ce sera uniquement dans ses pensées les plus obscures et les plus malsaines.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Dans ma vie, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je me dis que cette fichue malédiction millénaire qui est venue me frapper ne doit pas m'effrayer à ce point, pas au point de me perdre. J'en ai déjà vu se perdre de manière définitive. C'est effrayant quand on est impuissant. C'est le sentiment que je ressens. De l'impuissance face à tout ça. Oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde a peut-être des bénéfices ? De toute façon rien ni personne ne peut changer ça. C'est à moi de ne pas penser au pire. C'est à moi de ne pas tomber dans la déprime ni dans l'angoisse permanente à m'en faire tomber les plumes. C'est ce que je veux éviter car je tiens plus que tout à mes plumes bleues. Plus facile qu'à faire je suis d'accord. Mon meilleur ami s'est réfugié dans son atelier depuis plusieurs jours sans voir beaucoup de gens. Les Sept tentent de frapper à sa porte pour avoir des nouvelles, Venin a essayé, Jason aussi mais avec peu de succès. Alors je pense que je dois faire des efforts aussi, ne pas le laisser seul comme je l'ai été quand il n'allait pas bien pendant des années. Interminables années. Résultat, mon meilleur ami a dû lutter contre lui-même et se donner une nouvelle raison de vivre. Je ne veux pas vivre ça, pas dans l'incertitude du lendemain. On a beau être des créatures immortelles, on n'échappe pas à certaines choses et on se pose beaucoup de questions. Les remises en questions sont constantes. Je me demande si ce n'est pas devenue une sorte de spécificité aux êtres soient disant immortels, invincibles comme on en entend parler depuis des siècles dans les contes, les histoires de héros connus. Comme si c'était entré dans les mœurs via ces moyens là et depuis ça fait partie des murs, un peu comme une évidence. J'ai cette impression. Je ne suis pas un ange exceptionnel. Tout le monde a des incertitudes. Même notre Archange. Difficile de ne pas se fier à autre chose que la carapace forgée au cours des siècles pour nous protéger. Le regard des autres. Beaucoup de personnes disent ne pas s'en soucier. Je pense que c'est par égo dans un premier temps, histoire de dire que chacun a ses convictions et qu'accorder de l'importance à l'image renvoyée est facile et sans fondement. Ce qui est vrai dans un sens, les gens ne jurent que par l'apparence. Elle ne veut absolument rien dire et ne définit en aucun cas une idée du bonheur. Être heureux ne s'obtient pas en claquant des doigts. Ça n'apparait pas comme par magie. Je n'ai pas la recette.

L'écran de mon téléphone s'illumine à nouveau. Une lumière artificielle. Je ne nie pas ma fascination et mon intérêt pour la technologie. Il faut vivre avec son temps. Je dis ça avec un naturel déconcertant. Les autres sont amusés par mon opinion sur le sujet, mon côté humain transparait un peu plus que le côté angélique qui m'a vu évoluer depuis cinq siècles.

**« Comment tu vas ? ».**

Je reconnais la voir de Sombre Suzerain. Je suis étonné qu'il m'appelle à cette heure-ci.

**« Le sommeil ne m'aime pas ».**

**« C'est bien le seul ».**

**« Il est trois heures du matin, tu m'appelles pour me réconforter ? ».**

J'entends son rire.

**« J'espère que tu n'es pas en charmante compagnie ».**

**« C'est petit de ta part et il se trouve que non, je me redresse sur le lit si tu veux savoir ».**

**« Ton succès n'est un secret pour personne ».**

**« Dmitri si tu m'appelles pour te moquer, autant raccrocher… ».**

**« Excuse-moi. Une empreinte à été retrouvée sur le dessin, il pourrait s'agir de l'auteur. Vivek travaille sur cette piste ».**

**« Ne me demande pas de te rejoindre à la Tour, je ne suis pas capable de voler ».**

**« En vérité, je voulais entendre ta voix ».**

**« Tu m'aimes trop Dmitri ». **

**« On prend soin de toi Campanule ».**

Entendre cette phrase me fend le cœur. Je ne sais pas comment appréhender la suite. Finalement, je tombe dans une sorte de spirale qui m'effraie moi-même. Comme si je m'éloigne de mes amis pour une raison inconnue. Les anges y sont sujets et on dit que le temps est la seule chose qui apaise. Je hais cette réflexion. Si c'est vraiment le cas, il aurait fait des miracles. Les blessures ne s'apaisent jamais. On les enfouit comme on enfouit la tête dans le sable comme une autruche pour s'épargner, pour ne plus être confronté à la réalité qui fait mal. Et c'est naturel de le faire. Je pense que c'est une sorte de moyen de survie, pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la charge mentale. Avoir l'impression que le monde tourne autour de nous sans que nous ayons un pouvoir est quelque chose de déstabilisant. Je ne veux pas y être confronté. Malheureusement, c'est déjà le cas. Me perdre, voilà ce que je fais.

* * *

**Réponse(s) review(s):**

**Eleonore: **Oui, je m'en excuse c'est une erreur que j'ai remarqué tardivement et c'est rectifié !

**Clia: **Merci beaucoup Clia pour ton commentaire génial qui a fait ma journée, d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire et tes compliments qui me font très plaisir ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux à écrire sur cette saga, j'en suis désolée. Bonne lecture :)


	16. Chapitre 10 partie 2

**Playlist**

**« Autre part » **Bigflo & Oli

**« Jouer le jeu » **The pirouettes

**« On brûlera » **Pomme

**« You and me » **Lifehouse

**« Absolute » **The Fray

**« Lanterns » **Passenger

**Chapitre 10**

Point de vue d'Illium

Partie 2

J'arrive directement au dispensaire de l'hôpital du Refuge dès le lever du jour et quelle nouvelle j'apprends en arrivant ? L'humain que j'ai transformé récemment pour devenir un vampire n'a pas survécu. Je ne comprends pas. Il répondait aux exigences du test. On ne laisse pas n'importe quel humain accéder au processus de transformation. Je suis un ange expérimenté alors il aurait dû survivre. Les tests n'ont pas révélé d'anomalie particulière et pourtant je culpabilise. Cet humain voulait gouter à l'éternité. Résultat, il n'en profitera jamais. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas été vigilant. J'ai forcément oublié quelque chose d'important. Je l'ai déjà fait plus d'une fois dans ma vie. J'ai quand même transformé Ash. Elle répondait aux exigences du processus sans problème. Elle a survécu. Encore heureux parce que je n'aurais pas pu avoir sa perte sur la conscience.

De toute manière, rien ne peut changer les choses. Je suis simplement déçu de moi de l'avoir laissé mourir sans avoir la possibilité d'agir. On dit que l'on apprend de ses erreurs. Je ne suis pas certain que j'apprends de celle-ci. Cet humain n'a pas subi assez de tests. Je pense qu'il a dû être placé en haut de la liste ou de je ne sais quoi mais le résultat n'est pas concluant. Le plus triste dans tout ça est que je ne laisse pas mes émotions prendre le dessus. Un peu comme si je m'en fiche alors que pas du tout, je suis attristé de la situation. Cet humain ne voulait que la vie éternelle et tous les avantages que cela comportent. Les humains ont peur de la mort. La provoquer est facile pour eux. Je me demande pour quelle raison il font ça. À croire qu'ils cherchent des sensations fortes à raconter pour plus tard ou alors ils veulent vivre des sensations. Ce n'est pas bon non plus.

Une main posée sur mon épaule, l'odeur de Venin me fait part de sa présence dans la pièce. Je regarde l'humain allongé sur une table, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Ce n'est pas la vie que j'imagine pour lui. Il mérite de vivre autre chose mais tout ça n'existe plus. La vie est imprévisible. J'ai beau avoir la vie devant moi, les cinq siècles de vie qui m'ont vu évoluer et chaque jour je ne cesse de me demander comment sera le jour suivant et ce n'est pas la vision devant moi que j'imagine. Rien ne devait empêcher la transition. Il va falloir que je lise le rapport après l'examen complet du corps. J'ai dû louper une étape. Résultat, il en a payé le prix fort. Cet humain n'a pas dû réagir à quelque chose, forcément. Je me creuse la tête pour savoir ce que c'est mais rien ne me vient directement à l'esprit. Comme s'il s'agit d'une évidence alors que c'est le trou noir. Je suis un ange expérimenté, la réussite était assurée. Les poings serrés, le cœur en vrac, je regarde le corps à travers une vitre. Il est encore dans un environnement stérile. Je ne pensais pas revoir Venin dans ces circonstances. On s'est quitté dans une ambiance morose. Il prend la peine de venir me voir à chaque fois. C'est lui qui fait le premier pas. Il ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Je me sens mal de l'avoir laissé en plan. L'idée qu'il soit rentré seul, sans une explication de ma part a dû le contrarier. Dans un sens je le comprends si c'est le cas. Il retire doucement sa main de mon épaule. Je reste dans la même position, à regarder le corps de cet humain mort dans un silence de plomb (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Le moment est mal choisi de m'excuser ici. Les transformations comportent toujours des risques. La moindre faille peut se révéler fatale pour l'humain qui tente sa chance.

Je sors de la salle énervé et déçu du résultat, normalement mon venin est assez puissant pour transformer un humain en vampire. C'est ce qui est sensé se passer. Sauf que la situation m'a échappé. Je n'ai pas controlé suffisamment le sujet. Dmitri aurait raison de venir me réprimander. C'est insensé. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point les choses peuvent me filer entre les doigts. Des gens diraient que ce n'est qu'un humain, une poche d'hémoglobine disponible n'importe quand mais c'est une vie perdue au profit de l'éternité au final. Les gens sont fascinés par l'éternité. Ils pensent qu'elle résout les problèmes, que la vie est plus belle étant donné que le temps n'est plus une préoccupation. Ceux qui y goutent vivent dans les excès. C'est connu. Les gens ont des aprioris.

**« C'était malheureusement inévitable »**.

Venin ne me jette pas la pierre. Il ne prends pas mal mon comportement ambivalent et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Entre nous, ce n'est pas un lien comme les autres. Une famille reste soudée. J'ai de la chance. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser mes émotions prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Pour être totalement honnête, j'ai dû mal à me reconnaitre. Je pense que l'on peut le lire sur mon visage. Je ne suis pas encore prêts à entendre cette triste constatation de la bouche de mes vampires préférés.

**« Il n'était pas totalement prêts » **souffle t-il. **« Il n'aurait pas dû être sélectionné ».**

**« Pourquoi ? »** demandais-je naïvement.

Les humains choisit sont soumis à des batteries de tests. Des examens physiques, des examens psychologiques sont mis en place pour contrôler toute la procédure et aussi permettre au sujet d'obtenir l'aval tant convoité. Cet humain est passé entre les mailles du filet. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il y a toujours un humain malin qui tente sa chance, ce fut son cas. Malheureusement, il n'a pas survécu. Je pense que l'éternité a tendance à aveugler les gens. La vie éternelle apporte beaucoup d'avantages. Dans certains cas, elle peut vous sauver la vie. Par exemple, Ash ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais c'est une histoire bien différente. L'humain allongé sur la table n'a pas été assez fort. Je pense que cette nouvelle vie lui a été contrainte. Parfois, les humains subissent des pressions. Les cas sont rares mais tout peut arriver. Gouter à la vie éternelle peut les aider financièrement, les contrats signés auprès d'anges s'avèrent intéressants. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu le choix et c'est regrettable. Ceci dit, je fais ça depuis longtemps. La première fois, j'ai été confronté à un échec. L'humain en question n'était pas prêts. Les tests peuvent se montrer concluant au début et il suffit qu'une faille psychologique se glisse pendant le processus pour se solder en un échec. Seuls des anges expérimentés peuvent s'en occuper ainsi que les Archanges. Raphaël nous fait confiance pour le faire. Je regrette que cet humain n'ait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Encore une fois, je pense que c'était une occasion de montrer une réussite en ces temps difficiles. Ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple à donner mais depuis la fameuse chute, j'aurais aimé être capable d'accomplir un acte simple. Transformer un humain n'est pas difficile. C'est une sélection particulière mais tout est bien encadré, en principe. Là, j'ai échoué.

**« Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est lancé ».**

**« Les tests ne mentent pas »**.

**« Il y a toujours des failles ».**

À ce demander si je n'en suis pas une. Après tout, ma vigilance est en baisse en ce moment. Je ne suis pas assez concentré. C'est sûrement de ma faute, du moins en partie si le protocole n'a pas donné l'effet escompté.

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, en aucun cas. Le sujet n'a pas résisté. Ce n'est pas le premier ».**

Oui ce n'est pas le premier. Je ne peux quand même ne pas cesser de penser que ça reste injuste. De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

Je quitte l'hôpital pour m'asseoir dehors. J'ai besoin d'air. Faire le vide dans mon esprit. Si quelque chose ne cloche pas chez moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air mais rien ne va dans ce sens puisque je me torture l'esprit depuis trop longtemps. Je ne suis agréable pour personne. J'ai besoin de lire le rapport d'autopsie dès qu'il sera prêt. En principe, le médecin légiste s'en occupe rapidement. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qui a cloché dans le processus. Histoire aussi de me rassurer un peu et d'envisager une meilleure vigilance la prochaine fois. La prochaine transformation est dans trois semaines. Cette fois, elle doit aboutir. Au cas contraire, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Après quelques minutes, je rentre dans le hall d'accueil. Ordinairement calme, il y a de l'agitation. Des infirmiers circulent dans les couloirs, deux sur les quatre entrent dans une chambre. Je m'adresse à l'accueil.

**« Pourquoi cette agitation ? ».**

**« On a eu une nouvelle admission »** m'explique la secrétaire.

Je hoche la tête en guise d'approbation. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

**« Dites, savez-vous quand le rapport d'autopsie sera fait ? ».**

**« Je ne sais pas. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. L'examen commence cet après-midi d'après ce que je lis sur l'écran. Le temps de le rédiger, dans trois jours je présume ».**

**« Merci » **dis-je en partant.

Cette histoire ne devrait pas me rester sur la conscience. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je veux savoir. J'ai déjà transformé des humains en vampires. Ce n'est pas la première fois et je me sens nerveux. Avoir besoin d'une réponse n'est pas dans mes habitudes dans ce type de cas. Il y a toujours un élément déclencheur dans le parcours du sujet. L'humain ne se rend pas compte tout de suite du processus dans lequel il se lance. Au début, il arrive confiant, avec du recul pour affronter les différentes étapes sauf qu'à un moment il peut y avoir une faille et cette faille change le cours des choses. C'est triste. Cet humain a dû s'imaginer une vie éternelle remplie avec des projets. Mais je ne vais pas ressasser les choses, ça ne sert à rien. Je m'envole directement jusqu'à chez moi sauf que quelque chose attire mon attention sur le toit de la Tour. Un éclat lumineux. Un seul ange le possède. Mon meilleur ami. j'ai l'impression de le délaisser un peu. Il est enfermé dans son atelier depuis quelques jours, je présume qu'il fait une pause en prenant l'air ou alors il a eu un entrainement aujourd'hui avec les bébés anges. Ce qui est probable. J'ai le temps de me poser à ses côtés pour lui parler un peu. En deux secondes, je suis aux côtés de mon meilleur ami scintillant.

**« Salut ». **

**« Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui ». **

**« Je passais dans le coin ».**

Son regard se pose sur moi et un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**« Merci d'y avoir pensé. Viens entre, j'allais regarder Dmitri mettre une raclée à Janvier ».**

**« Je te suis ».**

Dans la salle, Dmitri est déjà en place. Il me gratifie d'un sourire. Voir ce vampire sourire est quelque chose dont peu de personnes sont habitués. Il est rare de le voir décontracté. Les médias ont tendance à oublier cette facette de sa personnalité. Si on peut appeler « facette ». Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce vampire est à connaitre. Sous ses airs glacials se cache une âme pure. Même s'il refuse de le dire à voix haute. Son passé lui colle toujours à la peau. Dommage pour lui car il n'est plus la même personne. En quelques siècles, sa vie est devenue radicalement différente. Je pense qu'il portera toujours les regrets dans son cœur. Pourtant, Isis ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. Elle lui a volé sa vie. Elle lui a volé son âme. Je pense que c'est ce qui lui fait le plus de mal c'est son cœur. Il est ce qu'il est: par les médias un vampire millénaire et puissant que personne n'ose approcher au risque d'y laisser des plumes ou alors la vie, cela dépend de son humeur du jour. Et par nous Sept, on voir un vampire incroyable. Il est intelligent et laisse peu de personnes l'approcher pour apprendre à le connaitre. Quant Honor lui a laissé entrevoir une partie de son âme, je suis certain qu'il a su directement que c'était elle et non une autre femme à pouvoir le faire. J'ai une fois donné mon cœur à une femme mais malheureusement ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. Non que je regrette cette période de ma vie mais j'aimerai que la prochaine soit plus simple, plus saine dans le sens où je ne veux plus de secrets. Avouer des secrets angéliques m'a apporté des inconvénients et même, je veux pouvoir vivre une partie de ma vie sans Raphaël. C'est certes mon Archange mais je reste un ange avant toute chose. Non que ma vie sentimentale soit à déplorer n'exagérons rien. Je ne veux pas aller sur ce terrain là. Dmitri dit souvent que je suis « un ange réputé ». Venin pense la même chose. Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas certain mais c'est une question de point de vue. L'ange autrefois un peu vantard je l'avoue a bien évolué. Au début, on a pensé à un ange confiant, bien dans sa peau, malicieux sans le cacher au contraire et qui a tendance à plaire aux gens. Seulement, les siècles défilent et depuis cette Cascade qui m'est en partie tombée dessus, Titus a été touché, Raphaël aussi, ne facilite pas les choses. C'est bien le problème et le temps que Lijian se réveille, le monde est calme.

Dmitri fait face à Janvier. Ce vampire est plus jeune mais il ne perd pas patience envers le second de l'Archange. Il se remet en place, ajuste sa position et recommence. Dmitri semble presque esquisser un sourire quand il se déplace. Il a prémédité son geste. Il évite donc le couteau de Janvier avec aisance. Le pauvre termine au sol une première fois. Dans cette situation, il a intérêt à réagir vite. Son adversaire ne lui laisse pas une seconde chance. Il est patient et l'aide à se relever quand même. Janvier est bien plus expérimenté que d'autres et pourtant il peine parfois à venir à bout du combat contre Dmitri quand ce n'est pas Venin qui participe ou qui l'affronte. J'espère que Janvier va continuer, il est à bout de souffle le pauvre. Le vampire millénaire a un temps d'avance, ce qui est indispensable lors d'un affront. Venin est une vipère, aussi souple et agile que lui. Je ne connais que Naasir qui peut rivaliser. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment, si je me souviens bien c'était le soir où je me suis retrouvé chez moi sans me souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Il a eu une mission entre temps et il a pris du temps pour se reposer chez lui. J'irais lui rendre visite un peu plus tard. Je reporte mon regard sur Dmitri et Janvier. Ils continuent leurs mouvements et au final au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, c'est notre vampire millénaire préféré qui remporte la manche. Je doute que Janvier lui demande une seconde manche tout de suite. Il souffle, toujours allongé au sol. Dmitri m'adresse un clin d'œil. Cette attention me fait sourire. On savait intérieurement que Janvier ne suivrait pas le rythme de son adversaire. Ses entrainements sont intensifs et il faut tenir le rythme. Ellie les préfère à ceux de Galen qui lui est plus brute. Il est toujours comme ça et il a des difficultés à reconnaitre le talent de chasseuse né de notre nouvel ange. Il ne le lui dira jamais à voix haute mais les faits sont là. Elle se débrouille bien. Sans doute lié à son passé de chasseuse (elle l'est toujours et elle y tient. Après tout, c'est sa définition). Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai plus l'habitude de combattre avec l'ange Barbare que le vampire Sombre Suzerain. Question de nature je pense.

**« Pauvre Janvier » **annonce Aodhan. **« Il ne va pas s'en remettre ».**

**« On me sous-estime » **répond l'intéressé. **« C'est vexant ».**

**« Dmitri reste le plus rapide d'entre nous, c'est compliqué de le battre »** dis-je.

**« J'y suis déjà arrivé » **annonce Venin.

**« Tu as la souplesse d'un serpent » **répond Dmitri.

**« Il faut croire que Neha a bien fait son travail ».**

Ce part quoi Dmitri rit. Effectivement, les deux vampires connaissent bien l'Archange Neha. L'un pour avoir servi à sa cours pendant un siècle et l'autre pour avoir été sa création unique en son genre qui a aussi servi à sa cours pendant un siècle en guise de loyauté. Ils gardent de bons rapports. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les vampires qui servent un Archange. Neha est fière d'avoir pu avoir un vampire tel que Venin dans sa cours, unique en son genre. Ce qui surprend le plus les gens, ce sont ses yeux. Des pupilles qui ne laissent personne indifférentes. Mais il est lui-même avec nous et c'est le plus important. Alors le cas contraire existe, des vampires subissent des sévices de la part d'anges puissants ou d'Archanges peu scrupuleux. Triste réalité. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu affaire à un ange dangereux contrairement à Aodhan. Ou même à un Archange dangereux. Quand Raphaël m'a puni, cela lui a fait plus de mal qu'à moi et de toute façon je l'ai mérité. Même si je le digère mal par moment. Quand je vois une jolie femme dans la rue par exemple. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je prends cet exemple. Sans doute parce que tous les Sept sortent avec quelqu'un. Le fait est que cela commence à compter. Il ne reste que Aodhan et moi sur le marché des célibataires. Triste réalité aussi. Je dis ça au second degré mais sincèrement mon meilleur ami a un cœur d'artichaut quand on le connait et le jour où il posera ses yeux sur une femme, elle sera chanceuse. Inversement aussi parce qu'elle saura qu'il est fait pour elle et que derrière son apparence froide malgré son corps de diamant (il faut le dire, plus brillant que lui à la lumière du soleil ça n'existe pas) se cache un cœur à prendre et une âme à chérir. Je serais curieux de savoir comment cette histoire se passera, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi. Je suis heureux de voir que mon meilleur ami est daigné à sortir de son atelier aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas taquiné à ce sujet tout à l'heure. Une première pour moi. Non qu'il ne prendrait mal mais il est dans une période de création. Le laisser tranquille est la meilleure chose à faire. On ne dérange pas sa créativité. Quand elle prend possession de son être, on doit la respecter. Je ne regrette pas de m'être posé sur le toit de la Tour. Dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais regretté. Et puis cela ne se fait pas. Ignorer mes amis est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Sans eux, je ne serais plus là. Ce sont quand même eux qui m'aident à aller mieux.

**« Je ne laisse pas tomber pour autant ».**

**« Tes deux siècles et demi d'existence ne sont que le début Janvier ». **

**« Même Ash est plus agile ».**

**« Sa nature de chasseuse y est pour beaucoup ».**

**« Je sais Dmitri ».**

Janvier a dû mal à admettre sa défaite du jour. Ses capacités vampiriques sont sollicitées. Il fait partie de la Tour maintenant. Il a encore des siècles avant que sa puissance ne se révèle. Mais je peux comprendre ce sentiment d'impatience. Cela a été mon cas à son âge. Je me doute que cela n'est pas facile à entendre, il est déterminé à faire honneur à Ellie. Il fait partie de sa garde rapprochée maintenant. Mais il ne doit pas se mettre la pression. Ellie est indulgente et elle connait Janvier. Je sens que mon expression de visage change. Mes traits doivent être crispés. Si Janvier commence à douter, que dois-je dire ? C'est ce que je fais le plus en ce moment et à vivre ce n'est pas plaisant. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de mon environnement habituel. Ce serait horrible. Plus j'y pense plus cela me semble réel. Comme si ça allait arriver dans un futur proche alors que non. Je dois profiter du moment présent. Je ne sais pas si c'est la solution. En tout cas, y penser me fait du bien.

**« Elena a besoin d'une bonne garde ». **

Chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce relève la tête vers moi. Ma prise de parole surprend. Venin jette un coup d'œil à Dmitri pour lui signifier de me laisser terminer ma phrase. Celui-ci comprend à la seconde. Il est vrai que cela peut se montrer étrange mais c'est vrai, Janvier a fait partie de la cours d'une Archange. Il n'a pas cessé de manier les armes pendant son premier siècle d'existence. Les entrainements de Dmitri sont connus pour être difficiles et endurants. Tout le monde le sait. Il ne laisse rien passer.

**« Toi et Venin avez servis la cours de Neha. Vous avez une expérience significative auprès d'un Archange du Cadre des dix en plus. Alors tu ne dois pas te sous-estimer, te dévaloriser ».**

**« Merci Campanule ».**

**« Janvier, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ».**

Le vampire se remet sur ses deux jambes. Il vient me voir pour me remercier de ce que je viens de dire. Je lui réponds que c'est la vérité. Il a encore du temps pour perfectionner son art, de mieux manier une arme et de gagner un combat contre un adversaire. Dmitri fait exprès et il a raison. Une fois Janvier parti de la salle, Dmitri s'occupe de ranger les couteaux utilisés pendant la séance. J'entends la respiration du second vampire à côté de moi. Il hésite à retirer ses lunettes mais devant mon haussement d'épaules, il le fait. Il veut me regarder droit dans les yeux. Au début, c'est intriguant mais au fur et à mesure on se rend compte que Venin est bien plus qu'un vampire à la grâce d'une vipère.

**« C'est à croire que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole ».**

**« Je pense qu'il en faut plus à notre Campanule ». **

Aodhan regarde les deux vampires m'adresser la parole en riant doucement. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Si je veux, lui donner un coup de coude en guide de douce vengeance est possible. Je ne le fais pas.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? » **intervient notre maitre espion préféré.

**« Plus rapide que ton ombre »** ajoute Aodhan.

**« Plus discret je dirais, Strass ».**

**« Si tu m'appelles Strass encore une fois »** menace t-il avant que je n'éclate de rire.

Les regards se tournent vers moi. Ma réaction est pour le moins spontanée. d'habitude, je me mets en retrait. Du moins ces derniers temps et retrouver une ambiance amicale me fait du bien. Je ne parais pas sensible mais c'est quand même le cas. Entendre les rires des anges du Refuge, écouter les discussions sérieuses de Galen, Venin qui relève l'ironie dans la voix de Dmitri. Tous ces moments font partie de la vie de la Tour. Donc il est logique que je n'ai pas envie de les oublier. Devenir un ange différent non merci.

**« Campanule a pourtant le droit ».**

**« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne le noierais pas dans le fleuve Hudson ».**

**« Essaie de m'attraper avant »** me défendis-je.

**« Les hostilités recommencent »** ajoute Jason.

L'ange aux ailes noires ne prêtent pas attention à notre querelle amicale. Je n'ai pas répondu à mon meilleur ami ainsi depuis longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vois son sourire qui le trahi. Je pense que ce type de moment me manque. Depuis notre partie de sport sous l'orage, je ne lui ai pas reparlé. Résultat il s'est réfugié dans son atelier pour créer de nouvelles œuvres et j'ai entendu dire qu'il en a envoyé deux. Je sais aussi que Lumia lui en demande. Il est prisé dans le monde de l'Art. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Il s'agit de son travail. Je ne suis pas sa mère pour lui dire quoi faire. Mon avis lui importe peu. Je le comprends. À sa place, je ne sais pas si j'écouterai ma mère si je dessinais aussi bien qu'elle ou mon meilleur ami brillant. Je me suis tout de même assagit depuis le temps. Allez, deux siècles plus tôt je sortais pas mal il est vrai et mon tempérament un poil arrogant n'arrangeait pas les choses à mon sujet mais j'étais l'ange le plus convoité. Je le suis toujours hein, pas de panique. Mon état d'esprit a changé. J'ai murit.

**« Tu voulais quelque chose ? ».**

**« Je ne viens pas toujours ici parce que j'ai un rapport à rendre ni pour engager Aodhan comme espion ».**

**« Vraiment ? Rien de suspect sur le territoire chinois ? »** dit Dmitri en esquissant un sourire suite à la dernière remarque de Jason.

**« Je ne te permets pas »** se vexe Aodhan.

Jason fit non de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. Il s'appuie contre une des vitres de la salle, les ailes rangées soigneusement dans le dos.

**« Baisser sa garde peut se révéler dangereux. Au premier signe de faiblesse, elle en profitera ».**

**« Tu crois qu'elle en est capable ? »** demande Venin.

**« Lijuan est capable de tout, pour l'instant elle « dort » mais les premiers signes de son réveil montreront un aperçu de ce qu'elle souhaite: le chaos ».**

L'expression de notre cher Sombre Suzerain est plus sérieuse qu'il y a quelques minutes. L'Archange de Chine se révèle cruelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on constate ses coups de folie. Les millénaires accumulés ne font pas bon ménage. Il y a la folie en elle mais je me demande quand même s'il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle finisse comme Uram. Son corps qui ne devient plus que l'ombre de lui-même comme un robot, incapable de faire autre chose que de tuer. Sa conscience l'a quittée il y a bien longtemps et je me demande si elle s'en rend compte. Uram n'a été qu'une machine à tuer. Une machine qui a fait des dégâts. Raphaël a eu la responsabilité de le mettre en pièce, un ami autrefois. C'est horrible. Alors je me pose la question, est-ce possible de mettre une nouvelle fois en pièce un autre Archange ? Lijuan représente un danger imminent. Il est évident que ce danger doit rester enfoui pour des raisons de sécurité internationales.

**« De toute façon, tant qu'elle est dans sa phase de sommeil on est censé être rassuré non ? ».**

**« Je ne sais pas si le mot est juste mais sache que si Lijuan sort de son sommeil, je pense que les effets de ta chute qui sont liés aussi à la fameuse Cascade vont refaire surface »** annonce Dmitri.

Sa déclaration ne me rassure pas pour autant. Rien ne peut présager les futurs choix de l'Archange de Chine, si on peut nommer ça « choix ». J'ai l'impression que sa conscience n'est guidée qu'à la haine. Elle fonctionne comme une voiture téléguidée à qui on dit d'aller dans une direction plutôt qu'une autre sans raison. Sauf que je ne subis pas des effets aussi dévastateurs qu'elle. Les milliers d'années de différences jouent je suis d'accord mais quand même, le cas d'Uram n'est pas si éloigné. Nous n'avions que cinq siècles d'écart et si les choses changent d'une façon aussi radicale je ne veux pas assister à ça.

**« Ça risque de compromettre son avenir ? ».**

Aodhan pose cette question à Dmitri et cela me surprend. D'habitude il n'en parle pas devant beaucoup de monde.

En principe non. Les effets secondaires me concernant ne doivent pas augmenter avec le temps. Tant que c'est en suspension je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre.

**« C'est imprévisible et c'est le problème. Si vous voulez poser cartes sur table, je ne sais pas comment l'avenir de notre Campanule préféré sera mais je sais une chose, nous l'aimons. Tant qu'il est parmi nous, je ne m'inquiète pas. Il est destiné à un bel avenir d'Archange. Inutile que vous me regardiez avec de l'étonnement c'est le cas. Nous ne y sommes pas encore mais quand ce jour viendra, on verra et on sera fier de l'ange qu'il est ».**

**« Wha, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer » **annonce Venin. **« Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour le dire mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier Campanule, pas comme un collègue mais comme un ami, avec un grand A et je sais que ça se développera avec le temps. Tu sais où frapper si le cœur t'en dis, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte ».**

**« Chaton »** murmure Jason quand il me frappe gentiment avec ses grandes ailes noires. **« Campanule nous étonnera toujours et il ferait un bel Archange. En attendant, tu vas devoir nous supporter encore quelques siècles ».**

**« Ce ne sera pas difficile » **dis-je en souriant.

Je dois aussi admettre que les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai réellement beaucoup de chance d'avoir ces anges et ces vampires dans ma vie. Rare sont les fois où on évacue nos émotions et je suis vraiment heureux et chanceux d'entendre à voix haute que je compte pour eux, que nous sommes une famille. Loin de moi de ne pas être sensible à ces belles déclarations mais je me sens un peu gêné à chaque fois, je dois me cacher le visage pour éviter de rougir aux yeux de Venin; Dmitri; Jason et Aodhan. Je fais bonne figure. Nos liens sont uniques et c'est ce qui rend ces instants beaux. Nos vies sont rythmées par pas mal de choses. Nous servons un Archange et les conséquences nous retombent dessus parfois, nous avons un rôle dans cette ville. Nous sommes les yeux et les oreilles de Raphaël. Une chance que nous sommes Sept à le faire et nous savons comment intervenir si nécéssaire. Sans l'aide des chasseurs de la Guilde et de nos informateurs dans le monde, cela aurait été bien différent et triste. Si un maillon de la chaine faille, le reste va suivre tout de suite. Le château de cartes s'effondrent aussi vite qu'il a été mis pour le faire tenir debout solidement. Sans eux, je ne serais plus le même. Ils sont présents. Aodhan me sourit. Lui aussi tient à rester au sein de cette famille.

**« Dire que vous êtes des anges dangereux ».**

**« Pas plus dangereux que toi Sombre Suzerain ».**

**« Je reconnais notre Campanule ».**

C'est sur ces doux mots à mon égo que je quitte la salle d'entrainement suivi par des anges aussi dangereux qu'incroyables à mes côtés. Aodhan me propose une course. Pour une fois qu'il me devance. Je ne suis pas certain que notre ange aux ailes noires préféré puisse nous rattraper à temps. Alors pour pimenter le pari, le dernier arrivé paye un verre dans un bar. Devinez qui est arrivé dernier ?

* * *

_**Hey !**_

**_La seconde partie du chapitre n°10 est enfin en ligne. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :) Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture (pour les curieux j'en suis à une petite moitié). Honnêtement, je m'éclate à écrire cette histoire (comme les autres rassurez-vous). Aussi, avez-vous des suggestions de chapitres ? Autre que mes propres idées, je serai curieuse de connaitre les votre._**

**_J'ai fouillé Internet pour découvrir d'autres fanfictions sur Guild hunter en français et j'ai été un peu déçue de voir qu'il y en a très très peu. Dommage ^^"_**

**_Mais j'ai aussi hâte de lire le tome 11 de la saga officielle qui doit sortir en France bientôt je crois. Je me demande sur quel personnage portera les trois prochains tomes (puisque l'auteur a signé pour trois autres tomes). Des idées ? Dites, quel tome est votre favoris ? Personnage favoris ? _**

_**Bonne lecture ! ;) **_


	17. Chapitre 11

**Playlist**

**« Who we are » **Lifehouse

**« For the first time »** The Script

**« Absolute » **The Fray

**« Medecine » **New hope club

**« Salt and the sea » **The Lumineers

**« Hey Jude » **Imaginary Future

**Chapitre n°11**

Point de vue d'Aodhan

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas assez rapide ».**

**« Jouer avec les ombres, c'est le secret ».**

**« Tes ailes noires sont plus dissimulables la nuit que les miennes.** **Et tu es trop rapide pour nous tous »** me plaignis-je tout en lançant un regard noir à Jason et à mon meilleur ami.

Nous entrons dans l'atmosphère sombre du bar en question. Il est rare que Jason se joignent à nous. En général, il est en mission dans une partie du monde. Je suis content qu'il n'ai pas refusé de boire un verre avec nous ce soir. Après tout, c'est bien de se retrouver en dehors de la Tour parfois. Ne pas évoquer les sujets délicats traités au sein de la Tour dans un endroit public au risque que des gens les entendent et ce n'est pas le but. Nous surveillons nos paroles en toutes circonstances.

Nous avons eu l'idée de venir ici, à l'Erotique. Non seulement le bar new-yorkais favoris de notre ange bleu préféré mais aussi le plus discret. Donc aucune chance d'être pris à part par un dangereux vampire assoiffé ou un ange complètement fou.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sens bien dans cette ville. Les galeries d'art sont mes endroits préférés. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me mêler aux autres humains alors je me contente de celles situées non loin de la Tour où il y a peu de monde. Je n'ai pas le contact social facile. Une fois que j'accorde ma confiance à quelqu'un c'est limite pour la vie. Je connais mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, autant dire des siècles et il a toute ma confiance. Quant aux autres Sept, je leur donne aussi ma confiance. En cas de problème, j'irai toujours voir mon meilleur ami en premier. Si je perds Illium je ne suis plus le même ange. Il est vrai que nous sommes un duo soudé. L'un sans l'autre, ça n'a pas le même sens. Nous avons passé plus de temps ensemble que n'importe qui parmi les autres Sept. Se connaitre depuis l'enfance a des avantages. Mes parents se sont demandés s'ils ne voulaient pas adopter Illium a un moment donné ou demander une garde alternée en accord avec ses parents. C'est une idée qui a circulé à la maison et qui faisait rire. Je doute que ma sœur ait approuvé l'idée à l'époque. Elle est beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Nous ne sommes pas proches, nos caractères opposés entre autre et les sept cent ans de différence ne facilite pas forcément les liens fraternels. Je ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle. Excepté à Ellie une fois à Lumia. C'est exceptionnel que j'ai évoqué ma sœur. Je ne suis pas l'ange le plus sociable ni le plus extraverti du monde. Je suis très réservé. J'ai l'air de me méfier des gens. On me prête un air hautain. J'ai envie de rire face à cette remarque improbable mais je ne peux pas en vouloir aux gens. Ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se cache derrière ma carapace. On ne voit qu'un ange brillant, idem pour l'ange complètement fou qui a mis la main sur moi pendant deux ans, les deux années les plus longues de ma vie. Mais c'est du passé. Je suis au sein de la garde rapprochée d'un Archange maintenant, je vis grâce à mon art qui est reconnu et c'est une chance inouïe.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ferais un très bon espion Aodhan et de ma part c'est un compliment ».**

Comme si c'est le bon moment de faire de l'ironie. Mes ailes se verraient à des kilomètres à cause de la réverbération de la lumière. Tu parles de la discrétion. Se faire repérer facilement et être servi sur un plateau d'argent à un ennemi non merci. Je laisse Jason le faire. De toute façon, c'est le meilleur. De sa part, je ne le prends pas directement pour moi. Mes ailes me trahissent toujours. Une fois j'ai eu l'idée de les teindre. Ce fut une mauvaise idée. Je ne relève pas le pique ironique que l'ange aux ailes noires m'envoie. Il m'a dit une fois que je ferais un très bon espion. Il ne le dit jamais. Le « très » est important. Il faut le préciser. Ma discrétion est une qualité indispensable. Sur ce terrain, je suis le numéro un à la Tour. Il est vrai que ce compliment a regonflé mon égo. Je ne suis pas pour autant près à subir la formation intensive de Jason. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, nous sommes tous comme des frères mais sur le terrain il est redoutable. D'un côté, je suis sûr que ma discrétion sera utile à quelque chose. Garder les secrets est ma spécialité mais qui les gardent pour moi ? À part mes proches. Jason a l'habitude de rapporter la moindre information à Raphaël ou Dmitri, tout dépend de la nature de celle-ci. Pourtant je ne me sens pas aussi proche qu'avec Illium. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et le fait est que nos caractères sont opposés. Lui est confiant, spontané, malicieux, drôle et moi réservé, préférant être seul qu'avec les autres anges de notre classe, préférant mes pinceaux et mes crayons. Alors que nous n'avons pas perdu une seconde depuis cinq siècles. Il m'a aidé à m'ouvrir davantage aux autres et à ne pas rester dans mon coin toute ma vie. J'ai réussi à aller au-delà de ma zone de confort. Grâce à lui et sans sa présence, rien ne sera pareil alors je me dois de l'aider du mieux possible à remonter la pente. Il faut l'admettre, il m'a aidé. Quand j'étais au plus mal, j'ai quand même eu le réflexe de murmurer son nom. J'ai murmuré « _Campanule_ ». Ce simple mot a changé beaucoup de choses, il a redonné de l'espoir à mon meilleur ami qui me voyait perdu, sans repère et manipuler tel un pantin par un soignant. D'un autre côté ce mot a redonné de l'espoir à l'ange bleu.

L'ange bleu est en train de boire une gorgée de son verre commandé plus tôt, la même boisson pour nous trois. Le voir dans un état de détresse, près à exploser comme un feu d'artifice aux yeux de tous fut le moment le plus horrible de ma vie. Je ne peux pas oublier cette triste soirée. Il a été là dans les pires moments de mon existence, quand cet ange fou a décidé de me kidnapper. J'ai bien cru y rester. Raphaël ne m'a pas laissé tomber. J'ai mis deux siècles à remonter la pente, au sens physique comme au sens psychologique du terme parce que franchement mon état était pitoyable. Je suis heureux que mes plumes aient repoussées rapidement. La présence des autres Sept, celle d'Illium m'a été indispensable. Galen est venu me chercher tous les jours chez moi pour que je sorte dans un premier temps et que je me remette à l'entrainement afin de me remuscler et ne pas perdre mes capacités physiques. Il a été d'une patience exemplaire alors que tout en moi n'était que tristesse, désespoir et sans perspective d'avenir. Il lui a fallu du temps et du mérite pour m'aider. Il n'a pas hésité. Je suppose que quelque chose entre nous s'est tissé à partir de ce moment-là. Galen sait que je ne suis pas le plus bavard des Sept. Ma créativité s'est révélée être mon moyen d'expression le plus concret à cette époque et encore aujourd'hui. J'aime y être, sentir l'odeur de la peinture, regarder mes carnets à dessins. Tout mon matériel y est stocké. Même mes prototypes de sculptures non terminés. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'envoie des dessins à Lumia. Si mon ange bleu préféré l'apprend, il m'étripe en une minute. Il ne supporte pas cette ville. Il faut dire que l'ange qui m'a manipulé comme un pantin après que l'on m'est retrouvé vient de cette ville. Ce guérisseur était nocif. Alors cela rappelle forcément des souvenirs douloureux. Mais je ne peux pas refuser une opportunité pareille, Lumia a un musée incroyables rempli d'œuvres rares et faire partie de la collection est une chance. Je le fais juste par amour de l'Art. Je déciderais plus tard si je les envoie ou non. Après tout, j'ai le droit à la réflexion.

Illium a été là dans les pires instants de ma vie comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt et ces temps-ci, j'ai l'amer sensation de me retrouver en situation d'impuissance. À mon tour de me retrouver dans cette position délicate. Moi le regardant souffrir intérieurement sans savoir comment soulager son esprit embrumé. Le laisser dans cette situation me fait mal. Il ne doit pas s'en soucier pour le moment car il a trop de choses à penser et c'est normal je ne lui en veut pas. Les autres ont ce pressentiment aussi. Je partage quelques unes de mes inquiétudes avec eux. En parler me fait du bien. Ce soir, j'espère creuser un peu plus le sujet sachant que Jason a accepté de passer la soirée avec nous. C'est un allié non négligeable.

**« Tu me verrais en tant qu'espion ? ».**

**« Pourquoi pas, ta discrétion fera forcément la différence par rapport à un autre ange ».**

**« Merci Jason ».**

**« Il brille trop »** intervient l'ange bleu.

**« C'est le seul problème ».**

**« On ne peut pas tout avoir »** dis-je pour me défendre.

Oui. Je suis brillant. Sous les illuminations new-yorkaises, c'est plus facile de me fondre dans le décor. Cela m'a une fois valu un enlèvement pendant deux ans. Je m'en souviens encore. Parfois, on a envie de mettre sa vie sur pause. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour respirer. Durant ces deux ans de captivité j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire. Disons que c'est une histoire horrible qui malheureusement me pèse encore sur la conscience. Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que l'éternité est pesante. Les humains sont baignés dans une sorte d'idéologie à ce sujet. Les vampires sont décrits dans la littérature comme des monstres, dans les films je n'en parle pas ce sont des machines à tuer dans aucune conscience et ils avalent cette vérité. Non l'immortalité n'est pas ainsi. Si des gens le pensent, je n'ose imaginer l'image que cela renvoie pour nous et pour les vampires. En tant qu'anges, nous avons toutes les descriptions possibles et inimaginables, aussi belles soient-elles. Dans cette ville, nous sommes autant craint que pris de fascination. Les vampires que je côtoient tous les jours à la Tour: Venin, Dmitri et Naasir n'ont pas eu le choix. Devenir une dangereuse créature nocturne s'est imposée. Ce sont trois incroyables vampires. Des gens à connaître une fois dans sa vie et j'ai cette chance. D'autres comme Janvier et Ash sont tout aussi attachants. Il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée d'Elena dans la vie de notre Archange, les choses ont changé. Elle a su nous lier plus qu'avant et nous rendre un peu plus vulnérable vis-à-vis des humains par exemple. Nous comprenons un peu plus leur vie, leurs attentes et leur manière de concevoir les choses. Le fait de travailler avec les chasseurs de la Guilde est une chance supplémentaire de mieux les connaitre et d'unir nos savoirs faire. Merci Elena. Sa présence m'intrigue aussi. Non que je n'ai jamais vu un humain de ma vie, loin de là j'ai quand même cinq siècles d'existence. Des femmes comme Elena, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Qui plus est, une femme capable de tenir tête à Raphaël et surtout une femme qui n'a pas pris peur à peine le pas de la porte de la Tour franchie. C'est un exploit de sa part. Elle m'a suggérer de ne pas me morfondre, comme j'en ai l'habitude et c'est une mauvaise habitude. Elle a raison. J'ai des amis incroyables, une vie hors norme, un Archange que je peux compter comme ami. Alors oui je suis reconnaissants. Je laisse Jason être le maitre espion numéro un. Il est le meilleur pour ça. Je sais qu'il se soucie plus des autres que de lui-même.

Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je ne veux plus souffrir. J'ai aussi envie d'hurler de cesser de parler de Lijiuan. Son nom a suffisamment fait de mal autour de nous. Mais je ne veux pas interrompre la discussion de mes deux amis angéliques. Quand je les regarde, je me dis que l'un deviendra un futur Archange (même s'il n'aime pas l'entendre) et le second est l'espion numéro un tant convoité d'un Archange. On peut dire que mon environnement est atypique. J'en suis conscients et reconnaissants. Seulement je ne veux pas m'arrêter à ça. Je pense que mon ami le pense aussi. Il ne doit pas penser sans arrêt à ce futur qui l'effraie et qui nous effraient tous. Après tout si l'un d'entre nous est amené à vivre un destin d'Archange pourquoi pas un second ? Ce serait impossible, il n'y en a qu'un. Un ange sur je ne sais combien dans le monde. Comme si quelqu'un d'extérieur a misé sur lui, une sorte de prédestinée décidée à l'avance. J'imagine cette personne ayant un sourire en coin sur les commissures des lèvres. Elle sait que l'avenir sera particulier et radieux pour cet ange aux ailes bleues que je connais depuis cinq cent années.

**« Tu penses à quoi ? »** me demande mon meilleur ami aux ailes bleues.

Nous avons quitté le bar après une bonne soirée à discuter, à rire aux plaisanteries de l'ange bleu. Jason est rentré directement chez lui.

Cela fait une demi heure que nous sommes sur le toit de la Tour. Sans dire un mot, on contemple le paysage nocturne de la ville. Rien ne semble perturber cette soirée. Mon ami ailé ne semble rien percevoir de plus de plus que le calme qui règne sur la ville de verre et d'acier. Tant mieux, il ne se soucie plus des problèmes causés par l'Archange de Chine. Qu'il profite de l'accalmie. Je le regarde sans savoir quoi répondre à sa question. Je pense à beaucoup de choses. Rester dans le silence est ma façon de me protéger. parfois, ça ne convient pas aux autres. Mais avec des personnalités comme Galen, Jason et moi on peut dire que l'on se complète très bien. Nos personnalités sont similaires et c'est aussi ce qui joue en notre faveur. La discrétion est une clé importante, notamment pour notre ange aux ailes noires préféré capable de se faufiler comme une ombre sur n'importe quel territoire de la planète.

**« Tu penses à quelque chose de grave, je le sais Strass »** ajoute t-il sans réponse de ma part.

Il a deviné. Difficile de cacher ses émotions avec lui. Il devine tout. Le soucis est que je ne souhaite pas gâcher cette soirée. Il est calme. Nous avons passé un bon moment avec Jason. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne sert à rien. Le regard d'Illium change pour un air malicieux comme je le connais. Il se lève, part une seconde et revient avec une balle blanche brodée à la main. Il a envie de me remonter le moral en jouant encore au baseball. Pas d'orage ni de pluie à l'horizon, ce sont des conditions météorologiques et LA condition pour jouer en toute tranquillité et en toute sécurité ce soir. Au cas contraire, la réponse aurait été négative tout de suite. Le soir où un éclair lui a brûlé la peau a suffisamment été impressionnant pour recommencer. Je me laisse prendre au jeu. Sa présence suffit pour que le sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il a une aura. J'espère m'ouvrir davantage au fur et à mesure du temps, des siècles qui se présentent à moi. Ce sera un jour important je pense. Surtout celui où Illium deviendra un Archange. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ce sera son destin. Il a de l'ambition. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il l'aspire actuellement, je pense qu'il changera d'avis le jour venu.

**« Non »** tentais-je de dire. **« Je suis fatigué ».**

L'excuse la plus facile. De plus, il m'a vu travailler avec Galen aujourd'hui alors j'ai une bonne raison de vouloir aller dormir quelques heures. Je suis confronté à son air joyeux alors je ne peux pas lui dire non pour jouer au baseball ce soir. On ne peut pas lui dire non. Il lance la balle joyeusement comme il sait le faire et au bout de deux minutes de jeu, je me prends au jeu moi aussi. Il a l'art de communiquer sa bonne humeur en toute circonstance. Un atout. Alors je ne discute pas et vole aussi vite que possible pour attraper la balle blanche en premier. Sauf qu'une sorte de flash blanc me perturbe et la balle menace de m'échapper des mains. Je reconnais ce petit ange au visage de poupin, digne de Cupidon.

**« Passe moi la balle »** cri t-il pour se faire entendre.

Izak a dû apercevoir la balle voler depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cet ange est surprenant. Il se prête toujours au jeu. Illium lui lance la balle. L'ange blond l'attrape en affichant un sourire joyeux sur le visage. On ne l'a pas vu sourire beaucoup pendant l'année où nous avons été pris par la Folie de Lijuan. Il est trop jeune pour être dans une sorte de sommeil réparateur (dans tous les sens du terme, l'Anchara) alors il a souffert pendant des mois en attendant que ses os ne repoussent. Il nous a vraiment inquiété durant tout le processus de reconstruction mais on ne voit pas suffisamment en lui l'ange fort qu'il deviendra au fur et à mesure du temps. Izak n'en ai qu'a son premier siècle de vie et si Galen voit en lui un puissant potentiel ce n'est pas pour rien. Notre ange préféré manie les armes comme personne mais Izak peut se révéler assez redoutable. Je pense que dans les prochaines années, les autres anges du Refuge peuvent le craindre un peu plus.

Le petit ange blond me regarde et lance la balle en ma direction. Nous continuons ainsi durant vingt minutes. Ce laps de temps fut nécéssaire pour me changer les idées et chasser un moment les inquiétudes que j'ai envers mon meilleur ami. Cette inquiétude ne m'a pas quitté depuis sa fameuse chute dans les airs. Ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie. C'est probablement étrange de dire ça au sujet de son ami d'enfance. Illium est comme un frère. Nous avons un lien fraternel indéniable. Personne ne peut le contester. Je pense que c'est surprenant quand on voit nos deux personnalités contradictoires. Elles ne le sont pas totalement, c'est juste que je ne me dévoile pas tout de suite. Je dois accorder ma confiance avant et être certain de ne pas être manipulé ou utilisé comme un jouet par exemple. J'aperçois Izak qui tente de rattraper Campanule et la scène me fait vraiment rire. L'ange est centenaire, il n'a pas encore vécu beaucoup de choses mais sa bonne humeur fait chavirer le cœur de tout le monde ici. Izak est attachant. Je pensais qu'il se reposait après la journée d'entrainement passée avec Galen et visiblement, il est encore plein d'énergie. Cet ange est surprenant. La partie de jeu reprend de plus bel. L'ange blond a abandonné l'idée de suivre l'ange bleu qui est bien trop rapide pour lui (pour nous tous, on ne peut pas le suivre du regard à une telle vitesse mais je sais bien qu'il en joue. On dirait une étoile filante). On ne peut que le regarder. Planté là sans savoir quoi faire et rire face à la situation.

**« Izak attention ! »** criais-je pour qu'il se ne prenne pas un mur.

L'ange en question menace de se prendre la tête dans une vitre. Il est incorrigible. La balle ne lui échappe pas des mains pour autant. Il est aussi déterminé que moi à marquer un point. Deux contre un seul ange n'est pas très juste mais l'échange de regard avec Izak me fait comprendre sa stratégie. Nous nous mettons en place selon les règles du jeu et Illium rit face à notre intention première. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Nous avons un avantage minime face à un ange aussi rapide que lui mais nous tentons notre chance quand même. Mon cher ami blond annonce la couleur en lançant la balle un peu trop fort. Elle atterrit quelque part et on ne sait pas où. Je fronce les sourcils face à la situation. Illium finit par éclater de rire. Izak rougit tellement il est gêné. Le pauvre ne sait plus ou se mettre. La balle a dû atterrir sur un toit d'un immeuble ou alors dans une baie vitrée, ce qui serait problématique. J'imagine la réaction de la personne qui reçoit une balle de baseball chez elle et la situation est assez atypique pour que je rejoigne Illium dans son fou rire. Moi qui n'ai pas prévu ça. J'ai pitié d'Izak maintenant. Le pauvre a voulu s'amuser. La partie prend fin. Tant pis, la prochaine fois on fera plus attention au petit ange blond qui se révèle être un cupidon plein de ressources.

**« Alors je ne m'attendais pas à ça »** intervient Illium.

**« Moi non plus »** ajoute l'intéressé.

Je ne préfère pas être confronté à la personne ayant reçu cette balle mais personne ne viendra se manifester. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un humain; il devinera tout seul que des anges aiment jouer au baseball dans les airs. Les gens apprécient la vue d'en bas et en jetant un coup d'œil, un petit groupe de personnes s'est formé depuis un moment sans doute et n'ont pas perdu une miette du lancé de balle d'Izak. Une fillette tient une feuille de papier. Cela m'intrigue un peu parce que le dessin représente un ange. Mon voisin blond descend vers la petite fille. En général, on ne se pose pas sur le sol terrestre. Notre nature fait que l'on ne peut pas se mêler à la population humaine. Seule exception est que les vampires nous côtoient sans problème et nous sommes entourés de vampires à la Tour. Je surveille l'ange blond au cas où il est nécéssaire d'intervenir. Non que je ne fasse pas confiance à une enfant, j'ai l'habitude et le réflexe de rester sur mes gardes. La petite fille regarde Izak les yeux écarquillés. Quant à moi j'ai l'impression de ne pas être là. Il est évident que face à un Cupidon, on ne peut rester indifférent. Les gens ne s'amassent pas sur nous non plus et je dois dire que c'est agréable de ne pas se sentir épié. Les gens ont besoin de nous connaître un peu plus. Protéger la ville n'est pas que se battre contre un ennemi. Ce n'est pas non plus faire preuve de fermeté sous la couverture d'un Archange. L'âme d'un ange non corrompu ou torturé est pure. Partager des instants avec des gens n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je pense que nous devrions songer à en faire davantage à l'avenir. Depuis que Lijuan a tenté de détruire la ville, les pertes nous ont tous affecté. Peut-être à des degrés différents mais dans le fond, nous sommes dans le même bateau. La manière dont Izak prend délicatement le dessin des mains de la petite fille, la manière dont elle le regarde me fait penser qu'il y a encore de l'innocence dans l'air. Elle est simplement fascinée par un ange. Qui ne le serait pas ? Qui ne l'est pas ? Nous avons des légendes qui captivent des gens. Nous sommes des êtres ailés qui donnent une impression de confiance, du moins dans les yeux d'un enfant.

**« Je t'ai dessiné ».**

**« Oh »** sourit Izak en regardant le dessin plus en détail. **« J'ai l'air d'avoir de plus grandes ailes, ton dessin est très beau merci ».**

**« Inès ».**

**« Izak »** se présente t-il.

**« Son égo va se multiplier »** intervient Campanule.

**« Pas plus que le tient »** riais-je.

**« Hé ».**

Il ne le prend pas au premier degré. Encore heureux mais son égo a fortement diminué. Quand il est arrivé à New-York, son égo fut assez élevé. Au final on se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une carapace le concernant. Cet ange est bien plus que ça quand même. De même pour moi, je suis plus qu'une personnalité soit disant « froide », « distante » et « asociale ». Il faut aller au-delà des apparences et creuser un peu avant de juger. Une leçon à rappeler pour tout le monde. Je ne veux pas déranger Izak, la petite fille le regarde avec des grands yeux et c'est la chose la plus adorable du monde. Rare sont les fois où l'on rencontre des enfants sans provoquer une émeute. On peut se permettre de profiter de ce moment calme encore une minute. Izak remercie Inès du dessin. Il est visiblement touché de l'attention qu'on lui porte. Il est rare qu'un enfant reconnaisse un ange tout de suite mais les traits de notre Cupidon sont très bien réalisés.

**« Je suis désolé mais il est temps pour nous de partir ». **

Je ne veux pas briser ce joli moment mais Dmitri va se poser des questions sur notre absence prolongée, surtout en compagnie d'humains. Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. La petite fille ne semble pas aussi triste que je le pensais. Au contraire, elle le prend bien. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et sans comprendre pourquoi je me retrouve avec un dessin dans les mains, cette fois-ci à mon effigie. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Les détails sont bien réalisés, un peu trop de paillettes à mon goût.

**« Je n'ai pas oublié les paillettes, tu es plus brillant en vrai ».**

**« Merci beaucoup »** dis-je touché par l'attention de cet enfant.

Je ne reçois pas autant d'attention que les autres anges mais ça me fait plaisir. De plus, je suis heureux de rencontrer l'auteur d'un dessin, une autrice adorable. L'attention est la plus adorable du monde. Rare sont les fois où l'on prend le temps de me dessiner et je me demande par quel moyen, Inès a réussi à le faire. Mais je préfère me laisser le bénéfice du doute, des images dans la presse ont dû suffire. Autant lui laisser l'imagination. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait office de modèle sans le savoir. Au moins, Campanule n'est pas le seul. Moi jaloux ? Non. Juste que c'est gentil d'être apprécié par les gens. En tout cas, être dessiné par une enfant est gratifiant. Je dois mettre fin à la sympathique conversation avec Inès et ses parents qui l'accompagnent.

Aussitôt arrivé à la Tour, je me rends à l'étage où se situent toutes les chambres des Sept. La mienne est à droite, non loin du hall qui donne sur une vue imprenable de la ville. Quand je ne peux pas dormir, je viens m'asseoir sur un siège et je regarde la ville endormie quelques heures avant qu'elle ne s'éveille pour une nouvelle journée. Cette fois-ci, je me réfugie sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je me souviens m'être arraché quelques plumes quand j'ai ramené Campanule dans ses appartements. Ce triste souvenir me hante encore. Je ne veux pas le revivre. Après la douche, je me rhabille avant de me blottir d'une couverture pour me réchauffer. Me sentir à nouveau en sécurité est ce qui me manque le plus je pense. On dit toujours que le passé est derrière nous. Que les mauvaises choses doivent laisser place à quelque chose de positif. Mon épisode chaotique remonte à longtemps et je redeviens moi-même au fur et à mesure du temps mais les blessures restent. Je ne veux pas rendre triste mon entourage plus que je ne le suis, que je l'ai été à l'époque en tout cas. C'est quelque chose qui est inquiétant.

_**« Strass ».**_

_**« Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de m'appeler comme ça ».**_

_**« As-tu vu Campanule ? ».**_

_**« Il doit être dans sa chambre ou chez lui à l'Enclave, pourquoi ? ».**_

_**« J'ai reçu les analyses du dessin ». **_

Les mots de Dmitri me font lever du lit en deux secondes pour aller dans son bureau. Enfin, on va avoir une réponse. Je sais que ce dessin intrigue quasiment toute la Tour, qu'Illium y pense tout le temps. Quelqu'un a pris la peine de le dessiner et je dois avouer que les détails sont très bien faits, non que je ne puisse faire mieux mais riez, il se trouve que j'ai perdu un pari il y a un siècle et j'ai pu dessiner mon meilleur ami. Résultat, je lui ai donné l'original histoire qu'il ai un souvenir mais j'ai gardé le brouillon dans mon atelier. Je garde toujours un second exemplaire de mes travaux. Dans cette histoire, je suis surpris qu'un vampire ait trouvé ce dessin sans savoir comment.

**« Depuis quand ? » **entendis-je depuis le couloir.

Je devine que Dmitri n'est pas seul. Je reconnais la voix de Campanule qui semble énervé. Les résultats d'analyse n'ont pas tardé. Je présume que Dmitri a dû insister et peut être que Vivek a mené son enquête. De plus, Izak et moi avons aussi reçu un dessin à notre effigie de la part d'une enfant, une remise en main propre. Ce n'est pas dans le même contexte que notre ami aux ailes bleues. Le dessin a été trouvé dans la poche d'un vampire en fuite. Résultat, on y pense tous. D'un côté ce n'est qu'un dessin rien de révélateur, si ?

**« Depuis une heure ».**

**« Tu le savais ? » **m'accuse t-il d'un regard noir.

**« Non, je l'apprends en même temps » **dis-je en fermant la porte du bureau derrière moi.

**« N'en veut pas à Aodhan Campanule ».**

Je ne veux pas les déranger dans leur échange alors je baisse les yeux vers le sol car je commence à culpabiliser. Frapper avant d'entrer aurait été de meilleur usage mais la porte était légèrement entrouverte alors… Maintenant mon meilleur ami m'en veut. Je veux connaitre la suite de cette histoire autant que lui.

**« Ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux. Mais à l'auteur de ce dessin. Et à ce vampire en fuite. Que faisait-il avec dans la poche ? ».**

**« Il ne veut toujours rien dire. Pour le dessin il appartient à quelqu'un puisque les empreintes ont donné une identité. Le vampire en question est impliqué dans un trafic d'instruments de musique ».**

Alors ce trafic prend de l'ampleur en ville et cela ne présage rien de bon. Cela signifie qu'il y aura une enquête, que probablement les vampires de la Tour vont collecter des indices mais aussi que notre réseau d'informateurs va se mettre en place.

**« Campanule sera t-il mis à contribution ? ».**

C'est sorti tout seul et je remarque déjà le regard intrigué du principal l'intéressé.

**« Non ».**

**« Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet ».**

**« Tu penses que ce serait une menace par exemple ? » **complétais-je.

**« Probable » **répond Dmitri.

**« Je ne vois personne capable d'agir ainsi » **répond Campanule en fronçant les sourcils. **« Je n'ai rien de spécial. Depuis la chute on dirait que je prends de la valeur alors que non, ce serait ironique de penser que l'Archange Folle aurait un quelconque lien alors qu'on en a absolument aucune idée ».**

**« Tu en prends » **confirme Dmitri.

**« Je ne suis pas un vase ou encore un tableau » **s'énerve t-il.

Évidemment que ce n'est pas un vase ou un tableau mais Illium est un ange de plus en plus convoité, par le Cadre des dix par exemple. Difficile à croire à cause de son jeune âge. S'il devient un Archange à l'âge de Raphaël il ne sera jamais pris au sérieux face aux autres bien plus âgés que n'importe qui d'entre nous à la Tour. Il faudra se résoudre un jour à voir Illium s'envoler pour un territoire qui lui appartiendra le jour venu. Alors même si y penser me fait mal au cœur, il faut y songer sans avoir peur parce que ça fera partie de sa vie. Je ne peux pas comprendre sa colère. Il est confronté à quelque chose d'inattendu. C'est vrai, qui a déjà vu un ange qui n'a aucun lien avec un Archange (au sens biologique du terme je parle) devenir un Archange ? Personne. Les cas sont tellement rares. Même la mère de Raphaël a été confrontée à deux cas mais l'un des deux anges est mort parce qu'il n'a pas eu de lien de sang avec son Archange et l'autre on a aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu depuis tous ces siècles voire millénaires depuis le temps. Il faut avoir un lien biologique, l'un des parents ou les deux Archange(s). Les cas autres sont rares. Si c'est réellement le destin de Campanule alors on se doit de le respecter.

Le regard du vampire millénaire se pose sur moi et me fait sortir de mes pensées. Imaginons deux secondes que ce vampire ait un lien direct avec ces instruments de musiques, on en a pas la moindre idée pour le moment, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Imaginons ça, quelqu'un dont on ne connait pas l'identité a dessiné Illium (jusque là rien de surprenant vu sa popularité) et un vampire s'empare du dessin en question. On découvre le passif de celui-ci et comme par hasard notre ange aux ailes bleus se retrouve impliqué à son insu. On découvre que finalement quelqu'un s'apprête à faire passer un message ? Lijuan rêve de voir Campanule épinglé sur son mur. Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient ce fantasme morbide, personne ne veut le savoir. Là où je veux en venir est que ces faits ont un lien. Reste juste à savoir lequel.

* * *

**Hey !**

**Oh une revenante ! Il est vrai que je pensais publier bien plus tôt mais il se trouve que j'ai changé la fin de ce chapitre et qu'écrire la seconde partie de celui-ci m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Je m'excuse ^^' Toutefois, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Alors, l'histoire du fameux dessin réapparait en fin de chapitre (c'était un peu mis de côté). Je me consacre à l'écriture autant que je peux. L'imagination est là mais quand elle bloque elle bloque, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres me prennent du temps (attention, j'écris pour le plaisir !). Mes playlist sont toujours ****disponibles sur Spotify, mise à jour à chaque fois. J'avoue que les mêmes artistes réapparaissent très souvent alors je suppose que c'est un signe (j'écris tout le temps en musique alors j'espère que vous serez transportés aussi).**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**


	18. Chapitre 12

**Playlist**

« **Bruises** » Lewis Capaldi  
« **Breathe me** » Sia  
« **From where you are** » Lifehouse  
« **Rainbow connection** » Sleeping at last  
« **On the loose** » Niall Horan  
« **Issues** » Imaginary future

**Chapitre n°12 **

Point de vue d'Illium

**« Tu veux te réincarner en canard Ellie ? ».**

Son regard cerclé d'argent croise le mien et elle regarde à nouveau la mare aux canards. Ils pataugent dans l'eau de la fontaine du parc. Je l'ai aperçue pendant que je le survolais. Est-ce une bonne idée d'avoir été pris de curiosité, disons que pour sa sécurité il vaut mieux s'assurer de son bien-être aux yeux de notre Archange. Alors, j'ai fait demi tour et me suis posé.

**« Ils ont la belle vie. Ils prennent soin de leur canetons. Eux au moins ne sont pas concernés par la Cascade ».**

**« Ils n'ont pas ce soucis là en effet »** dis-je doucement.

La Cascade plane sur le monde. Elle est venue jusqu'à moi et je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Puis-je m'y habituer ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne brille plus autant comme une luciole, mes cauchemars me laissent tranquille la nuit depuis quelques jours. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de ma vie. Ma vie n'a pas spécialement pris un autre tournent depuis, si ? Un peu quand même, le nier serait encore une fois me voiler la face, ce qui n'est pas juste car oui cet événement me reste sur la conscience. En principe, je ne suis pas rancunier sur la vie mais là, c'est différent et je suis le premier attristé dans l'histoire. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas seul. Les autres Sept me soutiennent, Raphaël sera présent chaque fois que cela nécessitera son intervention. Le regard d'Ellie semble pris d'une once de culpabilité. Elle sait que je ne vis pas très bien cette période. Son amitié est importante mais ce problème me concerne. En parler est toujours difficile. Elle goûte à l'immortalité angélique depuis si peu de temps, un clignement de paupière à mes yeux d'anges. Alors je peux imaginer que ce soit compliqué de me voir aussi triste et perdu.

**« Je ne veux pas être maladroite ».**

Je ris face à sa réaction spontanément car son visage affiche un air inquiet. Ce n'est pas méchant de sa part. Mon rire peut sembler étrange dans ce type de moment mais c'est ma manière de dédramatiser un peu la situation. Je ne veux pas que cette situation m'échappe des mains. Le fait de rire me fait du bien et je ne veux en aucun cas émaner une once de culpabilité auprès des autres, surtout pas. Si mon entourage s'inquiète on ne s'en sortira jamais. De toute façon, je dois subir les futurs changements liés à cette Cascade qui menace le monde depuis des millénaires. Le problème est que l'Archange de Chine est folle, elle est en Sommeil et le jour où sa période de repos sera terminée, tous vont payer les répercussions. D'ici là, il faut se préparer au pire certes mais à affronter son armée. On ne sait pas quand ça se produira mais des éléments étranges font que le compte à rebours se réduit fortement.

**« Je ne vais pas m'éteindre demain Ellie ».**

Mon monde ne va pas cesser de tourner du jour au lendemain. Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le banc. Ce parc est d'habitude fréquenté et comme il est tôt, il n'y a que nous deux. Je ne prête pas attention aux éventuels humains présents. De toute façon, ils ont déjà vu des anges dans leur vie. Je ne veux pas être dur envers mon entourage mais cette histoire de chute, de pouvoir, de changements physiologiques dans mon corps est personnel, tellement intime qu'en parler me donne des frissons. L'ange joyeux a bien changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on dit que les gens qui sourient sont ceux qui cachent le plus de secrets, de mystères. On dit aussi que les gens dits « en retraits » sont ceux qui répondent le plus de positif. Comme si c'était une définition affirmée depuis des lustres. Je ne cache pas de secrets, même si j'en ai. On en a tous. Le fait de sourire n'est pas forcément un signe de protection (dans mon cas non puisque ma personnalité est positive et je ne cherche pas à cacher quelque chose ou à donner une image différente suivant les gens qui m'entourent). Après la chute, je n'ai plus eu envie d'arborer un sourire alors que mon cœur était en miette. Je manquais de devenir un feu d'artifice vivant. Sourire est comme une bouée de survie dans ces cas là. D'un côté, ça donne une illusion aux gens mais ça sauve les meubles. M'apitoyer sur mon sort d'ange, non merci. Le fait de montrer ma personnalité joyeuse est un élément important, quelque chose de naturel chez moi alors pourquoi en faire quelque chose d'autre ? Non. Je suis comme ça. Je ne veux pas paraitre différent, la Cascade s'en chargera le moment venu. Sourire fait partie de mon caractère point final.

**« Non mais un jour, tu vas devenir un Arch… ».**

**« Ce n'est pas prévu »** la coupais-je. **« Je suis au courant de ce qui me plane au-dessus de la tête et de ce qui plane sur le monde en général ».**

Je me montre dur car j'en ai assez que l'on s'inquiète, que l'on pense que je suis une poupée de chiffon, que je vais faire une pause ou une croix sur ma vie en attendant gentiment les prochains effets secondaires de la fameuse Cascade. Non, je ne vais pas m'asseoir sur mes lauriers. J'ai cinq siècles. Ellie n'a que quelques années en tant qu'ange Fait. Elle n'a aucune idée de la suite. Notre Archange a déjà dû lui expliquer beaucoup de choses sur sa nouvelle Nature. Rien n'est comparable à la Notre. J'ai cinq cent ans, de l'expérience et des siècles de recul. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa compassion. J'aime l'amitié que nous avons avec Ellie mais par pitié, je n'ai pas envie de me justifier davantage sur le sujet. Beaucoup de choses me hantent l'esprit. D'autres diront que c'est facile de rejeter une sorte de « faute » sur les autres. Ma colère n'est pas justifiée pour cela. C'est en partie vrai. Seulement, quand vous menacez de vous transformer en feux d'artifice vivant on en reparlera. Les conséquences je les connais bien. Pas besoin d'arguments susceptibles de calmer mon humeur sur ce sujet délicat et sensible. Ma colère envers la Cascade est légitime. Quand Lijuan va se réveiller, les conséquences vont être toutes autres. Et ces conséquences que tout le monde redoute (et c'est le cas de le dire) vont surprendre.

En survolant le parc, j'ai aperçu des vendeurs de journaux. Les gros titres font la une avec les trafics d'instruments qui perdurent. Ces objets sont anciens et des cambriolages se multiplient. Le trafic prend de plus en plus d'importance. C'est le problème, ils valent une véritable fortune pour certains. Résultat, les systèmes de sécurité se multiplient aussi et je crois que Ash et Janvier sont sur l'affaire justement, je n'en ai pas entendu beaucoup d'écho. Si Janvier a besoin d'aide, il sait comment me joindre. La valeur. Ce mot me reste en travers de la gorge. Les mots de Dmitri aussi: _« Tu en prends »_, sous-entendu de la valeur. Ironique encore une fois. Non je ne prends pas de valeur. Depuis le temps, les effets s'apaisent et retrouver une vie comme n'importe quel ange (d'accord plus ou moins, faisant partie des Sept ça fait sens).

Le visage d'Ellie prend une autre émotion, je devine que je l'ai vexée. Mes mots sont durs et je ne veux pas m'emporter ainsi, je n'ai pas à être aussi dur. Ellie est une amie. La seule ayant un cœur humain parmi nous, sa partie mortelle me fascine un peu. Il est logique je ne me comporte bien avec elle. Au fur et à mesure des siècles, on oublie des choses. Je sais que je suis le seul ange parmi les Sept à avoir une fascination pour les humains, à prendre en considération l'attention que l'on me porte. Avec elle je peux parler sans craindre un jugement. Elle m'a écouté quand j'en ai eu besoin, surtout au sujet de mon chagrin d'amour qui perdure alors que cela date d'il y a quelques siècles, il faut croire que cela me fait encore mal au cœur. Ellie n'a pas pris peur quand je lui ai raconté les circonstances, elle est au courant pour mes plumes perdues à cause de ce secret trahie à l'époque. Je n'ai pas raconté l'intégralité à Raphaël après ma punition. Pourtant il connait mon histoire de A à Z. Il ne me juge pas non plus.

**« Je suis désolé Ellie ».**

Sa main prend la mienne sans que je m'en rende compte.

**« C'est moi Campanule. Je n'ai pas conscience de ce changement qui te hante l'esprit. Si je pose des questions indiscrètes ce n'est pas une curiosité malsaine, c'est parce que je m'inquiète ».**

**« Je sais mais je n'ai pas à être dur ».**

**« J'ai entendu pire et ne t'excuse pas, je peux entendre beaucoup de choses. Tu es courageux. C'est un peu bateau mais c'est vrai, tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à moi. J'ai débarqué sans prévenir, je suis devenu un ange Fait et ça intrigue forcément. Tu vis quelque chose de difficile avec la Cascade. Tu sais quoi ? On l'emmerde cette Cascade ».**

**« Je suis d'accord »** riais-je. **« Malheureusement, on ne peut qu'attendre. Je ne suis pas seul dans cette spirale, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. D'autres sont concernés ».**

**« D'après Raphaël tu menaces de battre son record ». **

**« Je serai au moins dans un livre des records »** riais-je de façon ironique.

**« Ce n'est pas drôle »** répond t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude.

**« La Cascade ne me broiera pas Ellie. Je suis bien entouré et notre Archange m'aidera ».**

Je sais que cela est difficile à entendre mais les dés sont jetés. Personne ne peut contrer les intentions de cette prophétie. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de la mettre au tapis. Seulement c'est plus complexe. En attendant la sortie de son Sommeil, j'ai une vie à vivre. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai évolué. Je ne suis plus le même ange. Rien que depuis la chute, je ne suis déjà plus le même. Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on appelle « remonter à la surface » et je veux y arriver. Aodhan revient de loin, il a besoin de temps. Il a eu besoin de ce temps quand j'ai évolué de mon côté sans lui. C'est à son tour de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

**_« Illium »._**

**_« Dm… »._**

**_« Je t'attends dans mon bureau »._**

C'est sur cette conversation silencieuse avec Dmitri que je dois quitter Ellie au parc. Je décolle d'un coup pour disparaitre en un éclair bleu dans le ciel de la même teinte. Je ne pense à rien d'autre que la sensation en vol que cela me procure. Une définition indéfinissable au fond. J'espère la connaitre encore longtemps.

En atterrissant sur le toit de la Tour, je suis surpris de trouver Izak qui contemple la vue.

J'ai l'impression d'être convoqué pour un interrogatoire. La porte du bureau de notre Second préféré est entrouverte, comme la dernière fois et cette fois-ci il est seul. Pas besoin de me justifier auprès d'une autre personne. Je suis certain que c'est au sujet du fameux dessin.

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Moi qui pensais que les analyses du dessin ne donneraient rien de concluant. Je vais connaitre l'identité de l'auteur de ce fichu dessin. Je ne risque pas d'apprendre quelque chose de grave, ce n'est qu'un dessin à mon effigie. Je ne dois pas m'en rendre malade. De toute manière, c'est Izak et Aodhan qui ont eu un dessin de la part d'une enfant, pas moi.

**« Ça ne va pas ? ».**

**« Si, je préfère te voir seul ».**

Les choses sont claires. Autant ne pas rester sur un long silence de sa part ou de la mienne. Les malentendus n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je me demande quel genre d'analyses a pu être effectué, mis à part un relevé d'empreintes. On n'a pas affaire à un tueur en série quand même ? Je doute qu'il y ait des précautions particulières à prendre, on va le traquer s'il le faut et je m'en chargerais personnellement.

**« Des empreintes ont été trouvées ? ».**

**« Il s'agit d'un dessin banal d'un dessinateur doué attention mais rassure toi aucune menace en vue ».**

**« Tout ça pour ça ? ».**

**« C'est mon côté théâtral »** annonce Dmitri un sourire en coin collé au visage.

Ce vampire millénaire ne changera jamais.

**« Je peux respirer maintenant ? ».**

**« Campanule, je ne suis pas le premier à te le dire mais tu es libre comme l'air et tu sais que chacun d'entre nous est là pour toi. Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands et longs discours alors je ne le dirais qu'une fois ici. Tu es un ange incroyable et crois moi, ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire. Je te connais depuis pas mal de temps, de siècles d'accord et la puissance qui grandit en toi ne fera que s'accroitre. Tu as une âme unique et humaine. Tu as toutes les capacités pour devenir un ange plus puissant que tu ne l'es déjà, ta seule faiblesse est ta part d'humanité. Tu as une sensibilité propre Illium. C'est mon cœur millénaire sec qui s'exprime alors ne va pas raconter aux autres notre conversation ». **

**« Tu n'as pas « un cœur millénaire sec » »** dis-je en le coupant.

Dmitri a fait preuve de plus d'humanité que la plupart des Archanges que je connaisse. Il cache une faille au fond de lui. Nous le savons tous. Seul Raphaël connait l'exacte explication de sa carapace. Le jour où nous le saurons c'est que nous pourrons lui apporter notre confiance. Je suppose qu'il veut tourner la page de ce passé, oublier, avancer et fonder un foyer avec Honor. Je conçois cela. Si je n'avais pas transgressé des règles angéliques, j'aurai pu vivre mon histoire d'amour avec cette humaine, que je regrette encore. Avec elle, j'étais vulnérable. Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir, ses silences m'ont rendu fou. Elle n'a pas aimé mon silence à ce sujet. Évidemment, elle m'a oublié complètement et j'ai nos souvenirs communs pour le restant de mon existence sur la conscience. Cette triste histoire fut belle et à mes yeux quasiment parfaite. Je pense que ma fascination pour les humains en a pris un coup. Avec l'arrivée d'Ellie dans nos vies, il faut le dire ça a changé les choses. D'une part, sa personnalité rebelle et elle nous a aidé à extérioriser notre part d'humanité en chacun de nous, anges et vampires de la Tour sans oublier notre Archange. Elle a changé la donne au sein du Cadre des dix. Là où l'on ne parle pas d'opinions humaines, elle apporte la sienne avec celle de Raphaël qui prend son avis en considération. Avant son arrivée, c'était totalement différent. Sa froideur, sa manière de diriger cette ville était unique et faisait peut à tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Logique c'est un Archange. Quand on voit Dmitri, on comprend qu'il n'y a que lui pour surveiller cette ville. Il a le charisme nécessaire et même s'il me connait depuis le plus jeune âge je suppose qu'il a peur de mon avenir, tous sont au courant qu'un destin d'Archange se profile à mon sujet. Loin d'idée d'y croire dur comme fer mais c'est un destin effrayant et je ne veux pas me focaliser là-dessus. Je ne suis pas fait pour diriger une garde ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Faire partie du Cadre est encore plus effrayant. J'y rentrerai en tremblant alors qu'il faut se tenir droit, avoir un charisme à couper le souffle, des connaissances politiques. Tous ces points ne me correspondent pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour être dans un monde de pouvoir, là où tout est imprévisible. De toute façon aux yeux des autres membres du Cadre je fais déjà tâche. Cette pensée me fait peur. Personne ne me voit parmi eux, excepté la Cascade qui elle a déjà décidé de mon avenir en tant que futur Archange. Honnêtement, je n'y crois pas. En fait, c'est vraiment effrayant.

**« C'est ce que tu penses mais merci quand même. Le fait est que ton destin de futur Archange se dessine cher Campanule ».**

**« Je… Je ne suis pas ».**

**« Prêt. Je le sais. Seulement, c'est en prévision en tout cas. Tu es bien trop jeune. Pour l'aspect politique, tu n'es pas prêt. Pour le reste oui ».**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Cette discussion m'en rappelle une autre. Ironique encore une fois, je ne veux pas présager quelque chose qui ne se réalisera pas, du moins pas maintenant. À présent, j'ai envie de m'envoler jusqu'à chez moi ou alors de proposer une partie de baseball dans les airs à mon meilleur ami. L'idée me ressemble plus. J'espère qu'il est disponible.

**« Tu m'apprendras ».**

**« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais le temps, j'ai une ville à surveiller »** répond t-il à ma remarque. **« Tu le sais. Quoique Raphaël serait sûrement un meilleur professeur que moi ».**

**« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? ».**

Ma question est spontanée. Je m'éloigne du sujet de discussion principal.

**« Tu changes de sujet ? Non, j'ai des devoirs à faire ».**

Le travail passe toujours avant. Ce sera à chaque fois le cas. Nous le savons tous. Le fait est que je passe pour le fêtard de la bande, celui qui prend la vie comme un cadeau, celui qui ne se préoccupe pas du passé (alors que celui-ci me colle à la peau), celui qui aime s'amuser et sortir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une étiquette collée sur le front. Si ? De toute façon, ce soir je vais encore me retrouver au même endroit. À quoi bon me préoccuper d'autre chose, je vais terminer dans la même mélancolie aussi. Et ce n'est pas non plus pour me voiler la face, histoire de ne pas me confronter à une réalité improbable pour un ange de mon âge. Beaucoup se seraient réfugiés au creux d'une montage. D'un côté je peux concevoir l'éventualité. Affronter les choses est difficile pour tout le monde: vampires, humains, anges, Archanges.

Une tête blonde connue de tous, protégée de notre maitre d'armes numéro un fait son apparition dans la pièce. D'habitude, il n'entre pas dans le bureau sans demander la permission. Moi-même je me sens en intrus parfois car c'est l'entre de Dmitri et le lieu est sacré pour lui. Je ne peux pas entrer sans demander la permission non plus même s'il a beau me dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Notre ange blond affiche un sourire heureux au visage, comme d'habitude car le jour où vous le voyez déprimer il faut m'appeler à la minute. Il exhibe fièrement le dessin que la petite fille - Inès - a dessiné pour lui. Son sourire se fane directement quand le regard de Dmitri se pose dessus. Il semble reconnaître quelque chose que notre Cupidon ne perçoit pas au premier abord. Il est un peu surpris du Second de notre Archange mais il lui tend quand même son papier après l'avoir regardé une seconde pour s'assurer que rien ne parait anormal. Dmitri l'examine avec un regard de déjà vu.

**« Où as-tu eu ce dessin Izak ? » **finit-il par demander.

**« On me l'a donné ».**

La voix d'Izak tremble un peu. Il n'a pas prévu la réaction un peu étrange de Dmitri.

**« Une enfant a dessiné Izak et Aodhan. Cupidon l'a vu et a décidé de lui parler quelques minutes ».**

Le regard de Dmitri change et me fixe.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Dmitri, seulement Inès et sa famille. Tous étaient calmes. On ne risquait rien ».**

**« Ce n'est pas le problème Izak. Les anges évitent de se mêler à la population humaine ».**

Le visage de Cupidon change de couleur, il devient rouge. Face au Second de Raphaël, on reste stoïque en règle générale. Sauf que je ne veux pas voir Izak se décomposer. Il n'a pas vu son visage heureux quand Inès lui a donné le dessin. C'est une marque d'attention et d'affection de la part d'une enfant. Elle a pris du temps. Ne pas le souligner est une erreur et un manque de considération envers son œuvre.

Le silence installé depuis quelques secondes dans la pièce me semble interminable. Pauvre Cupidon, lui qui pensait recevoir un commentaire positif de la part de notre Second préféré, il se retrouve à afficher une grise mine.

**« Il y a un problème ? ».**

**« Le dessin a les même traits que le tient Illium » **annonce t-il. **« Cette Inès est l'auteur du dessin qui te représente. On reconnait la signature dans le graphisme. Très bien réalisé pour une enfant aussi jeune, huit ans j'imagine ? Dix peur-être ? Peu importe ».**

« La bombe est lâchée » comme le dit l'expression populaire. C'est impensable qu'une humaine ait pu dessiner Izak, Aodhan et moi de manière aussi détaillée. Internet existe mais quand même. Soit c'est un talent précoce et unique soit elle a eu de l'aide pour le réaliser. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes pris pour modèle par une enfant de dix ans. Non loin l'idée de me sentir gêné, au contraire c'est flatteur et dans notre monde les enfants ont une place sacrée. Les naissances angéliques sont si rares alors nous prenons soin d'eux mais des humains aussi. Ils ont une place à trouver dans ce monde et ils ont encore la vie devant eux pour accomplir des choses. Notre monde est certes différents mais un enfant reste un enfant dans les deux cas.

**« Nous risquons quelque chose ? ».**

**« Non Izak, notre Sombre Suzerain est protecteur et je pense qu'il ne veut pas t'effrayer davantage. Ce n'est qu'un dessin inoffensif. Rien de grave » **dis-je pour justifier l'attitude de notre petit ange blond.

Le regard de Dmitri se durcit un peu plus. Il scrute l'horizon. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu le vexer ou l'effrayer. C'est un ange à qui il faut présenter les choses de manière douce. Il n'est pas habitué à l'horreur. Quoiqu'il a été le plus blessé pendant la Chute avec l'Archange de Chine. Le pauvre a eu très mal (dans tous les sens du terme, psychologiquement et physiquement).

Izak va s'inquiéter pour le reste de la soirée. Je ne veux pas le voir triste. L'inviter à sortir n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, il n'a qu'un peu plus d'un siècle, il est trop jeune. Il n'a pas à se préoccuper de ça. Il est déjà mis à rude épreuve sous les ordres de Galen qui voit en lui un potentiel intéressant à ne pas laisser de côté et quand il dit ça c'est bien parce que son instinct le lui murmure.

L'ange prend la fuite directement. Sans dire un mot, je le vois s'enfuir vers les escaliers qui mènent à la terrasse en haut de la Tour. Je souffle avant de laisser Dmitri dans son bureau, il ne dit pas un mot non plus. Je suppose que les propos du vampire millénaire doivent le faire douter. Il est vrai que le hasard fait bien son travail.

**« Il fait partie de la garde d'Elena il va falloir qu'il s'endurcisse ».**

**« Permets moi de te dire que Cupidon n'a qu'un siècle. Il est trop jeune. C'est encore un bébé ange ».**

**« Tu te compares ? ».**

**« Non, j'étais jeune quand je suis arrivé ici ».**

**« Et donc ? ».**

**« L'expérience vient avec les siècles Dmitri et tu dis que je ne peux pas surmonter l'épreuve de l'ascension ».**

**« Pas à ton âge Illium. Raphaël a eu du mal à son premier millénaire. Imagine pour toi, à seulement la moitié ».**

**« Je… ».**

Dmitri soupire. Dans ces cas là, cela ne me rassure pas beaucoup. Il n'a pas envie de parler du sujet mais moi oui alors j'ai envie d'éviter une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de l'Archange pour entendre des explications susceptibles de répondre à mes questions si le vampire ne veut pas le faire. J'ai voulu prononcer la même phrase que la dernière fois: « Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? ». Les effets de la Cascade sont imprévisibles, tout le monde le sait (au sens propre du terme, les Archanges surveillent chaque effet pour éviter que le monde ne s'effondre même si pour éviter cela, il faut un miracle. Ce n'est pas trop demander non plus étant donné la Folie de l'Ancienne qui fait des siennes dès que l'occasion se présente. Je me demande s'il y aura un chapitre final à tout ça. C'est de la démagogie je le sais. Après tout, on peut supposer des théories). Le vampire a ses humeurs. Ne pas évoquer le sujet, ne pas pas empêcher les dangers de venir, on y est confronté tous les jours dans cette ville. C'est pour cette raison que les anges s'associent aux chasseurs de vampires en cas de nécessité et parce qu'à plusieurs on est plus efficace. Aux yeux de Dmitri, j'ai l'impression d'être vu comme une poupée de chiffon. Une poupée fragile dont il faut prendre soin. Je n'en suis pas une. Aodhan ne supporte pas qu'on le compare ainsi et à présent je comprends pourquoi. Il a raison. Je suis un ange qui a un demi millénaire au compteur; je ne vais pas cesser de vivre pour autant. J'allais aussi lui dire que je n'ai peut-être pas une histoire aussi horrible que celle de Dmitri mais je prends conscience des choses. La glace va finir par se briser un jour ou l'autre.

**« Qu'il y a t-il avec ce dessin ? » **demandais-je pour briser la glace.

**« Une humaine a réalisé le dessin te représentant. Il s'est retrouvé dans la poche d'un vampire, qui n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets au passage, il est logique que je fasse un avertissement à Izak qui a reçu un dessin en main propre de cette Inès ».**

**« Ce dessin est maudit ? ».**

**« Non »** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. **« L'enquête est en cours ». **

Je ne comprends pas le sentiment de colère à travers un simple dessin. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Elle a simplement dessiné deux anges, trois anges si je me compte. De plus, elle était heureuse de donner deux de ses dessins à deux anges. Que demander de plus, de l'émerveillement dans les yeux d'une petite fille âgée de dix ans ? Je sais que les attentions de Dmitri ne sont pas mauvaises, que derrière sa carapace de glace se cache un homme honnête et soucieux de son prochain. Faire remarquer le contraire à un ange d'âgé de seulement un siècle n'est pas la meilleure des réactions.

**« Ok ».**

Je prononce ce mot comme si c'est banal. Autant mettre fin à la conversation. De toute manière, je ne vais pas obtenir davantage d'informations de sa part. Il veut jouer les mystérieux d'accord. À défaut je vais demander de l'aide au maitre espion numéro un pour demander des réponses.

Ne comprenant pas directement son sentiment de colère, je m'installe à sa portée près du balcon. Notre Cupidon est un ange dont il faut prendre soin. Il a certes une allure de bébé, ce sera un ange surprenant et redoutable au fil des siècles. Pour le moment, il s'entraine avec Galen et avec moi quand c'est possible mais c'est un petit frère pour nous, le plus jeune. D'ailleurs il s'est réfugié sur le toit de la Tour. L'endroit est une sorte de refuge. C'est un spot duquel on a une vue sur la ville de verre et d'acier. Je le laisse prendre la parole en premier, le brusquer est une mauvaise idée. Ce petit Cupidon est attachant et rare sont les fois où il s'énerve, où il se vexe aussi. Personne ne veut le voir triste.

**« C'est à cause de moi ? ».**

Sa question me parait incongrue. Il n'a pas à culpabiliser. Les choses sont faites. J'espère qu'il n'évoque pas le dessin d'Inès à son sujet. Il est très bien réalisé et de toute façon, il mérite autant d'attention que n'importe quel ange de la Tour, n'importe quel vampire de la Tour aussi. Inès a simplement voulu faire un cadeau personnel. Il est vrai qu'apparemment c'est l'auteur de mon dessin. Coïncidence je ne crois pas mais c'est perturbant dans un sens. La seule ombre au puzzle est le pourquoi du comment. Déjà, elle a dû obtenir de belles images des médias. D'une autre part, pour quelle raison ce vampire en fuite a eu ce dessin à mon image dans sa poche ? C'est toute la question. En ce moment, il y a un trafic d'instruments de musiques. Certains d'entre eux sont rares, anciens et valent une petite fortune. Un vampire en fin de contrat peut très bien se lancer dans un trafic quelconque. Il peut aussi enfreindre les règles du contrat et il doit affronter les représailles de l'ange chez qui il est affecté. Je ne parle pas dans les cas où l'ange décide de faire appel aux chasseurs de la Guilde pour s'occuper de le récupérer. Izak ne doit penser qu'à l'avenir qui lui tend les bras, pas au négatif. Nous avons tous besoin de positif. Mais je ne peux pas rester insensible à ses inquiétudes non plus.

**« Pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ? ».**

**« Inès n'est pas une enfant qui a de mauvaises attentions, je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle était l'auteur de ton dessin ».**

**« Rien n'est grave Izak, ce n'est qu'un dessin. Pas de panique ».**

Il me regarde avec des yeux un peu rouges, je suppose que Cupidon a pleuré un peu. Pour un guerrier entrainé par Galen, ce petit ange est sensible. Ce soir, je ne vais pas me moquer pour le faire rire mais c'est vraiment tentant de le lui dire.

**« Je sais ce que tu penses ».**

**« Ah bon ? Je n'ai plus besoin de parler maintenant » **dis-je en ayant un sourire en coin.

D'habitude, les gens se confient facilement à moi mais je vois que quelque chose préoccupe l'ange à côté de moi. Je le laisse tranquille, il ne m'a pas rejeté alors il tolère ma présence. Comme quoi un simple dessin en apparence peut perturber pas mal de monde. Le Sombre Suzerain est intrigué aussi, il semble avoir plus d'informations mais ce sont deux anges qui restent sans réponse, comme un retour à la case départ.

Je me concentre alors sur le paysage nocturne, lumineux par les millions de lumière qui se reflètent dans les immeubles en verre et d'acier. On regarde ce paysage tous les jours, pour ma part depuis des siècles et l'évolution est perpétuelle. Seulement, ici on est un peu entre nous. Découvrir l'extérieur de la Tour est ce que je préfère. Raison pour laquelle j'aime sortir le soir. J'aime observer les humains qui s'amusent, observer leur spontanéité, leurs interactions mais en réalité c'est l'humanité en générale qui m'inspire.

Irak est silencieux. À un moment, il va falloir qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Je le laisse tranquille. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaite pas discuter. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le même scénario le soir où Jason est venu chez moi. Sauf que je suis avec Izak sur le toit de la Tour.

**« Tu as eu des ennuis ? ».**

**« Non »** répondis-je simplement.

Nouvel instant de silence.

* * *

**_Hey !_**

**_Nouveau chapitre en ligne, cette fois-ci j'évoque un peu plus Cupidon (c'est Izak mais comme dans les livres il est décrit comme un bébé ange aux cheveux blonds, j'imagine tout de suite un Cupidon haha). C'est un personnage secondaire attachant et dont on ne connait presque rien (ce n'est pas mon objectif d'apporter des éléments personnels à son sujet mais par petites touches, j'ai aimé mettre un peu plus en avant cet ange)._**

**_Quant à notre ange bleu préféré, aura t-on le droit à davantage d'informations ? Honnêtement, je prie pour que l'on ai un livre entièrement consacré dans la saga réelle sur lui car je sens que la boite de mouchoirs sera de sortie et que son histoire personnelle sera particulière, notamment selon moi sur deux sujets précis. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas raconter, sait-on jamais des lecteurs n'ont peut-être pas lu la saga. _**

**_Dites, vous avez lu le tome 11 ? Perso oui, en deux jours. Oui. Vous avez bien lu. En deux jours haha (quand je dis que cette saga est addictive !). L'auteur a une productivité folle, franchement respect ! Elle a annoncé qu'elle a signé pour trois autres tomes alors je me demande vraiment quel sera le contexte du prochain et que seront les deux suivants. Avec cette annonce, je n'ai aucune idée de la clôture de la saga (à un moment, elle sera terminée alors je me demande qu'elle fin on aura)._**

**_Wha, je parle beaucoup. Bonne lecture ! ;)_**


	19. Chapitre 13

**Playlist**

« **One night** » Picture This

« **Broken** » Lifehouse

« **To be free** » Passenger

« **Satisfaction** » Zayn

« **Say when** » The Fray

« **Love like this** » Kodaline

**Chapitre n°13**

Point de vue d'Aupale

Avec Ash, nous courrons dans les rues de New-York, à la poursuite d'un vampire ayant désobéi à son contrat. Elle m'a appelé une heure avant et depuis je participe à la chasse. J'ai toujours été curieuse de voir comment mon amie était sur le terrain, en pratique face à un vampire qui refuse de se laisser attraper. Évidemment, personne n'a envie de terminer entre les mailles d'un filet à papillon. Là, il s'agit d'une métaphore de ma part. Elle est assez poétique donc je ne vais pas ignorer le fait que cela me rends un peu fière. Le vampire en question se débrouille bien pour passer inaperçu. Un des tours que peuvent faire ces êtres immortels. Ce vampire est en train de signer son arrêt de mort, je pense à l'ange qu'il vient de trahir et je ne veux pas me retrouver à sa place. Je perds de vue sa trajectoire une seconde et il réapparaît comme neige au soleil. Persévérer est une bonne chose, il ne va pas aller loin. En principe, je suis assez prêt pour lui mettre la main dessus, Ash m'a donné une arme blanche légère que je peux utiliser à tout moment en cas de nécessité.

Je suis au courant du trafic d'instruments qui se déroule dans le pays en ce moment mais un peu partout dans le monde aussi. L'idée que l'on puisse en voler un me donne des frissons d'angoisse et de dégout. Il faut savoir que ces instruments valent une petite fortune. Les journaux en parlent suffisamment à la une de chacun d'entre eux. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire celui d'aujourd'hui. En tant que joueuse de violon, la capacité des médias à inventer je ne sais quoi me surprend tous les jours. Et des rumeurs stupides, j'en ai eu un paquet sur le dos.

Le vampire que je poursuis avec Ash vient de réapparaitre d'un trou sombre issu du quartier de Manhattan, près du Washington Square Park. Je passe entre les deux immeubles puis me pose sur le sol face à une arche en face de ceux-ci. Il n'a personne. Le vampire a de nouveau filé. Je ferme les yeux afin d'écouter les bruits aux alentours. Rien ne me vient, excepté le bruit de la fontaine en face. Ce vampire maitrise les sons, ce n'est pas possible autrement ou alors mes oreilles sont défaillantes ce soir. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux me résistent. Il a trouvé une meilleure astuce. C'est frustrant. J'aperçois mon amie Ash, un couteau entre les dents. Elle est déterminée à lui mettre la main dessus. Le vent balaye les goutes de sueur sur mon front. Contrairement à mon amie, je n'ai pas de tâches de sang, de terre sur moi. Elle est prête à agir au moindre mouvement. Allez, ne te laisse pas abattre. Ne laisse pas les émotions prendre le dessus. Ta fille ne dort pas beaucoup ces jours-ci, tes répétitions se succèdent. Tu peux faire abstraction une seconde, le temps de mettre au tapis ce vampire. Ash compte sur moi. Je respire doucement, me concentre. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. Même si mon chapeau est bien fixé sur mes cheveux, il tient. Ce vampire ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Un premier son, celui du vent mais j'en distingue un autre. Ce n'est pas ma respiration, ni celle de mon amie chasseuse de vampires. C'est celui de notre fugitif. Il panique. Il a compris qu'il ne s'en sentirait pas comme prévu.

Je ne me rends pas compte des éventuelles conséquences, pas pour moi mais pour mon amie. Je sais bien qu'elle connait l'Archange de cette ville mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. On ne sait jamais les intentions d'un vampire dangereux. Il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire personnelle dans la chasse à ce vampire. Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mon amie ces derniers temps. J'ai été amenée à voyager un peu partout dans le monde avec les concerts de l'orchestre et avec un bébé c'est compliqué pour moi de la laisser à une nourrice le temps de quelques heures. De toute façon, Ash a été occupée avec la Guilde alors on peut dire que nous sommes au même point. Maintenant, je ne veux plus perdre de temps, je ne veux plus me mettre sur pause. J'ai besoin de m'occuper de moi, de ma musique, de mon bébé évidemment. J'écris mes textes la nuit. L'inspiration vient plus facilement. Le reste peut attendre quelques heures tant que l'atmosphère particulière de la nuit est là. Parfois, je regarde le lever du soleil. J'ai besoin d'enregistrer ma musique.

Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, j'ai une chasse à terminer.

La respiration du vampire s'accélère. Une chance, cela me donne une piste à suivre pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Le couteau en main, je le serre assez fort de peur de le lâcher au sol et que le vampire en profite pour me poignarder. Je ne veux pas avoir de cicatrice sur le corps, j'en ai déjà eu. L'odeur de pop corn appartient au vampire. Une chance que je puisse le pister sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est l'un des avantages de l'oreille absolue. J'entends tout. Mon oreille a été déterminante dans ma carrière de musicienne. Et Ash l'adore. Pour que je puisse l'aider lors de partie de chasse corsée par exemple, celle de ce soir. Je suis convaincue que ça portera ses fruits.

**_« Là »_** pensais-je. **_« Planqué dans un coin. Il tremble »._**

Je m'approche en priant intérieurement que personne ne surgisse derrière mon dos. Je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Dans ce cas, je suis un ange prêt à être épinglé, plaqué au sol, aussi à la merci d'un vampire sans scrupule. Ash m'aperçoit et s'approche aussi. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparées. Je n'ai pas participé à une chasse avec un chasseur depuis longtemps. Les réflexes reviennent rapidement. J'ai essayé d'enseigner un peu à la Guilde, en dehors de mes répétitions mais je n'ai pas tenu longtemps à cause du temps que cela prend. Apparemment mon oreille absolue a apporté quelque chose et grâce à Ash, j'ai pu apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Je suis certes une musicienne mais je sais me défendre. J'ai appris avec mes frères et Ash.

Nous avançons dans la pénombre, seuls quelques lampadaires du parc fonctionnent et illuminent l'allée. Enfin, un sur deux puisque sur les trois qui surplombent l'allée, celui du milieu est éteint. Je pense que le vampire y est appuyé. À croire que c'est une provocation de sa part. Être visible et dans une zone d'ombre en même temps est contradictoire mais je ne suis pas là pour faire la psychologie d'un vampire. Je n'ai pas à juger sa vie d'immortel au service d'un ange pendant le premier siècle de sa nouvelle vie. La nourrice de ma fille est un vampire. C'est une personne en qui j'ai confiance. Elle a eu un passé compliqué mais je ne cherche pas à la questionner, de peur de l'effrayer et je veux l'aider en lui donnant une autre chance. Elle est courageuse, avec le temps nous sommes devenues proche. Ce n'est pas qu'un vampire que j'emploie, c'est une amie. Elle ne se dévoile pas beaucoup mais je comprends ça. Elle est en famille en ce moment durant les prochains jours pour se reposer un peu.

Mon amie chasseuse compte sur moi pour l'attraper. Ce vampire fugitif ne va pas rester longtemps dans son coin d'ombre, à l'abri des regards. Il ne va pas s'en sortir indemne. Je sers le couteau prêté par Ash et je sens un liquide chaud. Je ne réfléchis pas, concentrée sur la tâche à accomplir, je lance l'arme blanche en direction du vampire qui surgit des ombres. Je ne le manque pas puisque l'arme en question se plante dans le bras. Pas de quoi freiner un vampire comme lui mais c'est un premier essai de ma part. Je le rattrape aussi vite que possible. Il ne met pas longtemps à jeter le couteau couvert de son sang au sol. D'ailleurs, il menace de se planter dans mes plumes. Hors de question d'en perdre et encore moins d'avoir un trou. Il court vite. Mais je ne le laisse pas s'échapper, je relance le couteau et bonne visée de ma part car il atterrit dans sa nuque. Un cri s'échappe de sa bouche sans grande surprise. Disons que cela peut effrayer les habitants aux alentours qui ne dorment pas encore. Une chasse au vampire à une heure aussi tardive est plutôt la routine ici. J'ai perdu Ash de vue. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas prêté attention à l'environnement. Je me suis concentrée sur la cible en vue. Mais je ne vois pas la créature nocturne censée être en face de moi, je commence à perdre patience. S'il apparait, je peux me retrouver en mauvaise posture à nouveau. J'ai réussi à l'atteindre deux fois, je peux le refaire. Il court encore. J'entends sa respiration. Il est doué pour éviter que quiconque ne puisse le voir. Je l'entends mais ne le distingue pas. Je cours moins vite, je prends le temps de regarder partout mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il est pourtant dans les parages et je veux l'arrêter. Il est rapide. Pas autant que moi, je suis certaine de réussir même s'il me faut parcourir la moitié de cette ville.

**_« Là »_** me dit Ash par la pensée.

Nous avons développé un lien au fur et à mesure du temps, ce qui nous permet de communiquer par télépathie. Une chance, le vampire en fuite ne peut deviner nos pensées respectives. Je lève mon couteau, le lance en sa direction et il atterrit dans son épaule. Une fois de plus, il cri de douleur. Je doute que ce soit la plus grosse douleur qu'un vampire puisse connaitre. Je sais que l'Archange de cette ville a fait pire, il a rendu publique quelque chose dont tout le monde souhaite oublier. Pauvre vampire qui en a payé le prix fort. Il reste dans les mémoires maintenant, l'Archange aussi mais il cultive son image intraitable. C'est effrayant. Mais je suis sur son territoire alors je n'ai pas à contredire quoique ce soit. Ce soir, j'aide une chasseuse à rattraper un vampire en fuite, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, plus je m'approche de lui, plus le sang se répand sur le sol. C'est vraiment déguelasse. Je ne veux pas de traces sur mes plumes. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il crie à nouveau suite à la douleur. Tant mieux, le but est de l'immobiliser. Je ne reconnais pas l'arme de mon amie chasseuse. Soit c'est la sienne soit quelqu'un d'autre est dans les parages. Je n'y ai pas porté attention, trop concentrée par le vampire en fuite. Une autre personne est tapie dans un coin d'ombre, je ne distingue rien. Mon attention est portée au blessé à côté de moi afin d'éviter qu'il prenne à nouveau la fuite pour de bon, qu'il puisse arriver à me planter par surprise avec une arme blanche. À ma surprise, il ne bouge pas beaucoup. Une autre créature que nous est dans les parages.

**« Heureuse de te revoir ». **

La voix de la chasseuse me fait sortir de mes pensées. Elle s'adresse à quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à voir pour l'instant. Un homme en costume sort des ombres, appuyé contre un lampadaire éteint. Je croise son regard argenté qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Ses cheveux de la même couleur sont magnifiques, je me demande si c'est sa couleur naturelle. Je ne peux pas contredire ce fait, les miens sont naturels. C'est ma vraie couleur bleue. Là n'est pas la question. C'est un vampire. Sa peau dorée rayonne quand je l'aperçois dans la lumière d'un lampadaire allumé. C'est un être qui a un charisme immédiat, il faut le reconnaitre. Je secoue la tête pour ne pas montrer mon trouble.

**« Bien joué »** dit-il de sa voix suave.

Je ne sais pas à qui il s'adresse et Ash me fait signe que c'est à moi. Un peu intimidée, je souris brièvement.

**« J'imagine que ce n'est pas ta première chasse ? » **ajoute t-il.

**« Tu saignes ».**

Le regard de mon amie se pose sur ma main. À force de serrer le couteau, je me suis entaillée la main. Une longue ligne rouge se dessine sur ma peau. Je ne murmure qu'un **« Ce n'est rien. Ma peau cicatrise déjà ». **

C'est le cas, les anges cicatrisent tout de suite après une blessure superficielle comme une coupure par exemple. Pour d'autres, cela se compte en jours ou en semaines. D'autres nécessites des mois de cicatrisations mais c'est une autre histoire. Notre organisme sait comment le faire. Je ne possède pas de facultés incroyables en terme de cicatrisation, dans tous les sens du terme mais je m'en contente. Après tout, j'ai de la résilience en moi. On me le dit souvent. Je recule d'un pas et effectivement, la coupure a disparue de ma peau. Le vampire approche de moi et jette un œil à ma main, elle est intacte. Il me sourit et je devine une part sauvage en lui, comme un gros chat ou un tigre j'hésite encore. Je ne le connais pas assez pour l'affirmer. Ash semble à l'aise en sa compagnie alors je me détends un peu plus. Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie. Je suppose qu'il fait partie de la garde de l'Archange de la ville. Et dans ce cas, je me dois de rester polie. Son Archange est suffisamment dangereux pour me mettre au placard le restant de mes jours. C'est sa réputation, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. On entend beaucoup de choses dans les médias et le problème est que l'on se forge une idée, souvent fausse. Je le sais. Pour en avoir payé les frais quelques fois. L'Archange de cette ville fait quand même parti du Cadre des dix, autrement dit un cercle d'Archanges très fermés. En côtoyer un doit être vraiment impressionnant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour avoir peur d'un autre ange, je suis ici pour prendre du temps pour moi.

**« Je suis Naasir »** se présente t-il.

**« Aupale »** dis-je simplement.

**« C'est lui le fugitif ? » **demande t-il à l'attention de la chasseuse.

**« Oui, Aupe a été d'une efficacité folle. Elle l'a touché trois fois. Mais grâce à toi, il ne bouge plus ».**

**« Ravi d'avoir été utile Ash et au plaisir, Aupale ». **

Le vampire à la peau dorée s'éloigne vers les équipes de la Tour leur expliquer que le fugitif est sous contrôle. Mon amie vient à côté de moi examiner ma main et tout va bien. Je n'ai pas de mérite, c'est Ash qui fait ça tous les jours. Je ne fais que lui apporter une aide, secondaire, quand elle en a besoin et je suis de passage pour un moment à New-York.

**« Tu as été parfaite, merci »** me dit Ash en me serrant dans ses bras.

**« Si je peux t'aider ».**

Une fois que l'équipe de la Tour est partie avec Naasir, Ash m'annonce qu'elle doit rentrer. À ces mots, je m'envole jusqu'à chez moi. Récemment, j'ai acquis un appartement dont le toit a été aménagé en terrasse fleurit. Cela me permet de me cacher du vis-à-vis. C'est comme ça que je peux sortir avec ma fille dans les bras. Elle est trop jeune pour supporter la notoriété. Mon appartement est situé non loin de Central Park, j'ai même une vue sur la Tour. Et je recherche une maison dans le quartier de l'Enclave pour être plus tranquille. Les prix sont élevés, c'est bien le problème. J'attends de mieux connaitre New-York avant de faire une quelconque proposition d'achat sur une annonce immobilière. En attendant des futurs projets d'installations plus concrets, je suis bien dans cet appartement. Il est aménagé à mon goût et ce dont je suis la plus fière, c'est ma terrasse fleurit. Dès que l'inspiration n'est plus là, je tente de la retrouver en jardinant un peu. Il se trouve que mes frères et moi avons une notoriété qui grandit au fur et à mesure, on a aussi été pris dans un orchestre classique nord américain d'où notre présence à New-York. Ma fille doit vivre sa vie d'enfant avant tout. Pour l'instant, c'est le cas. Je la préserve du mieux possible. Comme tous les enfants du monde, elle a le droit de vivre son enfance en paix.

**« Merci Ayrian »** dis-je en le voyant sur la terrasse, un livre à la main. **« Tu m'as sauvé la soirée, sans ton aide je n'aurais pas pu rendre service à Ash ».**

**« C'est un drôle de service, courir après un vampire. J'espère qu'il s'est laissé faire et tu n'as pas aidé Ash depuis longtemps à une chasse ».**

**« Courir est un grand mot, j'ai dû lancer un couteau trois fois pour qu'il tombe au sol et encore ça n'a pas suffit puisqu'un vampire de la Tour est intervenu ».**

**« Vraiment ? ».**

**« C'était rapide, il a saisit le couteau et l'a immobilisé comme s'il ne pesait rien ».**

**« Nous sommes sur le territoire d'un Archange, sa garde est aux aguets quand une nouvelle personne entre ».**

**« Pas à chaque fois, si ? Je veux dire, c'est une grande ville et il est impossible d'avoir un œil partout et il dirige le reste du pays. Il a autre chose à faire que de surveiller des musiciens ».**

**« Tout arrive mais ne t'inquiète pas Aupe, personne ne va te faire de mal ».**

**« Je sais que tout ne peut qu'aller mieux. Harm a été sage ? ».**

**« Harm apprécie le violon alors j'ai joué pour l'endormir, ça me fait passer du temps avec mon adorable nièce ».**

**« Un concert privé, un luxe pour cet enfant ». **

**« Qu'elle s'y habitue, elle baigne déjà dans la musique ».**

**« Tu sais, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là ».**

**« Nous aussi. Arsène en est baba ».**

Mes frères sont deux tontons fiers. J'ai adopté Harmony il y a un an. Je fais du bénévolat de temps en temps dans les hôpitaux, pas que pour les enfants ni les adolescents, les adultes aussi. Je joue notamment aux fêtes de Noël. Mon emploi du temps est chargé alors je ne peux pas me permettre de venir aussi souvent que je le souhaite. C'est une démarche importante. Pour eux comme pour moi, j'apporte de la musique dans un lien où il n'y en a pas. Voir des sourires sur leur visage n'a pas de prix. Ils apprécient. Parfois, il arrive que mes frères viennent. On nous appelle **« les trois A »**. Mes frères sont indispensables à ma vie, j'ai besoin d'eux. Ils m'aident tous les jours. Sans eux, je me demande comment j'aurai échappé à ma relation toxique et sans eux, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de faire les démarches pour adopter Harmony, ce bébé innocent laissé pour compte, sans perspective d'avenir à l'hôpital. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour elle, une sorte de connexion mutuelle aussi de sa part. Cette sensation est unique. J'ai mis du temps à la retranscrire sur le papier, j'en ai publié un livre. Les fonds ont été reversés à l'hôpital. À cette époque, mon cœur était en miettes, mon âme était en miettes. Plus rien ne suffisait à me faire remonter à la surface. Ma relation toxique m'a laissé des traces. Les mots. On ne les oublient pas. Alors, faire de nouveau confiance à une autre personne est compliqué pour moi. Ma confiance en moi est réduite et maintenant je me méfie des gens. Rencontrer quelqu'un n'est pas envisageable. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma musique. Je ne suis pas qu'une joueuse de violon, je compose des mélodies et les textes sont ajoutés à part dans un livret inséré dans l'album. C'est un concept que j'apprécie de faire de plus en plus. Je m'exprime autant qu'en reprenant des œuvres de grands musiciens connus de tous. Ma musique a sauvé une partie de mon âme. L'autre partie sauvée, je la doit à mes deux frères incroyables et à ma fille dont il faut s'occuper même quand le moral est à zéro.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur d'Harmony. Pour moi, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Elle fait désormais partie de la famille. Elle ne me ressemble pas physiquement, c'est la seule différence et je souhaite lui offrir un foyer agréable et chaleureux. Son bien-être est ma priorité. Je peux faire une croix sur beaucoup de choses mais pas sur elle.

Alors je me suis installée à New-York dans l'espoir de prendre du temps pour moi afin de composer un nouvel album. J'aime l'exercice. Écrire est une thérapie au final. Mettre des mots sur une mélodie à part est un peu particulier mais intéressant. Le public suit mes aventures en tout cas. C'est gratifiant. Je les partagent sans problème avec les gens. Ils les interprètent à leur manière, chacun d'eux a une histoire propre et la plus belle chose que l'on puisse me dire est que la mélodie leur parle, qu'elle les a aidé à une période de leur vie pour une raison spéciale, qu'elle soit bonne ou négative. La musique adoucit les mœurs comme on dit. Si elle a sauvé mon cœur, elle peut le faire pour les autres. Partager est mon moteur dans ces cas là. Et quand je joue devant des enfants, il y a une sorte de fierté dans leur regard. Ils s'évadent.

**« Il est temps de rentrer »** dis-je.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Mon frère ferme la fenêtre de la terrasse en dernier.

**« Je me suis un peu étalé »** dit-il un peu embarrassé.

Des partitions, des stylos sont disposés sur le sol et sur la table de la cuisine. Je le laisse faire comme chez lui. Qu'il prenne de la place dans le salon s'il le souhaite pour travailler ou étaler des jouets d'enfants, qu'il rit fort avec ma fille, qu'il écoute de la musique avec ou sans elle, qu'il joue du violon avec ou sans elle. Ayrian a suffisamment eu de soucis avec moi comme ça. Alors qu'il étale ses affaires s'il le souhaite. De toute façon, je ne suis pas au courant de ses créations. Il ne veut pas m'en parler. Je pars dans la cuisine préparer du thé et revient avec deux tasses.

**« Tu fais comme chez toi, j'aime te voir souriant ».**

En disant cela, je me souviens du visage d'Ayrian quand il est venu me chercher pour une répétition. L'homme avec lequel je suis sortie m'a donné une gifle. Ce n'était pas la première. À ce moment là, j'étais déjà en train de créer un lien avec ce bébé angélique à l'hôpital où je jouais auprès des enfants malades. Ma seule bouffée d'oxygène. Mon frère a claqué la porte de colère, tout ça pour découvrir une trace rouge sur ma joue. En l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vu une partie de ma vie défiler. Une horrible sensation. Sans la présence de mon frère, les choses n'auraient pas été ce qu'elles sont. Je suis entourée de mes deux frères ainés. Rien ne peut lutter contre un lien fraternel aussi fort que le notre. Ma famille est ma priorité. Eux n'ont pas encore d'enfant mais ce seront des papas formidables. J'en suis convaincue. Je veux qu'Harm connaissent leur futur enfant respectif. Nous formerons une belle équipe. Nous en formons une formidable actuellement hein que l'on s'entende sur ce point.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil au lit de ma fille qui dort profondément. Elle est apaisée. Rien ne peut la déranger. En sortant, mon frère est assis dans le salon, sur le canapé. Il essaie de trouver un programme télé convenable pour passer la soirée. Il est d'humeur pensive j'ai l'impression. D'un coup, il lève la tête et se lève du canapé. Je n'ai rien dit. Il se dirige vers le four et la porte ouverte de celui-ci dégage une odeur de cookies. Il a cuisiné des cookies.

**« Des cookies ? ».**

**« Ce sont tes préférés »** sourit-il.

**« Pépite de chocolat et caramel »** murmurais-je satisfaite.

Mon frère sait me prendre par les sentiments. Je ne peux pas résister à sa cuisine en règle générale. Il cuisine mieux que quiconque. Ses cookies sont merveilleux. Heureusement qu'il a déménagé à New-York aussi. Sans lui, je me demande comment affronter la vie dans cette ville. Je dois jouer bientôt à l'opéra, on a un concert avec l'orchestre. Mes frères seront à Boston pendant ce temps pour un concert aussi. On essaye de se trouver dans le même orchestre lors des concerts pour être le plus possible ensemble. Ils savent que j'ai besoin de leur présence et c'est une chance que notre agent en commun le comprenne. Trois musiciens pour une seule personne, c'est du travail. En attendant, je n'ai pas consulté mon agenda pour la suite des projets. Je dois faire une répétition avant la semaine prochaine. Le concert sera au profit d'une association caritative. J'espère que les dons seront conséquents. Pour les enfants, la musique est une évasion. Une bulle hors des traitements et je comprends leur envie de penser à autre chose. Quand je joue pour eux, je pense automatiquement à Harm. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Les parents que je rencontre parfois ont beaucoup de courage et les enfants sont incroyables.

**« Rien de tel pour se réconforter après une chasse ».**

Les cookies sont fondants, idéaux pour se réconforter après la chasse avec Ash. Elle m'a dit que tout suivra son cours. Le vampire fugitif sera à la merci de l'ange chez qui il travaille. D'un côté, je le pleins. Être au service d'un ange qui n'a pas de bonnes attentions est quelque chose qui est effrayant. J'emploie une baby sitter pour ma fille, une vampire récemment transformée. Cela ne fait que trois ans qu'elle goûte à l'éternité. C'est une baby sitter sur laquelle je peux compter. Je sais que son passé lui pèse sur les épaules, elle veut avancer et je respecte ça. Lui donner sa chance est la meilleure chose à faire. Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Je dois la rappeler pour lui donner les soirées où je ne suis pas à la maison. Harm est comme insomniaque en ce moment, elle a des difficultés à s'endormir ou alors elle ne dort pas. La pauvre aura de quoi faire pendant une partie de la nuit, elle connait Harm depuis le temps.

**« Merci ».**

**« Tu es ma sœur, logique que je prenne soin de toi ».**

**« Sans vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ».**

**« Trois. Harm est là. L'adopter a été la meilleure décision ».**

**« Connaissant son passé, je me devais de le faire et qui c'est si j'aurai des enfants un jour. L'un de vous deux sera le premier de la fratrie à en avoir un naturellement ».**

**« Harm t'as apporté une stabilité ».**

Une stabilité. En un an, ma vie a changé. Avant, j'étais au sein d'une relation malsaine. Depuis, je me suis reconstruite comme je pouvais. J'ai une vie plus stable avec Harm et mes frères ont emménagé à New-York aussi. Les cicatrices de cette ancienne relation seront toujours là. Les effacer seraient impossible et de toute façon, ça fait partie de ma vie, pas la meilleure partie mais j'avance. Je ne veux plus fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas que mes frères se sentent obligés de s'occuper de moi, ils doivent avoir leur vie aussi mais je les connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils prennent soin de moi pour me faire comprendre que la famille passe avant tout. Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Ayrian est un ange adorable, il a beaucoup de qualités et je suis heureuse de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il en profite aussi pour passer des moments avec Harm. C'est important pour elle de connaitre ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un hôpital au Refuge. Je me demande combien d'anges sont en soin. J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion d'aller jouer auprès d'eux, je serais curieuse de connaitre les locaux et surtout le refuge au sein d'un territoire d'un Archange. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un Archange de ma ville. Mes quatre siècles d'existence sont un battement d'ailes pour eux. Je ne représente pas grand chose. J'ai besoin de voir du monde et je pense être dans le bon lieu pour ça. Si un an auparavant, j'étais différente maintenant je suis plus sereine sur l'avenir sachant que ma fille va bien, que mes frères sont là, que mes projets musicaux évoluent et que l'on se trouve dans une nouvelle ville.

**« Je sais. Vous aussi tu sais ».**

**« Trop de sentiments d'un coup »** rit-il.

Ses affaires sont toujours à leur place et je me demande si je serais capable de faire la même chose que lui, ne pas me soucier du passé trop longtemps et profiter du moment présent. J'ai l'impression que c'est quand tout va mal que l'on profite des moments où tout va bien et inversement, un peu comme si on prend conscience que d'un coup, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue même si elle est déguelasse parfois. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit parfaite. Elle ne l'est pas. Je me demande si c'est pour cette raison que l'on veut vivre beaucoup de choses, éviter de souffrir pour ne pas en perdre une miette. C'est un peu étrange, non ?

**« Oh j'ai oublié de prévenir Inès. Sa leçon de ce soir ».**

Inès est ma voisine de palier. C'est une enfant adorable qui commence le piano et comme j'ai des notions (grâce à mon second frère et j'en ai joué longtemps même si je joue essentiellement du violon). Je me dis que pour l'aider, je peux lui consacrer du temps. Les cours de musiques ne sont pas donnés ici alors je pense faire une bonne action. Il m'est arrivée de demander à sa mère de garder ma fille pendant une heure ou deux en cas d'indisponibilité de la baby sitter. Heureusement, elle accepte. Sans elle, je ne sais pas comment faire dans ces cas là. Ma voisine travaille dur et je prends ça en considération en étant avec sa fille une heure par semaine. Il lui arrive de venir toquer à ma porte quand elle le souhaite et je ne peux pas le lui refuser, elle est si mignonne.

**« Je m'en suis chargé ».**

**« Tu es le meilleur »** dis-je. **« J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ».**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a bien compris. J'ai eu le droit à un update de ses dessins ».**

Inès adore dessiner. Elle est fascinée par les anges. Évidemment dès qu'elle en voit un voler dans le ciel, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ce que je peux comprendre. Si j'étais humaine comme elle, c'est évident que je serais admirative des créatures aussi belles que les anges. Ces créatures ont une grâce, un charisme que d'autres n'ont pas. Pas dans le sens où un humain n'a pas de charisme mais pour un ange c'est différent, les regards sont automatiquement braqués sur eux, l'allure, les ailes. Les ailes sont ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Pour eux, c'est facile d'attirer l'attention. Étant un ange, je ne peux pas reprocher ça aux humains et encore moins à une enfant comme Inès. On peut tout lui pardonner. Elle aime dessiner aussi souvent que possible. Outre les images trouvables sur Internet, voir un ange voler en direct est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Les détails lui sautent aux yeux. À ce sujet, je pense qu'elle a des choses à me raconter.

* * *

**_Hey ! _**

**_Vous avez bien lu ! Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, enfin quatre en tout (oui j'aime les histoires avec pas mal de personnages). Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'Aupale. Une joueuse de violon. La question que vous vous posez, qui est t-elle ? Hé bien c'est une surprise mais vous avez des éléments de réponses concernant son identité dans le chapitre. Chapitre écrit rapidement (exploit ces derniers temps mais qui montre quand même une motivation inspirante pour écrire et ça c'est cool !)._**

**_Bonne lecture ! ;)_**


	20. Chapitre 14

**Playlist**

« **Fall away** » The Fray

« **Walk away** » The Script

« **Be my mistake** » The 1975

« **Suivre une étoile** » Nolwenn Leroy

« **Sors de ma tête** » Philippine

« **Canyon moon** » Harry Styles

**Chapitre n°14**

Point de vue d'Illium

Je ne sais pas si passer la soirée avec un jeune ange âgé d'un siècle et demi quasiment on ne va pas jouer sur les années dans ce cadre précis est une bonne idée. Il est visiblement pris dans les vapeurs d'alcool. Son regard dérive un peu. Le vampire aux cheveux argentés (une couleur assez improbable mais qui lui va comme un gant) regarde la scène en baillant. Vu comme ça, Naasir ne m'aide absolument pas. Il a tenu à voir la ténacité de notre Cupidon préféré dans un bar. Il est du genre naïf et joyeux de nature, ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas refuser quoique ce soit à cet ange. Résultat, je sens déjà les réprimandes de Sombre Suzerain sur mes épaules.

**« Tu es sûr que ça va ? ».**

Je pense légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute pour m'assurer d'une certaine façon que je suis bien assis en face d'un des anges du Refuge, qui plus est un ange de la future garde d'Ellie. Si elle l'apprend, je suis fichue. Hors de question que ça se sache en dehors des murs de ce bar. Mais c'est bien ça, Izak est euphorique. Honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de voir ça encore une heure. Je vais ramener cet ange dans sa chambre à la Tour et demain ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. Il se réveillera la tête aussi lourde que son corps d'ange et la tête embrumée, sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête aille mieux et que des flashs lui reviennent. Dans tous les cas, il ne doit pas terminer dans un état pitoyable. Nous sommes dans un bar sélectif d'accord mais il a une image angélique à conserver pour les prochains siècles de sa vie. Je ne suis pas de l'avis qu'il se morfonde dans les vapeurs d'alcool d'un bar. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, je respire doucement pour me calmer un peu. Je laisse mon verre une première fois sur la table sur laquelle nous sommes assis mais mes doigts ont besoin de tenir quelque chose et le verre se retrouve entre mes doigts. Izak me regarde avec le même air joyeux. Il l'est à cause des vapeurs d'alcool dans l'air, non à cause de mon sens de l'humour infaillible. Nuance.

**« Génial » **répond l'intéressé.

C'est bien le seul mot censé qu'il peut prononcer dans son état. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le mot juste mais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu semble être la pire idée. Dès demain, il va m'en vouloir. Je le sais. Autant finir cette soirée maintenant alors je termine mon verre d'une traite, le pose sur le comptoir et aide à lever Izak du siège. Le regard de Naasir se tourne vers moi. Il n'est pas troublé une seconde par la vision de l'ange blond à nos côtés. Rien ne perturbe ce vampire. À croire que voir un ange saoul ne le perturbe pas. Dans l'histoire, ce serait à moi de l'être et non à Izak. Évidemment qu'il ne se rend pas compte de son état et d'un côté, je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ne pas se souvenir de certaines choses n'est pas forcément négatif, du moins pour ce soir par exemple. Il se torture pour quelque chose que j'ignore encore. Il va falloir que j'obtienne une réponse. Dans l'histoire, c'est à moi de me poser des questions, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter de l'étrange destin qui semble se dessiner à mon sujet et dont je n'ai aucune réponse concrète à apporter. Inutile de parler dans le vide. J'ai été voir Dmitri, Raphaël et ils m'ont rassuré. Je ne dis pas que c'est la fin d'un chapitre, c'est le début d'un autre et il devrait être assez cool, du moins je l'espère fortement et je ne veux plus me poser des questions qui me feront du mal. Mon but est de vivre ma vie comme je le sens et sans avoir peur du lendemain. C'est inutile et de toute manière, avoir peur n'apporte que des angoisses (que j'ai déjà) alors.

**« Je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, il est joyeux ».**

**« Moi je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre Naasir ».**

Izak n'a jamais été triste. Au contraire, c'est l'ange le plus optimiste que je connaisse jusqu'à présent. Ça ne m'arrache pas la bouche de le dire puisque c'est vrai. Le vampire de six cent ans n'est pas de mon avis non plus alors je vais devoir me débrouiller pour ramener l'ange blond dans sa chambre. Quitte à laisser le vampire en plan ici. Celui-ci me regarde d'un air un peu surpris. Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser planté là, sans assistance. L'établissement est loin d'être vide, il y aura des gens pour l'aider mais ça ne va pas plaire aux autres (je pense à Dmitri par exemple, pour ne pas le citer, ou encore Venin tient ou pire Elena). Je ne veux attirer les foudres de personne.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Cupidon, je sens une odeur de propre, comme quand on vient de terminer le ménage. Une odeur de lavande. Je n'ai pas vu Cupidon de la journée alors il a dû nettoyer chez lui mais ça m'étonne, il n'est pas du genre à nettoyer autant. Au premier abord, je ne m'en fais pas. Dans un second temps, ça m'intrigue mais je ne vais pas râler maintenant sur le sujet; il en parlera de lui-même ou je lui poserais la question quand il sera apte à répondre. En attendant des explications éventuelles plus claires sur cette odeur de lavande, je l'allonge sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il a des allures de bambins mais il a du gout en matière de décoration. Sa chambre n'est pas la plus grande mais elle est bien décorée. Monsieur Cupidon dort dans des draps en lin couleur gris perle. Monsieur ne se refuse pas un tableau de Cupidon (le vrai avec les ailes et l'arc dans la main en train de tirer une flèche). Vous voyez l'image ? Il a de l'humour pour ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai offert !

Il ne s'est pas réveillé ni pendant le trajet, ni pendant la montée de l'ascenseur à l'étages des chambres et encore moins quand je l'ai déposé sur le lit moelleux. Il dort profondément mais ce n'est pas le genre de l'ange à être dans un état second comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs, je vais lui laisser un mot quand il va se réveiller demain matin. Je réussi à trouver un post-it jaune sur lequel j'écris une note. Histoire qu'il ne soit pas déboussolé en ne voyant personne autour de lui. Remarque il aurait pu finir au lit avec une fille la veille.

Je sors de la chambre de notre ange blond et me dirige vers le toit de la Tour. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir, bizarrement. Je me réfugie ici de temps en temps, histoire de prendre l'air quand mes cauchemars me hantent la nuit. Ils ne me laissent plus tranquilles. Les mêmes images reviennent la nuit et c'est un problème que je tente de refouler. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien de le faire. Un jour où l'autre, ils me reviendront en pleine face. Chose que je veux éviter.

M'installer sur le toit, seul, dans le silence de la nuit est un moment presque agréable. C'est une image un peu triste vu de l'extérieur mais en réalité pas tant que ça. Ces derniers mois, font que je ne suis plus le même ange. Je pense que c'est mon évolution personnelle qui joue. La chute fait de moi un ange plus puissant. Tout mon corps change. C'est ce qui est le plus flippant au final. Me voir changer, devenir distant et moins joyeux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville. Faire partie de la garde d'un Archange n'a pas non plus éveillé ces soupçons là, si on peut les appeler comme ça. J'ai un Ancien dans ma famille mais ça ne donne pas forcément une chance supplémentaire, si ? Selon la Cascade si. Le problème est que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer autant sur mes épaules et on ne peut pas arranger ça. Le destin décide. La Cascade décide. Elle n'a pas de limite. Je me demande maintenant quel était son message de vouloir me faire exploser en pleine nuit tel un feu d'artifice vivant ? Un jeu ? Une façon de montrer un exploit ? Honnêtement, je souhaite éviter ça à tout le monde. Si ça me touche autant c'est parce que ça met mon entourage dans l'embarras dont ma maman. Jamais, je ne veux la faire souffrir. Si ça arrive un jour, je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter. Rien que d'y penser, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Sans elle, je n'existe plus. C'est plus que ma maman, elle est une partie de moi. Donc s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, il est évident que je vais le regretter. L'Archange aussi va s'en vouloir. Si j'ai fait mes preuves pour intégrer sa garde, c'est aussi un déchirement de son côté car après tout, nous pourrions être deux frères. Nous avons pris soin l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps, maintenant je pense que c'est à moi de continuer de le faire et de ne pas me laisser démoraliser par une prophétie. Mon cœur est plein. Je veux que la douleur s'en aille et ce n'est pas ainsi elle va me quitter. Il est temps.

J'ai suffisamment pleuré. Ma douleur doit me quitter le plus vite possible. Un jour, ce sera une autre histoire et je veux vivre la mienne tant que c'est encore envisageable.

Installé sur ce toit depuis une demi heure déjà, les larmes coulent toutes seules le long de mes joues. J'ai l'impression que l'on me broie le cerveau. Si je suis autant touché par une situation, c'est bien parce que la Cascade modifie mes humeurs. Je deviens un ange plus puissant et donc je paye des conséquences de ces changements. La logique. Sauf que dans tout ça, je dois rester patient ? Attendre la sentence ? Franchement, cela me rend malade. Les larmes qui coulent sur les joues me les brûlent. Ce sont celles qui vous rendent la gorge sèche, vous noue l'estomac parce qu'elles sont douloureuses. Je réalise que tout ce que j'ai accumulé est en train de sortir de mon corps. Il y a le fait de me voir en train de changer, les autres qui s'inquiètent, le monde qui continue de tourner autour de moi mais je pense que le plus difficile à vivre c'est la perte de mon self-control, ma chute. Perdre pieds, tomber la tête la première, les plumes engluées et ne pas se relever. Lutter. Encore et encore sans que personne ne puisse m'aider concrètement. On n'arrête pas le temps.

Je devrais rentrer chez moi mais je dois travailler avec Izak demain matin. Il ne tiendra pas sur ses pieds à mon avis, je vais devoir improviser.

Je décide de quitter ce toit pour aller voler dans le ciel nocturne. Dans mon élément au final et non entre les murs d'une prison de verre dans laquelle j'ai l'impression de me sentir. La Tour n'est pas une prison au sens stricte du terme. Nous sommes dans un endroit où nous travaillons, où beaucoup de gens travaillent. C'est devenu une seconde maison. On y dort comme on y travaille avec les anges du Refuge, les bébés aussi. Rentrer chez moi semble être la meilleure option. Mais ce serait la même sensation, me retrouver seul dans le noir empreint à mes cauchemars qui ne veulent qu'une chose, atteindre mon esprit une nouvelle fois. S'enfermer dans un écrin de verre et d'acier n'a rien de bon. Je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffon fragile. Je ne suis pas un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Je refuse de le devenir.

Je fais demi tour, direction le Refuge. Quand j'atterris personne ne semble actif. Les bébés sont plongés dans un profond sommeil. Qu'ils rêvent à des choses agréables.

J'avance dans le noir, ouvre la porte et je me trouve dans une atmosphère plus calme. Mon rythme cardiaque devient plus calme. Je me sens bien, comme protéger alors que au sens stricte du terme non. C'est une bulle. Ils sont protégés du monde extérieur qui se révèle complexe et violent. Ici, les anges sont en sécurité. Je marche un peu jusqu'à l'accueil qui n'est éclairée que par une lumière tamisée. Personne dans les couloirs, j'imagine que tout se passe bien. Les bébés anges n'ont pas de soucis à ce faire pour cette nuit.

**« Pourquoi tu pleures Illium ? ».**

L'ange aux boucles noires ne dort pas encore. Il a surgit de nulle part, comme s'il était au courant qu'un ange de la Tour allait venir ici ce soir. Ses yeux sont endormis, il se frotte le visage. Ses plumes se fondent dans la pénombre de la pièce. Je suis étonné qu'il ne dorme pas.

**« Je ne pleure pas Sam ».**

**« Tu trembles un peu et ce n'est pas grave de pleurer ».**

Je ne suis pas surpris par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il a l'œil partout et sait comment s'adresser aux gens. On ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Il est spontané et je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de savoir. Comme il le dit lui-même « je ne suis plus un bébé ». Il a décidé de jouer les grands garçons sans perdre son innocence de petit ange. Il s'approche de moi et me tend quelque chose.

**« On a eu des cookies aujourd'hui, tient. Mange le ».**

Je prends le biscuit saveur chocolat d'après l'odeur agréable qu'il dégage. Je ne veux pas le vexer alors je croque un morceau. Ils sont faits maison.

**« Qui les a fait ? ».**

**« Je ne sais pas. On a écouté de la musique classique aujourd'hui. On les a eu à ce moment-là ».**

**« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique classique ».**

**« On s'y habitue ». **

Sur ces mots, Sam laisse échapper un rire. Son innocence. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de musique classique en règle générale mais mon meilleur ami oui. Il en écoutait souvent quand on était enfant. Je venais chez lui et il était surpris quand je riais sans gêne fasse à son embarrât. C'était mignon.

**« Tu ne dors pas ? ».**

**« Non, je t'ai entendu ».**

**« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ».**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis plus seul maintenant puisque tu es là ».**

**« Il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir ».**

**« Tu peux rester encore cinq minutes ? ».**

Je m'installe sur un des bancs vides de l'accueil du Refuge. Je me demande encore pour quelle raison venir ici m'a traversé l'esprit. Je n'ai rien à faire là. En fait, je me suis dit que jeter un coup d'œil ne peut pas faire de mal, histoire de vérifier si tout va bien. Sam ne veut pas dormir et je ne suis pas là pour le gronder à ce sujet sachant que je ne dors pas non plus. On dit que les adultes doivent montrer l'exemple mais parfois, on n'a pas envie de respecter certaines règles comme le fait de ne pas dormir. Le petit ange à côté de moi doit avoir des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. En passant un peu de temps avec lui pour comprendre devrait arranger les choses. Je ne cherche pas à discuter davantage avec lui, il doit avoir simplement envie d'un peu de présence.

**« D'accord » **finis-je par dire. **« Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tombes de sommeil demain ».**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ».**

Il prononce cette phrase comme si tout allait bien se passer alors qu'il va se réveiller avec la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage. Ne jamais douter de ce petit ange.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? ».**

**« Je n'arrive pas à dormir ».**

**« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? ».**

**« Oui »** prononce t-il doucement les larmes aux yeux.

Il a fait un cauchemar, voilà donc l'explication. Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça, j'en fais aussi. Les miens ont repris. Je sais à quel point cela peut gâcher la vie, ce n'est qu'un enfant qui n'a rien demandé. Il se blotti contre moi. Auparavant, il me taquinait sur ma présence ici alors qu'il cachait ça, un cauchemar qui a dû suffisamment l'effrayer pour me demander de rester encore cinq minutes. Je suppose que c'est pour le calmer. Je comprends maintenant. Je frotte doucement son dos afin qu'il sèche ses larmes. Sam n'a pas à cacher ses émotions, avec nous il peut se montrer vulnérable sans aucun problème. Nous sommes là pour l'aider dans n'importe quelle situation. Je n'ai pas prévu de jouer les baby sitter ce soir mais si je peux me rendre utile. Il se calme doucement, je lui murmure que ce n'est pas grave, que je vais rester jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment. Nous sommes seuls assis sur ce banc, personne à l'horizon dans le couloir et de toute manière je prends la responsabilité auprès de Sam pour ce soir. Il recherche juste un peu de réconfort alors je me dis que passer la porte du refuge ne fut pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, je peux aider un petit ange triste. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que Sam plonge dans un sommeil profond et tant mieux, il a besoin de repos. Le pauvre n'a pas lutté longtemps, il m'a demande de rester un peu et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je le porte tel une plume et le place au chaud dans son lit.

Cette fois, je dois partir. Je m'envole directement après avoir franchi la porte de sortie. Je rentre à la Tour, dans ma chambre. Le vent froid sur le visage, le sentiment de liberté lié aux ailes d'un ange, l'euphorie du moment, toutes ces choses sont indescriptibles même si les siècles s'écoulent tels des heures pour nous, la notion du temps est différente pour les humains. Eux profitent du moment présent et ils ont raison. Moi je reste bloqué dans le passé par moment. On l'est tous étant donné que l'on s'y réfère beaucoup.

Le sommeil digne à frapper à la porte et je me laisse emporter dans une bulle agréable.

Les rayons sur soleil m'ont fait sortir du sommeil.

Je me trouve donc en train d'entrainer l'ange de la veille qui a réussi à sortir du lit, je ne sais pas comment mais il se tient debout dans la salle d'entrainement. Il ne daigne pas à exécuter les exercices demandés un peu plus tôt.

Son regard croise le mien et je devine qu'une pause est nécessaire. Le pauvre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber dans les pommes d'ici peu.

**« Une pause s'avère nécessaire je crois. Mon pauvre Izak, tu vas tomber dans les pommes ».**

**« Je ne suis pas un bébé ». **

**« Izak »** insistais-je.

Il s'arrête enfin, pose les couteaux sur la première marche du gradin et s'y assoit aussi.

**« Qu'as-tu fais hier soir ? »** me demande t-il.

**« Je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre ».**

**« Merci Campanule »** rougit-il.

**« J'ai fait ce qui doit être fait en circonstance ».**

**« Tu as pris soin de moi. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tout seul. Tu m'as ramené ici et je te dois une fière chandelle de l'avoir fait. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait ».**

**« Izak » **commençais-je. **« Pas besoin de me dire merci pour ça, c'est normal. Tu as passé la soirée à boire alors j'ai envie de te demander pourquoi, c'est inhabituel chez toi ».**

Cupidon m'explique pendant quelques minutes que son cœur est brisé. Il a rencontré une personne depuis peu de temps et il vient de s'apercevoir que ses espoirs s'envolent. Il a eu espoir d'un quelque chose, que cette histoire puisse durer un peu plus qu'un mois en tout cas et le pauvre en souffre. Il n'a pas encore dévoilé l'identité de la personne en question mais peu importe, il n'a pas à avoir autant d'amertume envers lui-même. Izak est un ange adorable, respectueux et drôle. Il ne mérite en aucun cas d'être manipulé comme un pantin par quelqu'un qui joue avec lui. Il mérite de l'attention. Il mérite que l'on s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il est, un ange attentionné et gentil et non pas à son statut d'ange travaillant à la Tour (beaucoup de gens fantasment sur ce point, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais c'est une autre histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de développer).

Alors, je ne peut pas l'aider à changer les choses mais je peux l'aider en l'écoutant et je pense qu'il a besoin d'une oreille attentive. Son petit cœur d'ange a été martyrisé. Ça me fait mal de l'entendre me raconter toutes ces choses douloureuses. Évidemment, il est jeune et il va connaitre d'autres histoires, d'autres douleurs.

**« Dans ce cas, cette fille ne te mérite absolument pas » **dis-je en le regardant. **« Tu es un ange issu de la Tour, tu seras dans la futures garde d'Ellie. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'une fille qui ne voit pas qui tu es, qui ne t'estimes pas ».**

Un moment de silence s'installe entre nous et je ne veux pas qu'il prenne mal le fait d'en discuter avec moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas le meilleur exemple pour ce sujet-là. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relations (contrairement à ce qu'écrit la presse) et celles que j'ai eu n'ont jamais duré, jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. Cette humaine qui a tout changé dans ma vie pendant un temps trop court à mon goût. Une belle histoire que je suis incapable d'oublier malgré les siècles passés. En y pensant je me sens un peu pathétique. Je dois faire le chemin du deuil parce que s'en ai un. J'ai vraiment vécu cette histoire avec cette humaine jusqu'au bout. En la perdant, j'ai eu un sentiment de vide. Encore aujourd'hui, quand je vois que la plupart d'entre nous est dans une relation stable, réciproque et de longue durée. Je ne me l'avoue pas directement mais mon cœur se serre à chaque fois. Je pense à elle forcément. Nos cœurs étaient connectés. Au final, je me mets à penser si ce fut le cas ? Si je ne me suis pas bercé d'illusions tout seul ? Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti. À mes yeux d'anges, ce fut de l'amour. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est le vrai comme le prône la littérature et les films mais c'était un début, un échantillon. J'ai aimé cet échantillon.

Quand je croise le regard de Cupidon, j'imagine que ses sentiments envers cette personne ont été sincères. Il a au moins connu ça. Ensuite, la douleur de la séparation prend le dessus et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que ça se passe ainsi à chaque fois. Izak est encore jeune pour connaitre la douleur d'une rupture. C'est sans doute mon côté protecteur qui parle, personne ne souhaite voir souffrir notre Cupidon préféré.

**« Merci Illium, j'ai eu besoin d'oublier un peu hier soir mais je pense que ça va ». **

**« J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ».**

Mon ton n'est pas celui du reproche, je ne peux pas le faire. D'une part parce que cela ne me regarde pas et aussi parce que c'est un sujet sur lequel je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise voire légitime. Comme dit précédemment, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'histoire dans ma vie. J'en ai eu une seule pour être transparent à ce sujet et les histoires d'un soir ne sont pas valables, je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas mon habitude. Si des gens sont à l'aise avec ça, grand bien leur fassent mais pas moi. Je suis un peu trop sentimental peut-être mais je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer d'autres histoires d'un soir. Mon âge joue sans doute. Suis-je devenu mature ? Derrière cette espièglerie, ce sourire collé au visage se cache quelqu'un de sérieux ? La réponse est oui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Chacun a une phase plus ou moins cachée, il faut creuser pour en apprendre plus sur la personne. Izak cache des choses au fond de lui. Je comprends qu'en parler soit difficile. Je n'insiste pas et lui rend le couteau qu'il m'a donné un peu plus tôt.

C'est sur cette réponse que l'entrainement se poursuit. Il ne rechigne à rien et vu la cuite de la veille, c'est étonnant. Il a le droit d'oublier cette personne à sa manière. Si en parler un peu lui allège un peu le moral alors tant mieux. Nous reprenons les mouvements montrés au début de la séance. L'ange les réussi très bien. Avec l'âge, il deviendra un bon membre d'une garde. Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir car pour une séance que je pensais difficile, il s'en sort bien et sans se plaindre.

Une odeur de champagne entre dans la pièce, je n'aime pas cette odeur mais je ne dis rien sur son propriétaire. Le vampire millénaire approche du terrain sans prononcer un mot. Je me doute que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie quand je rencontre son regard dur. Je ne sais pas ce dont il veut parler. D'habitude, il envoie un message. Ou alors il débarque dans la salle d'entrainement si besoin, comme aujourd'hui. Alors je pose les couteaux sur la première marche des gradins et pars rejoindre notre Second préféré. Son visage s'attarde une seconde sur celui d'Izak. Je pense que les traces de fatigue de la journée, ajoutées à celles de la veille font que cela se voit vraiment. L'ange continue l'exercice que l'on a commencé avec les couteaux.

**« Il est malade ? ».**

**« Fatigué »** répondis-je en le regardant.

Heureusement, il ne me pose pas davantage de questions à son sujet. Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre; chacun respecte la vie privée des autres ici. Sauf quand cela risque d'affecter la Tour. Mais avant ça, il y a de la marge.

**« On a eu des appels inquiétants, trois écoles de musiques ont été cambriolées hier soir ».**

**« Des traces d'effractions ? ».**

**« Non, c'est le problème. Les instruments volés sont des violons, des violoncelles et un piano. Tous d'une grande valeur. J'ai contacté Ash pour mener l'enquête sur le terrain ».**

**« Pourquoi tu sembles inquiets, des cambriolages il y en a tous les jours ».**

**« Pour quelqu'un qui aime l'Art, je suis surpris de ta réaction » **dit-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

**« Il y a des assurances spéciales pour les vols de ce type ».**

**« Elles vont payer une fortune » **conclue t-il.

**« Tu as besoin de mon aide ? ». **

**« Bientôt. Je voulais t'avertir ». **

Je reste silencieux, sans doute attend t-il une réponse de ma part mais je n'en ai aucune à lui donner. Les instruments de musique ne sont pas ma première passion dans la vie. Alors oui, j'aime l'Art, j'y suis sensible (merci maman pour ça) mais je ne sais pas comment prendre la remarque du Second de notre Archange. Elle semblait s'adresser à moi. Je n'ai supposé que le rôle des assurances pour ce type de biens font correctement leur travail, rien de plus. Et c'est vrai, elles règlent les problèmes alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Ash et Janvier doivent mener une enquête sur eux ou alors ils appartiennent à quelqu'un de célèbre. La reine d'Angleterre ? Je vais avaler ma fierté et penser une seconde à mon meilleur ami qui chérit absolument tout ce qui concerne l'Art et je suppose qu'un violon en fait partie. Je souffle et reporte mon regard sur l'ange blond que j'entraine depuis plusieurs heures. Le pauvre est fatigué, il est temps de clore cet entrainement.

**« Izak, on a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux partir te reposer dans ta chambre ».**

**« Tu es sûr qu'il n'est « que » fatigué ? ». **

La voix du Sombre Suzerain me ramène à la réalité. Non Izak a eu une peine de cœur et il est triste. De plus, il a voulu faire passer son chagrin dans un bar hier soir. Je me doute que le dire à Dmitri ne suffise à résoudre la situation.

**« Oui, il m'a dit ne pas être en forme depuis ce matin ».**

**« Les anges sont uniques. Quoiqu'il en soit, pense à ce que t'ai dit et si Ash te contacte, aide là dans l'enquête. On doit en savoir plus avant que d'autres cambriolages ne se perpétuent ». **

Je ne pense pas que d'autres vampires ou anges cambrioleurs puissent continuer à voler des instruments de valeur sachant toute la sécurité renforcée dans certaines boutiques très connues. Mais je suis un peu loin de toute cette enquête pour le moment. Le vampire millénaire me tient informé mais je n'ai pas appelé Ash pour en apprendre davantage. C'est la partie des chasseurs de vampires. La mienne est autre. Pour l'instant, le cas de notre Cupidon me reste en tête et le cauchemar de Sam. Eux sont plus vulnérables.

En rentrant chez moi, à l'Enclave je me surprends à saisir mon ordinateur pour y faire des recherches sur un outil magique dont on ne peut plus se passer et sur lequel on passe des heures: Internet. Cette encyclopédie infinie où l'on trouve absolument tout. Quand j'ai proposé à Dmitri de s'y mettre, autant dire que j'ai vu dans ses yeux la peur et un mélange d'inconnu. Vivek a été de mon côté et a approuvé qu'utiliser la technologie moderne humaine. Pour information, ce n'est pas autorisée seulement aux humains, nous aussi pouvons l'apprivoiser. Heureusement je tente de contaminer les autres au fur et à mesure à cet outil moderne, indispensable de nos jours. En tout cas, je ne m'en passe plus. Après tout, il faut vivre avec son temps.

Il faut une seconde à ce merveilleux outil pour m'apporter toutes les informations nécessaires liées à ces cambriolages surprises récurrents depuis la nuit dernière. En parcourant rapidement les liens des médias qui se sont saisis de l'affaire le temps d'un article publié en ligne, je lis des informations plus ou moins contradictoires (la magie de cet outil). Je clique sur un premier lien qui est la page d'un journal indépendant de la ville, l'article expose les faits: une première école de musique a été cambriolée la nuit dernière sans que les voleurs ne laissent de traces (ce qui est quand même étrange) et que des pièces d'une grande valeurs ont disparu. Là est le problème, où sont-elles ? Aucun prix n'a été indiqué dans l'article. Secret professionnel tu parles, les dégâts n'ont pas encore été évalués par les assurances.

Le second lien annonce plus de précisons, l'heure du cambriolage d'une seconde école puis une troisième école et la nature historique des instruments, ceux-ci datent d'une période de l'Histoire mais on ne sait pas encore laquelle. Avec aussi peu d'informations, on ne va jamais avancer. Merci les médias. J'espère que l'affaire est déjà à la une. J'allume la télévision pour vérifier et en effet, l'affaire est en circulation sur toutes les ondes. Les gens vont spéculer sur l'histoire. Rien ne va permettre d'avoir les idées claires pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête.

Je parcours encore un peu le monde d'internet pour en apprendre un peu plus mais visiblement il faut aller à la pêche aux détails. Et ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai encore des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Pour être vraiment honnête, je pense que c'est le moment de la journée que je préfère. Ne plus penser au quotidien, pouvoir dormir des heures sans être perturbé par quelque chose d'effrayant. Avoir la tête dans les rêves, dans un monde parallèle sans que rien ne puisse y accéder sans permission. S'y perdre. La tête dans les étoiles. On les a tous les soirs au-dessus de nos têtes sans y prêter attention. Nous vivons dans une grande ville, on est plus habités aux grattes-ciels de verre et d'acier que des étoiles que l'on peut regarder sans la lumière artificielle qu'ils reflètent.

* * *

_**Hey ! **_

_**Chapitre du point de vue de notre Campanule préféré ! Vous aurez remarqué qu'en ce moment, je suis motivée à publier (j'en profite aussi tant que l'inspiration est là, c'est important et j'ai des idées pleins la tête. Après le plus complique, c'est d'écrire tout ça).**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	21. Chapitre 15

**Playlist**

**« Something »** Imaginary Future

**« I meant it »** Jonah Marais

**« 3am » **Halsey

**« Across the sea »** The Sweeplings

**« New angel » **Niall Horan

**« North »** Sleeping at last

**« Waves » **Canyon city

**Chapitre 15**

Point de vue d'Illium

À force de regarder le plafond, je vais finir par réussir à trouver des fissures. Les cauchemars ont repris cette nuit. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ça fait drôle de revoir les mêmes images sauf que cette fois-ci, les choses prennent une tournure différente. Mon cauchemar m'a montré une autre image et je ne sais pas si elle est plus rassurante que ma chute. J'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un autre endroit, dans une situation différente. Je volais. Éblouie par le soleil, je continuais à voler. J'avais l'impression que mes ailes pesaient une tonne. La chaleur de celui-ci commençait à devenir compliquée à supporter. Mes ailes me portaient quand même. J'ai eu envie d'abandonner, de me laisser tomber un peu plus bas pour sentir le vent sur mes plumes et non le soleil. Sauf que je suis resté au même niveau, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de subir. Tomber me semblait être la bonne solution pour ne plus sentir cette lourdeur sur mes épaules. Échapper à quelque chose d'autre m'a semblé sur le moment être une idée à concevoir. Mais les cauchemars ne reflètent pas la réalité. Ils reflètent des images inconscientes. Celui-ci ne reflète pas la réalité. J'ai eu peur quelques secondes quand mes yeux se sont ouverts et depuis je fixe le plafond de ma chambre. Rester dans cette position ne va pas régler ce problème de mauvais rêves. Moi qui pensais m'en être débarrassé, un peu comme une mauvaise phase issue d'un traumatisme. À croire que ça va encore me poursuivre. Je souhaite vraiment que les effets de cette Cascade se dissipent. Qu'elle s'en aille le plus loin possible et qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. Mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine et je finis par m'endormir en mouillant mon oreiller de mes larmes.

**« Archange ? ». **

**« Campanule, vient avec moi. Je t'emmène quelque part ».**

**« Où ? ».**

**« À un endroit que tu connais bien ». **

Comment ça « à un endroit que je connais bien » ? J'ai besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre. J'ai des entrainements à encadrer ce matin. Le premier est avec Izak. Je lui ai promis de m'occuper de lui et Sam veut assister à une séance. J'ai promis à l'ange du Refuge d'y aller doucement car notre spectateur est un enfant. Il ne faut pas le traumatiser et qu'il rentre chez lui en pleurant sinon je vais avoir des problèmes avec ses parents. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison l'Archange demande à me voir. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que l'on fait une rétrospective des événements passés, espérant ne pas avoir fait une erreur même minime au premier abord. Je me souviens y avoir laissé des plumes une première fois et je ne vais pas supporter de subir ça à nouveau sur le plan émotionnel.

Je repose donc les couteaux qui devaient servir à l'entrainement d'Izak ce matin. Cupidon va être déçu. J'aperçois la tête de Dmitri qui entre dans la salle, l'Archange va lui parler directement. Celui-ci qui met une main sur l'épaule avant que le visage du Second soit rassuré. Il détourne le regard de l'Archange pour le mien. Il approuve.

**_« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à Dmitri d'entrainer Izak ce matin »_**_ me dit l'intéressé par la pensée._

Si Dmitri s'en charge, Cupidon ne m'en voudra pas. C'est un vampire qui va donner du fil à retordre à Cupidon. Moi qui ai promis de me montrer concilient à cause de la présence de Sam dans les gradins. Je le laisse faire pour ce matin. Izak va avoir un prof impartial.

Je me contente donc de suivre l'Archange jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je le retrouve sur le toit de la Tour, la vue imprenable sur New-York nous entoure et rien ne semble perturber cette journée.

C'est ici que les choses commencent puisque ses ailes sont ouvertes. Il est prêt à voler. Je l'imite et ouvre mes ailes. Je le suis et même si j'ai envie de le dépasser, je reste quand même derrière. Signe que je doute. Je me suis levé ce matin en ayant rien d'autre de négatif sur la conscience.

Nous volons jusqu'au Refuge et je reconnais les gorges du Refuge. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que j'ai vu Sam tout seul dans le couloir du Refuge et qu'il se soit endormi contre moi. Je m'étonne de voir que notre Archange m'y amène à nouveau. Nous les survolons et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres étant donné que je les aient déjà survolées avec Aodhan. Mon meilleur ami. Il me manque. Ce sont de bons souvenirs d'enfance, gravés dans ma mémoire et j'espère les conserver encore longtemps. Il se réfugie dans l'Art en ce moment et je le laisse faire. Autant qu'il exprime sa créativité, c'est dans les moments tristes qu'il est le meilleur.

Raphaël se pose sur une plateforme qui surplomb les gorges. Elles sont toujours aussi impressionnantes. Si vous êtes un jeune ange, ne faites pas comme mon meilleur ami et moi à essayer de les survoler en espérant réussir. Nous étions dans une zone dangereuse du haut de nos quelques années en tant qu'ange. Des enfants de dix ans en âge humain ne peuvent s'y retrouver seuls. Pour des anges c'est la même chose. Mes parents m'ont volé après. Avec Aodhan, nous aimions regarder d'autres anges bien plus âgés que nous survoler ces falaises escarpées. La vue d'en haut est imprenable. Ici, on fuit l'effervescence de la ville telle une bouffée d'oxygène. Cette vie me manque parfois, être auprès de ma mère. Ma maison à l'Enclave me permet de faire cette coupure, de me sentir chez moi. Me sentir chez-moi est vraiment important, j'ai besoin d'une bulle de sécurité dans laquelle je me sente bien.

Dire que Raphaël survolait ces falaises sans problème il y a encore quatre siècles et demi. J'étais assis là avec Aodhan, à regarder Raphaël suivi d'Uram (encore de ce monde) survoler les gorges comme si rien ne pouvaient les arrêter. Ils semblaient invincibles, libres. C'est entre autre ce qui m'a encouragé à m'améliorer et finalement à faire partie de sa garde (chose inimaginable pour moi à l'époque et ce n'est plus un secret). Le spectacle d'un ange qui vole dans les airs est toujours impressionnant. Le regard est rivé sur eux. C'est hypnotisant. On se s'en lasse jamais. Il y a une sorte d'histoire quand ils volent. Uram n'a pas évolué aussi bien que notre Archange. Il a mal terminé. C'est triste car à cette époque, j'étais en train d'expérimenter le fait de voler et ces deux anges étaient amis, comme des frères. Tout s'est terminé de manière tragique. Je suis loin d'être le seul à penser qu'Uram aurait fait un Archange sérieux et respecté de tous. Dans le cadre des Dix, il aurait tenu tête aux plus réticents et face à Raphaël ça aurait donné quelques étincelles. Dommage que ce soit l'un qui ai dû tuer l'autre. C'est une autre époque on dirait alors que ça date d'il y a moins de cinq ans. Une échelle infime dans notre vie d'ange. Mais je vais arrêter de dériver. Être ici ne me donne pas de réponse sur la raison de ma présence. Il fait beau, je ne m'attends pas à un pique-nique improvisé en pleine montagne. Je doute que Dmitri prenne les entrainements en charge toute la journée. Je reste silencieux pour l'instant, c'est à notre Archange de s'expliquer, pas à moi.

**« Je n'ai pas été toujours juste avec toi ».**

Dans quel sens ? Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre directement le sens de la question. Il a toujours été présent, pour chacun d'entre nous. Nous sommes venus rejoindre sa garde avec notre histoire personnelle sur le dos sans que notre choix ne soit contesté. Nous sommes arrivés sans se connaitre (exception pour Aodhan et moi). Si j'ai voulu rejoindre la garde de Raphaël, c'est parce que nous avons grandi ensemble quelques temps. Aussi pour d'autres raisons mais je ne vais pas toutes les énumérer car il les connait. Il n'a pas à présenter des excuses. Je ne vais pas avoir un nœud à l'estomac toute mon existence angélique à propos de cette histoire de plumes perdues ce fameux soir où effectivement, j'ai merdé en parlant de secrets angéliques importants à ma copine de l'époque. D'ailleurs, je ressemblais à un poussin. Un mignon petit poussin bleu. J'ai pleuré certes mais la douleur est partie. Bien entendu que j'y repenserais encore. Cela fait partie de mon histoire personnelle au fond. On y peut rien et je vais garder une place pour elle dans mon cœur. Je ne peux pas effacer cette histoire d'amour. La plume en souvenir de ce jour est toujours posée sur l'étagère de son bureau. Il ne devrait pas la garder. Elle est ancienne et à présent j'en ai de bien plus belles. Enfin, si c'est de cette histoire dont il parle parce que sinon je suis perdu. Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir. Il faut quand même souligner que depuis sa rencontre avec notre chasseuse de vampires préférée, il a changé. Il a évolué. Ce n'est plus un ange aussi autoritaire qu'avant. Il est devenu plus humain. Quelque part, la présence d'Ellie nous a fait du bien. Elle a réveillé notre part d'humanité en quelque sorte et elle a changé notre manière de concevoir certaines choses. Ce qui est positif. Alors le fait qu'il ne pense pas avoir été juste envers moi, je ne peux pas le lui en vouloir au final. À l'époque, j'étais un peu trop insouciant. Il a compris ça, il l'a été aussi. Le seul point négatif est qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me surveiller tel un enfant au sein de sa garde. Les ambitions sont trop importantes. Je me suis peut-être conduit comme un jeune ange voulant profiter de la vie (ce que je fais toujours) alors il a dû montrer son autorité.

Le visage de Raphaël se tourne vers moi et il fronce les sourcils. Je pense qu'il essaie de déchiffrer l'expression sur mon visage, ce qui me fait détourner le regard. Il a dû deviner ce à quoi je pensais. Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse si évident. Lire dans les pensées n'est pas une option. Nous communiquons via ce biais en toute discrétion. Sauf que là, il a deviné. Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche pour me signifier que non. Après tout, on peut mettre ça sur le compte de la jeunesse. Chez les anges, pas toujours. J'ai des responsabilités plus importantes maintenant. De toute façon, on me voit souvent comme un jeune ange à qui l'avenir promet d'être génial et que sur le terrain je ne suis pas un adversaire facile, au contraire. Vous voyez les deux facettes ? À croire que l'on est dans un film de super-héros. Ce n'est pas le cas. Penser que je ne peux pas me montrer sérieux serait remettre en cause ma place au sein de cette garde. J'y suis très bien. Je ne me retrouverai pas autour d'une table ronde. Vous m'imaginez autour d'une table avec Michaela ? Plutôt ne pas être là du tout. Cette femme est certes sublime (elle a été muse pour des artistes incroyables) mais son caractère vous fait changer d'avis directement. À vous couper au couteau juste pour le plaisir. Elle rirait. Les autres aussi riraient. Résultat je me sentirais mal au milieu de ces Archanges. Je ferais tâche. Je ne veux pas me retrouver épinglé au mur de l'Archange de Chine non plus. Je ne suis pas un trophée. J'ai une estime de moi-même quand même. Cette image me fait peur.

**« J'ai laissé ce mauvais souvenir de côté et j'ai de plus belles plumes maintenant ». **

Le changement de ton fait que ce n'est plus aussi solennel. Cet épisode a été clos pour ma part depuis quatre siècles et demi. J'ai eu le temps de faire le deuil de cette partie de ma vie. Ce n'est pas que la punition, ça représente bien plus que cela. Ce soir-là comme pour les semaines et les trois mois qui ont suivis je dirais, j'ai perdu une partie de mon cœur parce que je pensais que j'allais continuer ma jolie histoire avec cette fille. Mon amour pour elle a cessé. En vérité, c'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il m'est été donné de vivre. Je pensais que mes sentiments étaient forts, que les choses pouvaient se régler. Non, puisque sa mémoire a été effacée et depuis, je suis seul dans mes propres souvenirs. C'est compliqué. Sachant que la Cascade s'est fait un plaisir de me tomber sur la tête on peut dire que je cumule.

**« Bien sûr que tu as de plus belles plumes. J'ai été imbus de moi-même quand tu as été puni. Je le regrette ».**

**« Je sais ». **

**« Pardon de te rappeler cet épisode. Il a été marquant dans ta vie, dans la mienne aussi même si je ne te l'ai pas dit. J'avais tout juste le double de ton âge quand ça a commencé. La Cascade ne pardonne pas. Mes parents étaient des Archanges, pour que j'en sois un n'était pas surprenant. Dans ton cas Campanule, ça l'est. L'Ancien dans ta famille y est pour quelque chose ».**

**« Une chance sur un million ».**

**« Presque oui et c'est justement le problème. Au sein du Cadre, ça ne passera pas. Non que tu n'aies pas les compétences, mais les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter autant de choses, dont la politique ».**

**« Tu t'inquiètes ? ». **

**« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, tu es l'un de mes Sept. Le meilleur d'entre eux. Je place ma confiance essentiellement sur Dmitri, pour la sécurité de la ville et parce que je le connais depuis quasiment le début de mon règne d'Archange. Tu es le cœur des Sept, ce n'est pas pour rien Illium ».**

**« Si c'est pour me faire pleurer, ce n'est pas la peine de m'avoir fait venir ici »** dis-je la gorge plus serrée qu'à notre arrivée ici.

**« Ce n'est pas pour te brosser dans le sens des plumes mais j'ai eu envie de te parler. Je me montre plus vigilant à ton égard. Pas depuis peu de temps mais depuis le début ».**

**« Comment ça depuis le début ? »** dis-je en haussant un sourcil. **« Ce n'était pas écrit ».**

**« J'ai eu un pressentiment et la Cascade me l'a confirmé. Je n'avais aucune certitude et la Cascade est imprévisible. C'était une intuition sans fondement ». **

**« Je ne connais même pas cet Ancien dans ma famille. Et tu aurais pu me le dire ».**

**« Pour te dire quoi ? C'est une prophétie vieille de je ne sais combien de milliers d'années, voire plus que ça. Te le dire trop tôt aurait pu te traumatiser, ça peut avoir des conséquences pour quelqu'un et personne n'a besoin de ça ». **

**« Tu as été là, au quel cas je me serais transformé en poussières. Grâce au lien que nous avons j'ai survécu ». **

Nouveau moment de silence. Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant d'informations en une seule fois. Je ne peux pas prétendre que supporter les effets de la Cascade sera facile car c'est le contraire, j'en ai des frissons en y pensant. M'effrayer ne va pas régler la situation et elle m'en fait suffisamment baver pour que je me replie sur moi-même, ce que je fais déjà. M'en vouloir pour le restant de mon existence ne va pas régler le problème. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre ange. Peut-être que faire partie d'une famille d'Archange est plus facile. Ironique comme réponse. Raphaël en a bavé alors qu'il a eu le double de mon âge quand les premiers effets ont commencé et à l'époque, il a bien cru y rester. Ne pas survivre à autant de puissance l'a effrayé. Le pire lui a traversé l'esprit. Je pense que l'épisode où il s'est réveillé blessé dans un champs fleuri a ravivé cette douleur. Gérer de l'énergie aussi puissante peut avoir des conséquences pour l'ange en question. Dans mon cas, je me suis transformé en torche humaine. Le reste du temps, je contrôle cette puissance qui grandit dans mon corps. J'espère sincèrement y arriver. Si j'ai pu ne pas exploser en poussière c'est grâce à notre lien de sang. J'imagine que la suite ne sera pas aussi sombre. J'ai l'impression que si je commence à mener cette vie faite d'inquiétudes, je ne vais pas me relever. Si je me perds, je vais aussi perdre mon entourage. Quand Aodhan a vécu reclus pendant deux siècles, je me suis retrouvé à grandir, à évoluer dans mon coin. J'ai évolué. Je ne suis plus la même personne. Aodhan est en train de vivre sa vie, il s'ouvre au monde après des années de replis. Je suis heureux pour lui car il le mérite. Quand la Cascade m'est tombée dessus, cela me fait peur. Les choses changent encore pour moi. Je ne veux pas être une poupée fragile.

**« J'ai réellement eu peur ce soir-là et heureusement que nous avons ce lien de sang entre nous. Tous les Archanges ne le font pas. Sans ça… tu aurais été réduit en poussières oui ».**

**« Je suis vivant ».**

**« Vivant »** répète t-il.** « Il ne nous ai pas donné de voir un futur Archange dans une garde tous les jours ».**

**« Tu le pense vraiment ? Que je serais un bon Archange ? ».**

Son visage se tourne vers moi, un mince rictus aux lèvres. Je sens qu'il a envie de pouffer par réflexe. Ironique comme situation. Un futur Archange dans la garde d'un Archange. Un onzième Archange. La question délicate à ne sans doute pas poser en cet instant. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas prononcé et regarde ailleurs. Sauf qu'il a très bien entendu cette question. À savoir, je ne sais pas si entendre une réponse est bien. Chacun a son avis sur le sujet comme il est d'actualité, autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne veux pas non plus être uniquement associé à ça. Je suis très bien au sein de la garde, pas besoin de me donner un rôle plus important au sein de celle-ci. Je ne veux pas attiser quoique ce soit et d'autres Archanges en profitent pour tenter de m'avoir. Bien essayé. C'est déguelasse de leur part. Ça suppose que ma puissance devient par le plus grand des hasards une source d'intérêt et je refuse d'être utilisé comme une poupée de chiffon. On ne manipule pas les gens à des fins personnelles. Dans mon cas, ce serait lâche de ma part de laisser tomber ma seconde famille pour un autre monde, dans une autre cours auprès d'un autre Archange. Raphaël ne semble pas savoir quoi me répondre. Non que je redoute la réponse mais c'est délicat comme sujet en ce moment. La politique est un sujet complexe. Je n'y connais pas grand chose. Assimiler autant de puissance est dangereux. Je le sais. Il le sait concrètement. Disons que je ne veux pas causer de tords et encore moins me transformer en monstre. À cette pensée, je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux et encore une fois je vais me retrouver à pleurer. Être à fleur de peau est compliqué en ce moment. Je passe mes journées à refouler ma mélancolie qui me colle à la peau, ma bonne humeur m'échappe et je me retrouve à avoir peur comme un enfant. Je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai quand même cinq siècles. À croire que l'âge n'a pas grand chose à avoir là dedans. Pour quelle raison cette fichue Cascade a décidé de me tomber sur la tête ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est bien la question qui hante beaucoup de gens, à commencer par le principal intéressé dans cette histoire: moi. À part avoir un Ancien dans mon arbre généalogique, rien ne justifie de moi qu'un destin de futur Archange puisse se dessiner. Rien que le nom, je ne m'y fais pas. Moi. Archange. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Gouverner un territoire, aller aux réunions du Cadre non merci. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets d'avenir. Je veux rester au sein de la garde de Raphaël, continuer de m'amuser et faire la fête dès que mon emploi du temps me le permet. Je le faisais jusqu'à présent mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce cinquième siècle de vie va complètement changer ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais vivre.

**« Tu pulvérises tous les records cher Campanule ».**

**« C'est dans ma nature »** dis-je sur un ton ironique.

**« Il faut croire mais cela doit se faire dans l'ordre chronologique ».**

**« Et si je me perds dans tout ça ? ».**

Je sens que la question est redoutée. La réponse aussi. Il n'y a rien à faire. Le temps ne peut pas être mis sur pause. Si je me perds. Quelle ironie. J'ai déjà commencé. Par contre, je ne veux pas m'oublier. Changer pour devenir une autre personne, plus distante. Ce que je fais déjà et la réalité me frappe une nouvelle fois en plein visage.

**« Si tu deviens un Archange, je serais là pour t'aider dans les différentes étapes. Ce n'est pas une prophétie qui va modifier nos relations ».**

Le fait de me dire que dans un futur proche, ma nature d'ange risque de changer pour être un Archange. Si je me fais au nom, ce sera un miracle. Le nom me fait frissonner. Pas dans le sens positif du terme. Dans le mauvais sens du terme et les choses ne feront que s'accroitre. Je n'ai pas le choix que de subir et c'est bien le problème. Si je n'ai pas l'Archange à mes côtés en cas de crises, je suis fichue. Il ne peut pas débarquer chez moi par exemple en quelques minutes. Pourtant mes analyses, mes examens réalisés au Refuge n'ont rien donné. À croire que depuis l'intervention de Raphaël, je n'ai pas gardé de traces physiques. Seuls les effets effervescents persistent. Si ce n'est que ça, je les supportent. J'ai l'air d'une luciole pendant une minute ou deux quand ça persiste un peu plus longtemps. Nous sommes toujours au même endroit et on ne peut pas se lasser de la vue. La seule chose qui m'importe est notre discussion. Je pense qu'il était temps de mettre les points sur les « i » ou de discuter ailleurs qu'entre les quatre murs d'un bureau.

**« Je ne veux pas changer. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Uram »**.

À mes mots, son regard bleu croise le mien et les traits de son visage changent. Il ressent la souffrance qui prend part dans mes yeux un instant. Dans les siens aussi je peux voir de la peine. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, la perception de la prophétie est différente. Elle l'a conduit à la folie. Raphaël a gagné en puissance depuis. Sa vitesse de vol a augmenté. Pas autant que la mienne, personne ne peut me battre sur ce terrain. Il a des capacités renforcées. Celles d'Uram ont stagné pendant que son ami aux ailes blanches gagnait en puissance. Les miennes ont augmenté d'un coup et je me suis retrouvé dans un état atypique, un feu d'artifice vivant. Alors forcément, j'ai peur pour la suite. Si on analyse tout ça, Raphaël est gagnant dans l'histoire. D'accord, cela a causé de la douleur (les changements physiques font mal, ceux qui sont physiologiques sont différents). Toute ces étapes ont été difficiles à encaisser, même si ses parents sont des Archanges. Dans mon cas non. Je n'ai pas de lien héréditaire avec un Archange. Il y a un Ancien dans ma famille, rien d'autre ne pourrait prédire autre chose. Je doute fortement que cela soit une exception à la règle. Il ne manquerait plus que ça devienne l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'un miracle se produise me concernant. Vous imaginez, « un des Sept de l'Archange Raphaël se révèle être un Archange à son tour », « Un onzième Archange à la table du Cadre » ? Je ne veux pas que ça devienne réel. Je détourne le regard du sien et je sens que les émotions prennent le dessus. Mon cœur commence à se serrer. J'angoisse. Ce destin n'est pas le mien. Après tout ce que les Sept m'ont apportés, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Chacun d'entre eux m'a aidé à diverses périodes de ma vie. Raphaël s'approche de moi et me sers contre lui. Sa peau fraiche contre la mienne qui ne l'est pas. Son odeur marine m'enveloppe comme dans une bulle. Il a plus de force que moi, je ne peux pas lutter. Il me serre un peu fort. Je me laisse faire comme une marionnette. Je ne comprends pas directement sa spontanéité soudaine mais je ne vais pas protester. Je suis un ange qui se pose énormément de questions. À croire que cette fichue prophétie ne va pas me laisser tranquille de sitôt.

**« Tu ne deviendras pas Uram »** me murmure t-il.

L'Archange me sert toujours dans ses bras en prononçant doucement cette phrase. Les larmes continuent de couler. Je ne lutte même plus contre mes émotions. À force de les contenir, je garde tout et tout ressors à un moment. Tout garder fait partie de notre nature angélique, encore plus quand on fait partie d'une garde d'un Archange. On voit des scènes que peu voient dans une vie. Je ne parle pas de ce que voient les chasseurs non plus. Pleins de souvenirs douloureux, des scènes douloureuses lors des enquêtes, l'ascension de l'ange qui me sert contre lui. La mienne qui se profile à l'horizon.

**« Il… »** tentais-je de dire.

**« Il s'est laissé sombrer. Aucun recours n'était possible. Sa dangerosité était à un point inimaginable et j'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir tué. Il a sombré. Tu n'as pas cette capacité. Tu ne peux pas sombrer. S'il t'arrives une autre crise, je serais là. Ta puissance doit se diffuser dans tes veines et non te brûler les veines. Ton ascension commence. Je serais fier de voir l'un de mes anges devenir un Archange. C'est une opportunité rare dans une existence angélique. Illium, tu es l'un de mes Sept. Crois-moi, il est hors de question de te laisser sombrer dans un monde inconnu tout seul ».**

**« Merci »** soufflais-je bouché bée par son discours élogieux.

Je ne me suis pas levé du lit ce matin avec en tête que l'Archange me fasse un tel discours. Il est vrai que je peine à imaginer une vie sans eux. Quitter sa garde m'arrache le cœur en avance. Jamais je ne vais m'y résoudre, imaginer ma vie sans eux. Avoir ma propre garde, mon territoire et mes règles. Je ne veux pas vivre ça maintenant. Je suis encore jeune. Aodhan va être triste et s'il décide de me suivre, notre amitié va être impacté. Peu de gens peuvent avoir une amitié aussi solide que celle de Dmitri et Raphaël. Ils ont le point commun d'avoir une main de fer. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas cette capacité là. Je n'ai pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter la pression de la mise en sécurité d'un territoire, la pression du Cadre qui est énorme. Je ne veux pas avoir une image stricte, froide à tenir. Chose indispensable quand on fait partie du Cadre. Sans autorité, on est écrasé. Être réduit en poussière par Michaela, non merci. Je peux me passer de cette humiliation. Elle mène le territoire fermement depuis la disparition d'Uram. Je suis persuadé que sa perte a assombri son cœur, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. C'est indéniable. Réparer les pots cassés va demander des siècles. Mes émotions sont plus contrôlées depuis que je fais partie de la garde mais j'ai l'impression de recommencer à zéro depuis que la Cascade a décidé de me dire bonjour. Elle me colle à la peau et j'ai peur de la suite. L'Archange me jure que rien ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai pu vivre dans le ciel six mois auparavant.

La Cascade peut aller se rhabiller ailleurs. Qu'elle aille donner un destin doré à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas prêts à le supporter. À un moment, je veux bien avoir des capacités supplémentaires, pas à y laisser potentiellement la vie. Si ma mère se retrouve seule, je ne vais pas le supporter. Ma famille n'est pas grande et je tiens à conserver les liens avec ma mère intacts, plus ou moins depuis que la Cascade m'a fait devenir un feu d'artifice vivant. Il est évident que je dois me remettre sur pieds et ne plus déprimer depuis six mois. Le temps défile sans que la situation ne s'aggrave et je veux rester l'ange de bonne humeur, pas devenir une poupée de chiffon frappée par la Cascade. Je ne vais pas attendre une nouvelle fois qu'elle me retombe dessus. Après le passage mouvementé de l'Archange de Chine, nous sommes sur nos gardes. Le monde va changer après son véritable Réveil. Il change déjà à petit feux. Elle attend. Mais je ne vais pas non plus mettre ma vie entre parenthèse. Je suis heureux que Raphaël ait un peu insisté pour discuter. De plus, il a raison je ne peux pas rester dans l'incertitude de la Cascade au point de devenir un robot. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Les Sept n'ont pas attendu ça avant d'évoluer chacun leur tour. Le seul point négatif est que je suis le seul à « regretter » mon histoire d'amour. J'ai l'impression que même après cinq siècles, elle me colle encore à la peau. Il est temps de fermer ce chapitre et d'en démarrer un nouveau. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai le reste de ma jeunesse à vivre.

**« Pourquoi moi ? ».**

**« Tu as le don de poser les bonnes questions »** rit-il. **« Tu as un Ancien dans ton arbre généalogique ».**

**« Ce n'est pas suffisant, d'après la Cascade il faut une filiation directe ou un coup du destin ». **

**« Oui. Dans ton cas, le destin semble te prédire un bel avenir d'Archange ».**

**« C'est ironique ». **

Ironique quand on sait que cette ascension d'Archange est contradictoire avec ma personnalité et mes ambitions. Je suis dans la garde de Raphaël depuis quelques siècles.

Je me relève donc de la pierre sur laquelle je me suis assis depuis au moins dix minutes. La vue sur la gorge n'a pas bougé. Le paysage laisse toujours les gens sans voix.

**« C'est ce qui est en train de se passer. On ne peut pas contester cette décision de la Cascade, tu le sais. Il est temps de rentrer à la Tour ».**

Quand il étire ses ailes je ne pas me retenir de me rappeler de la fois où je l'ai vu, dans ces mêmes gorges près du Refuge, voler tel un oiseau avec Uram (à l'époque, deux amis inséparables fendant les airs sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Ils étaient libres, pas l'ombre de la Cascade en vue à l'époque. Rien qui ne prévoyait un destin atypique pour l'un et tragique pour l'autre. Les choses prennent une tournure étrange parfois. Uram aurait été un Archange de taille aux côtés de Raphaël et auprès du reste des membres du Cadre des dix. Il aurait été un onzième membre. Je m'envole aussitôt après le décollage de Raphaël. Moi aussi sans me soucier de ce qu'il m'attend. J'ai envie de rebondir. Après notre discussion, je me sens non seulement soutenu mais conscient d'être encore en vie si je n'avais pas fait le lien de sang demandé à mon arrivée au sein de sa garde. Grâce à ce lien, je suis en vie. C'est une prise de conscience aujourd'hui. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Les nuances de jaunes et d'oranges inondent le ciel de ce soir. Je suis encore de ce monde pour voir ça. La vie est suffisamment complexe pour ne pas apprécier de type de moments. L'instant présent. J'en comprends mieux le sens. Je fends l'air comme une fusée, je dépasse l'Archange qui rit de la situation. Je me sens bien. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps j'ai l'impression et ça fait du bien de se sentir apaisé dans un sens.

**_« Je te reconnais bien là Campanule »._**

Je continue de fendre l'air comme j'en avais l'habitude. Les minutes de vols qui nous séparent de la Tour passent vite. Raphaël me dépasse quasiment à la fin du trajet et pose le pied en premier sur le toit du bâtiment. Ses ailes blanches se replient aussitôt le long de son dos. J'atterris aussi en flèche sur le toit et replis mes ailes bleues à mon tour. La vue imprenable sur New-York, la scène est digne d'un film. Je sens aussi l'odeur de notre cher Sombre Suzerin qui ne semble pas aussi joyeux que nous. Une odeur de champagne. Je déteste le champagne. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Il a ses mains dans les poches. Je ne vois pas Venin dans les parages non plus, ses lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez. Il n'y a que le vampire millénaire de la Tour. Il s'approche de nous tel un serpent. Je sens d'ici que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle qu'il s'apprête à nous annoncer.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas Dmitri ? ».**

**« Tu fais une drôle de tête »** dis-je.

**« On nous a signalé une situation plus qu'atypique au parc Franklin Roosevelt four freedoms. Venin est sur place et d'après les premiers éléments qu'il vient de me donner au téléphone, la Cascade a de nouveau frappé ».**

**« Co…Comment ça la Cascade? ».**

* * *

_**Hey ! **_

_**Il faut quand même que je vous écrives un mot... Tenir trois fictions en même temps, en cours d'écriture n'est pas simple et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais elles m'occupent beaucoup l'esprit. Nous n'êtes pas censés savoir que les infos annoncent une mise en confinement le temps que ce fichu virus disparaisse. Les médias se chargent bien d'en parler tous les jours. J'espère que de vôtre côté tout va bien ! Ce chapitre a été particulier à écrire dans le sens où notre cher Illium ressasse énormément ! On le sait, la fameuse Cascade lui pèse sur les épaules...**_

_**Merci de continuer à lire mes chapitres **_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


End file.
